The pain of a new day
by Solara Myles
Summary: Kakashi knew that going after Sasuke was a bad idea. He hadn't planned on Naruto dying, nor on Sasuke letting him live. Now the remainder of the Shinobi World desperate and close to extinction want to use use a newly created Naruto as a human weapon against Sasuke. Only Kakashi can't seem to accept that. So he takes the child and goes to the only place he'll be safe, the past.
1. Chapter 1 Punishment

**Disclaimer. I do not own Naruto, nor any of the characters involved in the series. **

**The pain of a new day. **

**Chapter 1**

"Really Kakashi, you should see yourself. It's pathetic."

Kakashi gasped for air, his back on the ground, the tiny stones and pebbles digging in uncomfortably. His mask was in tatters, bits of frayed cotton flying into his mouth with every gasp and irritating his throat. He had no chakra left, the drain making his limbs heavy and useless. His Sharingan, Obito's Sharingan was bleeding, useless. But that was all trivial when he compared it to the pain in his abdomen. A Chidori attack, his own attack used against him. The smell of his own burning flesh was enough to make him want to gag but he just didn't have the energy. He didn't have much time left. Didn't have much time left to live nor complete the mission. He'd failed his mission.

"And to think I once looked up to you, the great Copy-nin of the Hidden Leaf village." Sasuke's mocking voice was loud, the only sound in the world around them. The field they were on was littered with the bodies of the fallen. Shinobi from every Hidden village imaginable were there, dead. It was just Sasuke and Kakashi now, and he had failed.

The crunch of gravel next to Kakashi's ear was even louder than Sasuke's voice, yet it was starting to sound distant to him. Far, far away. If his closed his eyes, stopped fighting . . . then it would be over for him. No more fighting, no more war, no more failure and no more heart ache.

"Oh no you don't." Sasuke growled using his foot to step on the charred hole in his body. Kakashi's eyes flew open with a gasp but he would not allow Sasuke any further victory.

"I don't think I'm going to let you off that easy Kakashi. Let me see, what would be the most fitting punishment for you . . ." Sasuke was talking to himself now, his voice thoughtful. Punishment, it was always about punishment with the Uchiha. Everyone had done him a great personal wrong. The world had insulted him by simply spinning. If you were lucky, he saw you as no more than a speck of a Shinobi that insulted him by merely breathing. Killing you was a mercy.

If you were unlucky enough to have actually known the Uchiha from before he became the monstrosity he was at the moment, grew up with him, trained with him, trained him, well then he got a little more creative, vindictive. Like the Chidori blow. It had been unnecessary. Kakashi had been defeated the moment Sasuke had destroyed his Sharingan. Apparently he was insulted that Kakashi, a Shinobi with no Uchiha blood welded the powerful weapon.

Those red and black eyes swam into Kakashi's line of sight. He didn't give the Uchiha the pleasure of turning his remaining eye towards him. As it was he was staring at a dark cloudy sky and for that he was grateful. He didn't want to see the battle field around him. He didn't want to see the fallen Shinobi that he had been fighting alongside only an hour or so, less than, before.

Mostly though, he didn't want to see the spiky blond hair, mattered with red specks of blood. He didn't want to see the still brightly dressed Shinobi. Those bright colours dulled by the dirt and blood around them. He didn't want to see Naruto, lying on the ground, unmoving, eyes wide and gaping at a world he could no longer see.

"Ah, I know." Sasuke announced loudly bringing Kakashi crashing back to his reality. Sasuke plucked a small bottle from where he had placed it somewhere in the folds of his clothing. Something rattled inside. From the sounds of it, there couldn't be very many in there. Sasuke opened it and reached two fingers inside and pulled out a tiny round ball.

"You should feel honoured Kakashi, these are from my own personal stash. There aren't very many of these left." Sasuke said with a mocking sigh before dropping the ball into Kakashi's gasping mouth.

He refused to swallow it. Even if he choked on it, he refused. He would not give the Uchiha the pleasure. He didn't know what the ball did but he was certain it wasn't a good thing. He coughed and spluttered and he tried not to swallow the tiny black ball, he could feel it, tried to spit it out but Sasuke snarled in anger and clamped a hand on his mouth.

"You're not wasting something that valuable. Swallow it!" Sasuke was far too used to getting what he wanted. Kakashi wouldn't give in. Sasuke could suffocate him for all he cared. Kakashi had accepted the fact that he was going to die on this field. Sasuke was just playing with a broken toy.

The Uchiha narrowed his eyes in annoyance before picking up a discarded canteen that was unluckily within reach. He opened it and poured the water inside into Kakashi's mouth. The boy was daft if he thought that would make a difference.

But it was Kakashi who underestimated his desperate and damaged body's instinct to survive. His body thought he was drowning and automatically swallowed. He coughed and gasped for air, silently berating his pathetic actions. He was as good as dead. Why wouldn't his body accept that?

"Good. Now let's see. . ." Sasuke continued in that thoughtful yet mocking tone. His voice was drowned out by the pain that suddenly blazed to life in Kakashi. It was like the Chidori all over again, only far worse. His teeth snapped together in his attempt not to yell out. His entire body was tensed up, using energy he hadn't even known he had left.

"Now really Kakashi, not even a whimper. Oh well this is only half the fun. See I gave you one of the most forbidden food pills known to the Shinobi world. There were only ever a few made. They have the ability to heal any wound, and quickly. But like all things in the Shinobi world every action has a reaction and this one is extreme pain, hence the forbidden part." Sasuke had barely managed to get the explanation out between the chuckles of laughter.

Kakashi could feel it, the muscles in his abdomen forcefully pulling together as the wound repaired itself at a drastically unnatural pace. This was almost doing more damage than good. Why? Why was Sasuke healing him? To cause more pain. That answer was simple enough.

Sasuke ran a finger over the scar over his left eye. Even the Sharingan was repairing itself. "Almost done." Sasuke whispered almost lovingly, his eyes half closed with a small smile on his face. What came next?

All at once Kakashi's body went limp, the throbbing spots on his body the only pain left from the wounds of battle he had received at Sasuke's hands. Before he could react, before he could even explore his body and its condition any further, Sasuke started making hands signs and gathering chakra.

He slammed his palm onto Kakashi's chest, releasing the chakra and pouring the jutsu into Kakashi. What now, what more could Sasuke possible do to him?

The skin around Sasuke's palm heated up and began to burn. Kakashi's eyes, both repaired and working, widened. His fingers clawed into the pebbles at his side. He thought he had known pain before but he had been wrong.

He screamed before he could stop himself. Sasuke's smirk grew wider and the burn intensified. It felt like every cell in his body was being burst one by one. What was Sasuke doing? Even through the pain and confusion his addled brain could still tell that Sasuke wasn't killing him.

"Guess what sensei?" Sasuke breathed into his ear, his voice bordering on that insanity he had cloaked his mind in.

"I made you immortal, just like me."

Immortal? No that was impossible. Even Orochimaru hadn't been able to achieve it. What was the Uchiha playing at?

"Unlike Orochimaru's immortality we won't have to find a new vessel every few years or so." Sasuke said gleefully that insanity finally poking through.

"Why?" Kakashi managed to croak out.

"Why? No thank you for this gift, Sasuke, I am most unworthy Sasuke." The boy pouted childishly. He wasn't really a boy. He was in his early twenties but all Kakashi saw when he looked at him was the lost little Uchiha, lonely and angry at the world.

"Why?" Sasuke repeated, "So that you can watch me destroy the Shinobi. Watch me hunt them all down one by one and kill them knowing that there's nothing you can do to stop it. You're not getting off that easy, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi's mind was a buzz of numbness. Sasuke's explanation had come from very far away. He was sure that if he ever actually registered the meaning of those words then he would only end up hating the demon that much more, and his heart would have one more aching hole ripped into it.

Sasuke was leaving, having done what he had set out to do. Naruto was dead and Kakashi well that Shinobi was the one who would suffer the most out of all of them. He was the one that would be punished the most. He would see it personally and he had an eternity to do it in.

* * *

"It looks like some sort of seal. I can't make out what it's purpose is, it's too complex." The voice was floating, growing louder and softer as well as getting closer and further away.

His head was pounding something fierce, but he knew better than to alert those around him that he was awake. He wasn't lucid enough to know where he was and he also knew that the most information could be gathered when people didn't know you were listening.

"I want to know why there isn't a scratch on him. He was found in a field surrounded by dead Shinobi. He can't have just stood on the side and watched."

"Who cares. He's one of the best Shinobi we have and we can't afford to lose him."

"He's one of the _only_ Shinobi we have."

"Quiet you lot. You're making it harder for Sakura." That was all the confirmation Kakashi needed to open his eyes.

About four genin were crowded around him, all trying to get a good look at something, but upon noticing that he was awake they scattered, dashing out of the room like he was possessed by something.

Kakashi tried to sit up but a hand clamped down on his shoulder and pushed him back down again. He looked to his left and saw Shikamaru shaking his head at him and pointing to his right. Neji was sitting cross legged, his face set with an expression of deep concentration, eyes in the state of the Byakugan.

He let out a breath and shook his head, closing his eyes. "I cannot make it out. It's far too complex, even for me."

Kakashi looked down at his abdomen where the hole from the Chidori had been. It was no longer there, not even a scar. He placed a hand where it should have been, causing the muscles there to twitch and quiver as a throb of pain made itself known. His hand moved up higher, almost hesitantly and touched the angry red and black marks where Sasuke had poured his chakra into Kakashi . . . made him immortal. The seal was circular, like most but only at first glance. The more he looked the more complicated the design became and more his headache grew.

Knowing that it would only cause more pain, Kakashi lifted the headband someone had been thoughtful enough to place over his now healed Sharingan. Pain immediately exploded in his mind and he quickly covered it again. Later then. It would have to wait for later.

"What happened?" Shikamaru wasn't one for beating around the bush these days. Kakashi glanced at him and sighed.

"It was a slaughter. We were unprepared and wide open. In his first attack, every Shinobi apart from Naruto and myself were killed. I told Naruto that we had to work together if we had any hope at all but Naruto lost it. He went after Uchiha, alone, ordering me to stay out of it. Uchiha sent a double attack straight at Naruto, but they weren't meant for him. Knowing exactly how Naruto would dodge he sent the attacks so that they hit me instead. His aim was to take out my Sharingan and he succeeded. Blinded and off balance I could only guess as to what was happening to Naruto. I couldn't see the fight and I wasn't able to adjust to the loss of the Sharingan quick enough to help him. Uchiha defeated Naruto and came after me. He used Chidori, knowing that I couldn't even see the attack coming." Kakashi paused for breath and Neji interrupted before he could begin again.

"Your Sharingan is fine and there isn't a scratch on you apart from the seal. What are you playing at Kakashi?" He winced, remembering the exact words he had silently asked Sasuke when he was healing him.

"Uchiha forced a forbidden food pill down my throat before I could irritate him by dying. The food pill was so that he could heal the wounds he had inflicted. Then the seal, he says it's supposed to make me immortal." Kakashi finished with a slightly annoyed tone and slightly mocking. He wasn't in the mood to be ordered around by Shinobi half his age and with half his experience, if not less.

"Immortal? Why would he do that?" Shikamaru asked in confusion.

"So that I can watch as he destroys the Shinobi world, knowing that there's nothing I can do to stop him." Kakashi replied very quietly.

"When had Sasuke even been so direct about his reasons for doing anything?"

Kakashi looked passed the two Shinobi in front of him and to Sakura. Her voice had been bland, tired. He jumped from the bed before Shikamaru could stop him again and landed lightly next to the pink haired medical-nin. For a moment dizziness washed over him and he swayed but he forced himself to stay standing so that he could see and talk his former pupil.

Her eyes were closed and her face passive. He looked down and saw that her hands, glowing green, were placed on Naruto's chest. Naruto wasn't moving, there was nothing to indicate that he was even alive.

"Is he – " But Kakashi couldn't finish. Was Naruto dead? He sure looked it.

"Yes, he is. All I'm doing now is preserving the fox."

Why? Letting the nine-tails out might not have been such a bad idea. It would give Sasuke something to do at least, other than kill Shinobi that was.

. . . . but if they could seal the fox within someone else then they would have hope. Hope for someone who would be able to stop Sasuke. He knew why Naruto had been defeated. The little fool had hesitated, for just a second, only a moment, but it had been enough.

The sound of approaching footsteps made Kakashi look to the door. Gaara entered, his gait still that measured calm walk from years before. He glanced at Kakashi, taking note of everything about him before addressing Sakura. "The council is ready and have requested that you bring Naruto."

Gaara moved to the side of Sakura and picked up Naruto's still form. Together, the two walked out the room, Sakura still keeping contact with Naruto.

Shinobi no longer saw each other as ninja from different villages. All those that had managed to survive Sasuke and Madara's initial attack had fled to the Hidden Leaf village. There were Shinobi here from every Hidden village, just like the Shinobi from the battle field.

Kakashi, curious as to what they wanted to do with Naruto now, followed Gaara and Sakura. Neji and Shikamaru followed as well, both still deep in thought about what Kakashi had told them earlier.

The door opened on its own and the two Shinobi in the front continued without pause. They walked at a careful pace, Sakura deep in concentration. From Kakashi's position behind them he could see the scar where Sasuke had thrown the kunai. He had purposefully not hit anything vital, content to let Sakura know just how powerless she was and it ate at her, every day with every dead Shinobi that returned.

"I see that you have awakened Kakashi Hatake. We will expect a report from you shortly."

"I'm afraid I won't be of much use. I didn't see the battle. Naruto died right in front of me, but I didn't see a thing. Uchiha blinded me at the start of the battle." Kakashi replied. Anything to get out of paperwork.

"We will expect a report from you shortly."

Kakashi sighed. It had been worth a shot. Naruto was placed in the middle of the room. Everything was dark in here with barely any light at all. Yet, he could see well enough to see the writing on the floor where they were placing Naruto. He could see several forbidden Jutsu scrolls lined neatly and waiting. These scrolls were from all the villages and not just the Hidden Leaf. Something big was about to happen.

It appeared that even though he had been followed here, he was the only Shinobi out of place. Everyone else seemed to know what they were doing. Kakashi moved silently to the corner of the room, choosing to observe rather that ask to participate. He didn't think he had the chakra anyway. He was still dangerously low and wondered what was taking so long, or had he just not been out as long as he thought he had.

"Let us begin."

Charka flared all around the room as every Shinobi in it gathered their energy. The writing on the floor around Naruto lit up, lighting up the room with its intensity. Sakura was no longer there but was rather observing, same as Kakashi. He looked around and figured that most of the Shinobi that were left had to be in this room, all of them gathering up enormous charka. He didn't even want to know why there were so many Forbidden Justsu scrolls. Even though he knew it would be painful, Kakashi lifted the head band and exposed the Sharingan.

Then the hand signs began, each Shinobi doing their own set of hand signs like each one were playing a part in a whole. The intensity of the hand signs were amazing, each Shinobi needed to concentrate so much harder so that they didn't get it wrong. There was a lot of chakra building up in here and Kakashi couldn't help but feel a little left out. Still he paid attention to the hand signals, recording the jutsu using his Sharingan. This was not something he himself would ever be able to accomplish on his own.

The Chakra pooled in the centre of the room, surrounding Naruto. Kakashi could see the fox's Chakra, pale and almost extinguished within Naruto's own lifeless Chakra pathways, but the fox perked up when he sensed the amount of Chakra building around Naruto. The blue Chakra of the Shinobi seemed to linger, caress Naruto before sinking into his body, filling every pathway like Naruto never could. One body was just not meant to hold this much Chakra.

Still the hand signs continued, never missing a beat. Kakashi knew instinctively that one mistake from any of them and everything was wasted, there would be no second chance. This was it.

Suddenly the Chakra and the hand signs reached a climax, all the Shinobi stopping immediately. In unison they fell forwards, slamming their hands down onto the glowing seals. The reaction was instant, the room light up so bright that not even the Sharingan could see anything.

Slowly, as if it were something think and tangible, the light began to dim. Popping out of existence like little flecks of something that had actually been living. Kakashi lifted a hand and touched one as it floated towards him. It sparked and went out, just like a little speck of lightening. It made him smile.

It couldn't hold his attention forever though and the silence was broken by Gaara's quiet yet gruff question, "Did it work?" Just by the gruffness in his voice Kakashi knew that they had put a lot of Chakra into this. Well it was obvious before but it wasn't really obvious exactly how much Chakra each _individual_ had put into it.

Gaara did have a point, voicing that which no one else seemed to have the strength to. It felt as though the room was holding its breath as they all looked to the centre where Naruto had been. The little specks of energy lingered the most here, but would soon be gone.

Kakashi moved away from his place of observation and went to the centre of the writing. Wiggling around in Naruto's not so bright anymore orange jacket was a little spikey haired baby? Kakashi bent down and picked up the startled little baby, careful to wrap the jacket around him. The baby had the whiskers of the nine-tails, same as Naruto had but his spikey hair, much like Naruto's was black, flecked with blonde, more like highlights. His eyes were wide, black orbs with blue streaking through it.

Just what had the Shinobi done? For all intents and purposes the child looked like Naruto but with a few colour differences. "What is it?" Kakashi eventually asked looking up at the waiting Shinobi around him. His careless addressing of the child made them all deflate somewhat, since they misinterpreted his meaning.

"It looks like Naruto, but it doesn't." Kakashi continued more to himself and looking back at the child who was calming down. On its belly was the Fourth Hokage's seal and inside the child was the Chakra of the nine tails. His observation was met with relief as the Shinobi realised that Kakashi really didn't know anything about children younger than a genin. Sakura gave a tight smile and walked over to Kakashi to peek over his shoulder.

"I think it's safe to say that it worked." She breathed, sounding fearful that she might dare to hope.

"What exactly did you do?" Kakashi asked looking at Sakura.

"Well we need Naruto if we have any chance of beating Sasuke but we did not know what Jutsu Orochimaru and Kabuto used to bring the Shinobi back to life. So we had to find the scrolls of creation that the Sage of Six Paths used to make the tailed beasts. When we were looking at them, we realised that they could be adjusted to better suit our purpose so we did. The only drawback is it gives you the life you created but as a baby. Turns out, even the tailed demons started out as babies." Sakura explained trying to take the child from Kakashi but he felt the urge to protect this baby. He knew that this child would not have a happy life, if one at all. He had a bad feeling about this. The desperation of the Shinobi world was just far too great.

"So you brought Naruto back to life?" Kakashi questioned so that he could understand this all fully, "But then why is he different?"

"We used the residual Chakra of Sasuke's and infused it with Naruto's own. Technically it's Sasuke and Naruto together. We're not sure if this will mean that he will have the Sharingan but it would help if he did." Sakura explained giving up on hinting that she wanted to take the child. Kakashi just pretended that he didn't notice the hint.

Wind affiliation and fire affiliation. Were they mad? Sharingan or not, that was an explosive combination, literally. The child would be working against his own Chakra all his life, wasn't being Naruto enough?

Sakura glanced at the child, doing a quick examination. She then turned to the other Shinobi, "The Jutsu was a success. He's a normal healthy baby, as far as I can tell."

"Alright then. Everyone get some rest. Well execute phase two tomorrow." The tired Shinobi dragged themselves to their feet, moving to the door. Not one of them looked at the child and this only strengthened Kakashi's suspicions.

"Sakura, what is phase two?" Kakashi had to ask so that Sakura could dispel his suspicions. For once he didn't want what he was thinking to be right.

"We need a warrior now, Kakashi-sensei, not a helpless child." The finality in Sakura's voice and the realisation that all the while she had been staring at the child mechanically, coldly told Kakashi that he was right.

He was alone in the room now, with the child who was sleeping. Not one of them had told him what to do with the miniature Naruto that wasn't. He had no idea. He'd never been around babies. Even Sakura and seemed relieved to let him keep the child.

It didn't take a genius to figure out why they were all so cold towards the child they had expended so much energy to create, so distant. Kakashi shifted his hold and covered his Sharingan once more. None of them wanted to get attached to the child. None of them wanted to develop any sympathy towards him. . . . .because in the end, he had been created to be the sacrifice that would save them from Sasuke, or so they hoped.

But as peaceful as that sounded, Kakashi could not accept it. It was not the way of the Leaf Village to sacrifice children like that. It was not in the Will of Fire to create a Shinobi for the soul purpose of sacrificing him, even if it were to kill someone like Sasuke.

But then again, who was Kakashi to take away their last hope. He looked down at the child, wondering what the heck he was supposed to do now.


	2. Chapter 2 Solutions and betrayal

**A/N I wouldn't say I'm new to Naruto but I'm not exactly an expert. I have tried to extensively research as many of my stories aspects as possible but the generation before Naruto is quite a mystery still and it is harder to get it all into perspective. I will try my best to get it right but please feel free to tell if I'm wrong and I'll correct it as best as I can. As for the characters I apologise in advance should they appear OOC. Other than that, thanks for reading.**

**Thank you to DREAMER1084 and Missy Morningstar for the review. XD**

**Pain of a new day**

**Chapter 2**

Kakashi had been forced to take the child back with him to the room he had awoken in. Sakura, Neji and Shikamaru, last of the Rookie 9 sat huddled together in the corner.

"So does our little saviour get a name?" He knew the question would strike a nerve. Giving something a name was like giving it an identity, a hope for a future. "Well I suppose Nameless does have a mysteriousness about it. I'm sure Iruka would have loved to teach it that way." Kakashi continued to muse, seeming to be completely innocent about the whole thing. In reality he was hoping to have some people that would grow to care for the child so that he wouldn't have to go through with phase two. Iruka was also a sore topic for the ex-pupils of the now dead Shinobi.

The three Shinobi looked utterly defeated, but other than that they ignored Kakashi. They had made up their minds and nothing he could say would persuade them otherwise.

"Tell me, what is his purpose, other than to fight Sasuke of course. Who's to say he won't fail like he did the first time." Kakashi asked after a long pause. He had been looking at the miniature Naruto as he had asked but he was sure his words had only served to cause more pain, but then again that was all he ever accomplished in his life . . . pain.

"Sensei, there is no limit to the amount of times the jutsu can be performed, as long as you have the chakra, it can be done over and over again. Even if – even if he fails, we'll only try again until we succeed." Sakura's explanation was distant, lifeless.

They would go that far? Wasn't once enough? Kakashi knew now that he wouldn't be able to go along with this. He didn't know how but somehow he was going to save Naruto. 'I failed you once Naruto, I'm not doing it again.' The thought was one of conviction, he'd find a way, no matter what. Just like Naruto.

With a sigh Kakashi set the baby on the bed, saying, "Get some sleep you three."

The three shuffled out of the room, not even glancing his way. Did they really think they had the heart to do this, Shinobi of the Leaf Village raised to believe in the Will of Fire? They were greatly mistaken and they would only realise it when it was too late.

So Kakashi would have to take matters into his own hands. He had to protect this child. The only problem now was how? He knew so many Justus but sometimes, they were all useless. He loathed the idea of going against his Village, but when it was for their own good then he had to do it. There was another way, there always was.

Kakashi replied with a sad half smile that this was probably what Itachi had felt like when faced with the decision of killing his clan or losing his brother. In the end, he had chosen one person's life over that of his entire clan. Granted, the clan would have died either way but if not for Itachi's selfishness, Sasuke would not be as he was today. If, if, if, if, if . . . . . So many of them.

Perhaps the answer would come to him when he wasn't thinking on it. Instead he decided to give looking at Sasuke's Immortality seal another look. He lifted the standard issue hospital shirt with one hand and uncovered his Sharingan with the other.

The moment he looked at it, the complexities become clear. It was one seal placed on top of another and another and another. The order had to be meticulous, since one wrong placement and it wouldn't work. Orochimaru's Immortality had seemed to concentrate on his soul, his spiritual energy. Sasuke seemed to have included Orochimaru's seal into this one, so that meant his spiritual energy was now fine but his body? Sasuke had said that he did not need to find a new one. One seal seemed to be orientated around time. Sasuke had frozen his body in a state of timelessness. He would never age. It was like a permanent version of a Youth Jutsu . . . . . but that didn't necessarily mean that he was invincible. As far as he could tell he was still able to die.

So that was the secret to the Immortality Jutsu. Kakashi tilted his head as he continued to study the seal. His eyes widened when he looked at the seal as a whole, rather than the individual seals it had been made up of. Could the Uchiha really have been so careless? Was he finally losing it to a point where he made such drastic mistakes, or had he just not seen what Kakashi had, no doubt having been the creator of such a seal? One tended to lose perspective when one stared at something for too long. New eyes always saw more and what Kakashi was seeing was the solution to every single one of his problems, not just the child.

Kakashi covered the Sharingan and let the shirt flutter back down into place. He had a bigger problem now than when he had started. He needed help but who was he supposed to go to it for. Normally, he didn't need advice from an outside source, he could make decisions on his own just fine, but this wasn't about him anymore. This wasn't even about the Leaf Village. This was about all the Shinobi and that was a heavier responsibility than what he'd ever given Naruto credit for.

Having really no other acceptable choice, Kakashi once again found himself holding the sleeping Naruto and walking out the door. He knew who he needed. Tsunade, one of the three Legendary Shinobi and former Hokage of the Leaf Village. She had been forced to give up the title of the Fifth Hokage when that rather useful jutsu she had crippled her. After using the Creation Rebirth far too many times than was safe, her body had been pushed beyond its limits. Now she spent her time training new medical-nin as best she could.

Kakashi wondered only briefly if she was even awake. He hoped so since he didn't want to wake her but knew he had to. Looking down at the little Naruto Kakashi couldn't help the fact that it only served to tighten his resolve. Perhaps if he had ignored him like all the others, then he'd be ohkay with it, but his failed mission was still too fresh. Another thought occurred to him, one that often floated into his mind if wasn't careful to keep it at bay. Naruto was Minato-sensei's son. He owed his Sensei this much, since he'd done such a poor job so far.

He was polite enough to knock and wait for the gruff reply that would either tell him to piss off or to enter, with that always unspoken 'at your own risk' tagged on to the end.

Instead the door was opened and Lady Tsunade stood in front of him, almost like she'd been expecting him.

"So that's him is it?" she asked looking at Naruto. "Yes." Kakashi replied.

"Well it's not often you come to me these days, what do you want brat?" Tsunade asked, blunt as always. If she thought it was odd that he had the child she said nothing about it. When one really thought about it, it really wasn't all that odd to see Kakashi holding a child and looking completely at ease about it at the same time. It was just something he would do.

"Shall we take this inside? Wouldn't want to catch a cold out here." Tsunade rolled her eyes at his cheerful smile and rather poor excuse, already knowing that the more he pretended the more upset he was about something. She shifted so that he could enter, her eyes following the baby Naruto as he passed.

"Looks too much like Sasuke now." She muttered with a scowl, "I told them this was a fifty-fifty gamble, if not less. The fools. They're all morons if they think that they can keep this up."

"I'm glad we're on the same page, for once." Kakashi agreed, getting serious to show Lady Tsunade that he meant business.

"What are you planning to do?"

In reply Kakashi lifted his shirt to show the former Hokage the seal Sasuke had left on him. "I've already seen that, I was the one that supervised the medical-nins tending to you."

"Yes, but this just so happens to hold the secret, accidently or not, to time travelling." Kakashi replied, letting the shirt drop again.

"You can't be serious."

"I am, very." Kakashi stated, sounding, looking and meaning those words.

Tsunade gave him a sideways look but he didn't respond to it, maintaining his semi bored composure. She looked down at the child, her mouth thinning in anger. "Can you do it?"

"In theory, yes. But you and I both know how much 'in theory' means when put into practise." Kakashi replied with a shrug, "Still I've come to wonder . . . I can change things or I can just simply hide, raise Naruto (*wince*) and stop Sasuke and Madara when it becomes necessary."

Tsunade looked amused at his statement and the thought of Kakashi raising a little hyper active devil like Naruto was indeed very amusing but his sentence had other implications and this was the reason he was here. He was asking whether he should change everything he could or only the one event that had caused all this mess. Technically they would never be able to solve Madara, not in their life time since Madara's hatred stemmed from a time where they were not around. . . . but they could prepare for him.

There were other things too, like Orochimaru and Obito. It was a hard choice to make and one Tsunade was secretly glad she was not in the position to make. So putting on her best Hokage face and giving her best Hokage answer she forced her eyes to meet Kakashi's uncovered one, "It's up to you Hatake. Ultimately you're the one that has to do it and seeing as you're going to the past whatever I decide won't matter. Do what you feel is right."

Kakashi frowned at her, realising that that answer was a non-answer. As a Shinobi of Konoha, the answer was relatively simply, save those you could no matter what. However changing the past from where ever he landed in it would severely affect the future. A future he didn't know about was a future he couldn't change. Still, a ninja who abandoned his teammates was worse than trash. Something he would never forget.

Looking down at Naruto, so small and innocent was either a mistake or a blessing since it made up his mind. Kakashi looked back up at Tsunade and decided that her answer was perhaps the best one. Do what you feel is right. He'd never been one to rely on his emotions but there was always a first time for everything.

"Just don't get me killed." Tsunade grumbled seeing the resolve in his expression. He grinned his one eyed grin at her before leaving the way he'd come. Most would not have seen that as very helpful, in fact she hadn't said anything he himself hadn't already known, but sometimes it helped to have someone else voice it too.

* * *

He was back in the hospital room. Man he hated hospitals. He had decided that perhaps an hour or two to mentally sort through the complicated jutsu he was about to preform wasn't such a bad idea. He didn't want to make a mistake. That would be entirely counterproductive to his self-set mission. He did not have time. Someone must have realised that they needed to know where the child was so that they could prepare for tomorrow's phase two. He then picked up the child, sensing someone approaching.

They would never get the chance.

Kakashi dropped out of the window, not fast enough to miss being spotted by Might Guy. "Hay Kakashi, what are you doing down there, my ultimate rival?" Guy yelled down at him, enthusiastic but not quite as much as he used to be. Guy dropped down next to him, his eyes determined. They flickered to the still sleeping baby and that determination grew.

"Say, Kakashi, you're not really the mother-hen type. Why don't you hand over that cute little future Shinobi to me. I'll take good care of him." Guy said with an extra helping of 'nice guy'.

"Huh, did you say something?" Kakashi asked, his visible eye going wide with dopy innocence, an expression that he knew Guy hated.

"Kakashi! Why do you have to be so cool?" Guy predictably ranted and Kakashi used it as his opportunity to slip away. Not this time Guy, no more games.

Kakashi went to his apartment. He was careful, constantly conscious of the child he was carrying. He also had to be careful to cover his tracks. He was actually grateful that most of the Shinobi had been in that room, so that meant most of them were utterly exhausted.

He entered his apartment through a secret door had had installed years ago to avoid using the usual entrances that could be booby trapped. It never hurt to be a little creative especially when one was a ninja such as he was and one had a reputation like his.

Kakashi began to pull on a new set of clothes, gathering up weapons and stuffing them into the various places that he stored weapons on his person. He had no idea what he would need, but as a Shinobi he had to be prepared. He could pop out anywhere since he hadn't exactly ironed out a way to control where he was going.

He froze as he reached for a kunai. He could feel several Chakra signals heading for his apartment. He glanced at the child, asleep on his bed and still wrapped in Naruto's jacket. There was no more time. He had to start now. He picked up the child, using chakra wire to carefully attach the sleeping baby to his chest. He needed his hands free after all. The door burst open just as he was finishing the knots. The paper bomb seal he'd placed there exploded, sending a few of them flying backwards. He was sorry that they were hurt but where he was going, it didn't matter.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura burst through the door. "So Shikamaru was right. You're going to take him." Her shoulders were shaking and her face was wild with both panic and something else, something dangerously close to insanity. Just one more reason why he had to do this.

"I told you it was too suspicious. Sasuke got to him. The only Shinobi found alive without a scratch on him. We should have left him there." Shikamaru stated angrily, perhaps angry that he thought his suspicions were confirmed.

"Please don't pretend that you actually care about what I, the potential traitor, will do to the child. You only care about the plan you have laid out for him." Kakashi stated calmly, slowly gathering his chakra.

"He's building his chakra, get ready." Neji stated getting into a defensive crouch.

"I only want to save him, to save everyone." Kakashi said sadly, his eyes seeking Sakura's green ones. She was the last of his genin team, his student so why didn't she realise that she knew him better than this. A small voice, one that Kakashi hardly allowed himself to listen to told him that how could she know anything about him when he never let anyone get close enough?

"I've never known you to be so sentimental sensei." Sakura replied getting into a fighting stance as well, her fingers lighting up with green chakra. They'd never make it in time. They were all too tired and way out of their league.

His Sharingan had already processed the information he had learned from Sasuke's seal and had come up with the solution he sought after. His hands moved through the hand signs quickly, a blur of motion that surprisingly consisted of hand signs he'd seen during the creation of this miniature Naruto.

"I'll see you on the road of life." Kakashi said in farewell, the saying far more truthful than the other times he had used it, before he felt himself being tugged away. The almost violent tug was enough to wake the little Naruto who immediately started to cry. His last image was of Sakura falling to her knees looking utterly defeated and Neji and Shikamaru lunging for him. Too late.


	3. Chapter 3 The past is the past right?

**The pain of a new day **

**Chapter 3**

Kakashi suppressed the groan as he slowly became aware. He didn't dare open his eyes, far too afraid at what he might see. He didn't know if it had worked and for a moment he just wanted to bask in the fact that he was miraculously still alive, even if it felt like Naruto had steam rolled him with shadow clones.

Chakra exhaustion. That conclusion filtered through his awareness rather slowly, too slowly. He wasn't usually this groggy, even if he had exhausted his chakra. Chakra suppressants perhaps? Now that he thought about it he couldn't remember the last time he'd woken up this slowly either.

He tried to lift a hand but found to his confusion that he couldn't. Was his body that heavy? No, he was being restrained. That wasn't a good sign, as if the chakra suppressants weren't anything to go on before. He didn't even know where he was. He opened one eye, knowing that his headband was gone. That didn't mean they, whoever that might be, had been stupid enough to leave his Sharingan exposed however, they had just bandaged it. Uncomfortably he might add.

What he saw didn't help to further ease his agitation. Low lighting, dark walls and ceilings with no windows and the only exit being a chakra sealed door. Terrific. No really impossible to get out of, just not moral raising either.

The only furniture in the room was the bed he was lying in and due to having been restrained he was darn uncomfortable. If only he could roll over or something to relieve some of the pressure, let the blood move and stretch out his cramped body. He would have to remember that the next time he had a prisoner that he planned on interrogating to make it as comfortable as possible because with experience he now understood why they always seemed too grouchy to talk freely without promise of bodily harm or some such.

Further inspection told him that he was underground, only he recognised where he was. He had been here many times before, only not as the one strapped down. ANBU Torture and Interrogation headquarters. This room in particular was for wounded enemy-nin too valuable to let die but considered too dangerous to put anywhere near the normal population. Kakashi supposed he should feel flattered but it didn't really make sense, since his grand entrance had most probably resulting in falling on his butt due to chakra exhaustion and there were really only two situations where that happened, a stupid enemy that had miscalculated or a desperate Shinobi seeking sanctuary. So maybe they did consider him dangerous, maybe they didn't.

Or maybe they were trying to keep him S-class secret. That made more sense since he hadn't arrived hands blazing with chakra and started mauling the first Shinobi he saw. That did have its appeal, in a very weird and slightly worrisome way. Kakashi blamed it entirely on Sasuke and his war . . . . . and perhaps his intense need for therapy which he always politely refused when Tsunade and even the Third and pretty much ordered him to go to. The Fourth had never had the time to order him to go and perhaps if he had, that time Kakashi would've listened.

Now that he'd assessed where he was, grateful that he was at least still in Konoha, (not knowing if his Jutsu had worked or not.) Kakashi allowed himself a moment to wonder what had become of Zombie Naruto. And really that's the way he saw the child since the real Naruto, a boy who simply could not be replaced, was dead and in his place was a Jutsu created wonder baby. He had no idea what would become of the Naruto wannbe as he grew and he could only hope that nothing terrible happened. After all he'd been trying to prevent a chaotic situation.

At the time it had seemed like a great idea, really it had but now that he had nothing to do but think, he couldn't help but wonder if he'd made the right decision. He knew that nothing would happen to Zombie Naruto, since this was Konoha and they wouldn't warm the child even if he had fangs and whiskers. Well . . . he had whiskers and weird hair and eyes but then again no one had killed baby Naruto before even knowing that he had the nine-tailed fox housed in him. They wouldn't possibly start now (They didn't even know the fox was there), unless he wasn't in Konoha and he was mistaken about his location. He had been wrong before. Still, a slightly annoying voice nagged at him that he had no idea how this child would turn out, what effects the Jutsu would have on him. He was after all created from a dead Shinobi. What would that mean for the child? There was no answer to that question other than to wait and find out.

So Zombie Naruto was, he really had to stop that before it became a verbal habit, was fine and he was strapped to a bed, waiting. He hated waiting. That's why he more than likely went for guaranteed action packed missions from the get go. Firstly it kept him on his toes and secondly he hated stake outs. Stake outs meant that his teammates wanted to talk and Shinobi always wanted to talk to him. In a way he was grateful to the younger generation's oblivion of the war. Most of them, like Naruto, didn't know him like the rest of the Shinobi world did. With a sensei like Minato who had actually had no equal, even against Kakashi who was a supposed genius, and with that reputation of being a genius and a renowned and highly feared Shinobi who was extremely private, it was safe to say that his generation and the generation of Shinobi before that knew he was something to be talked about. A true mystery to the best of them.

A lot of them tried to talk to him and most the time he ignored them, using as many tactics as he could think of to get them to leave him alone and to degrade his reputation to the point where they were too disgusted or embarrassed to talk to him but it usually only worked 5 to maybe 10 percent of the time, unfortunately.

Kakashi's favourite kind of Shinobi were the ones that thought he got all his power from his Sharingan. Personally he saw the Sharingan as a useful tool but nothing more and took great delight in kicking their butts without even lifting his headband or breaking a sweat. Sure the Uchiha legacy had been awe-inspiring and intimidating, back before he knew what the Sharingan was really like and what it's limitations were. It was mostly a pain with slightly over-exaggerated expectations, not that it didn't have some very invaluable qualities. Kakashi wouldn't swap his Sharingan for the world though and he didn't mind the talk so much since most the times a Ninja's reputation could win a fight just as surely as a well-aimed blow and the heavens only know how much of a reputation the Uchiha had garnered, nursed and nestled close to their bosoms for their blasted Sharingan . . . until it had all come crashing down in one single night. Still the Sharingan was still feared. Not that Kakashi thought it was unearned, only over rated. So he really didn't mind the talk, only when the talk involved talking to him.

Kakashi sighed in boredom. Jip, thinking was not his favourite thing to do. Just look at what his brain came up with. Complete gibberish at times and then it would contemplate the credibility of what it had just processed as though Kakashi had no say in the matter, just like it was doing right now.

So he waited and wondered instead just how long it was going to be for the Konoha Shinobi to notice that he was awake. He knew there was a Jutsu that one could place at the door on the other side to monitor those inside a particular room, state of consciousness being a very basic assessment level. So in actuality it shouldn't really be that long, unless they were leaving him to sweat a little.

While he was waiting anyway Kakashi decided to try and guess what type of chakra suppressor he'd been given. It was interesting to mentally catalogue the effects it was having on him and running those effects against a mental list. He managed to narrow it down to about five but without the means to physically move he couldn't be sure.

Kakashi mentally took note of the fact that while his chakra was subdued it wasn't suppressed to a point where he couldn't send the required amount to hide the seal on his upper chest, or was it the dead centre. Knowing the Uchiha it probably was. Stopping that useless train of banter before it had a chance to develop, Kakashi went back to what he had been contemplating. After all if he'd succeeded in going to the past then depending on when he was, there were Uchiha crawling around everywhere like a bad case of crabs. He never had liked the proud and arrogant clan and wasn't all that sorry to see them destroyed, his only discomfort at the time being the shortage on police since it had been primarily run by Uchihas.

So, with Uchihas came Sharingans and it was proven that while Byakugan had trouble seeing the seal, the Sharingan didn't. He might be over stating it a little, since he had no idea if it had just been a stroke of luck on his part since the time travelling jutsu had required a mix of jutsus and he certainly knew a lot of them. The seal had just provided his Sharingan with a start and half a middle and a flourish of a finish. Still it was highly under developed and he needed to work on it. Or he could just leave it alone since one attempted hop through time was draining enough thank-you.

So hidden was what he would try to keep the seal as, just in case there were Uchiha like Itachi floating around. That one had a sharp mind and there was no telling what he would see. It would take a constant yet small amount of Chakra to hide the seal. It was all he needed to have someone else hopping about through time or worse. Upon reflection he'd only have to concentrate on hiding the seal when it was put in a position to be revealed and since he wasn't likely to be getting undressed any time soon he wasn't going to be in that kind of position.

Good thing he'd figured that out since that chakra suppressor had turned his concentration span to shit. Sure he could connect topics and string them fairly well to another one, but stay on that topic? Not even if his life depended on it. Too much damned thinking. He almost wished they'd send in the interrogation team already, even though he knew what a Konoha interrogation team could do, that was assuming he was actually in Konoha.

The door opened and Kakashi didn't even bother to suppress the sigh of gratitude. He fidgeted as the Shinobi drew closer, taking more time than Kakashi thought necessary. All he really wanted was to stretch since his left foot had gone dead and was starting to tingle, that and his right toe was really itchy. What was it with his feet?

He was pleasantly surprised by the distinct sound of two sets of footsteps and this only served to delight him further. As long as they didn't leave him with his own thoughts again, then he was game for anything they could throw at him. Look at it as a mission Kakashi.

On the inside he may have been a rambling, semi childish mess but on the outside he'd managed to calm his twitching and fidgeting. He remained the ever calm, ever stoic presence of the Sharingan no Kakashi, Copy-nin of Konoha. Not that he was even sure he had that reputation yet or that he'd succeeded in his quest. This could just be the Allied Shinobi forces getting back at him for trying to take Naruto.

A masked ANBU entered his line of vision, the mask not one that Kakashi recognised from his days at ANBU. Next to him, looking grim and stuck up could only be a Hyuga. Those white eyes with the haughty superiority were always a dead giveaway.

Kakashi didn't know whether to be amused or annoyed by the fact that he was in a particularly judgemental mood today. He didn't usually make assumptions about one's personality based upon their Kekkei Genkai. Oh well, just go with it. At least the presence of the ANBU and the Hyuga were confirmation that he was in Konoha.

Kakashi watched silently as the ANBU used signals to tell the Hyuga to cut off his Chakra by using that oh so handy gentle fist technique. With his chakra pathways now as visible as his own skin it was a simple matter of tapping two spots on his shoulders. You didn't have to block any more chakra paths than the arms since without hand signs, one could not do Jutsu. Or so most ninja thought but Kakashi wasn't about to enlighten them to that fact. He just watched them coolly, his gaze as bored as ever. They had yet to be introduced to the delightfully creative techniques of the Sound Ninja. Those guys did interesting things with their mouths a lot. Not all of them pleasant. The misconception about Jutsu came from the belief that hand signs were absolutely necessary. They weren't. Not in all cases as Naruto and Minato had demonstrated.

The Hyuga frowned, staring at the slightly concentrated section of chakra where the seal was and Kakashi wondered if he'd actually look and what he would see. However, it wasn't unusual to see slightly concentrated spots of chakra since most Shinobi walked around with some injury or another, like a strained muscle or a slight cut and chakra naturally concentrated there to speed the healing, so the Hyuga shrugged it off. Instead he began to check vitals and pupil dilation and all sorts of other medically related things that Kakashi never really paid attention to, just complied when barked at to move something or shift positions.

Satisfied with whatever he'd been looking for the Hyuga stepped back and nodded at the ANBU who undid the Charka bonds with a flick of his wrist. He was lifted quite literally off the bed and set on his feet. Kakashi took a moment to quickly compose the shocked expression on his face. He had a reputation to build after all but unexpected stunts like that were going to ruin his chances of gaining the status he wanted to annoy the ANBU as much as a single Shinobi could without physically doing anything. He knew that his bored posture and attitude made people more likely to avoid him since he was no fun to be around. And it didn't hurt when it annoyed an enemy. But these were not the enemy, just really fun to annoy.

He was shoved towards the door and Kakashi smoothly rolled his body to stop the would be stumble. He slouched, enjoying the snort from the Hyuga. Underground and not very well lit. Perfect for the ANBU but it just reminded Kakashi of one of the reasons he'd 'retired'. Underground and surrounded by rock. Reminded him far too much of Obito but he found that as time wore on he just couldn't bring himself to feel quite the same sort of pain that he used to when he believed the other to be dead. Oh there was still pain alright but now instead of just guilt and remorse there was also betrayal. Once again, Uchiha. Who needed them?

Kakashi was roughly shoved aside and a door was opened. It was hilarious to him that they actually went through the trouble of hiding the combination from him when he knew every single one of them. Oh well it was only laughable in due rights when they knew that he knew but they didn't so he suppressed the feelings of mirth. Again nothing of what was happening inside his head showed on his face. He was far too efficient. Most believed that without the mask he would hide nothing but he'd learned his lesson. After all what didn't irritate an enemy more than not being able to see their opponent's face? Now the mask was both a habit and a means of hiding something he couldn't quite bring himself to feel shame for any more, his similarities to his father.

Kakashi is once again shoved inside and once again he rolls the rough movement into something smoother, more feline. Inside this room is nothing but a chair with chakra activated restraints and a large one-way viewing window. The chair oddly enough didn't face the window and nor did it face the door. Did they think the blank wall was more likely to make him talk?

He sits in the chair without a fuss, partly to deny the ANBU the pleasure of pushing him around again and partly because the suppressant was making him slightly dizzy, not enough to hinder him in a battle but why get uncomfortable when he could be sitting down and relaxing?

Even as the ANBU crisply snaps the restraints in place Kakashi lounges in the chair, enjoying the irritated snap of teeth he gets in return. Then he's leaving and once again Kakashi is left to his own thoughts. But someone would be back if not the ANBU because the Hyuga technique didn't last forever. Someone would be here, preferably soon, and then he wouldn't have to listen to his own mind anymore. It was a comforting thought. So he waited, choosing to look bored but wishing dearly that he had a copy of Icha Icha to read while he waited.

The door opened and a different ANBU walked in, an older and probably stronger one. His chakra has a hard edge to it and Kakashi knows that he doesn't like to play games. Still Kakashi can't resist. Behind him, looking grim yet excited in a very young _genin_, maybe chunin Ibiki Morino. Kakashi always knew that guy was a sadist but he had never expected that he'd started so young. He was a year older than Kakashi so it gave him a good indication as to 'when' he was.

Was this before or after Obito's death? Either way it had to be really close for Ibiki to be so young. . . . . . . . and that meant that Sensei was still alive. But he had to push that thought away right now, he had to focus on what was happening before him. This was Torture and Interrogation after all, not the fun fair.

Even at this age, and he couldn't be more than 15, Ibiki had a long scar slashed across his face. But he still had hair and that was kind of cute, even if he was being given a blank stare that made him feel like a lab rat being examined by a scientist. Ibiki would not be here to anything physical to him, he didn't have the power so it was safe to say that Kakashi only had to concentrate on the ANBU in front of him.

Little Ibiki is nowhere near as frightening as his older self. Still he was dangerous. It was hard to forget the man's specialty, even when faced with such a young child. But once again he was careful to keep the amusement off his face. He didn't think Ibiki would appreciate being laughed at even when he was a child walking into an interrogation cell. Most of the prisoners probably laughed at him and Kakashi respected the man enough not to laugh at him this time.

Most ANBU don't talk unless they really had to. The whole point of the mask was to hide their identities (which was pointless in Kakashi's opinion since they were all branded with tattoos anyways) so using their voices kind of defeated the point. Ibiki wasn't the one that was going to be questioning him it seemed as he went to a corner and looked as though he was getting comfortable.

"What is your name?" The question is gruff, quiet even.

"Kakashi Hatake." His reply was dripping boredom, and surprisingly had a hint of amusement.

His reply was also greeted with a stony silence and he only shrugged at the ANBU.

"Which hidden village do you come from?"

This time Kakashi didn't answer him, only continued to look completely bored. If his name had been met with such disbelief then so would any other answer he gave. Simple questions really. He almost expected them to start asking him what his favourite book was which he couldn't tell them since Jiraiya probably hadn't written it yet.

. . . . . "What is your purpose here?" . . . . . "Who was your sensei?" . . . . . "Who is the child?" Ah charming. As each question was fired the voice asking them grew steadily colder, more annoyed. Each question was followed by a two minute silence that made the whole progress longer. Kakashi didn't answer out loud but he did answer in his head, if only to keep his mind from wondering again. They came up with all sorts of things, useless and important. And yes they had asked him what his favourite book was. Important questions were mixed in with seemingly random ones, meant to throw the victim off but Kakashi only paid attention to the questions that mattered. Ibiki however was drinking in his every reaction to every question asked. Did he learn something even from nothing? Probably. He was a Shinobi, even if only a genin.

"I want to talk to the Hokage." This was stated quietly and calmly, not like the questions that had been asked not two seconds ago. It had been hours, of that he was sure. The ANBU was relentless and had an endless list of pure utter nonsense in Kakashi's opinion. He decided about an hour ago that they were trying to bore him to death since he failed to see how the choice of one's footwear and the colour could possible provide any useful information. He did know that most villages had different footwear, slightly but different all the same. If he was an enemy such a mundane question could have given away his position, if he'd been answering that was.

He was careful not to state any numbers in his addressing of the Hokage. He had no idea which one was actually in office right now. It could be either one of them and a slip up on his part could be costly.

The ANBU turned to look at Ibiki who slowly nods, eyes not leaving Kakashi's face. This ANBU leaves, only to be replaced by a smaller one. This one was most likely female. Genjutsu. That was always the next step. Problem was he had with him currently an arsenal of Genjutsus that made the ANBU's pale greatly in comparison. He knew everything that the ANBU had and more. In fact he had improved on it when he had joined, giving the ANBU a far deadlier set of Jutsus to work with. He'd even go so far as to say that these almost made him what to laugh. Besides, he knew the tricks too well to even consider being fooled but them.

There were some perks to being older than he should be. He'd been around longer than them so he'd seen and copied Jutsus that they never would, mostly due to the short life span expectancy of a Shinobi. Naruto's generation was a fairly powerful bunch but they had grown up in a time of peace provided by the Fourth Hokage, and even to some small extent himself and his team, so when the war hit they took it hard but surprisingly well. Still that didn't stop the competition from forcing them to compete with each other to be the best, be better than the best. So far Sasuke was wining with no competition in sight. Kakashi planned to change that.

Frustrated with his complete lack of response the smaller ANBU threw her hands up and stormed out of the room, both exhausted and irritated. How long had she been going at it? Kakashi had to work extra hard to keep the smile from his face. He had been so wrapped up in his thoughts that he hadn't even notice what she was doing.

The door didn't even get a chance to close before the previous ANBU, the one that had brought him in here, walked in. He looked at Kakashi's sprawled form, well as much as he could sprawl while tied to a chair, and then turned to Ibiki.

"Perhaps, it would be better to get someone with a higher rank to handle this. So far the only reactions he's had have been extreme boredom, slight irritation and great amusement." Ibiki stated shifting from his position and walking to the door while stretching.

Then just as suddenly as Ibiki's words, Kakashi is left alone again. Who would come now and what would they do. This part of the interrogation was always a surprise. It was when the ANBU got creative. Sometimes it was physical pain, and other times it was emotional. Depended on the enemy and what they needed from them. Either way Kakashi never really was needed at this point unless he was required for a special Jutsu, so now all he could do was wait and brace himself for whatever they threw at him. He supposed that later, when his ANBU persona had garnered such a fearsome reputation, some of the weaker enemy-nin would give in only at the mere suggestion of brining Kakashi into question them. Made things easier. Oh well, waiting was waiting and he'd just have to do it patiently.

It didn't hurt that his chakra paths were becoming unblocked again. He could feel it in the relief it offered his numb fingers. Though he wasn't actually inclined to do anything about it.

Kakashi leaned his head back on his shoulders, literally allowing his neck to go limp. In hindsight it would probably hurt but at the moment it was relieving tension he hadn't really known he'd had. Even though he knew it would hurt more the longer he stayed that way he simply closed his eye and stayed where he was.

He almost wished that someone would walk through the door. The boredom was creeping in for real this time and his thoughts were starting to wonder again. In his mind he could see the day the Shinobi forces allied together, thousands of Shinobi allied against the Akatsuki, unified by a purpose and an enemy far greater than anything they'd ever faced before. A breath-taking sight.

It still hadn't been enough. In a single day half their forces had been destroyed.

Still, they fought against the Akatsuki right up till Madara interfered with Tobi and Sasuke in tow. Well he hadn't interfered so much as he'd shown himself since he was the brains behind that particular operation.

Kakashi almost grinned gratefully when the door to the room opened, the sound making a distinct click. But he didn't move, didn't open his eye.

"I don't exactly have the time for this you know, I'm a busy Shinobi. The least you could do is look at me." The voice is cheerful, yet serious. It was a calm voice, the kind of calm that Kakashi connected to 'before the storm' yet it would not come from this man. Rather it would come from within himself.

The only sign that Kakashi gave that he'd even acknowledged his presence was the tensing of previously loose muscles, but his face remained indifferent, eyes closed and breathing steady.

"You're a rude one." The man complained and since Kakashi wasn't facing him and he couldn't actually see it Kakashi smiled. Small and brief before opening his eyes and lifting his head, the smile gone, to face the blonde haired man in front of him.

Kakashi knew with every fibre of his being that Ibiki, and who knew who else, was still watching him, even if he couldn't see them. All they had to do was watch him through the observation window. That was what it was for after all.

He glanced at it now, only just making out the shapes of people on the other side. With a deep sigh he let his tension leave his body. He had years of practice. He couldn't let it all go to waste now could he.

"You're nothing like the ANBU report said you were. You looked stressed, not bored." Minato commented. "Now I wonder if that's due to my presence or the lack of good Intel from the ANBU. Looks like they're not up to scratch."

Kakashi clucked in his tongue in disagreement. He felt the need to protect his former career, noting that he still had to join it, in an ironic sort of way. "Maa, it not them, it's you, Sensei."

Kakashi watched as a chair was placed in front of him. It was close enough that he couldn't look anywhere without seeing the blonde but far enough for semi-comfort. Since he couldn't look at the walls, he looked down getting very interested in a crack in the floor.

He wasn't quite ready to look into those blue eyes, so much like Naruto's, and tell him he'd failed yet again. Failed to protect Konoha and Naruto. He knew it was irrational to think that he, a lone Shinobi, could have made all that much difference but just look at the difference a lone Shinobi called Sasuke Uchiha had made.

And wasn't he in the past now, where none of that had happened yet. He was determined to make things different and thanks to Sasuke he had the time he needed. No point in screwing it all up now by doing something stupid. Just breathe and take it easy. One statement at a time.

"You know, one of the major complaints those guys had was that you appeared to be silently laughing at them. Their egos could use some knocking down, good on you. But now you look different, almost–" but he doesn't finish and Kakashi wonders if his Sensei's presence had really affected him that much. What was he going to say? Remorseful? Heartbroken? Shamed? But those would be words not applicable to an enemy-nin.

"Well, you certainly are an interesting one. Ibiki tells me that he has yet to crack you. He doesn't quite know what to do to get you to talk. They say that you've only said two things, your name and that you want to talk to the Hokage." Minato started, sounding like he was getting ready for a long conversation, "Problem is that Kakashi Hatake is a 14 year old Jonin."

Yes and you're dead, but who am I to quibble over the small details Kakashi couldn't help thinking to himself. So he was already a Jonin. That meant it was too late for Obito. Too bad since by saving that brat he'd save himself a lot more trouble. Maybe he could track down the little shit. He had to forcefully remind himself that Obito hadn't wanted the life that he'd followed, it was all Madara.

To Kakashi's surprise Minato continued, still calm and collected, indifferent it seemed, to Kakashi's silence.

"You however, look a lot like him. Too much for coincidence and too little to fool anyone. Our tests show us that there isn't any chakra changing your appearance, no Jutsus could be detected. Made us wonder just how far an enemy would go to fool us." Why was he telling Kakashi this? It went against procedure. Don't let the enemy know what you know just in case they slipped up and revealed something. Had his former sensei gone mad? But he would eventually have to convince them of who he was, he knew that. He would only do so to the Hokage though since it would garner questions he didn't want to answer.

Minato continued in that friendly relaxed tone, causing Kakashi to start to worry slightly but not overly much, "Medical reports do show puzzling evidence of having been healed using Konoha techniques, including Lady Tsunade's expertise. No genjutsu was detected either so it was decided that this was your natural appearance. Then after discussing how you just popped out of nowhere like that and the evidence of your appearance and confessed name, the question was brought up and I offered to ask it." There was a smile in that voice, and Kakashi resisted the urge to look up at it.

"So Kakashi, what do we do with you now?"


	4. Chapter 4 Escape

**Thanks for all the review for Chapter 2 and 3. They're both helpful and nice. :) Feel free to criticize after all I'm trying to learn to be better, but please don't be a troll. **

**The pain of a new day **

**Chapter 4**

Kakashi jerked up in surprise. It couldn't be that easy. A silly report and a muttered name? It was never that easy. He hadn't said a word, hadn't even complied to any of their torture, yet here was Minato-sensei addressing him with the warmth and familiarity of an old friend. A trusted friend. (A bit odd considering he was strapped to a chair but it could be worse.)

He looked at his former sensei intensely, trying to find the trap and notices him, really looks at him for the first time since walking into the room. He knew that the man was in there, knew that the Shinobi was talking to him, but he'd ignored the implications of that fact. With looking at the ninja came realising all the things he'd desperately been trying not to notice. He sees Naruto staring back at him in the blue of the eyes, perhaps a shade darker than his student. The spiky blond hair was just as messy, maybe even more so . . . . . . . and instead of relief at such a familiar and loved face there is only pain. After all it was a stark reminder of a past he was running from, Naruto and Minato both.

_I failed sensei and I don't know how to tell you this. I was there when your son died but I did nothing to help him. I watched Konoha burn and I helped create the Shinobi that did it. What would you say to that Sensei?_

That pain was only intensified when he finally noticed that Minato was giving him a cold harsh stare, one that he automatically flinched away from. Slowly those lips lifted into a cruel smirk before Minato stood and moved so that he was behind Kakashi.

The fact that he could no longer see the other Shinobi made his senses go wild with panic, paranoia that would never go away no matter how many years of peace went by. It was just a Shinobi thing and one got used to it, but that didn't make it any less uncomfortable though.

"Did you really think it would be that easy? You did, didn't you? I saw it in the disbelief in your eye." The voice is cold, cruelly delighted, yet Kakashi lets it wash over him like cold water. Where had he let his emotional guard down?

"You don't think we miss the fact that you're out by that stone a lot do you? Does that make it better? Standing there in the rain or the sunshine, staring at nothing more than names on a stone. They don't care if you go there or not. All they know is that you failed, failed them and this village. So what good does going to a stone do?" the voice is nothing more than a whisper in his ear. A deeper part of Kakashi knows that these words do not make sense when paired with the previous one but a larger part of him knows that they're true all the same.

Because they're all questions he had asked himself countless times but never found the answer to. In a sick way, the words made sense. They were what he himself had wondered about for far too long as he stood in front of that stone. Yet he could not bring himself to stop going, to stop staring at those names in shame, failure.

"You were supposed to protect them. I trusted you to do that much, Hatake. As your sensei I'm disappointed. Obito was maybe, maybe excusable but Rin? That was on a different mission entirely Hatake and by _your own hand_." The words were hissed at him, like something foul and maybe it was.

No, not maybe. They were. And Minato was right. Two missions and two teammates. He was surprised the Hokage and even let him teach. Sadly he came to the realisation that he was too late even for Rin.

"I suppose your family name should have been a good indication. Your father seemed to have an issue with teammates as well. Another disgrace to this village. It seems that even though he took his own life, he still managed to impart in you the ability to be a complete and utter failure, determined to take down as many Shinobi with you as you fall."

This one caused another flinch. His father had never been something he'd ever discussed with his sensei and so he'd never really learned Minato-sensei's true feelings. To say he was surprised was an understatement. He knew his visible eye was wide, his mouth hanging slightly open as Minato continued to condemn him and his actions.

"You may be a genius Hatake but you're a failure in all the areas that matter. You failed to protect your teammates, on two separate missions. A failure to Konoha and all that it stands for. But mostly, you're a failure to me. I'm even too ashamed to call you my student, Hatake."

Why hadn't Minato-sensei said these things to him when he had been alive? Was the news of Naruto's impending birth that distracting? Was this how he truly felt?

If so, when had Minato-sensei ever been so cruel? When had he ever even shown the capacity to be so cruel even to his enemies?

He never had. No Hokage in Konoha would ever have such capacity for cruelty no matter what.

Just like that it cleared up in Kakashi's mind, wiping away the confusion but not the hurt the words had caused. After all they were only reflections of his inner mind. He was surprised the words and accusations were only of failures made during this time. What would happen if those failures expanded to things like Sasuke and Naruto? So it was time to end the pain with another pain, a simple more tolerable pain.

Wondering how he had been caught in the first place he laced his fingers together before jerking them unnaturally and breaking all eight of the fingers he'd looped together. _Was his desperation that great?_

The genjutsu shattered just as Minato had opened his mouth to sneer something more.

It was too late to save his composure. He was hunched over, breathing harshly, and oddly . . . he was crying. In the genjutsu he had remained in his sprawled indifferent position but in reality his body had betrayed his every thought, giving in to the suffocation that was a result of the pain. Each breath was harder than the last, every muscle quivering in anticipation. All he wanted to do was run, fight . . . escape. But at the same time all he wanted was to curl in on himself and shut down. To feel nothing at all.

Kakashi didn't dare look up at the Shinobi that had cast the Jutsu. He concentrated instead on the pain in his fingers, welcoming the throbbing agony, willing it to last that much longer.

"What did you show him? His spirit is very nearly broken. I can't imagine a single Jutsu that would work with such efficiency on someone who hadn't even flinched at the things shown to him before." The voice was quiet, thoughtful but not uncaring. Kakashi didn't respond, didn't react. He was far too concerned with the thoughts still plaguing his mind. When would the words stop repeating themselves?

Still those quietly thoughtful words only further horrified the Shinobi gasping in the chair. He was nearly broken. One more move like that and he would be a blabbering mess, telling them anything they wanted to know and probably things they didn't. If anything more recent was put into question like that then he'd lose it. He had to pull it together. He had a purpose here and this was not the way to start it, but those words no matter how much of an illusion they'd been, still rang clear and true in his mind.

Distantly he is aware of the bonds on his hands being removed. The hands and fingers gently examining his own were cool and firm, careful not to damage the broken fingers anymore.

"I wonder why it took him so long to recognise it as a genjutsu when the others hadn't even made him blink. It is a bit disappointing that he never said anything though. Lots of control, this one."

Again Kakashi doesn't answer, doesn't react. He can't. Not yet. He's still falling apart. When will this torture end? He flexes his fingers, still in the hold on the other unknown Shinobi and soaks in the pain that this movement offers, trying to use it to find his way back.

There is a sigh of disapproval before that quiet voice mutters with slight amusement, "If you're so eager for pain then allow me to oblige." The no doubt crooked fingers were grasped one by one and snapped back into place.

Kakashi didn't even wince. It wasn't working. They'd struck too deep, too true to a pain he had left buried and untouched for far too long and he couldn't find his way back to the surface. He couldn't find the will to pull himself out of this oblivion that was threatening to engulf him. Was this part of the genjutsu? An after effect that continued to torture even when the spell had dissipated.

Vaguely he was aware that a medical-nin had been ordered to come and tend to his fingers. Who ever this other Shinobi was he seemed to be the one in control of the situation for the moment. Why would anyone try to heal their enemy? It was absurd. Even in his broken state he understood the rules of the Shinobi way. He'd drilled it into his mind after his father's fall from grace and no matter what he did he would never be able to ignore them.

"You know, it was rather reckless of you to break all eight of your most important fingers. You won't be able to use Jutsu for a while. Not that we're complaining but still. Was it that terrible?"

An impatient noise is made and a different set of hands is tending to his broken fingers. Still he doesn't not move, does not make a sound.

"No seriously, what did you do? At this rate we'll never get anything out of him. He appears to be in shock."

A sigh from a familiar voice yet younger version answers the impatient and disgruntled question. "Since he appeared and acted much like Kakashi Hatake, it was simple to assume that he wanted us to believe that he was actually Kakashi Hatake." This was Ibiki, "From there it was easy to create a situation from what we knew of Hatake that he would respond to. However, even I did not predict just how strongly it would have affected him."

Ibiki turned to the genjutsu specialist and asked him or her what the severity of the jutsu was. The ANBU gestured an eight before shifting their extended fingers to and fro before gesturing nine. ANBU didn't talk if they didn't have to. And this meant an eight maybe nine out of ten.

The medical-nin, the Hyuga announced that he was finished with what he could do in one session. He'd have to come back later to continue the process. He also stated that there was no point in re-blocking the chakra paths since with broken fingers there was no why Kakashi was doing Justsu.

The Shinobi that had been so gentle before knelt down in front of Kakashi, placing his thumbs under his chin and forcing him to look up. He is greeted with a glazed expression, tears still silently falling to the hard floor below.

"There, there. It was only an illusion." The voice was quiet, amused even but also strangely barely leashed anger was dripping through the pretence of comfort. Was it pretence? Did anyone else notice that anger?

"Get a Shinobi in here that can do a mental analysis. I want to know what kind of a state you morons put him in." The order was crisp, demanding.

A few moments later two fingers were pressed to the sides of Kakashi's head, each finger glowing with chakra. A slight presence invaded his mind but he didn't really care. His thoughts were too muddled to even himself to make sense of so they wouldn't learn anything vital.

"There's a lot of guilt, and pain. So much pain that it hard to see anything else. Other than that it's like his mind is fractured, multiple thoughts running through his mind, and not much will to sort it out. You idiots pushed it too far this time. You aren't getting anything out of him. He isn't broken. He's shattered." The report was given with disgust that wasn't directed at Kakashi but rather stated for him.

"Well that's too bad. He was starting to interest me." That quietly amused voice again.

Slowly Kakashi came to the realisation that he knew that voice. One of Sasuke's mocking sneers was playing itself in his mind, helping him to the elusive light at the end of the tunnel. It wasn't a pleasant recollection though. His eyes began to focus, years of practice when it came to emotions finally kicking in as he focused on the Shinobi in front of him.

He hissed before he could stop himself, his one visible eye going hard before returning to the now default bored expression. Orochimaru was staring at him, a barely hidden glee in his eyes as he drank in the sight of Kakashi before him, took note of the fact that his eyes were no longer dull and lifeless. What was this idiot doing here and just how had he gotten so close. Kakashi forced his mind to obey, to just stop, reboot and try again.

He tugged his head away from Orochimaru's semi possessive grasp and looked at Ibiki instead. A slow definitely fake smile found its way to his features and he said in a cheerful voice, "I forgot just how deadly you could be Ibiki."

The young genin flinched, not used to having his name recognised during interrogations. If Kakashi remembered correctly, Ibiki's first scar and his sharp sense of the human mind came from his father. After years of having to dodge the cruel man's slightly less than parental attentions, (more of a Shinobi gleefully torturing a younger weaker enemy) Ibiki had developed a great sense of how to get under another human's skin without having to ever touch them at all. Later in life he'd get so good he wouldn't even need Jutsu, just clever words. His exams never failed to weed out the weak minded, unless they were strong willed like Naruto.

Orochimaru looked utterly delighted and fascinated with his interaction. He turned to the stunned Shinobi that had declared him a waste of time, "I think you need to brush up your skills."

The statement was met with by disbelief and a slow shaking of the head from side to side. The poor psyc-nin was at a loss for words, not knowing what to do about Kakashi's sudden return from oblivion.

"My mind's been like that for years. I was just a bit slower at ignoring it this time, that's all." Kakashi stated softly for the poor shocked medical-nin's sake and it was true. The Hokage hadn't been trying to get him in therapy for nothing. In fact it unnerved his teammates slightly when they finally figured out just how off the deep end he was. He had long since decided that any Shinobi that wasn't off the deep end was a dead Shinobi.

But he was steadfast in his desire not to go to therapy. He was handling it just fine. His broken psyche wasn't doing his missions or his teams any damage, unless one counted that time with Tobi who was really Obito. But he couldn't really be blamed for that one now could he. After all he'd spent years mourning that fool's death, wallowing in his own guilt only to find that the moron was a alive and well, so well in fact that he was creating secret organisations that were plotting to take over the world.

"I've had enough of these games, what do you think? Should we get serious?" Kakashi drawled shifting in the chair making the Shinobi in the room jump apart from Orochimaru. Seriously, these Shinobi called themselves ANBU? They really needed to toughen up.

"Gladly. How about you start with where you're from?"

Instead of answering Kakashi stood up, the restraints having been removed some time ago. His idea of getting serious was not their idea, clearly. There was spluttered confusion but it didn't last long. Still it was long enough for Kakashi to make it to the door and unlock it. Their growing anger and confusion was amusing but he didn't miss the fact that Orochimaru didn't seem to be making much of an effort to restrain him and Kakashi had no doubt that he was powerful enough to do just that. He wasn't about to kick a gift horse in the mouth, even if that gift horse was a snake in disguise. He took the opportunity and ran.

Kakashi wasted no time trying to find his gear since he knew where it would be kept. ANBU would rush to the exits first, not believing that an enemy would take the time to retrieve standard weapons and such much less know where they were. He hurriedly put all his gear back into place, gratefully covering his face once again. He ripped off the uncomfortable bandages over his Sharingan, silently cursing the fact that his headband was not here. He didn't have a lot of time though certainly not enough to look for the darn thing. He could feel the ANBU getting ready to come after him. They really were taking their time. What was wrong with them? Was it a slow week or something?

He knew how to avoid them should they become a problem, as he had for a long period of time been one of them. He dashed through the dimly lit corridors, quickly finding the exit he wasn't supposed to know about and came out into the bright sunshine on top of the Hokage monument. He quickly shut the door, letting it reseal itself before the ANBU realised it had been used. He was sure there was some sort of alarm there but he had no time to consider this.

He started to run directly down the side of the mountain, waiting till he was about half way down before jumping towards the trees. Only now were the sounds of pursuit reaching him. He had to hurry and not get caught. If he was caught then the security would be doubled and that was no fun. Not only would it be harder getting out but in doing so he'd have to hurt a Shinobi of the Leaf to achieve his goal and that was not something he wanted to do.

It would be a bit of a challenge but he could do it. He could reach the Hokage. He used his thumbs to help him pull out the kunai and shuriken, throwing them at any ANBU that got too close. The first few missed, but not because he wanted them too. They did help to get him into the habit of using only his thumbs so the next couple he threw were right on target. He didn't throw with the intent to kill but they'd probably just chalk it up to bad aim on his part, probably due to the broken fingers. Instead he aimed to slow them down and stop them from pursuing him.

He got worried when a few ANBU over took him and disappeared without making any move to stop him. Odd but not an issue at the moment. They were speed ANBU, not power. They were not meant to be an issue to him unless they were setting up traps up ahead. He have to use the Sharingan even if he was low on chakra. He couldn't risk it.

Kakashi leaped from branch to branch, not lingering for very long. If he hesitated for a moment then the game was up. He didn't try to lose the ANBU since that would be near impossible in his current state and not to mention pointless. He was trying to get to the Hokage so that he could prove that he wasn't a threat, could convince them of the truth. He had to be careful.

Thanks to Naruto and his pranks Kakashi knew all the shortcuts and took a few now. He raced past the memorial stone, a tad disappointed that he couldn't stop, but that disappointment was only a habit. One he quickly dismissed in favour of focusing on his task. As it was he didn't even notice there was someone there already.

There were plenty ANBU chasing him now, making it harder to run through the village unnoticed but there was the advantage of not having kunai thrown at him. They didn't want to risk hitting the civilians. It was just as well that Kakashi couldn't throw anything either, he didn't particularly like hurting his fellow Shinobi.

With all the commotion they were making he was more than sure that it wasn't just ANBU chasing him now, but he had to make it to the Academy. The Hokage had to be there. If he wasn't then Kakashi wasn't sure what he'd do next. He was slightly worried about Orochimaru and his absence, but he shrugged it off concentrating instead on where he was going.

Kakashi scowled before jumping straight up and onto the rooftops. Racing over rooftops meant that kunai and shuriken were fair game but he needed to get there faster. Having to run around buildings and people didn't exactly help. He hissed when a shuriken whizzed past and cut his arm. It wasn't deep though. Man they really needed to work on their aim, not that he was exactly complaining. Then again he wasn't making this easy. One wrong move and he could end up dead. That would be anti-productive to say the least. Still he had a feeling that there was some interference going on here. The ANBU by all rights should have caught him already. He was good but not that good.

"Hokage, please, we need to get you inside."

Kakashi really liked the promising sound of that. So that's what the purpose of the ANBU that had over taken him had been. They were there to warn the Hokage of his escape and to protect him.

"What's going on?" The gruff rumble of the Third. So Minato-sensei hadn't been promoted yet.

"The Shinobi that appeared. He's escaped and he's heading here." The reply was quick, urgent. It was funny really. They felt the need to protect the man that was Hokage, yet he was Hokage because he was a 'splendid ninja' in the words of Rock Lee.

Kakashi pushed himself faster. He had to get there. He had to speak to the Hokage before they moved him. He closed the Sharingan eye to stop the chakra drain so that he could use it to run faster instead.

It was a relief to finally land on the railing that over looked the Hokage monument. The three ANBU trying to usher the Hokage to safety stiffened and turned on him instead. Each one drew a weapon of some kind. The Hokage himself looked as surprised as the ANBU did.

"He's one Shinobi. How hard can it be to catch him?" The old man grumbled.

"Pardon my interruption, Sandaime, but I'd really like to speak to you if it's not too much trouble." Kakashi said with a convenient bow as shuriken and kunai flew over his head.

ANBU rained down from, well everywhere, and landed on the railings much like Kakashi had. They were all staring at him, the killing intent rolling off of them in angry waves. Had he gotten under their skin that much?

Kakashi could see that this wasn't going to end well if he didn't do something soon. He sprang into the centre of the balcony, pulling out a kunai. He concentrated for only a moment before slamming the kunai into the ground at his feet. Before any of them could react shadows stretched away from the kunai and locked onto all of theirs including the Hokage's. It was a modified version of Shikamaru's Shadow Possession Jutsu. It was a good Jutsu, only with the draw back on being reliant on your surroundings since the possessed were forced to do what you did. That were things like conveniently placed walls, rocks or cliffs came in handy. However, by connecting their shadows to the shadow of the kunai, all he had to do was keep a thin chakra strand connected to it and he was free to move around as he pleased without the people under possession moving with him and it didn't take nearly as much chakra.

"So, what do you say. Ready to call it game?" Kakashi asked the furious ANBU.

"Aww come on, if I was going to kill you I'd have done it already. All I want is to talk to the Hokage and maybe an Icha Icha book but beggars can't be choosers." Kakashi said with a pout. They weren't being very gracious at all.

Slow clapping rang through the air and an amused chuckle blended in with the sound. Kakashi spun around to see Orochimaru smiling at him with pure amusement. His shadow was not caught however. So he had been following, but why let him get this far? Far enough to even kill the Hokage if he so desired and Kakashi could've. He had had the opportunity and all the ANBU knew it and that was partially why they wished to kill him so much.

"Well done. You're a clever one it seems, don't you think Jiraiya?"

Kakashi looked behind him and saw that there was Jiraiya looking quite disgruntled. Two of the greatest Shinobi there ever was and they were staring at him like he was a bug that needed to be squashed, well maybe not so much on Orochimaru's part but definitely on Jiraiya's. Could he handle both of them and keep up the Jutsu on the ANBU? No, he couldn't. Maybe that's where Orochimaru and gone to but Kakashi highly doubted that he was considered that much of a threat that two of the Legendary Sannin would be needed to take him down.

"Why does no one believe me when I say all I want to do is talk?" Kakashi asked the heavens rhetorically.

"Well maybe because we just ended a war." Orochimaru supplied anyways, "And suspicious Ninja popping out of nowhere don't inspire much confidence."

"In my defence I had no idea where I was going to pop up." Kakashi said with a grin, not really sure if they could see it.

"Sandaime!"

Oh great, just what he needed. A smaller, younger version of himself was running towards them, determination on his features that were visible. Behind him was none other than Guy, Asuma, Kurenai and Minato. And if he wasn't mistaken he could make out the faint outline of more than a few Shinobi lingering in the trees, just in case.

Kakashi drew another kunai, wondering if he could try the same move again and get it to work. Before he could even attempt it however it was ripped from his grasp as another kunai sent it flying. "Let's not get any ideas shall we. I am intrigued though. How did you preform the Jutsu without forming the hand signs?" Orochimaru was far more observant that he remembered. Too bad he didn't see his own student killing him, not that many were put out with that.

"Well fighting an opponent with Sharingan does tend to make you get a little more creative." The statement earned him a few heated glares so he figured there were some Uchihas in the ANBU. Too bad.

"So, what do you plan to do now?" Orochimaru's gaze was creepy. Too intense and far too amused and definitely too interested. Kakashi knew all too well what became of those Orochimaru was interested in and he wanted to dispel that interest and fast.

Kakashi stared at the Shinobi, his gaze blank as he took in the situation around him. What could he do, other than kill those around him? That was not his goal. He turned away from the group of younger Shinobi that he was effectively ignoring partly due to his younger self and partly due to his former sensei. He lifted his hands slowly, knowing that every ANBU present could see them and began to use the sign language that was theirs alone. He hoped that by using it they'd be curious enough to know how he knew it not to kill him.

'_I'm going to release the Jutsu and I'd appreciate it if I wasn't skewered with Ninja tools. Like I said all I want is to talk._'

Turning to the Hokage he bowed again and said as respectfully as he could. "My apologies Sandaime, the jutsu is not subjective. I cannot choose who to trap, only trap those in the near vicinity. I am working on that however and should come to an answer soon enough."

He then severed the Chakra link to the kunai and it was like he'd allowed them all to breathe again. The draw back to that Jutsu was that like the kunai they couldn't talk. Immediately he was rushed at from all sides but a single word stopped them all.

"Enough."

The ANBU froze, all in various states of attack. Kakashi supposed that he should find it amusing that so many chose to attack him at once. He really wasn't that much of a threat, only a smart one with a little more knowledge than them and in the Shinobi world, a little more knowledge was a dangerous thing.

Kakashi felt a curious tingling in the back of his mind but it was only that, a curious slight sensation. His attention remained on the Sandaime who was regarding him with a wary curiosity.

"I have no idea why there are so many of you here and why none of you seemed adequate enough to catch a single Shinobi, but I am not ignorant to the fact that he had the chance to kill me but did not do so. As well as the fact that he has not gravely injured any other Shinobi in his escape." While his words addressed the general Shinobi gathered his gaze was on Orochimaru. So it seemed the Third wasn't as blinded to his student as he wanted so desperately to be.

"You may speak, Shinobi." Now he was addressing Kakashi, who in reality had no idea what to say or how to start. _Yo, I'm a Ninja from the future and in that future you're all dead_, somehow just didn't have the starting point feel to it.

"I'd prefer if it were a private conversation." Kakashi drawled seemingly indifferent to the matter. He might not know how to start but he did know that it wasn't something he wanted as common knowledge.

"Unfortunately as my student pointed out, we just recently ended a war and are naturally suspicious of any outside attempts to restart it so I cannot allow that."

Kakashi sighed. He really, really, _really_ didn't want what he knew to be common knowledge. After all a future they knew about was a future he didn't and therefore could not change.

Just as he was about to reply that tingling sensation in the back of his mind exploded into a crap load of pain. His knees gave out and Sasuke's blasted seal activated, burning into his awareness with a vengeance.

"_Can you see what I see Kakashi_?"

The voice was a whisper of malicious glee in his mind as though the Uchiha knew he was causing the other pain. Kakashi clenched his one eyes shut and instead of everything around him going black like it was supposed to, a new image took the place of the sunny slightly crowded Hokage monument.

Instead he found himself looking at the half destroyed Village, from high up as little lights twinkled in far too few windows.

In his mind he heard Sasuke's insane chuckle and flinched. It was bad enough knowing that he'd left them all behind but now he had to watch it too? Why couldn't he get away from it all? Unless he was going crazy. That was always a possibility. More importantly though, it seemed that his little trip had yet to make a noticeable impact on the future for the better.

"_I know you're in there somewhere sensei I can feel you. I'll find you sooner or later and make you watch while I kill them all._"

"Don't call me that." Kakashi heard himself gasp through the pain. He didn't know if Sasuke had heard him of if he'd even said it out loud. Still, he felt angry every time Sasuke addressed him like that, addressed him as _sensei_. He didn't want to have that kind of association with the Uchiha. It was such a hurtful reminder of how he had failed once again.

The seal on his upper body flared painfully and Kakashi was helpless to stop himself from curling into a ball. All he could do was watch and wait for it to end, helpless to interfere and helpless to actually stop the images in his mind.

Sasuke's cruel laugh was a good but not great indication that he had indeed heard the gasped out words. Instead of replying the world suddenly blurred and shifted as the Uchiha teleported somewhere else, somewhere inside the Village. He had bypassed the security so easily because there simply wasn't any security. There hadn't been enough Shinobi for that. They were nothing more than a crumbling shell of their former selves. Their glory was something that was now only a memory, recalled both with longing and a wince.

The image faded for a moment and the pain lessened, his body relaxed and he gasped for air he hadn't even known he'd stopped breathing. He didn't know why it had stopped, only that it had. With an angry snarl he pushed himself up from the floor, ignoring the burn and searing in his broken fingers.

Vaguely he was aware of the fact that several people had been surrounding him, trying to see what was wrong with him but they'd been unsuccessful. They were an enigma that was for sure. They tried to kill him but they didn't want him to die. Completely and utterly confusing. The entire experience hadn't lasted all that long so it wasn't like he was curled in on himself long enough for them to take advantage.

"Stupid Uchiha bastard." He heard himself mutter before he simply vanished. He used a teleportation Jutsu, one that was easy enough for the ANBU to track, but not in the mood to play games or play nice with the Hokage right now. So he'd have to retreat and return when he knew a little more and was a little better planned.


	5. Chapter 5 Plan? What plan?

**The pain of a new day**

**Chapter 5**

Kakashi didn't really know where he was going and he honestly didn't care. He just really wasn't in the mood. He wasn't in the mood to play nice, he wasn't in the mood to be calm and diplomatic, he wasn't in the mood to sit with stupid questions he had to think about carefully before answering all the while trying to figure out whether he should answer it at all. In the long run anything he said was liable to get him into trouble so he had to be careful about everything and he just _wasn't in the mood._

He'd thought that by coming to the past he'd be safe – no, at least free from the insane Uchiha's rampage. But no, he was to be pulled back in again at Sasuke's choosing. It just wasn't fair. What a fool he'd been.

When Kakashi finally took notice of where he was he supposed he shouldn't have really been surprised that he was by the memorial stone. It was just such an old habit that he almost always ended up there. Though, lately it just didn't hold the same value to him. With Obito actually alive and names continuing to grow, it's more of a depressing reminder of his failure than a place to pay his respects.

He knew it was illogical to place all the blame on himself but aside from Madara originally, he had been present at every major event so why wasn't it logical to assume that he was indeed to blame, even if only a little? He was supposed to be a genius, one of the best Shinobi of his generation. Why wasn't he able to do more?

"_Just you wait. You may be a powerful Ninja now, Kakashi but when my Sharingan awakens I'll be stronger than you'll ever hope to be!" _Obito had been adamant, saying that to Kakashi almost every time they fought. Turned out, he was right, he had become a very powerful ninja, even if it was forced upon him by Madara.

Kakashi stared at Obito's name, feeling the anger and betrayal clawing at him, trying to show on his face, trying to make him breakdown and act out. He raised a hand, straightening his fingers and allowing chakra to gather at the tips. He had long ago refined the Chidori into something simpler, deadlier and without the drawbacks. As his fingertips sparked and crackled with the deadly lightning he stared at Obito's name. Yet he couldn't bring himself to be angry at Obito. After all he'd been crushed and left for dead where Madara had found him and nursed him back to health for a dark purpose. It wasn't like he'd asked for that.

So yes, Obito's name deserved to be here. Tobi and Obito were not the same person. He would just have to remember to continue separating the two in his mind. Kakashi let the chakra on his fingertips fade away before dying completely and lowered his hand. _I'm sorry I failed you again, Obito._

Now what? Where was he going to go and what was he going to do? Should he go looking for Obito, maybe it wasn't too late to save him? Did he go to the other Hidden Villages and begin to form alliances? The help would be needed when the war broke out. But why have a war at all? He could kill Sasuke before he even got the chance to be the monster that he was. He could go one step before that and prevent the Uchiha massacre, but they had been killed because they were plotting against Konoha. Then there was Orochimaru and the Akatsuki. The Chunin exams and the Kyuubi attack. So many choices but which was the right one?

Minato.

That would essentially be all he needed to change. With Minato Namikaze still alive and as the Fourth Hokage who knew where they would go. Kakashi wasn't certain he'd be able to tell what would happen in the future anymore. Did he let his sensei die then? The man's potential as a Shinobi was far greater than anyone had ever given him credit for and he had received plenty of it. He had simply died too young.

So what then, ne Obito? Which path did he follow?

Kakashi sighed and stepped away from the Memorial Stone. It did him no good being here. Instead he started to walk, nowhere in particular, just walking. He noticed the shadows that followed him but he ignored those. They could kill him at any time and he them and they were both mutually respecting that.

Kakashi wasn't dumb enough to try and walk through Konoha. He wanted to convince the Hokage of his identity before he did that. Just exactly how was he going to convince the Hokage?

Easy enough. Chakra. It couldn't lie no matter what one did. One could suppress it, expand it, and even borrow from another Shinobi to make it appear to be different but the core remained the same.

Everything around him was home, Konoha. Yet it wasn't. He felt this unease settling within him and he couldn't help but feel that he'd never belong here, this wasn't his place. Kakashi did notice that everything looked whole, uncrushed or free from scorch marks. Everything looked peaceful. It was a harsh reality to know that in two decades all of this would be gone, replaced by something so devastating. The Village Hidden in the Leaves had a long way to go before they found peace and oddly enough, most of their greatest enemies were once allies. The irony was actually painful. Pain, Madara, Tobi, Itachi (Who was actually still loyal but caused enough problems all the same) Orochimaru, Kabuto, Sasuke. It just didn't end. Each one had played a part in taking a piece of Konoha and destroying it, blaming their home for their own personal pain. Except perhaps Orochimaru, that guy was just plain crazy.

He blinked, not wanting to think about that either but the images weren't going away. It was like he was seeing double only one view was pretty and the other a mess.

With a sigh Kakashi headed into the main part of Konoha needing the distraction, running along the rooftops. People were going about their daily lives, oblivious of the mayhem littering their future. Even if it wasn't the chaos the Uchiha caused, it was still things like the Kyuubi.

For now though, everything was exactly as it should be, aside from the cat and mouse game the ANBU were currently playing with him. And he knew they were there, could see them and sense them but they stayed back, let him go where he wanted. Did the Hokage tell them too? Or was it a ploy to see what information they could learn?

Lost in his own thoughts Kakashi didn't see it till it was almost too late to stop. Instead he skidded across the rooftop he'd landed on, almost going straight over the side. With a wide eye he doubled back, struggling to keep the Sharingan eye closed.

There, sitting at a restaurant chatting away as though they were best friends (because they were) were the two last people he expected to run into, sort of. Mikoto Uchiha and Kushina Uzumaki. Surprisingly though both of them were holding small bundles of blankets.

Kakashi jumped over to a roof that was closer. He wasn't close enough to hear the conversation but he was close enough to read it.

". . . don't actually know. Minato said that it was classified." Kushina said with a small frown looking down at the blankets in her arms.

It was an odd way to hold blankets in Kakashi's opinion.

"Shinobi! What are we going to do with them?" Mikoto said with a sigh but there was a smile tugging on her lips.

"Love them, feed them and raise their devil spawn." Ouch. That was harsh but then again this was Kushina and from the looks of it, she wasn't sleeping very well.

"Devil spawn?" Mikoto asked with raised brows. Apparently this was harsh even for Kushina.

"Yes, well this little one cries so much I never get any sleep these days. Are they always like that?" Kushina asked looking down at the blanket again, only this time with a confused frown.

Hold on . . . . what? Kakashi squinted down at the two women, trying to figure out what he was missing. With a sigh he opened his Sharingan eye and did a double take. Of course! Sometimes he wondered why people called him a genius. Inside the little bundles were babies. But Naruto wasn't born yet, so why was he in Kushina's arms? No, this wasn't Naruto exactly. The chakra was the same, but different. This was Zombie Naruto. Odd. The irony was almost laughable. She had no idea that she was holding her son.

In Mikoto's arms was none other than the Uchiha bastard himself, helpless, innocent. Sasuke was wiggling about now that Kakashi knew to look for it. It would be so easy to pull out a kunai and throw it, eliminating that which he was trying to stop. Ohkay, maybe not eliminate but perhaps delay, since Madara would find a way with or without Sasuke.

Kakashi shook the thoughts from his mind. Mikoto was talking again and he turned his attention to that instead. " . . . . .all babies cry Kushina. It's natural. However that one does have some interesting features. It would be interesting to know who his parents are. Couldn't Minato even tell you where he came from?" Mikoto said with a sigh.

Just then a flash of yellow zoomed past, stopping directly by Kushina and Mikoto.

"Minato!" Kushina squealed and even from his distance Kakashi heard it. Predictably both babies started to cry. As the two women fretted and shushed at the blankets in their arms Minato glanced directly up at Kakashi, his face a warning in itself. Was he there for a social visit? Kakashi couldn't picture that happening somehow, not with the shortage of ninja in the village this close to the end of the war. Everyone would be working really hard. So he had to be there purely because of Kakashi. Maybe he thought that Kakashi was there for the child.

"Oh my gosh is that Kakashi!" Kushina yelled with delight looking to see where Minato was looking since he hadn't glanced away quick enough.

Kakashi ducked on instinct, hissing at his own stupidity. Predictably, Kushina wouldn't let that slide. "KAKASHI! I know you're there! Stop being so anti-social and get down here!" Man now he remembered where Naruto got those lungs from.

Kakashi stayed put, not really sure what to do. Later, it might have occurred to him to just high tail it out of there but he was too busy panicking.

"Minato, you're his sensei. Go up there and make him come down here. You've got him so busy with missions that he never visits anymore."

A puff of smoke and a sigh announced the presence of Konoha's Yellow Flash. Kakashi ignored him and stared at the ground.

"You could always say I was gone by the time you get here." Kakashi offered when Minato remained silent to which Minato snorted, "Yeah right. She'd make me go after you. Yellow Flash remember? Nothing's supposed to outrun me."

Kakashi sighed and placed his hands together, grimacing inwardly when it caused his broken fingers pain. He hadn't missed the fact that Minato had tensed. A puff of smoke later and a younger, more accurately dressed Kakashi was crouching down in front of Minato. He straightened, knowing and feeling the fact that he was now shorter.

"I didn't think she'd see me." He muttered at Minato before jumping down to the ground, Minato following closely.

"Try anything, and I'll kill you before you even reach your kunai." Minato warned lowly. Kakashi just nodded, not really deeming it worthy of a reply. It didn't really need one anyway.

"Since you're both here, sit, have some lemonade." Kushina gushed rushing over to them and handing the bundle of blankets to Minato who looked startled. She then pulled Kakashi closer and into a tight hug, all the while chatting his ear off. Jip, this was Naruto's mother alright. Brat took after her a lot more than most would think.

Kakashi allowed himself to be shoved into a chair finding it extremely amusing to watch Minato-sensei struggling with the now squalling baby. Better you than me he thought to himself gleefully. When all of a sudden Minato shoved the squalling child at him, stating with a nervous laugh that Kakashi needed to practise for when their own baby arrived effectively ending Kushina's protests.

Kakashi looked down at the crying child in his arms with a bit of a dazed look on his face. Children were not something he could understand.

"You shouldn't cry so much. You'll lose your voice and then no one will be able to hear you." Kakashi told the squalling baby with a reasonable look on his face. He was perfectly serious, knowing that to Naruto the thought of no one being able to hear him was absolutely terrifying. While it didn't make him shut up it did make him quiet down a little. He didn't even consider the possibility that this Naruto might not actually understand him at all.

"Perhaps he's hungry. You should feed him Kakashi." Kushina was watching him with content amusement and it made him guilty to think that he was deceiving her by allowing her to believe that he was his younger self.

Kakashi looked thoughtful at her words however and then signalled a waitress over. "Can I have a bowl of sticky pork Ramen please?" he asked politely. Without him knowing it, he had begun to rock Zombie Naruto in the one arm that he had rested the child in, allowing his chakra to hum around the child, letting Naruto know that he was there. He wasn't sure if there was a semblance of the former Naruto still left in the child but he could try all the same. Was Naruto still mad at him? Would he take comfort in the fact that Kakashi was still there?

Kakashi knew why Naruto cried. The baby was feeling the emotions that Naruto had felt before his death. Kakashi could feel it in the child's chakra and these emotions were not something the child could understand. They were too intense, too harsh and none of them were pleasant.

"Do you have an empty bottle?" Kakashi asked shaking off his contemplative thoughts and turning to Kushina. She was watching him curiously, a sparkle of wonder in her eyes.

She nodded quickly and turned to dig around in a bag. Kakashi saw that her pregnancy was starting to show now and wondered just how close it was to Naruto's actual birth. With a second glance he realised that her pregnancy was much further along than what he'd originally deduced. It would be soon, too soon. Kakashi was still trying to adjust to everything around him. He didn't need the added weight of the impending Kyuubi attack. Minato should be the Fourth Hokage by now, or very close to being announced as the Fourth.

The ramen came just as Kushina handed him the bottle. Working awkwardly as he only had one hand to work with and with broken fingers at that Kakashi poured the soup from the ramen into the bottle much to the amazement of the now silent occupants of the table.

Pushing the rest of the ramen aside Kakashi lifted the semi full bottle and used his Chakra to cool the contents somewhat. He then promptly placed the bottle in Zombie Naruto's mouth, cutting off the crying.

"You're feeding a baby ramen?" The question was asked by a quiet voice coming from behind them.

"Ah Itachi. It's about time you got back." Mikoto said with a smile, the spell that seemed to have settled over the table having shattered at his interruption.

"He likes it." Kakashi said with a shrug, holding the bottle steady as Naruto drank. Naruto didn't like ramen, he lived for the stuff. During one of the attacks on Konoha Kakashi distinctly remembered being somewhat horrified and amazed that Naruto had created an army of Shadow Clones to protect his favourite ramen shop from destruction.

When the bottle was finished Kakashi set it down on the table, not really ignoring the conversation around him but not really a part of it either. He was content to just soak in the normality of it all. He was enjoying the peaceful atmosphere even if there was an underlying tension from the hidden ANBU and Minato.

"Aren't you going to eat something Kakashi?" Kushina asked, also managing to include him into the conversation when he least expected it. Kakashi politely shook his head and Kushina huffed but smiled at him all the same. She noticed the empty bottle and held out her hands, silently asking for Naruto back, who was actually beginning to fall asleep.

"You know Minato, you never mentioned if he had a name. It's a wonder that he likes ramen. That's not good for babies though so I'll only use it as a last resort." Kushina said as she proceeded to burb the baby. Poor kid, he'd finally been getting that sleep he'd been craving. Weariness was dominating his chakra as well as the swirling emotions he couldn't understand.

"That's because I don't know it. I already told you that it involves a mission I can't speak about." Minato replied with a hint of regret but he was also staring at Kakashi who shrugged, plastering a 'I don't know either' look on his face. He couldn't call the kid Naruto Uzumaki now could he?

"Where's your headband, Hatake?" This was from Itachi who had been silently watching Minato and Kakashi the whole time. He had also taken it upon himself to finish the ramen. The boy was only six years old but Kakashi was well aware that he was going to graduate from the Academy in only a year's time.

"I uh, broke it, uhm during a training session and haven't fixed it yet." Kakashi managed to drawl out.

He saw Minato roll his eyes and saw Itachi narrow his. Not good.

"I swear your excuses are getting worse and worse these days." Kushina said with a shrug, happy to accept what he had offered. She looked thoughtful for a moment before glancing at Kakashi and saying, "Aren't you hungry? I know you said you didn't want to eat anything but everyone gets hungry."

He found that he was but he wasn't about to admit that. He felt that it might be pressing his luck. Minato was giving him one fowl look and that was a no if he ever saw one.

"I'm alright thanks." He said with his overly cheerful smile.

He knew that it was only later that he had begun to smile like that so perhaps it was a premature move on his part to do it since Kushina, Mikoto and Itachi were staring at him like he was an alien.

"Seriously Kakashi this issue with your mask has got to stop. I don't care if you have some disastrously ugly feature that you don't want the world to see, I like you the way you are." Kushina said, missing the point but not completely.

Kakashi just shrugged getting more and more uncomfortable by the minute. He lifted a hand and began to fiddle with the chopsticks resting in the now empty bowl just so that he had something to do.

"Kakashi!" He jumped a mile. "What the hell happened to your fingers?" Kushina shrieked and it was a wonder that the babies didn't start crying again.

Kakashi glanced at his fingers, visible since his gloves were fingerless, and frowned. They were swollen and most definitely an unhealthy shade of blue and purple. Again he shrugged at Kushina, "Broke them. Genjutsu training."

"Minato! What is wrong with you? Is he or is he not your pupil? Get him to the hospital or something. He needs those fingers. What happens when you go on missions . . ." Kushina was giving poor Minato-sensei a verbal reaming that he really didn't deserve. He still looked ashamed though and Kakashi wondered about that. Maybe that was just the effect that Kushina had on him.

Kakashi hissed in unexpected pain when the seal on his upper body seared. He managed to keep the images that Sasuke was trying to show him at bay though. He couldn't afford to lose it now.

"Kakashi, are you using a henge?" Mikoto asked quietly, thoughtfully, but not really like she suspected anything.

Kakashi held his breath waiting for what would happen next. As expected Itachi immediately sprang at him. In his hands was a kunai, drawn so fast that Kakashi had almost missed it. Since when had Itachi been so efficient with ninja tools? Well he had graduated in a year . . . Minato quickly handed Naruto to Kushina having been handed the baby somewhere during this strange lunch, or whatever it was, and caught Itachi's outstretched hand. A hand that Kakashi hadn't made a move to duck.

"Who are you?" Itachi asked tonelessly, snatching his hand away from Minato.

"Kakashi, but I really should be going now." His water clone dissipated into a puddle.

"Itachi?" Mikoto asked in concern but Itachi was shifting his gaze restlessly, trying to find Kakashi who was standing round a corner.

"I thought his fingers were broken. When did he make the hand signs for a _water_ clone?" Kushina asked, completely ignoring the signs that this just might have been a deception.

"Man, I just managed to find him." Minato whined, "Since you lost him, you have to help me find him Itachi."

"Why would you want to find him?" Mikoto asked, catching on to what her son had known all along. Kakashi hadn't been who he had seemed to be.

"Remember that mission I have. That one I can't talk about." Minato stated and left it at that.

"Now the ramen makes sense." Itachi muttered. Kakashi knew that the best thing to do was to stand as still as possible. He hugged his chakra as close to his core as he could, trying not to draw attention to himself. There were plenty of Shinobi and civilians around to hide himself in. The Sharingan sometimes saw so much that it missed what the owner was looking for. Luckily for him Itachi didn't have the Sharingan yet.

Minato seemed to be scanning as well, stretching out his senses as far as he could without causing alarm to the other Shinobi in the area. When the probing chakra washed over Kakashi he analysed it, trying to sense what Minato was feeling. There were a lot of confusing things but one thing was clear. He wasn't looking to harm Kakashi, at least not yet. He had also seemed to calm down from some earlier angry state.

So Kakashi decided to let Minato find him. He sent some of his chakra back through the probe and Minato was instantly next to him. He wasn't called the Yellow Flash for nothing.

"Sorry I couldn't keep up the charade. I suppose I should have seen it coming since I was surrounded by ninja." Kakashi stated.

"Well, can't be helped now. Might as well get to what I came here for. The Hokage has decided to see you." Minato stated with a shrug, "What made you slip up anyways?" he added curiously.

"Headache." Kakashi replied simply. Minato raised an eyebrow but let it drop. Instead he put a hand on Kakashi's shoulder and they were suddenly standing in the hall filled with different levels of Shinobi but none lower than Chunin and even those were scarce. It wasn't like there were a lot of Shinobi in the room, just more than what was comfortable. It was Kakashi's turn to raise a brow.

Minato simply shrugged before walking forwards towards the Hokage who was seated at the place of honour. On either side of him were Jiraiya and Orochimaru. Goody.

"As we have just come to the end of a rather taxing war, it has been decided that you cannot receive a private audience." The third Hokage stated calmly. He was looking at Kakashi's henge with interest and Kakashi coughed before quickly dropping it.

"As for the child, we are not certain as of yet if he is with you through ill means."

Kakashi almost laughed. They weren't going to find any missing babies, the child would never be reported missing for one thing. "Oh don't worry his parents don't even know he exists." Kakashi replied cryptically. He could really have some fun with this. "But now that I actually think about it, maybe I did kidnap him, but it was for him own good so does that really count?"

In reply he saw the Sandaime's left eyebrow start to twitch. Oh, now he remembered. The old man wasn't always so patient. He mellowed down a bit only after the war, which had ended basically a year ago. He still had some mellowing to do.

"You're not helping your case very much. I'm starting to think you are a nutcase." Minato muttered under his breath.

Kakashi considered his options at this point. He could risk sounding like the nutcase Minato had accused him of being and start with the truth or he could dance around a bit. Considering the impatience lacing the air, nutcase option it was. "My name is Kakashi Hatake and I'm from the future."

As he spoke to Minato he wondered if the other had been made the Fourth Hokage yet. He had to have been. The time was about right. After all Orochimaru left because he wasn't chosen and if he was still here then perhaps Kakashi could kill him while he was at it, maybe. Orochimaru was still a Sannin and Kakashi wasn't at that level, at least not right now. He was still trying to recover from the Jutsu and the ANBU interrogation. So Minato had to be the Fourth already and Orochimaru probably wouldn't be sticking around for much longer. Unless Kakashi's history was a bit sketchy and in the Shinobi world that was always a possibility.

His statement was met with blank disbelief. Kakashi sighed. This was going to be a long conversation if they were going to be this closed minded.

"The future?" The question was asked by the Sandaime and Kakashi could tell that he was trying really hard to be polite about it. He could practically see the urge the Hokage had to throw him into a dark hole for the mentally ill.

Kakashi looked to one side as he thought it over. How to prove that he was from the future in a way that they couldn't question, were forced to accept? Sharingan and Byakugan, two things that Konoha possessed and had infallible faith in their ability to see underneath the underneath.

"Well, no matter how many jutsus one preforms, or no matter how much one changes his appearance, one cannot hide his true chakra, correct." Kakashi asked looking to the Sandaime who nodded in reply.

"So then get a Hyuga and an Uchiha. They will be able to see that my chakra is the same as the Kakashi Hatake of this time."

"Gotta admit, he has a point." Jiraiya said with a shrug.

"Why not just try to convince us with secrets that no one else knows but ourselves?" Orochimaru asked, barely containing his glee. Oh you'd like that wouldn't you?

"Secrets in the Shinobi world? There's no such thing." Kakashi replied with a grin even though he knew there were things he could say that would convince them but why give Orochimaru the pleasure.

Everyone was dancing around each other, a false pretence of politeness that really meant just give me a reason to kill you. However the Sandaime was looking thoughtful at his words, looking like he was actually going to do it and that was a step in the right direction. Since what he'd said was actually a good suggestion it really couldn't be ignored. It was undeniable. If it was confirmed it could not be questioned.

"Where did you learn a time travel jutsu?" Minato asked despite himself.

"Accidental really. A combination of things happened in one day and the Sharingan did the rest." Kakashi replied giving an answer that wasn't an answer.

Minato narrowed his eyes and looked at him thoughtfully. There was an awful lot of thinking happening. Was he trying to see meaning to something that had none? Well if he wanted to waste his time Kakashi wasn't going to get in his way.

"Alright. I want Kakashi Hatake brought here, as well as Shisui and Fugaku Uchiha and Hiashi Hyuga as well." Sandaime said mostly to the ANBU standing by the door, "Bring the child as well. I believe he is with Minato's partner, Kushina."

Kakashi wondered how long it would take to assemble all those asked for. Not that long if it was on Hokage's orders.

"While we're waiting why don't you tell us a little more." Sandaime asked politely.

"Well, the next Hokage is going to be named soon, unless you've already named him but judging from the presence of certain others I doubt that." Kakashi said with a grin deciding that was safe.

"Oh and who's going to be the next Hokage?" Orochimaru asked, his eyes alight with a sick interest. Now that Kakashi knew to look for it, he was surprised no one else saw it.

"Not you." Kakashi replied with his open eye narrowed. Orochimaru's face visibly darkened but he seemed to brush Kakashi's words aside perhaps choosing not to believe them. There was a new tension in the room however, barely detectable but there all the same. It was due to that, that no one tried to get him to say any more and instead wait in silence.

The Uchihas were the first to arrive. Shisui remained indifferent to the whole situation. Mikoto and Kushina arrived not too much later afterwards, each going to their respective partners. Kushina was looking at this older version of Kakashi in interest, curiosity, but not anything negative. That was new. Itachi, who had come with them, narrowed his eyes at Kakashi but was otherwise silent.

Younger Kakashi arrived with the Hyugas. As predicted Hiashi was closely followed by his twin brother and member of a branch family, Hizashi.

"Kakashi, I would like for you to stand next to, but with some distance between you, the Shinobi in the centre of the room." The Hokage said politely.

Younger Kakashi bowed and walked over to Kakashi. While his expression remained impassive, Kakashi could feel the familiar turmoil of emotions swirling beneath the surface.

"Shisui, Hiashi, Hizashi and Fugaku I'd like for you to please use your Kekkei Genkai to compare the core Chakra of these two Shinobi and then tell me your findings." The third Hokage stated evenly, met with nods and activated Byakugan and Sharingan. With Four pairs of eyes, there would be no mistake. The third had been very clever in not stating what he wanted to be found, only that he wanted a report.

"Is this a clone of Hatake's?" Hiashi asked in confusion.

"No."

"Then there must be something else going on here. The chakra is exactly the same, except for the older looking one having more of it." Hizashi concluded for his brother, his voice quiet and toneless.

"Shisui, Fugaku, what are your findings?" The Hokage asked shifting his gaze towards the Uchihas.

"I would say the exact same." Fugaku replied with a shrug, his eyes returning to black but Shisui moved closer, his eyes narrowing in focus. "There's something there, just under . . ." he started to say but his voice trailed off in his concentration.

"It's a seal. It's a punishment of sorts, placed there by an opponent when I lost the fight." Kakashi stated quickly, not eager to let a pair or Sharingan controlled by Shisui's brain to look too closely. He may not be Itachi but he was still considered a genius, only a few years older than Itachi. The truth would be the easiest course of action in this case.

"What does it do?" Sarutobi asked with interest.

"Cause pain. Like when we were at the Hokage Monument." Kakashi replied shortly, showing that he wasn't eager to go into detail, "It's relatively new so I'm not sure what else it does." He added as an afterthought.

"Other than that though, the chakra is the same, and several injury points are the same. Even the Sharingan signature is the same, and unless he got the eye from the same Uchiha that the known Kakashi Hatake got it from then these two Shinobi are one and the same." Shisui replied, his eyes going black once again.

"The child, what of him. I have been told he has a strange chakra." Sandaime asked nodding to himself as he processed what was being said.

"He has three distinct charkas. Two look natural, even blended together but are separating for some reason. The third is barely there, almost undetectable, but there all the same and it's unnatural. It does not naturally complement the other two and is fought against." Shisui replied immediately. He'd probably already examined Naruto.

"He's the result of a jutsu. In reality he's a 19 year old Shinobi who was killed by the same Shinobi that put the seal on me." Kakashi replied as means of an explanation.

"Killed? What kind of a jutsu would bring a Shinobi back to life?" Jiraiya asked, sounding just a little too loud.

"You'd be surprised." Kakashi muttered drily.

"I noticed that you seem reluctant to name this Shinobi, who seems to be of some concern." Orochimaru mused and smoothly directing the topic away from the rising dead.

"Well he does kill you. The highlight of his career as an S-class criminal but then he bought you back to life and suddenly he wasn't so popular again." Kakashi replied with a grin. He didn't need Orochimaru snooping about. He didn't want the snake getting any ideas early.

"Why would killing Orochimaru be a good thing?" Jiraiya asked looking highly offended.

"One thing first, is my identity as Kakashi Hatake assured?"

"Yes. After four confirmations of people who really have nothing to gain in helping you, and people with Kekkei Genkai like theirs, it leaves little doubt." The Sandaime answered, his curiosity finally showing in his voice.

"Oh good then. That means I can do this." Kakashi said with his infamous grin, infamous really since it was usually a prelude to something bad.

Orochimaru spluttered in surprise when a kunai was pressed to his throat, Kakashi suddenly behind him. "You wanted secrets, so how's this one? I know everything." He whispered to the frozen sannin, "The kidnappings, the experiments. All of it." He deliberately left out Kabuto and Anko. Anko was because he'd only done something to her after the Kyuubi attack.

If Kakashi wasn't careful then he'd be dead before he even got a chance to explain. "The curse seal has to be my favourite. Cause in the end, it helps create the most dangerous Shinobi who ever lived and he kills you, not at all grateful to all that you gave him, and guess what, he's standing in this room. The Shinobi that kills you, is right here. " He wondered if telling Orochimaru this would make him reluctant to ever use the curse seal. It would be helpful to Kakashi. Sasuke was still in Mikoto's arms so he wasn't lying either.

"What are you just standing there for Orochimaru? Do something!" Jiraiya yelled in annoyance. He still saw the snake like man as a friend, had no idea of the hurt he was about to feel.

Predictably Orochimaru turned to mud but the chance to kill his would be killer was too strong. He would rather reveal himself for the traitor he was than risk the chance of leaving such a possibility behind. He believed Kakashi without question since he had seen Kakashi for what he was from the beginning. He had made no move to capture him because he had wanted information and what was the best way to gain information without having to lift a finger? Make the situation into one most telling and simply observe.

So instead of attacking Kakashi like he should have, instead of looking outraged at his words, or simply brushing aside the attack as nothing more than a desperate move by an insane man, like he should have – he went crazy.

Kakashi sprang towards him, slamming a palm to the ground, recreating the same barrier that had been around him and the Third before the Third had died. The irony was almost laughable.

The Jutsu Orochimaru had been building rebounded and slammed into the snake like Shinobi and he flew backwards, skidding along the floor.

"I'll kill you all. You can't keep me in here. You hear me! You're all dead." Orochimaru rasped as he sat up. Kakashi didn't have to do a thing. The snake was doing it all himself.

"Actually I can. After all this was designed to keep you safe from anything so it's safe to assume that it will keep you in as well. You should thank your bodyguards, really I couldn't have done it without them." Kakashi replied only serving to make Orochimaru even angrier.

"What is the meaning of this?" That tone was clear, an order not to be ignored.

"Well, let's see if I can put this lightly. Orochimaru is a traitor. At the current moment his acts are small, minute in comparison to what he'll later do, but horrific all the same." Kakashi stated seriously.

"That's impossible." The Sandaime stated immediately waving his hand dismissively as if to emphasise his words.

Kakashi looked at him, directly into his aged eyes, saw the weariness and the hope, the hope that he was wrong. "Is it really?" Kakashi asked softly.

As if he had suddenly realised just what was happening Orochimaru stilled. His hissing had cut off, his stream of curses stopped and he looked in desperate horror at the Sandaime.

"Don't listen to him!" he yelled, his voice several octaves too high, "He's crazy. They psyc-nin at ANBU said he was crazy."

"The worst part is, you'll only catch him after he's killed 60 children, and even worse than that. You won't have the heart to kill him. You're too desperately hoping that he can be saved." Kakashi continued relentlessly shifting his gaze back to the Sandaime, "What he will do will be the start of a horrendous war. He may not see it that way, a lot of Shinobi won't but those same Shinobi don't know how the next war starts in the first place and why. It won't just devastate a few Hidden Villages, it'll affect all of them. Every single one." Kakashi was referring to Sasuke but they didn't know that and Kabuto's resurrection Jutsu.

"You're lying! You speak in future tense. You make no sense. You're just a crazy Shinobi from the future. No one's going to believe you." Orochimaru hissed.

"It's because you name Minato the next Hokage that he leaves, gets careless in his actions. You know something's not right about him. You know that." Kakashi continued raising his voice so that he was above Orochimaru's.

"How did you know?" Sarutobi asked, looking stunned.

"Ninja from the future here." Kakashi said with a grin and without Orochimaru's curses and hissing the statement was louder than before.

"You were going to name Minato the next Hokage?" Orochimaru's voice was soft, disbelieving. "He's not even a Sannin. He's not even your pupil."

"Wolf, Panther, I'd like for you to take Orochimaru into custody while we investigate these claims."

The Hokage was acting swiftly now, seeming to have come to a decision.

"You can't be serious." Jiraiya said angrily.

Minato was there in a flash of yellow, holding him back. Two ANBU materialised from the shadows but Kakashi still did not move. It was not enough. Orochimaru was a Sannin for crying out loud. Surely the Hokage knew that. Perhaps he was hopeful that Orochimaru would come quietly.

There was nothing further Kakashi could legally do. The Hokage had ordered it so he had to obey. With a sigh he waited for the ANBU to get into position and let the barrier drop. Orochimaru didn't waste any time in attacking, predictably. Kakashi snatched one of the ANBU out of the way of a fatal Jutsu attack before lunging after Orochimaru who was slithering across the floor like a snake.

He was almost to the door, going too fast for Kakashi to catch him, but the doorway was blocked by a large toad.

"I don't want to believe him, Orochimaru but you're making it really hard not to." Jiraiya said sadly.

"Get out of my way you fool." Orochimaru hissed. His hands moved through the seals rapidly, his chakra building into enormous proportions. Kakashi only had enough time to pull Jiraiya out of the way before a catastrophic amount of wind was released. The toad Jiraiya had summoned was gone in a puff of smoke and when all the chaos died down, so was Orochimaru.

"Well, that didn't go as planned." Kakashi muttered getting up and pulling a stunned Jiraiya with him, "Just remember one thing, you still see him as a friend that can be saved. You can't save him. It's too late for that." Kakashi said quietly and not unkindly to Jiraiya.


	6. Chapter 6 Desperation

**This is one of my shorter chapters so far but it's not as short as the second one. As always thanks for reading and thank you for the reviews. XD**

**The pain of a new day**

**Chapter 6**

There were a lot of things that needed discussing. So many confusing things that needed to be straightened out and it was all because of one wayward Shinobi, who conveniently wouldn't help out in the clean-up. He had caused the mess after all but he was downright painful when anyone attempted to get any information out of him. He gave answers that weren't answers and he pretended to misunderstand when asked questions that could only be answered directly.

Needless to say, the Sandaime's patience with the man was running low.

Kakashi was watching Jiraiya, his expression distant, yet strangely sad. The Sandaime was trying to get him to talk more about Orochimaru to which all of Kakashi's replies amounted to when one actually thought about it, there's no point in talking about something that hasn't happened yet and isn't likely to happen either.

"We have a problem, Lord Hokage." Kakashi said suddenly. He had been utterly silent while the Shinobi around him had tried to weather the storm, unless spoken directly to which wasn't often considering his painful answers. They just didn't know that too Kakashi this little confusion was nothing compared to what it could have been. After all Orochimaru was one incident in a long line of many.

"Bigger than the one we have now?" Jiraiya stated drily. He was in a foul mood and really who could blame him.

"Orochimaru knows I'm from the future and knows that I possess information. I have essentially become Konoha's worst nightmare. I am in metaphor a forbidden scroll, a taboo Jutsu. In the Shinobi world, those things are highly sought after, correct?" Kakashi explained, "Especially in regards to Orochimaru. He was leering at me the whole time and if I'm not mistaken the last person I know that he leered at like that ended up in enemy hands, destroying as much of Konoha as possible while he was at it."

"Watch what you say Hatake. I'm not in the mood for you." Jiraiya all but snarled. He wasn't in the mood for anyone but no one was about to point that out to the pissed Sannin.

"Orochimaru's betrayal is still new and fresh for you but believe me, that won't last long. Soon, very soon it will be replaced by a burning anger and no matter what you do or where you go, his name will follow you, whispers of his deeds floating in the air like a bad odour and you'll wish you'd killed him." Kakashi warned lowly.

"So what you're getting at, is that other villages will try to obtain you." Minato clarified quietly, stepping between the two before Jiraiya could reply.

"Yes. That was one of the reasons I'd hoped to keep this private. It's not like I want to be dodging attacks all day long and sooner or later those around me will be dodging attacks too, like my younger self and you." Kakashi replied, eyes lingering on Jiraiya for a moment longer before glancing away.

"Too late now. We'll just have to be vigilant." Minato stated quietly, mentally kicking himself for not thinking that whatever this Kakashi look alike who turned out to actually be Kakashi could actually have something so important to say.

Kakashi supposed he could always become a recluse, hiding out of sight until he was needed but he didn't want the people of Konoha catching onto the idea that every time he was around then something major was going to happen. Unless he hid his appearance and focused on suppressing his chakra as much as he possibly could. That might work. He'd have to think on it more.

In the chaos after Orochimaru's departure the Hokage had sent ANBU to try and track him down, even though he hadn't been hopeful for success. The Uchihas and Hyugas had been dismissed, leaving only the original Shinobi that had been in the room to begin with, with the addition of Kushina, Zombie Naruto and younger Kakashi.

Older Kakashi found himself thinking about Sasuke. Sasuke was born towards the end of July and Naruto was born in the beginning of October. That didn't leave a lot of time. Not at all. He had maybe two months before the Kyuubi attack. Too late to save Obito but not too late to save the Fourth. Actually, was it really too late to save the bastard? He attacked Minato-sensei so he'd have to stick with yes.

"Did you know?" Kakashi asked quietly turning to Minato.

"Know what?"

"That you were going to be the Fourth Hokage?" Kakashi clarified.

"Yes. It was to be announced later this month." Minato replied with a small smile.

"Then I'm too late. To save the children Orochimaru experimented on. Unless he did it after–" Kakashi look pained but he cut off suddenly, quickly closing his mouth. He'd almost slipped on the Kyuubi attack and with Kushina the vessel of the Kyuubi at the moment and in the room, well that didn't bode well. No one was supposed to know about the Kyuubi sealed away in Kushina right?

"I will have reports done on the children in the Village and those around it. Nothing is certain at this point. Till then it's time to do some damage control. Kakashi Hatake, uh the younger one, you will continue as though this hasn't happened. You and Minato will continue with the missions, until of course Minato's child arrives. Older Kakashi Hatake, we'll need to make you as background as possible to try and stem the interest of the enemies and the uh citizens and Shinobi of Konoha. You will therefore become one of the teachers at the Academy." The Hokage's voice was gruff and the tone meant no arguing.

It was strange how quickly Kakashi had fallen under the 'umbrella' of command. Not that he'd expected any different, he'd just thought they'd flail around some more first. And it wasn't really an umbrella either, it was more of an iron fist. Would they extend the same resources that they'd expend on a normal missing-nin of the Leaf Village should he decide to simply leave since that was against Konoha law? Was he already that integrated into their system? That wasn't good. He was out of place, meaning he was expendable and he'd rather not have to answer for his actions. He had no choice though, he was too accustomed to command. Orders were given and he followed them.

There were two identical bows and both Kakashis turned to leave.

"Older Kakashi, if you'll stay a moment longer please."

He turned back to the Hokage, still trying to process the newest order. An Academy teacher? He'd kill them before they ever graduated. Maybe that was a good thing. The life of a Shinobi was not one he'd wish on his worst enemy. (Simply because that would mean he would no longer have that enemy.)

"To minimise risk, I've decided that you shall raise the child that you bought with you. Kushina will help you get settled. We'll provide you with an apartment and the required equipment. Please stop by the mission desk later today to pick up the details of your arrangement." The Hokage was speaking to him as though this were a mission. Did he believe that it would make it easier for all of them, especially Kakashi?

With another bow Kakashi left before anything stranger could happen like telling him that he was now expected to predict the weather or something. He was almost to the door, deep in thought, his mental barriers shameful when Sasuke took advantage once again.

The pain hit him, hard, buckling his knees causing him to hit the ground painfully.

"_I'll find you Kakashi. I know you're here. Save us both the trouble and just tell me where._" That voice hissed in his mind.

Kakashi wasn't sure if the pain in his head was worse than the pain of the seal, maybe it was the other way around. He had to stop this either way. He couldn't handle it. "No." he almost whimpered when the seal flared, sending liquid pain into his body.

Distantly he was aware of cool hands on his skin and tried to jump away but he didn't move far before collapsing again. Instincts were a bitch.

Kakashi tried to focus long enough to put up his mental barriers once again, to stop the onslaught of emotions and pain. Physical pain was nothing new but these emotions were going to kill him.

"_Can you see it?_" He could, no matter how hard he tried to force the images from him mind. He just couldn't think straight around the pain. Burning. Konoha was burning to the ground. He could smell it, taste the smoke that threatened to engulf him even though it was all in his mind. He could hear the hungry crackle as the flames devoured all that he held dear. Feel the dangerous heat of the black flames. Nothing they did would put out those flames in time. It was near impossible to stop that fire. It wasn't natural. He could feel it's heat, feel his skin flush as though he were standing right there.

"_Don't worry _sensei_. Soon, very soon they'll all be gone and I'll be free to hunt you down. End your miserable suffering. For now though, you must watch._" Sasuke continued to taunt.

A choked sob tore from his chest but he couldn't be sure if that was the pain of the seal or the pain of what Sasuke was showing him. Maybe he was just downright delusional and this was only happening in his head. His mind's way of finally letting him know that he was just plain fucked up. He needed help and fast.

"_Sasuke you bastard!_" The scream was coming from behind, angry, ferocious just like the flames.

"No!" Kakashi heard himself choke out in horror as the sight before him spun away as Sasuke turned. Sakura stood not three feet away, glaring murderously at the Uchiha. The laugh started out slow, soft. Soon it was so loud that Kakashi wanted to cover his ears to block it out but you couldn't block out what was in your head.

Then there was the sound of the Chidori and Kakashi started to scramble, somehow finding the energy to move, to think past this paralysing torture. He had to act quickly. He couldn't watch this. He forced himself to stand, to gather his chakra and start the hand signs needed. He wasn't even sure if this would work.

The pain in his fingers as he forced them to conform to the Jutsu was nothing compared to the pain he was already in and the pain that would be in his heart should he fail this.

Sakura's angry face was all Sasuke was focused on, the Chidori's tunnel vision kicking in. Sakura was shaking with her rage and pain. How many were left? Her hands glowed green and her face set itself into a grim mask. She was going to fight? No you stupid girl, run like Naruto refused to do. Run and live. But she could not hear his desperate thoughts, no matter how much he screamed in his head.

Kakashi went through the seals as rapidly as he dared. He couldn't afford to make a mistake. Almost, he was almost there. Even as he was doing the seals he saw a strange glow start to envelop Sakura but due to the Chidori's blue haze he couldn't be sure.

With an almost desperate speed he fell to the floor, slamming his hand down, watching the ancient writing spread out. Sasuke's imposed images wavered before flicking out of his mind completely, the pain numbing to a dull throb. From that brief flicker he had picked up on the fact that Sasuke was very confused.

Kakashi's knees buckled, chakra pulling from him in enormous amounts all focusing in the centre of the room where a glow was forming getting brighter and brighter. There was a blinding flash making everyone in the room cover their eyes.

Slowly, as it dimmed and Kakashi's eyes adjusted he saw a large sphere in the centre of the room. Was that sand?

A large hole was the only blemish in an otherwise perfectly round sphere of sand and the image was eerily reminiscent.

As they watched, Kakashi practically holding his breath, the sand melted away, falling to the floor in a soft rush.

Pink hair became visible first and Kakashi managed to find the energy to stand once again. He lurched himself at the sphere. He knew who had created the sand sphere so he didn't really pay the boy any mind. Instead he pulled Sakura to him, noting the shallow breathing and the pale features. Was he too late, again?

"Sakura?" he breathed, almost too afraid to find out.

"How could you sensei? You just left us, with nothing and no one to defend ourselves with." Sakura replied so softly Kakashi almost didn't hear her. A single tear slipped down her ashen cheek, sliding into the pale pink below.

Carefully Kakashi lowered her to the floor, avoiding the gaping and bloody hole in her chest. He did not want to see it, to be forced to memorise just another failure. The smell of burnt flesh and smoke clung to her only adding to his guilt.

"I'm sorry Sakura. I'm so so so sorry. It's going to be ohkay. You're going to be fine." Kakashi found himself whispering to the girl despite his intense desire to run away. His heart was pounding painfully in his chest, an erratic hammering that threatened to drown all else out.

"Don't make promises that aren't going to happen." The voice was quiet, almost a drone.

Kakashi didn't look up, didn't look away from Sakura's wide green eyes. He knew what he would see. Gaara's sand would be crumbling away completely now, returning to its position on his back. His face would be expressionless, his arms folded across his chest.

"Where are we sensei?" Sakura asked, her voice fatally faint. Her eyes had lost the accusation and were now merely confused. She didn't have the energy left to sustain that anger. All it was now, was a fading echo in her eyes.

"Konoha, with the Hokage." Kakashi replied. They hadn't had a Hokage in a while. It was pointless with all the Hidden Villages merged together in their struggle to survive so the words had to mean something to her.

Minato had inched forwards in both curiosity and concern. Neither of the two newcomers were familiar yet Kakashi knew them, had appeared to try and save then so they must mean something to the Shinobi, must be friends.

"That's impossible." Sakura breathed catching sight of the blond. Did she think of him as Naruto or as the Fourth Hokage? Or was she merely responding to his words?

"No. It's really happening. Like I said, everything is going to be fine." Kakashi said with a firmness meant to comfort the pink haired girl, "Sakura, can you focus enough so that you can teach me how to heal you? It's just jutsu right, the Sharingan can copy it." Kakashi spoke in low desperate tones. He could do that right? Why hadn't he paid attention to this stuff before? He'd been injured enough times. Then again he was almost always unconscious when they healed him.

"It doesn't work that way sensei." Sakura breathed. "It's about control, not hand signs."

"I can try. Please Sakura, let me try." Kakashi asked growing frantic.

"Sensei . . . . ." but her voice trailed off. She didn't even have the focus to finish a sentence. What hope did they have at medical jutsu?

"Where is he?" She asked instead, changing the subject before Kakashi could continue to press the issue.

Sakura was referring to Naruto. Kakashi knew that like he knew how to breath but wasn't sure why he did. "Safe. I bought him here so that we could change things." Kakashi replied, complying with her wishes.

Sakura's fading eyes flared with a brief moment of brightness as she made some connection in her mind. She smiled softly, her features almost serene. Any trace of anger and accusation was completely drained from her face. The confusion was cleared away, the sadness replaced by an emotion so pure it could only be achieved in such harsh conditions. Peace.

"Thank-you sensei. You were right. I shouldn't have doubted you." Sakura breathed, her green eyes dimming as the life faded from her.

"No Sakura! Stay here. Stay with me! Don't leave me. Everyone always leaves! I order you to stay here! . . . . ." Kakashi was rambling but he couldn't stop it. He could stop the stream of words that flew from his mouth unbidden. He couldn't stop the emotions either. One would think that with every death it would get easier, and there sure had been a lot of funerals to attend. So why did it only hurt more and more each time?

Pale hands pried his away from Sakura whom he had actually been shaking as he'd yelled at her. She needed to come back, needed to hear the orders he was giving.

"Please stop Hatake. She's gone." Gaara's voice went unheard, ignored.

Kakashi jerked when arms wrapped around him. He struggled against them, not wanting to feel their warmth and comfort. He deserved this pain, didn't he? He hadn't been quick enough to save her. She's been killed by his own technique. So he deserved this.

He struggled and kicked, yelling the whole time as he watched them close Sakura's eyes and take her away.

"_How could you sensei? You just left us, with nothing and no one to defend ourselves with."_

Kakashi sagged so suddenly he went from being restrained to being supported in a heartbeat. She was right. He'd run away like a coward. Run from his problems and he had taken their only hope. He'd had no right.

Kakashi felt completely drained, far too tired to fight against the embrace he suddenly found himself in. Strangely he knew who it was, and was surprised. Minato wasn't usually this physical about his comforting. He was more of the 'I'm here for you and I'll give you a pep talk' kind of guy, but never hugs.

Just as he was thinking that Minato let go, slowly, gently. Without the support Kakashi was sitting on the floor staring at the pool of blood left behind, just staring. He was too far away to care about the whispers and the frantic atmosphere around him. Too distant to care that Gaara was getting uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry Hatake. I wasn't able to make it in time." Gaara whispered to him very quietly. Sasuke has always been able to penetrate the sand, even as a genin. Why did he think that this time would be any different?

And suddenly that was very funny. Kakashi found himself laughing, unable to stop.

"_You_ weren't able to make it in time?" He asked gasping out the words between laughter, insane laughter laced with a deep, raw pain.

"Every single time, I have to watch them all die. Just once, just once I'd like to be the one to die so that everyone else can say why didn't I fight harder, why wasn't I there in time . . . I'm tired of burying my friends." Kakashi said with a sigh, his earlier manic amusement gone, leaving only an ice hard persona in its place, a persona he'd been forced to perfect in order to survive, to move forward.

Gaara inclined his head as he analysed the condition of the Jonin in front of him. Kakashi had lost it and really who could blame him. His emotions had been taking several damning blows for years now. It was a wonder he hadn't fallen apart earlier. With a frown Gaara allowed a small amount of sand to float into the air and harden before slamming it into the base of Kakashi's skull. He was exhausted anyways so the sleep would do him good. He was bordering on chakra exhaustion, having used almost all of his to bring them to the past.

The sand spread around and under Kakashi's fallen form, rising into the air, carrying him. Gaara was grateful for this distraction even if it wasn't a pleasant one. While Kakashi had been trying to maintain his composure Gaara had been growing more and more uncomfortable with a stares and stunned whispers.

"Your hospital is this way?" Gaara asked looking to the blond man that looked a lot like Naruto.

"What just happened?" Kushina asked breathlessly. She was just as confused as everyone else.

"He finally had a meltdown. About time too." Gaara replied waking out the door, Kakashi cushioned by the sand and floating ominously behind him as he took the exhausted and shattered Shinobi to their place of healing.

* * *

Gaara stood at the end of the bed, just watching. He didn't know what else to do. He wanted the silent man in front of him to tell him what to do because this wasn't real to him, not yet.

It was foolish to wait for this broken Shinobi's command, and broken he was. Medical seals were wrapped around him, his body, his mind, trying to keep him together as he fell apart. Foolish to expect anything from this man. Yet, he'd been broken for so very long and he'd done just fine. Why should Gaara expect any different. He just needed time and apparently time was all Gaara had right now.

When Kakashi had gone missing, taking the child with him, it was as though he'd crushed them all. His own comrades had turned against him, loathing the very sound of his name. Shinobi had been scattered far and wide in search of the missing-nin, the only comfort in the waging war. They hadn't been there when Sasuke had decided to attack Konoha directly. They would live to see another day, cursing Kakashi Hatake to the grave.

. . . . . but here he was, silently suffering, like he always did. Kakashi was in a position that no one else had even thought of trying. He'd found a way to go to the past and it was like he'd breathed life into the dead. Only, no one in their time would know. They would continue to condemn the Shinobi and perhaps him as well since he too had now vanished. Did it matter? They were in the past so essentially all that could be erased and rewritten.

Sasuke Uchiha need never to reach his potential.

But Gaara would wait, wait for this lone Shinobi to wake and tell him what to do, if he could. If he couldn't then Sasuke Uchiha would never see the light of another day. He'd make sure of it.

It wouldn't be hard to find the runt. Uchihas were all in one place right? Arrogant and so self-assured in their own power.

Sasuke had been like that in heaps. So all he had to do was kill them all and be done with it. He'd even take that Itachi guy out. Uchihas were trouble, Madara, Tobi, Sasuke and Itachi all had one thing in common, their family name. Another thing that had in common was the word traitor. No matter what anyone said about Itachi Gaara would always see the Uchiha as a traitor. He'd never done anything useful. He hadn't killed the Akatsuki members with some poison or bombs or something. So he was still a traitor.

He'd do anything, because right now, he was a Shinobi that had nothing left to lose and a Shinobi like that was dangerous. There was nothing stopping him, nothing holding him back. He could do anything. His life was forfeit because he was a ninja out of time. He didn't belong so it meant nothing to him if he changed things. As long as his younger self persevered he could do anything.

Minato was silent as he took in the scene. Kakashi was strapped to the bed, alive but only physically. He'd been like that for three days now. Gaara refused to be removed and none could touch him. His sand was the ultimate defence but was it faster than the Yellow Flash? Minato hadn't felt the desire to test that out. Instead he had ordered the medical-nins to leave the boy be. He seemed determined to be there so let him. And to be perfectly honest, leaving him there meant he was out of sight. This unknown Shinobi had an aura about him that just didn't sit well with the Konoha citizens. He was dangerous.

"I don't understand you Hatake." Gaara was speaking quietly. His voice soft and almost toneless. "You kept going even when everyone around wanted to give up. You pushed forward, taking the missions no one else would even look at. Every mission you came back barely alive, with hardly any teammates left. It got so bad that the other Shinobi believed you to be cursed, refusing to work with you, even your own Village . . . . . yet you press on. Perfecting the Jutsus of your comrades so that they may fight without their drawbacks, creating new Jutsu just to keep the enemy off balance." Gaara was speaking to Kakashi but it was more like he was speaking his thoughts.

Had their future really become so bleak? What about the war? They'd ended it so why were Gaara's words painting such a terrible picture.

"You brushed aside every death as though you expected it, moving onto the next mission with all the more determination only to come back just a little more destroyed than before. Everyone thought you were cold, uncaring of the lives that were snuffed out daily with every mission, but I saw differently. It's why I went on missions with you. Why I follow your orders without question even though I outrank you. You felt the pain of every death as though you had died yourself. You felt them all, still feel them. I see the blame and self-hatred in your eyes. Your eyes are those of a man shattered, only to be hastily glued back together by the obligation of a duty to a Village that hates you . . . . . . . why Hatake? Why do you continue when all those around you fall?" Gaara's confusion was evident in his voice, lacing the quiet tenor.

"Now you're lying there, finally having been pushed past your limit. Only I don't get why, why now when you're in the very position to prevent it all from happening. Why does one death affect you so much? Or was that just the last straw? Is it finally too painful to continue. Even after you sat, wasting every free moment you had carving the names of the fallen into that stone until your hands bled?"

Gaara was silent once again, staring unblinkingly at the still form of Kakashi, the only indication that he was alive at all was the soft rising and falling of his chest.

"Two days Hatake, that's how long you have to wake up and be coherent. Pull yourself together and brush it off like you usually do. Or I'm going to take matters into my own hands. You started this mission so now you must finish it. All you need do is lead and I will follow."


	7. Chapter 7 Following orders

**I dunno guys. I've tried to find out more about this but it's a bit sketchy. Maybe I'm just understanding it wrong. Sasori killed the Third Kazekage, and then turned him into a puppet. According to Lady Chiyo, while fighting him in the first couple episodes of Shippuden he went missing over ten years prior. Since Naruto and Sakura were sixteen at the time, wouldn't that mean the Kazekage was the third and not Gaara's father when Gaara was born? Then again over ten years ago does leave a lot for guessing. Still I find it hard to think she'd say over ten years if it was over twenty years. Twenty years would make more sense to me since that was when Sasori actually defected. So I'm going to stick with twenty years kay. **

**If any one actually knows the correct time, please review it or PM me. Much thanks. **

**The pain of a new day**

**Chapter 7**

Jiraiya found Minato at the hospital where he was waiting for any news on Kakashi. Minato saw him approaching and got to his feet. By his sensei's grim features he figured that he hadn't found anything or he was still really pissed about Orochimaru, perhaps both.

"Any luck?" Minato ask with a tired sigh.

"No. Kakashi's hand signs were too quick. That was amazing. The speed he used could have given you a run for your money. There's no way of finding out what jutsu that was or even copying it." Jiraiya replied sitting down in one of the uncomfortable hospital chairs for Minato's sake since the man looked exhausted, even for a Shinobi. He must have been busy, after all there were a lot of curious eyes around.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take. One second he's walking out the door and the next he's kneeling on the floor in silent agony. Even though he's older, different, it's still hard to watch him in pain. I can't even imagine what his life has been like up till now, the pain he's had to go through. That Shinobi he pulled through, he said things, such heart breaking things. Kakashi's life is not a pleasant one. His condition is precarious at best and I don't even want to know how it got to that state at all. Is that Gaara guy a friend? Is he even a Leaf Shinobi? . . . . . . How is he even here?" Minato muttered running a hand over his eyes before looking to his Sensei expectantly, like he used to do as a child. He wanted Jiraiya to tell him what to do, what to expect. This wasn't something he was equipped to handle. Jiraiya sighed wearily. He didn't know what to do either.

"I don't know if it was a sealing jutsu, a transportation jutsu or even if it was a summoning jutsu. The boy he managed to pull through, the one that's scaring half the staff in the hospital, he mentioned something thing about Kakashi perfecting other jutsus and creating new ones. The way he said it, I get the feeling that Kakashi did it a lot and perhaps he got really good at putting together a brand new jutsu in a matter of moments." Minato continued, tearing his gaze away from his sensei, thinking back to what Gaara had been saying.

"I don't imagine it being all that hard. After all each hand sign represents something, so mashing a few together that you already know what's going to happen should produce some interesting results. The real danger would come from the amount of chakra one needs to pull it off."

"Well if I understand where you're going with this then, let's say, hypothetically, that he used a summoning jutsu combined with a teleportation jutsu. Summoning something you have no connection to is hard, that's why there are blood contracts. Do you think he has a blood relation to either the boy or the pink haired girl? Or that might be the teleportation part. So he would know what it would cost chakra wise to do each jutsu separately. Mixing them together is taking a big risk." Minato was musing out loud now, trying to fit it all together so that he could get an idea in his mind of how Kakashi had done it. Only he was working with puzzle pieces that weren't necessarily from the same puzzle.

"Well whatever he did, he scared the Shinobi in the room pretty bad. I swear, those guys really need to toughen up and as the next Hokage that's your job. Glad it aien't me. Someone's gotta get tortured though." Jiraiya smiled poking fun at his blond student who paled and quickly shoved a hand over his mouth and shushed him. If anyone had heard what he'd just said they'd simply assume he was boasting as usual.

"Don't say things like that." Minato hissed, "Anyways, I've been thinking, is it really all that smart that we figure out what he did? Not knowing seems safer than knowing. I don't exactly want to figure it out and then spend my days as Hokage trying to protect a secret that should it get stolen I might very well never know. This is time travel after all and the best way to protect a secret is to never know the secret yourself, for one to never exist at all."

"That's a good point but at the moment we're acting under orders. When you take over, then you can order me to stop." Jiraiya replied with a grin.

Minato sighed and sunk more into the chair. He was tired. The last couple days were not agreeing with him. At least he'd managed to start off his Hokage days with a bang, so that meant it could never be any worse than a stubborn time travelling student, right? Let's hope not.

"Next thing on the to-do list, figure out what he meant when it comes to Orochimaru. It seemed important to him to try and take care of that first. In fact he acted as soon as he was assured of his identity. What could Orochimaru mean to him?" Minato muttered.

"I just wish I knew what Kakashi is doing. I'm positive he's not just going to simply live a normal, happy civilian lifestyle." Jiraiya muttered.

"For now, all we can do is watch. Watch, learn and intercede where necessary." Minato replied closing his eyes on a weary exhale. He trusted Jiraiya to at least cover for him while he took a small nap. This was going to be a long assignment.

* * *

"Are you hungry?" Minato asked walking into the room with a cup of instant ramen in his one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. Gaara's two day self-set time limit was almost up and he'd been standing there the whole time, not moving at all. He hadn't even slept since he gotten here, but judging by the dark rings that was normal for him.

Gaara's pale eyes glanced at him, that expression as unreadable as the clear desert sky. Those eyes slide to the offered food and a single pale hand reached out and took the offered food with a murmured thank you.

"You should get some sleep. We'll let you know if he wakes up." Minato suggested.

"I don't sleep. I've never had the luxury and then it just became a habit." He replied taking a sip of the coffee.

"Ah ohkay then." Minato replied sipping his own coffee, not really sure what that meant.

"What of you. You've been here as long as I have." Gaara observed.

"Not the whole time. I went home for a little bit, and he's my mission. I'm to learn about him so if he wakes up and I'm not here I might miss something." Minato replied nodding at Kakashi's still form.

"You won't learn anything if he does not wish it. You were his sensei, correct?" Gaara replied tilting his head curiously.

"Yes. Although there's not much you can teach a Shinobi who already knows everything he needs." Minato replied with a small but fond smile.

Gaara inclined his head further before shaking it firmly, once, "There is always a lesson to be learned. You must just be open minded enough to see it. Besides, he's fond of you in a way that I have not seen him with any other, even his own students. " Gaara didn't add things like Kakashi never spoke of his sensei and he had only learned this from simply watching the way Minato interacted with Kakashi and the very brief space of time he had seen Kakashi around the blonde while conscious.

"You know you're pretty wise for a kid. You could almost be a Hokage." Minato observed taking another sip of coffee.

"In my time, I am the Kazekage or rather I was." Gaara replied very quietly.

"Ah so a Shinobi of the sand. They're good Shinobi, tough." Minato said cheerfully, hoping to distract the younger redhead from what was obviously a painful topic. He was also surprised by the age of the Shinobi. He had to be about twenty.

"They're pathetic right now. Much of their power was lost when the Third mysteriously disappeared. It's only later, when my siblings and I are Shinobi that things start getting better." Gaara disagreed, sounding slightly annoyed by this fact. Minato chose not to comment. While it was true that Suna didn't have a lot of power house ninja, that didn't mean they were to be taken lightly.

Gaara's pale gaze settled on his once again, this time with a thoughtfulness that was intense. This close to the younger Shinobi made Minato realise that they were green in colour and not blue as he had originally suspected.

"You look like Naruto, or rather he looks like you. Are you related to him?" Gaara observed.

"Naruto? That's the name I wanted to give my son." Minato replied in surprise. Could it be? Did this creepy Shinobi know his son, well the older version of him? He'd have to be a rock not to be interested in something like that. Was his son a powerful Shinobi? Was he Hokage, like Gaara was Kazekage?

"Please refrain from commenting any further Gaara." The voice was strained, laced with wariness.

Those pale eyes smoothed past Minato and looked almost through him to the person lying in the bed. The seal covering Kakashi's forehead, the one that had been battling to keep his psyche intact, meant that the moment Kakashi opened his eyes his Sharingan would be exposed.

"So you're finally awake." Gaara murmured tucking into the ramen as he'd finished with the coffee.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Kakashi replied drily keeping his eyes closed.

"Nothing new." Gaara replied just as drily.

Gaara then reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a headband, tossing it at Kakashi with a muttered 'you need it'. Kakashi picked up the headband that all the Shinobi had taken to wearing during the war. Gaara seemed to really like these things. He pulled the seal across his forehead away and replaced it with the headband, shifting it so that it lay over the Sharingan. Kakashi didn't miss the fact that his face had been covered by a medical mask. That was nice of them.

"Is there something wrong with talking about Naruto?" Gaara asked almost innocently and neither he nor Minato missed the wince and tensing up on Kakashi's part. In truth Kakashi found it too painful to talk about the blond haired Shinobi.

"No, it's just giving me a headache. What happened and how long was I out for?" Kakashi replied sitting up a bit more. Yes, he had a headache but it wasn't because of Naruto, it was because of the Uchiha bastard and Naruto was connected to that bastard in a way that could almost be called an intertwined fate. One was the opposite of the other and always would be.

"Four days and I knocked you out because you'd finally had that breakdown everyone was wondering about." Gaara replied before slurping more ramen.

Kakashi touched his fingers gingerly to the back of his head. He glanced at Minato who had seemed to become a silent shadow. He was always there. Was it concern or duty that drove him?

"Don't you have more important things to do other than watch me?" Kakashi asked warily.

"With the war over we have too much time on our hands." Minato replied with a shrug, "This Naruto you mentioned, is he my son?"

Gaara watched Kakashi to see what he would do. He found this all rather amusing. He even felt inclined to push the limits somewhat but in this situation it could only make things worse and not better.

"Yes." Kakashi replied vaguely, "He's a good Shinobi. You'd be proud."

Very diplomatic answer on Kakashi's part and Minato seemed satisfied for now, or he just realised he wasn't going to get anything by pushing. "He's loud, like Kushina." Kakashi added fondly, almost as an afterthought.

Gaara set his empty bowl onto the bedside table and resumed his previous posture, arms crossed over his chest, waiting. Kakashi sighed, looking at the red haired Shinobi.

"What?" Kakashi eventually asked when the silence in the room had thickened into something almost tangible.

"Where are we?" Gaara asked but he didn't really need to. He only asked because he felt this irrational desire to have it verified. "The past. About nineteen years to be exact." Kakashi replied, watching Gaara's face carefully.

"How did we get here?" Gaara asked, his expression unchanged.

"I managed to reverse the jutsu that brought me here. Instead of 'going to', like I did, I managed to 'bring here' for you and Sakura." Kakashi replied.

"Neji and Shikamaru mentioned you using some unknown transportation jutsu." Gaara murmured, more to himself. "Ninja were sent across the remains of the nation to search for you. They, consequently were not in the Konoha base when the attack came." He added louder.

"I'm not sure what to say to that." Kakashi admitted.

"Doesn't matter I suppose. How did you come by this time travel jutsu?" Gaara replied inclining his head.

"The last two events from our present." Kakashi turned his gaze to Minato so that Gaara would know not to say anything. No mentioning of Sasuke, no mentioning of the Sage of Six path's jutsu, no mentioning of Naruto and no mentioning of the Immortality seal.

"I understand."

"Any more questions?" Kakashi grinned but Gaara was all but immune to his antics.

"I'm waiting for your orders. Any other questions I have will have to wait until we're alone."

"You're my superior." Kakashi pointed out, choosing to ignore the last part.

"Yes, but this is your mission. You will lead it and I will follow so lead well Kakashi." Kakashi mused over the words for a minute before his face hardened slightly. Gaara was placing all the responsibility on him and was subtly or not so subtly telling him that any screw up was on his shoulders. Gaara was taking the easy position in this mission and really, Kakashi couldn't blame him. As it was he wished he was merely following orders. He wasn't made to handle this kind of responsibility.

"Alright then, you were born in January of the same year that Naruto was born. Therefore if my assumptions are correct then you are already born, and are about seven months old. So you should go to the Village hidden in the Sand and when you get there, what you do, that's up to you. Be careful since you are now a Ninja from the future with valuable information. It will be easier for you to blend in if you should choose to do so, since you do not have my reputation. Information about the future and its events should only be revealed if necessary. A future that they know about is one we cannot change. So the less we interfere in the daily details the better chances are of things going the way they should." Kakashi stated, keeping his instructions brief and to the point leaving Gaara with nothing left to do but nod.

"Give me your hand." Gaara asked holding out his own, after a brief pause in which he digested all the instructions.

Kakashi raised his left hand and Gaara took it, moving it so that it was facing palm down. He then touched the top of his wrist and a seal appeared on the skin. He then offered his own hand to Kakashi, silently asking him to do the same.

"Now we can contact each other immediately. All you have to do is put chakra on the mark, and whatever you want to tell me will appear on my hand. Saves the time it would take to tell you in person or send a message which is too dangerous as it could be intercepted. This is instant. Just don't waste my time. Also, just to clarify, my orders are to return to my Village and do whatever I please except reveal information." Gaara said lowering his hand.

"Yes. If there are personal events that you'd like to change then do so. If there are Shinobi you want to kill that are not vital to the future then kill them. If you see sound ninja and wish to kill them have a party, however when it gets closer to the Chunin exams lay low since well need to collaborate on that one. Don't get caught, and if you are then either contact me and I'll find you or don't reveal anything." Kakashi clarified.

Another nod and a whirl of sand. Gaara was gone.

"Can I leave the hospital?" Kakashi asked, starting to remove the seals attached around him.

"That's up to the doctors. I'm sure they won't be pleased to see you doing that." Minato replied with a smile.

"They never are. I'm surprised you're so silent." Kakashi replied looking at the blonde questioningly.

"Well I figured you won't tell me anything anyways, if your attitude towards Orochimaru is anything to go by. You're very tight-lipped about him." Minato replied with a shrug.

Kakashi considered his words. So they figured he wasn't going to say anything about everything? Their loss. Kakashi would happily tell them about other things. They just had to ask about the right subjects. Only ninja would complicate their lives.

"Can I ask a favour of you?" Kakashi asked, looking like he didn't care either way what the medical-nins thought and Minato realised that at this point there was probably very little that would stop Kakashi once he'd set his mind to doing something, that was if his mind didn't give up like it just almost had.

"If I can do it, then I will." Minato replied inclining his head in interest.

Kakashi lifted the standard issue medical shirt and let his chakra show the seal on his upper body. "Can you seal this? Put a seal around a seal. The one that put it there is linked to me through it and I don't want him to find me." Kakashi explained.

Minato stepped forward in curiosity to study the seal. "It's very complicated."

"Not really. It's just several seals on top of one another." Kakashi said quietly.

"That's still quite the feat, but what you ask of me I can do. It seems there is a connection seal in there but I'm not sure what it does. Also, sealing it will probably hurt." Minato answered, straightening.

"It hurt putting it on there so I didn't expect it to tickle."

"Such sarcasm." Minato mock scolded, his palms and fingertips lighting up with Ki. His hands flashed through the signs at a blinding speed before slamming his palm onto the seal on Kakashi's upper body.

The breath whooshed from his lungs and he slumped forwards, leaning onto Minato's shoulder. A strangled gasp made it passed his lips but that was it. There was the burning and the pain but it didn't last long. It wasn't anything Kakashi couldn't handle.

Minato lowered his hand and pushed gently on Kakashi's shoulder so that he was lying back on the bed, trying to catch his breath. "While you were recovering Kushina and Mikoto arranged a place for you to stay. Also, news of your arrival has spread quickly, so don't be surprised when odd things happen." Minato said with a cheerful smile.

"Well there went my ideas of peaceful living." Kakashi sighed, his heart still pounding frantically. He focused on keeping it steady, calming it down.

"Hahaha, peace of that kind is over rated. Life would get boring." Minato observed, eyes scrunching shut as he laughed.

"I do not believe that making me an Academy sensei was the best choice. I cannot teach." Kakashi whispered, not looking into the blue eyes of his former sensei, and giving voice to something that was truly bothering him. Minato's expression grew serious as he considered Kakashi's words.

"Teaching children is a lot like leading a team, Kakashi. It's not as hard as you think." Minato said sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"You don't understand. The last team I had, was a sensei to, I failed miserably. That girl, Sakura, she was one of the Shinobi that I was supposed to teach and look what I did for her." Kakashi said, his voice deadpanning.

"She looked strong, determined." Minato countered.

"She's dead." Kakashi said tonelessly, "And besides I didn't do that for her. She's always been that way." Everything Sakura was, was only because of her own strong determination and Tsunade. Kakashi had done nothing for her other than fuel an almost unhealthy anger (*cough* rage) when it came to being late.

"Not yet. She's not dead yet." Minato said firmly, "I'll go and find a medical-nin to come and examine you." Minato stood, walking to the door at a measured pace. Kakashi wondered how this was affecting him, how he was taking it all. It had to be hard to see your student so broken. It also had to be killing him, the curiosity that was. Kakashi knew so many things and could tell him almost twenty years' worth of information. That was enough to get anyone's curiosity going.

Kakashi sat up again, testing his balance. He was pleased to note that he wasn't all that dizzy. His emotions were kind of numb though, like he'd switched them off. Didn't really matter right now. It wasn't necessary to make it through the new day.

* * *

"I really hope you like it Kakashi." Mikoto said quietly from next to him as they showed him the apartment that was to be his home. They'd furnished and decorated it already, soft warm colours giving it a homey feel at present, something Kakashi hadn't been able to achieve in all his own solitary years. Something about coming back from a mission covered in blood just didn't inspire much confidence to feel at home. It was a two bedroom, open plan living room and kitchen with a bathroom kind of apartment. Nothing too big or fancy, just comfortable.

One room was to be his room. And the other was to be Naruto's. How odd. Kakashi had never imagined living with Naruto. He'd been too busy with ANBU missions to even worry about the kid after Minato's death. He had simply trusted that the kid would survive, not even considering that he was being so poorly treated. By the time he realised what was happening it was too late and he realised that he wasn't the best person to be raising a child, not with his personality and job. So he did what he could to beat the crap out of anyone who tried anything on the blond, physically anyway. Verbally was something he couldn't change no matter what he did.

Now he was raising Naruto, expected to make the kid come out sane and perfectly alright. That wasn't the surest way to ensure the kid's safety. He might end up physically ohkay and a far better fighter, but mentally and emotionally, well that remained to be seen. There was also the tiny fact of how that jutsu would affect the child. Anything could happen. Nothing would surprise Kakashi at this point, whether he developed fangs to go with those whiskers or if he developed a nice red set of Sharingan eyes to go with the Uchiha chakra that was slowly sinking into his tiny body.

"We've got your schedule set out and everything. You're set to start at the Academy in two days, but your fist Mission Desk shift is tomorrow." Kushina said with a grin and knocking Kakashi out of his thoughts, "Minato and I have decided to keep the baby till you're all settled in, which should be by tomorrow if you're still as indifferent to your surroundings as you are now."

"Thank-you." Kakashi muttered, taking note of all the things that he hadn't expected like the fluffy rug under the low table decorated with flowers. All little things that he'd never bothered with before.

"We'll leave you to get settled. Besides Itachi can't babysit forever, he still has his training and Kushina is supposed to be taking it easy. Minato tells us that you said their son will make a fine Shinobi, it'll be such a shame if that doesn't happen because of stubborn stupidity." Mikoto said with a cheerful smile but a none too subtle hint.

Kakashi stood to one side as the two left the cosy little apartment. Only when the door had clicked shut softly did he allow himself to really drink in the sight. In the room meant for Naruto there were a mess of baby related objects. The colours in the room were brighter than the rest of the house and dominated by shades of blue. It wasn't really a mess, but it only seemed that way to Kakashi because he didn't know what they were for. Really, what had the Sandaime been thinking? What had _he_ been thinking? Sure let's take the child to the past. Who did he think would end up raising the brat? Tsunade had warned him hadn't she? What did babies even do?

The room meant for Kakashi was a subtle blend of greys, reds and blacks, yet the atmosphere was anything but morbid. It was also very neat and organised, with new uniforms in the cupboards and a desk with a note, _"We got you stationary for your new job :)" _There was a cup with different coloured pens and a note pad and various other things he supposed he'd need.

Kakashi stood in the centre of this new world and found that he liked it. It was also set out in a way that would be very easy to maintain. The living room had even been set out in a way that was easy to rearrange so that he could train. He didn't know if this was intentional or not but judging on the fact that the women who had organised the place were both Shinobi he'd say it was.

Kakashi glanced at the clock, noting that he still had several hours before he was expected to be anywhere. In fact he had a whole day and several hours to himself. His fingers were all healed during his stay at the hospital and all his things that he'd brought with him had been returned. He was dressed in his standard uniform, with all his scrolls and equipment. That meant he had all his money since he'd grabbed the scroll he'd been tucking it away in for years before leaving and there was something he wanted to buy but he wasn't sure he'd be able to buy it here so he'd probably have to make it.

As Kakashi left the apartment he placed wards on the door, ones that would warn him should anyone enter. Based upon that warning he'd then decide whether or not to attack the intruder. After all it could be someone friendly like Kushina.

He was also aware of the ANBU that were now constantly tailing him. He wondered if they were there to make sure he was who they believed him to be or if they were there to keep him out of trouble or even if they were there to gather information.

Kakashi didn't exactly ignore them, he just made them background information in his shopping expedition. He walked with the same bored slouch that he had for years, only this time it was minus the Icha Icha book, which he really really missed. Yet he'd never gotten this many looks and whispers before. He supposed he should have expected it, but it was still a little harder to ignore than usual. Did his younger self slouch yet?

His visible eye narrowed as he tried to remember what he had done with his collection of Icha Icha books before the start of the war. With those, he could at least convince himself that the people were staring at the book and not him. Had they gotten destroyed in Pein's attack? No, he'd kept them somewhere safe because Sakura was threatening to burn them. He set his mind to wondering about it in his sub-conscious. The answer would come to him. He couldn't believe that he'd forgotten.

After acquiring several objects, some of them quite large and bulky, Kakashi went to an empty training ground so that he could build the object he'd sought out but hadn't found. No one had approached him, but they'd all spoken about him. Even the shop assistants had seemed reluctant. Everyone acted as though his mere presence was a bad omen or something. They walked a little more carefully, spoke a bit more respectfully and by all means necessary stayed out of his way. He supposed he could understand it. He was out of time, out of place and anything he caused to happen shouldn't have happened at all so it could be seen as bad luck. He wasn't all that bugged by it either, yet.

Setting his things down so that he could see everything he had, Kakashi went to work. What he was trying to build was a large pin up board, but this one wouldn't openly display information like a regular one would. This one would be designed to hide information in layers, sort of like pages and the only one that would be able to read it would be himself or anyone he allowed to read it. To anyone else it would simply look like a mess of information with no start or end. Each individual word would be just a random scramble of letters so if it should fall into the wrong hands it would make no sense.

It was a messaging technique he and Shikamaru had developed during the war when all their messages were intercepted causing dire consequences.

So he sat down in the training field and proceeded to chop, glue and hammer at the materials until he had successfully completed the board, infused with chakra and all. He knew he was being watched and once again not all of them were ANBU. He was also highly grateful that his fingers were healed. It had been much easier to build the board with them in perfect working condition.

Staring at the board and noting that it was too large to actually be carried through a normal household doorway, Kakashi pulled out a scroll and sealed the large object into it. He didn't know if it would fit inside his newly acquired apartment but at least now he had one.

Looking up and around he realised that it was far later than he had originally thought. There were also more watchers. Didn't they have missions to go to or something? Oh, right. Minato had said they were all bored. He tucked the scroll into his jacket and hopped onto the nearest tree branch. He'd already packed up the unused items, and sealed them into another scroll. He'd figure out what to do with them later.

Dashing through the trees, Kakashi didn't go towards his apartment, but rather towards Minato and Kushina's. He dropped down when he was close enough and began to walk along the quiet streets. He liked it when it was like that. No one looked at him funny then cause they were all too busy concentrating on getting home after a long day to worry about him.

He knocked on the door and waited for it to open.

"Kakashi! Come on in, you're just in time for dinner." Kushina said happily giving him an awkward hug. She looked around him and into the shadows, scowling at the Shinobi inside them.

Kakashi glanced behind him and into the shadows before shrugging, the movement reassuring the Uzumaki that he really wasn't bugged. She led him inside, all smiles and chatter. Minato looked up from a scroll he was reading and smiled when he saw Kakashi.

"You know I wish your younger self would visit this much." He commented putting the scroll down. Another glance told Kakashi that it looked like one of the scrolls a Hokage would usually have. Perhaps Minato was getting in some studying before officially announcing the title.

"We're having–" Kushina began, probably about to announce what was for dinner when a pitiful wail cut her off.

Kushina glanced at Minato and Kakashi could see the groan forming, see the exhaustion. "I'll get it." He said softly walking in the direction of the noise. Kakashi leaned in and picked up the blue squirming bundle automatically wrapping the wailing child in his chakra.

"You make far too much noise for someone so small." Kakashi commented, taking in the black and blond locks of hair. The blond was so pale it was almost white. He couldn't see the child's eyes because they were closed tightly as he cried. It almost hurt to see the boy look like this. He hadn't been around much to see Naruto when he was this young the first time around, it had hurt too but he'd been around enough to check in on the boy and make sure he was still alive. He didn't cry this much the first time, but his cries had been pitiful too, lonely. It still amazed him that Naruto had come out the way he had. He had expected something more like what Gaara had been.

Slowly the crying quietened down and the breathing calmed. Kakashi just stood there, letting his chakra thrum soothingly around the small bundle. "So, what are we going to call you?" Kakashi asked the now silent baby who was staring at him with those blue flecked black eyes. So much of Sasuke in you . . . . .

"I can't call you by your name. It would be far too obvious, so how about Naru." Kakashi waited, expecting something from the child, a nod, a blink, a coo. Anything to show that he approved.

"It's your name we're negotiating here, don't you want a say in it?" Kakashi asked in confusion.

Kakashi waited and still he got nothing other than large eyes staring at him.

"Fine then, your surname will have to change as well. I know how fond you were of it but tough, it's too much of a giveaway. So what the heck do we change it too? Definitely not Uchiha, you don't have enough of that in you, and I hate it. You can't have your father's name, nor your mother's for obvious reasons. So . . . . . it'll just have to be Hatake since I can't think of anything else and it's the safest." Kakashi mused. "Naru Hatake, what do you think?"

"Babies can't talk Kakashi." Minato said with amusement from his position by the doorway. Kakashi blinked at him and then looked disappointed, "They don't? That's going to get annoying. How will I know what he wants?" Kakashi asked looked back at the silent but awake child.

"Well when they're this small they either want food, or their diaper changed or just to know that you're here. They need to be loved and cared for, given baths, sleep regularly and handled gently." Minato replied walking further into the room, "This one seems to like you."

"He should. I was a part of his life since he was a genin. I was also on most of his missions." Kakashi mumbled, "By the way, what happened to the jacket that he was wrapped up in. It was important to him."

"Oh, well in that case I'll wash it instead of burn it. I hadn't gotten around to it yet. Good thing you mentioned it." Minato said with a smile. There was so much curiosity burning in his eyes that Kakashi was surprised he held himself back but then again he was the Fourth Hokage after all.

Kakashi looked at him with both fondness and surprise. He'd forgotten just how his sensei used to be. Calm and carefree, even when faced with the strangest of situations. When the need arose he was as cold as any Shinobi needed to be in order to do what needed to be done. Now Kakashi could remember why the death had hit him so hard, why he had joined the ANBU to try and distract himself from the loneliness and pain that had threatened to engulf him. His entire team ripped from him in the space of a year . . . . .

"Hatake?" Minato asked with an amused expression and a raised brow, bringing Kakashi out of his dazed and morbid thoughts.

"Was all I could think of." Kakashi replied with a shrug.

"I suppose it will make things easier. If people believe that he's your biological son that you brought with you from the future then they won't try to find out who he is. I don't suppose you'd tell me."

"I don't want to interfere with his existence. I want everything to happen as normally as possible until the moment I have to interfere. But I can tell you that he's a Leaf Shinobi and so are his parents. He doesn't have a Kekkei Genkai, that I can be sure of, so that should narrow it down for you."

"And make it easier for you to pass him off as your own son. It would be a bit hard to explain to someone like Hiashi Hyuga why he can't take your son away just because he has a Byakugan or something like that." Minato said with a chuckle. He was probably imagining it in his head.

"Don't let his up tightness fool you, Hiashi is a good man and a good Shinobi." Kakashi murmured but he was smiling too.

"Oh I don't doubt it but I do sincerely wish someone could pull out that golden stick lodged up his ar–" Minato began but a loud and pointedly stated, "Dinner's ready." Cut him off.

Kakashi couldn't help the small chuckle.

* * *

Kakashi woke up before the sun had even risen. He wasn't sure what to do now, since he only had to be somewhere later that night. He supposed he could walk around, see Konoha the way it was before the Kyuubi attack. But he'd wait for light to do that. For now he supposed he could go visit the memorial stone.

Just another habit that refused to die. Was Tobi lurking around right now? Did he notice the difference between the older Kakashi and the younger? They did dress differently after all. Tobi . . . . . Another pain in the ass. There were just so many of them. Would it come to a point where he'd have to choose between which events he had to change? Would he be able to change anything at all?

If he went about things as though he was trying his hardest not to upset the timeline then nothing would change, that was certain. So either he simply lived here, letting things happen as they would or he went all out and flipped history the bird because ultimately there was no in between. It was one way of the other.

You couldn't change only one thing based on selfish desires. You either went in this for the home run or you simply didn't swing the bat at all.

A branch snapped somewhere and Kakashi's attention was immediately drawn to it, away from his thoughts. He figured it was an ANBU who's decided he's trip to the stone had gone on long enough. Not a lot of Shinobi understood Kakashi's need to lose himself here, to just simply stand here and think. Sometimes he even talked because to him, the cold stone was better than an actual beating heart. A cold stone could not judge him, nor scoff at his mistakes. No one really understood why he spent most of his time here, with ghosts of the past rather than people, oppositely considered the hope for the future. Time never mattered when he was here. It was partly the reason he was always late.

With a sigh Kakashi looked up at the sky and noted that the streets would be picking up now, more people would be awake and going about their business.

So Kakashi would join them, appeasing the restless ANBU, wondering aimlessly through Konoha. Seeing without really looking.

Kakashi stopped when he caught sight of a familiar mane of white hair. With a grin Kakashi walked towards the Sannin, making sure not to mask his presence. He knew when he'd been sensed when Jiraiya stiffened. The sight of the Sannin had actually reminded him where he kept his Icha Icha collection.

"What do you want Hatake?" Jiraiya asked in a deadpan tone. Most let Jiraiya's easy going, foolish pervert act distract them from the fact that this man was a very dangerous Shinobi. Kakashi was not one of them.

"I uh, well, um, you just wrote your first book right?" Kakashi asked, scratching the back of his head.

Jiraiya's posture relaxed somewhat, but he didn't smile. "Yeah, what about it? Come here to tell me how crap it is?"

"Uh no. I was actually wondering if you'd sign my copy. See I never did get the chance to ask you. We were both always too busy." Kakashi explained.

"You actually bought it? I thought you thought I was a joke of a writer?" Jiraiya asked with disbelief thinking back to Kakashi's younger self. Kakashi only shrugged and smiled, "I bought your whole collection."

"You mean I have more?!" Now the Sannin was smiling. Kakashi nodded and Jiraiya practically giggled like a little school girl.

"Oh yeah, lots more." Kakashi said with a smile and stopped walking next to the Sannin, forcing him to stop as well. Kakashi started to pull out scrolls hidden in the nooks and crannies of his uniform, "Now let me see where and I put it. It would help if I knew which one it was in. I suppose this hiding spot was good, too good." Kakashi muttered as he searched.

"That sure is a lot of scrolls." Jiraiya commented with wide eyes.

"What? Oh yeah. I got tired of my stuff being smashed during invasions, or just plain trashed by angry students or unforgiving teammates. They seem to think I care about my stuff. I don't, not really. Just the Icha Icha books and a few other items. All of which I keep on me at all times. It's the safest place I know." Kakashi explained distantly as he opened each scroll to check what was stored in each.

"Why would your teammates be unforgiving?" Jiraiya asked with confusion.

"Just as a Shinobi gains enemies on the battlefield, so does he gain enemies at home." Kakashi replied with a shrug as though it didn't bother him much and it probably didn't. "Ah, here we are."

Kakashi bit his thumb and swiped it across the paper. There was a puff and a loud pop before a bookcase now stood in the middle of the road.

"All of these are mine?!" Jiraiya demanded weakly.

"Not all of them. These ten or so here are other books." Kakashi replied with a smile, pointing to a very small, very, very small patch of books. "Here's your first one. I never did get this one signed, or this one, or this one . . . . ." Kakashi started to pulled books out of their slots, happily listing all the ones he had gotten signed and all the inappropriate times he'd asked for them to be signed. Jiraiya wasn't an easy man to find after all, and being on a mission at the same time certainly didn't make it any easier.

"This one time I had to go find you in a brothel. A brothel! My teammates were utterly outraged since I made them come with me. That one earned me a new paint job that didn't ever come off. My couch had to be replaced since florescent pink just doesn't go with the rest of my decor . . ." With every casual re-counter Jiraiya was getting a better picture into the life of Kakashi Hatake. He had not been popular, even among his own peers. Apparently his iron fist way of leadership was not appreciated. Worse still, Kakashi didn't seem to mind. Jiraiya narrowed his eyes in thought. It was like Kakashi really didn't know any different, actually.

"And this one I got my pack to chase you down for. Man Pakkun nearly ripped me a new one . . . this one was quite interesting. We were standing on the side of a cliff since you said it was the best place to see into the hot springs, see how terrible the handwriting is, and we ended up having to dodge flying projectiles from both my target and your research . . ."

"Ah, alright Kakashi, I think I get the point." Jiraiya sweat dropped. Kakashi smiled at him, even tilting his head.

"So I figured I'd ask you now, when I'm not on a mission." Kakashi added brightly. "It's certainly safer for the books. I have a lot of duplicates. When we're training, a lot of Shinobi intentionally aim for the books. They seem to take offence when I'm fighting them and reading at the same time, no idea why." Kakashi seemed utterly sincere in his words. Did he realise that most people were offended by porn? Probably but that would only make it more acceptable for the Hatake. No matter, this Hatake wasn't his problem.

"Say Kakashi, could I borrow some of these?" Jiraiya asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Uh, no." Kakashi replied, pulling a book he'd been showing Jiraiya away slightly.

"Come on, if I don't have to think of the plotlines then I can write new ones quicker."

"No. I've come to the conclusion that in this timeline you just might not write any of these. You could come up with something entirely new. Besides you'd get lazy. That's not fair, really I have to think of my fellow Icha Icha fans." Kakashi replied with his own special brand of how to annoy a fellow Shinobi smile. It wasn't quite like the Sai smile but it was close.

"You're not going to budge, are you?" Jiraiya asked. "Nope. Now see this one's all burnt up because I was sparing with an Uchiha. Arrogant pompous ass that he was, hit me with a fire ball, straight at the book . . . ."

Jiraiya sighed longingly as he stared at the books sitting right in front of him, completely ignoring Kakashi. His fingers itched to just take one, maybe two, maybe thirty or so. He'd never notice. He's got so many, the selfish jonin. No wonder he had so many 'enemies' at home. They were all so brightly coloured, maybe not all of them. Here and there damaged ones did poke through. Still, so tempting. He could see it now, the beautiful literature, all his years spent 'researching' in his 'retired' state. He was set out to leave after the brat's birth. By the time Kakashi realised, he be long gone. So tempting. Just one . . . . .

" . . . . this one has to be my favourite in terms of storyline. What that main character does in that position . . ." Kakashi was giggling like a school girl, worse than Sasuke Uchiha's fangirls.

Just one . . .


	8. Chapter 8 The process of control

**To imsabbel. To answer your first question. Yes Sakura is dead, but the Sakura who died is the one from the future. Minato is trying to get Kakashi's spirits up by reminding him that Sakura is still alive, in the past. Technically she hasn't died yet. The complications of time travel. For your second question. There are a few reasons why Kakashi wants to keep Naruto a secret. Firstly Naruto isn't even born yet and a lot of Kakashi's plans centre around the Kyuubi attack, so Minato would be instantly worried, angry, concerned . . . if Kakashi told him that Naruto had the nine-tails sealed with in him. Also Kakashi feels it isn't fair to leave Minato with two Naruto's. He has his own son to care for, the 'original' Naruto. That's just two reasons. I have others but well that'll take a while to write. **

**Other news. I got my first troll. XD He/she was the cutest little troll but I must admit they need to work on their creativity. **

**I have now become convinced that my computer makes grammar errors every time I minimise this document. I swear it does it on purpose. **

**Thanks to Lil Miss Morningstar for beta-ering this chapter! Your help is much appreciated! **

**The pain of a new day**

**Chapter 8**

Naru Hatake cried an awful lot. Kushina had said quite loudly and unashamedly that she was glad that Kakashi was taking him now since she could finally get some sleep. Kakashi didn't really mind all that much though. He was used to running on almost no sleep for long periods of time, it was really the pitifulness of the cry that got to him.

Kushina and Mikoto had spent several hours that morning giving him a crash course in caring for a baby. They taught him how to properly hold a baby. He still didn't understand why he had to hold them just so, but he did understand that every time he didn't properly support the head Kushina would club him upside the head. He wasn't taking any chances so understanding or not, he did it without question.

They then taught him how to bathe a baby. That was almost as stressful as trying to dismantle several paper bombs that were on the verge of exploding! No wait, on second thought, with Kushina in the room it was worse. How on earth was one person supposed to support the baby any reach for the shampoo aaaaaand pour said shampoo into their hand so that they could wash the almost non-existent hair? You need two hands for that but apparently he was now expected to do it with only half of one. And how did he get wetter than the baby when the baby was the one that he was supposed to be bathing?

Then came the food! Hell, if he thought the temperature of the bath water was sensitive, then that was nothing compared to the bottle temperature! His wrists were still inflamed. Kushina hadn't warned him at all. The mean Uzumaki had casually sent him off to the kitchen to make a bottle of formula (he'd been inwardly delighted at the time since this was a relatively simple task, poor deluded Kakashi) and when he was done she had just as casually asked him if he'd checked the temperature like she'd known! Then she'd explained how when Kakashi got confused, by putting some on one's wrist, which was silly in Kakashi's opinion and it had forced him to remove his gloves. He never knew one's wrists could be so sensitive but he supposed scalding hot formula was enough to get any hardened Shinobi to yelp. Kushina had chuckled evilly and stated mysteriously that he should just wait until they started eating pureed foods. He didn't know what that was but it sounded terrifying.

While he had known that you couldn't feed a baby something that was boiling hot (he'd just forgotten that with the formula) he hadn't known that you couldn't feed them something that was too cold either. And not to mention the burping. Babies burped! Who would have thought? And people thought it was cute?! Hypocrites.

Kakashi thought it was disgusting. They puked a lot to. Baby Sasuke delighted in puking on him, a lot. It had only been a few hours. How could one little body hold that much puke? Secretly, he was convinced Kushina put him up to it. Those two were thick as thieves which was weird since Sasuke was only about two months old but that didn't seem to matter. Of course Mikoto thought that was cute too. They thought a lot of things were cute. Kakashi thought a lot of things were too complicated.

Then came dressing the baby. They squirmed wiggled and kicked, absolutely making it impossible to get them into anything that resembled a descent outfit. Kushina forbid the use of the shadow possession jutsu to hold them down and Mikoto forbid the kunai, while Kushina actually kind of considered that one. Crazy Uzumaki. And babies peed. It could really spray, impressing Kakashi more than disgusting him for the first three seconds. Kushina had told him that was a male thing and even so young they were pigs when they wanted to be but she'd said that while laughing at him.

All that however was nothing compared to the horror of changing a diaper. Kakashi thought that all diapers should come with a bio-hazard sign printed on them. He point blank refused to touch it. Hell no. They'd coaxed, bribed, threatened, clobbered, and even begged but he'd held fast. He was very proud of himself for resisting. It hadn't been easy and it had taken every ounce of his ninja training just to make it past Kushina's puppy eyes. Now he knew how she'd gotten Minato and personally he didn't blame the guy.

To end all arguments he created a water clone, since a Shadow clone would send him all the memories and he wasn't dealing with those nightmares, and then promptly forced said water clone to disperse outside and very far away from him.

Naru thought that it was all very interesting and didn't try to help Kakashi at all. Traitor. That was coming out of his future ramen allowance! On the plus side, Kakashi had blackmail material for both Sasuke and Naru in the foreseeable future and since he was so intimately involved in their young lives, well that just meant he was only going to get more. Girlfriends were going to be fun.

Kakashi newest arsenal of torture techniques was what Kushina called parenting. No enemy would survive it! He still crackled evilly at the thought. The worst one (other than the diapers) was the reaction time training. How fast could he respond to any and he meant _any_ noise that the baby made from every possible distance to the crib. Eventually he just teleported there, that seeming to be the only thing that could make the women happy. Personally Minato had been spoiling them far too much with his Flying Thunder God technique. The proof was in the pudding, or rather the Thunder God kunai hanging on the wall above the crib. This was also going to be Naruto's room. (The irony) Minato and Kakashi were going to have words about that, using such a high level technique so freely . . . a very long conversation and it would have very strong words . . . heartfelt ones. There would be a reckoning! Kushina had had too much fun in torturing him.

So now he knew how to hold a baby, how to feed a baby, how to bathe a baby and how to dress a baby. After one last course that involved a jutsu that created a clone baby, Mikoto and Kushina had dubbed him baby ready. Partially baby ready. They muttered something about baby proofing a house and terrible two's but they'd agreed to leave it for later. He swore he caught something that sounded suspiciously like Kakashi proofing the baby but he couldn't be one hundred percent sure.

Only after that strenuous training (cough, torture, cough) was Kakashi allowed to take Naru home. Not that he wasn't grateful. Actually he was relieved. The prospect of raising the kid had been gnawing at him for a while and this was actually a bit of a relief. It really wasn't all that hard. Sort of.

So he took Naru home, but was met with a small snag. Kakashi was forced to almost always carry the child since he cried whenever he was left alone, no matter if he'd just been fed bathed or even simply held. (since babies needed that too)

As a result, instead of Naru sleeping in the room that had been decorated and furnished just for him, Kakashi was forced to let the child sleep on the double bed with him. At first he worried that he was going to squash Naru in his sleep but he reminded himself that he never slept deeply enough for that to happen. He _was_ a Shinobi.

However Naru's constant crying worried him and it also alarmed the neighbours. Some of them probably thought he was abusing the poor child but Kakashi knew it was the intense emotions left over from Naruto before he died that was affecting him as well as the slow and gradual separation of the nine-tail's chakra due to the nature of the seal Minato had used. Kakashi also wasn't entirely sure if Sasuke's added chakra was causing any problems but he doubted it since for the most part his Sharingan told him that the chakra was almost dormant and too small right now to be of concern.

So it was because of Naru's constant need for not just anyone, but Kakashi to always be near that forced Kakashi to bring the child with him to his first shift at the mission desk.

He set up the portable crib in the corner of the room, almost directly behind him and lowered a thankfully sleeping Naru into the crib. To be on the safe side Kakashi enveloped the crib in a bubble of his chakra. He could deal with the drain because the chakra also served the purpose of keeping Naru safe.

"Yo." Kakashi said quietly to the other Shinobi in the room, sitting down at the desk. He'd never done this before but he'd seen it done enough times to know what to do. He was actually kind of excited. His very first mission desk shift. It couldn't be that hard, after all the shift was rotated amongst the chunin. Kakashi had just never gotten it because he'd been too valuable elsewhere at the time, and Minato had acted like he'd been doing Kakashi a favour every time he 'saved' his student from the dreaded mission desk shift. If it was bad enough to make Minato quake in his Shinobi sandals, then Kakashi was all fired up and ready to go.

He ignored curious stares and comments as he methodically and carefully stamped and signed mission reports, each Shinobi getting a curt yet friendly, "Thank you for your hard work and dedication to Konoha, have a nice day and continued safe return from missions." It was a statement that had been drilled into him by the Sandaime just before he'd started and he vaguely recognised it from when he'd had to hand in his own reports yet had been too drained or distracted to really take note of what was being said to him.

"So they have you chained to a desk like a dog."

Kakashi looked up from the report he was stamping and straight into a young Genma's face. Kakashi just smiled at him and said "Thank you for your hard work and dedication to Konoha, have a nice day and continued safe return from missions."

"Come on Hatake, you and I both know this is killing you." Genma pressed, the senbon in his mouth dipping and rising with every word. He was so comfortable with this older version of Kakashi, talking to him like he would to the younger. It was like to him, they were one and the same. Kakashi wondered if he saw it that way and if so why?

"Actually it's kind of nice, in a mundane sort of way. It's a far cry from the missions I've been going on lately. S-rank doesn't even cover some of the shit they sent me on." Kakashi replied thoughtfully.

"So you're really from the future huh." Genma commented, his young eyes flashing in excitement. This Genma couldn't even be a Jonin yet, chunin perhaps.

"That is the story." Kakashi replied using his bored tone when he noticed that the room had gone a lot quieter than before. He also realised that that phrase was one he was going to be hearing a lot. Couldn't someone think of something other than 'So you're from the future?' ? He knew that the Sandaime wanted to keep him quiet, but well that wasn't going to happen. It was far too late for that and had been that way the moment they denied him a private meeting with the Hokage.

"When do I become a Jonin?" Genma asked the excitement leaking into his tone. Even though his report had been handed in and sighed, he was still hanging around. Apparently talking to Kakashi was far more exciting for him than anything else he could be doing right now.

"Who says you do?" Kakashi replied reading over the next report since Genma had moved to the side so that he wasn't getting in the way. It was easy for Genma to move out of the way of the line of Shinobi waiting for their reports to be checked since Kakashi was seated at the last table. Kakashi was fascinated with the idea of teasing the other since Genma had a nasty habit of making fun of most situations. It was partly the reason why he didn't tell Genma to leave. The other part was because he'd always silently enjoyed Genma's company.

"I'm not sure if that's a joke or if that's you being serious." Genma commented with a frown. "Too bad that hasn't changed about you. But you are different. You're happier somehow yet sadder too."

"That's the idea." Kakashi replied in the same tone as he's answered with previously, referring to the first part of Genma's statement, "And I think anyone would change if nearly two decades had passed, wouldn't you?" he murmured replying to the second.

"Two decades? You're like more than double my age. Poor Kakashi. I wonder what he thinks about you? Have you spoken to him? I bet he socks you one the minute you do." Genma mused, his voice showing his excitement at the very idea of a younger Kakashi trying to hit an older one.

Kakashi didn't reply in favour of doing his job and the hope that ignoring him would make him go away. Not that he didn't like Genma, it was more the fact that the last time he'd spoken to the Shinobi he'd been trying to convince him not to go on a mission with Iruka. Neither had come back, alive anyways. Kakashi had been part of the retrieval team and he sorely wished he hadn't been. So he focused on the report in front of him, trying not to bring those thoughts to mind.

Kakashi almost stamped the report and sent the Shinobi on their way but this one was familiar to him somehow. He was supposed to check that it was dated and signed with all the required information, not that it was correct in terms of what actually happened on the mission even though that was part of the job description, the other chunin had simply told him not to worry about it saying all he needed to do was stamp and sign. Far too trusting of their fellow Shinobi as well as it was sort of a waste of time to check something that had been a successful mission. Kakashi unfortunately knew better. Reports were only thoroughly checked if something had gone wrong.

Kakashi carefully read over the report, taking in the words and picturing the whole mission which had been a failure due to a teammate being poisoned by an unseen enemy. This report would have been checked eventually, but it wouldn't have been a priority because of the teammate's poisoning. That didn't scream emergency, but Kakashi knew that it should have. So he actually paid more attention to this report, only he read a lot faster than the other chunin in the room so his extra attention to this report wouldn't actually be noticed all that much.

The poisoned teammate was currently at the hospital battling to survive. What was interesting was how they had been attacked and who, out of whole team. It had been the Uchiha, an Uchiha with an active Sharingan. Taking out a threat? Or indulging a grudge. He knew that when one had an Uchiha on their team, teamwork was hard to come by easily. The Uchiha were all arrogant and most tried to do the mission alone. Some Shinobi did not appreciate that, but to go so far as to poison the guy? He must have been terrible.

"Your spelling needs work." Kakashi said looking up at the waiting Shinobi who regarded him with a distant scowl, but Kakashi could see the nervous perspiration and the strangely triumphant glint in his eyes. Kakashi smiled his biggest, fakest smile noting how Genma went very quiet and almost jumpy when he saw it. Genma knew Kakashi all too well to know that when Kakashi smiled like that, it meant trouble. Genma looked in confusion at the other Shinobi. What had he done wrong?

"Thank you for your hard work and dedication to Konoha, have a nice day and continued safe return from missions." Kakashi parroted in a bored drawl.

The Shinobi turned to leave but found that he was frozen on the spot. He hadn't gotten more than a few steps when his body just froze.

"Oh and can you please leave the antidote to the poison? I'm sure your teammate must be in dire need of it by now." Kakashi continued with that cheerful smile still plastered on his face, not that anyone could see more than a crescent shaped eye.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Came the gruff angry reply through clenched teeth.

"Really?" Kakashi asked in a dangerously low voice, his tone ice cold and the fake smile gone, "Did you really think this report would go unnoticed? Sure it would have gone through and been approved and no one would be any wiser, at least not for about a year, maybe two. But then again you didn't count on me being here."

"There's nothing wrong with my report."

"Please don't insult my intelligence. And just in case you think I'm wrong let's see if anyone else can see the glaring holes in this thing, Mission: Gather intelligence on unknown settlement near the border of Fire Country. Mission status: Fail due to teammate poisoning. Bla bla bla not really important . . . . . ah, here we are. I did not see the attacker. I only heard it when my teammate fell to the ground behind me. Upon inspection it was noted that the attack came from behind us. We were forced to abandon the mission and return to Konoha for immediate medical treatment." Kakashi stated drily. His eye lingered on _forced to abandon the mission_. It was a situation much like his father's only these two Shinobi, since there were three in a squad, wouldn't be crucified for it.

"Anyone care to point out the mistake. I suppose I should add that the injured teammate is an Uchiha?" Kakashi asked the room since it had gone deathly quiet.

No one seemed forth coming with information, all of them glancing at the shadow trapping the Shinobi in place and the lazy Jonin keeping him there. "No one?" Kakashi sighed in disappointment.

"They were gathering information on an unknown settlement, therefore their squad would have had to have been travelling in a straight line to maximise visual range. After all the enemy could be anywhere, scouting and whatnot. Since the Uchiha had an activated bloodline limit he would have been in the front, and would have seen any attack coming for him or any Shinobi hiding out in the surrounding area making it impossible to bypass an enemy. That leaves the remaining teammates _behind_ him, where he was attacked from. At the very least they saw the attacker." Kakashi drawled, letting his words sink in, there were other signs but he didn't want to overload their brains. Even though he'd told them how the mission should have been stated in the report he hadn't exactly spelt out how the original was wrong, and he hadn't added the possibility that his teammates were the actual attackers even though he had implied as much. He couldn't do all their thinking for them, but the main reason it was so wrong was position. Position was the key and the frozen Shinobi Kakashi had trapped knew that. His heart rate had picked up when Kakashi started to state how the mission should have been set out proving that that's was how it actually had been. His report was completely bogus from beginning to end.

The whispering started slowly, the buzz of suspicion beginning to creep into the room, but it wasn't enough to actually convict the trapped Shinobi, not yet.

"Let my teammate go, freak, or the kid's dead." Kakashi's visible eye hardened and the mild irritated amusement he'd been feeling snapped into something darker, something better left restrained. All the anger, all the hatred, every life he'd ever taken had tainted his very chakra core, causing it to become a sickly thing. It wasn't physically any less powerful, it was affected only in the sense that anyone who felt it would never trust it, never allow it to sooth them, except the crazy knucklehead Naruto since it was something familiar to him. Every Shinobi in the room collectively moved away, all of them paling.

It hurt slightly to see but Kakashi ignored it, turning to face the man holding a kunai over Naru's sleeping form. "I'd put that down if I were you." Kakashi advised, his voice still that bored drawl.

The Shinobi, visibly shaken but still determined, just clutched the kunai tighter.

"Have it your way." Kakashi shrugged before dissolving into a pile of leaves. He grabbed the wrist of the hand holding the kunai before they had even figured out if he'd used a substitution or a form of cloning and jerked the arm up and around the startled Shinobi so that the kunai was now poised to strike directly into his spine. The Shinobi lost his balance and fell to his knees grimacing in pain.

"You really shouldn't have interfered. You still had the chance of passing off my observations as nothing more than paranoid ramblings of a Shinobi from the future who just might be insane . . . . . but you didn't so now you've just proven my point. What is it with traitors these days and their unfaultable density." Kakashi drawled twisting the arm more uncomfortably. "If you're going to break the rules at least be smart about it."

Kakashi reached around the panting ninja and dug around in his pockets until he found the vial he was looking for. Now he needed to get the antidote to the hospital. Twisting the vial slightly so that he could see the name, he noted that the hospital wouldn't have this in stock. Not even Genma was likely to have a vial of it and he was a poison expert. Ah, Genma. While Kakashi couldn't leave right now, the other Shinobi could. Good thing he stuck around.

He tossed the vial at an open mouth Genma who caught it purely out of reflex. "Take that to the hospital and tell them it's for the Uchiha who was brought in for poisoning. I'm sure he's in desperate need of it now." Genma nodded and dashed out the room.

Kakashi pried the kunai out of the Shinobi's slack fingers and used the bottom end of it to smartly smack the man into unconsciousness. His teammate was still trapped by the shadow possession jutsu only Kakashi had attached this one to the desk he had been sitting at instead of a kunai. The Jonin Shinobi stumbled forwards as Kakashi let the jutsu drop. He turned to face Kakashi with a snarl, his thoughts inching towards stupidity.

"Don't." Kakashi warned in an almost sing song tone knowing that he would anyway.

The Shinobi raced for him, tanto in hand. Kakashi jumped up attaching himself to the ceiling. "So which village is it? Mist? Sand? Rock? Sound?" Kakashi drawled. He really didn't want to drag this out. After all this was a room full of people, (Shinobi no less and none of them seemed capable of helping. Honestly.) and he didn't want unnecessary injuries caused due to his provocation. When he mentioned Sound, a village that hadn't even officially made itself known to the other villages yet, (It was still a few years before that happened) the attacking Shinobi flinched and his pulse jumped.

"Ah so it's Sound. Gotta give the snake some credit. I had no idea he had been recruiting so early." Kakashi dropped down from the ceiling when a sticky substance was shot at him in a poor jutsu attack attempt.

Vaguely he wondered why none of the others in the room were doing anything to help. He then realised that they were all too stunned, and sort of paralysed by the very feel of his chakra. He'd heard that Orochimaru garnered the same effect. Had he become that efficient at killing?

Kakashi landed behind the Shinobi, too fast for him to counter, and wrapped an arm around his neck in a backwards chokehold. Kakashi then used chakra wire to tie the man's hands to his ankles but in a way that caused his spine to arch unnaturally and painfully. Another quick yet powerful blow to the back of his head rendered this one unconscious as well and Kakashi deposited him on top of his teammate.

"Right then. I'll deliver those to ANBU Interrogation first thing after my shift." Kakashi mused, reigning in the dark and damaged chakra. He sat back down at the desk, stamping the bogus report and setting it aside from the others.

"Was their report really that obvious?" the chunin next to him asked with wide eyes. Things were beginning to move forward again.

"No. I just remember the Sandaime being forced to look into it after the Uchiha didn't let it rest for a year or so. They suspected foul play and the Sandaime was forced into a position where he needed to investigate. The Uchiha were really pushy. Anyways I was put in charge of the investigation and it was found that through the course of the year that we hadn't done anything, similar incidents had occurred to other Shinobi that worked on any team with either of those two in it for various reasons but most being that they were close to being discovered as spies. When we knew what to look for the reports that had been handed in every time someone was injured fatally it became so obvious we almost let the two go to atone for our shame." Kakashi replied with a grin. "They were smart enough not to kill their teammates the same way every time. They sure got creative with the 'accidental' deaths."

The chunin nodded, his eyes still wide but his chakra wasn't as buzzed as before. He seemed to be ignoring the fact that he had felt Kakashi's damaged chakra and was moving past it so that he could continue some semblance of normality for the remainder of his shift.

Slowly the activity in the room resumed and everything went back to what it should be, apart from the nervous glances and the cautious skirting of the snoring traitors.

* * *

Kakashi glanced at the two now stirring Shinobi and the silent but awake Naru. He wasn't sure which one he was supposed to tend to first. "I'll get the traitors. You look like you could do with some sleep." The chunin from earlier offered with a smile.

Kakashi stood aside to let the chunin go to the groaning duo. "Oh, I just remembered." Kakashi said pleasantly. The chunin froze but quickly covered it. "There was a third traitor helping them get away with the ridiculous reports at the mission desk." Kakashi continued before slamming the chunin across the head. Now that had been taken care of he still had the problem of sorting out three traitors and Naru.

With a sigh Kakashi made three Shadow Clones and charged them with taking the bogus mission report and the three traitors over to ANBU Interrogations. He dispersed the chakra shield around Naru and picked up the silent baby. What did one do with a child when they were this young? You could not train them and nor could they do anything for themselves. They could not even play.

The drain of making three Shadow clones was starting to make itself known and Kakashi decided to walk home instead of teleport. With a folded portable crib in one hand and a wide eyed Naru secured in the other, Kakashi started the short walk home.

When he got back he noticed a note stuck to his fridge. He hadn't felt his wards being disturbed so how had that gotten there?

_Kakashi  
Please leave Naru with Kushina for a little while and meet me at the Blunt Kunai.  
Minato_

_P.S. Chakra wards are very cute but please keep in mind that younger you is still my student. _

Ah, so he'd sent the note with Kakashi so that he wouldn't disrupt the wards. Smart, sensei, very smart.

The Blunt Kunai was a popular restaurant that was more of a place to meet up with other Shinobi. It had sadly been destroyed in the Kyuubi attack though. Sad as that was, he'd never been too upset by its destruction since he'd only been fourteen at the time. He could hardly even remember meeting anyone there other than his sensei who seemed to favour the place.

With a sigh Kakashi tracked back the way he'd just come from, moving towards Minato and Kushina's apartment which really wasn't all that far from his own. He blamed that on Kushina. She seemed to like having him close by.

When he knocked on the door, Kushina opened it as though she'd been expecting to see him and perhaps she had. "Minato-sensei asked me to stop by and leave Naru here so that I can go and see him." Kakashi explained in a bored tone.

"I know. Come on in." Kushina smiled. She looked a lot better now that she'd had a good night's sleep. But she still appeared to be worried. Any sane person would worry about a baby in the care of Kakashi Hatake. Apparently no one was very sane, since no one had banged on his door and demanded to know if Naru was still alive and well. He wasn't exactly complaining about that either.

Kakashi left Naru with Kushina, this time without the chakra bubble. Naru was already sleeping so he didn't need it just yet. Hopefully the meeting wouldn't be too long. It was till uncomfortable talking to the soon to be Fourth Hokage and he still had to prepare for his first day of teaching the next day. Another thing that no sane person should ever expect Kakashi Hatake to ever do.

Kakashi was curious as to what the other Shinobi wanted, believing the man to be too busy for this to be a social call. Habit born from years of social aversion dictated that he absolutely must at all times have an Icha Icha book in front of his face when presented with a crowed venue. So before he entered the establishment he pulled out his chosen copy that had been stashed in his pouch and flipped it open to a random page.

The Blunt Kunai had a pleasant atmosphere, very calm and warm. It was also almost full. Kakashi had forgotten just how popular it was with the older generation. Pay attention to orange book, pay attention to orange book . . .

Minato was easily recognisable in the sea of heads since his blonde hair stuck out like a sour thumb most times. He was also the most talked to person at the place. Everyone liked Minato. It had been one of the most uncomfortable aspects about being his student for Kakashi. Everyone always wanted to talk to Minato and by default Kakashi as well.

Minato saw him and waved him over, politely dismissing those around him. If he wanted privacy he wasn't going to get it in here so this couldn't be all that secretive. Minato did raise an eyebrow at the book but he didn't comment. Of course he wouldn't. He didn't know what it was yet.

Due to Minato's signal the other people in the room slowly began to notice Kakashi's presence. The pleasant and welcoming atmosphere slowly began to cool along with the realisation. Tension and nervousness quickly crept into the place, swirling around in the undercurrents, not prominent but not to be ignored either.

"Would you like something to drink?" Minato asked, ignoring the wary atmosphere and smiling at Kakashi who sat down across from Minato.

Kakashi shook his head, "I have to get up early tomorrow, teaching." He reminded the other, hoping that it would also convey his desire to keep this short.

"Alright, fair enough. One of these days Kakashi, I'm going to get you drunk enough to unmask you." Minato promised with a wide grin to show that he was only joking. "How's the apartment, Kushina's worried that you don't like it since you don't really show much emotion." Minato added before taking a sip from the glass he already had.

"I may be nineteen years older, Sensei, but I still hate small talk. Please get to the point." Kakashi replied in his infamous bored tone and flipping the page of the book he wasn't truly reading, "And I do like the apartment. It's nice." He added, sure that Kushina really had stated concern for this and answered so that Minato had something to placate the other with.

"Small talk or not Kakashi, I really am interested in how you're doing but since you insist, allow me to insist something of my own. Put the fricken book down Kakashi. I can't tell if you're paying attention or not . . . . . Thank-you. Anyways, the Hokage has asked that if there is a case of treachery or any other foul play it is preferable that you report it to either myself or the Sandaime. The unordered and 'random' attacks tend to make the people nervous." Minato said seriously.

Kakashi regarded the other silently for a moment. He could see the other's point. Anyone would be looking over their shoulder now, wondering just how much Kakashi knew and whether he was actually going to do anything about it. "News travels fast." Kakashi commented drily, "Still, no one has anything to worry about if they're playing by the rules."

"That's not the point Kakashi. You should have gone to the Hokage. We just ended a Shinobi war, you should remember what it cost you to end that war. I don't want to start a civil one." Minato said impatiently, waving a hand dramatically. A low blow. Obito.

"I understand."

Minato's gaze swept over him at the dead tone but before he could comment Kakashi continued, "In future I will go to either you or the Hokage. The incident in the mission room was not one I had planned. I had simply noticed an error and remembered what it was related to. While normally I would have reported it to the Hokage, the Uchiha would have died before my shift was over prompting me to act then and there. I apologise if my actions have caused trouble. It was not my intention." Kakashi explained in a light tone that was far from the hard, angry expression in his visible eye. "Also, I will not act upon deeds of foul play that have only the potential to happen. In other words I will only do something if the deed itself is happening in the current moment and not if it _might_ happen, like with the mission room incident."

Minato remained silent as he processed what Kakashi had said, his gaze lingering on Kakashi's now stoic one. He nodded, showing his understanding and acceptance before returning to his drink. When his gaze returned to Kakashi there was a curious yet mischievous gleam to the blue eyes. Kakashi took that as his cue to lift his book again and once more 'read' from it.

"Tell me Kakashi, when you look at the Shinobi in this room, what do you see? I'm sure you know all sorts of interesting things." Minato asked, his voice slightly louder than what it needed to be but when Kakashi turned his head to look as Minato had asked him, he noticed that the rise in decibels had not been necessary.

Every person in the room was in various states of interest, and he seemed to be the centre of that interest. Some were subtle and others were very obvious while others just didn't care and openly stared at the two of them.

In his mind, he could see them as he had last seen them, not as they were in the room, whole happy and healthy. As his gaze slide over each one of their curious faces, answers popped into his mind, but these were not the answers Minato had been expected. The blonde Shinobi had probably meant things like, retired with kids driving them crazy or retired and have let themselves go. Married to someone unexpected . . . the happy kind of stuff.

No, instead Kakashi saw things like, dead, incapacitated, no longer able to fight, held captive behind enemy lines with no hope of rescue, missing, traitor, presumed dead but the body too mutilated to be sure . . . . . Morbid thoughts that he will not voice. Not if he could help it.

Instead he turned back to Minato who was still smiling and gives his own fake smile, "You do not wish to know what I see, Sensei."

Kakashi gets up to leave muttering that he has to get up early. As he passes the doorway he sees a Shinobi that's both familiar and nauseating. "Well unfortunately that one is still alive." He mutters to himself as he walks passed, not sure if anyone heard him and not caring either.

He was still in hearing distance when a female Shinobi stated with pity that perhaps Minato touched a nerve and Minato muttered his agreement, sounding troubled.

Instead of heading back to Kushina to fetch Naru and going home like he probably should have, Kakashi went towards the training grounds. There would be an empty one since Shinobi weren't crazy enough to train after dark, unless they were desperate. Desperate to escape things like their own thoughts, emotions or failure.

Kakashi was not one to give in to emotions, even though he'd been doing so more lately than he had in his whole life. He was affected by Minato's question but that was all. If nothing affected him then he was hardly human. If he let it take control of his actions then he wasn't a Shinobi . . . yet this is what Tsunade wanted him to do, what Naruto used to do all the time and just look where that got him.

He didn't think she meant something like let his emotions cloud his judgement to the point where he was hurting people. No, it wasn't that. But how could one let their happiness and personal desires take control and not let their anger and frustration rule just as easily?

Kakashi dropped down from the trees and walked towards one of the target tree stumps in the centre. He knew that what he was about to do would look like he was letting his emotions get in the way, take over, especially to the ANBU around him.

Kakashi raised a hand, fingertips already crackling with lightening. His hand swiped through the air, leaving a path of light behind that burned into the retina, before his hand connected with the tree stump causing it to explode in a shower of splinters.

Instead of moving to the next one as the ANBU expect him to, Kakashi sat down and pulled out a kunai. Picking up a chuck of wood he began to carve it, shaping it into what he wanted it to be. He sat there all night, simply carving the wood and by the time the sun has begun to rise he had a pile of wooden kunai and shuriken sitting next to him.

Kakashi studied the wooden kunai in his hands before adding it to the pile sealing all of them into an empty scroll and heading over to Minato and Kushina's apartment.

"Yo." Kakashi said with a smile as he arrived since Minato appeared to be heading out the door already.

"Oh, hey Kakashi. You're up early . . . uhm actually it looks like you never even went home last night." Minato observed with a small frown. With the frown was a flash of guilt but it doesn't stay there long.

"Yeah, sorry about not picking up Naru last night." Kakashi replied seeing Kushina in the doorway, "I had to do a few things anyways so I probably wouldn't have stayed home." He added with a shrug.

"Oh ohkay, well I have a meeting with the Hokage. Don't want to be late. See you guys later." Minato says with a wide smile, leaning in to give Kushina a kiss.

They both watch the blond jump to the rooftops before simply vanishing.

"Would you like some breakfast Kakashi?" Kushina asks with a smile.

"Nah I'm ohkay. I actually need to head over to the school and get everything ready. I have no idea what I'm going to do. Maybe I'll tie them all to their desks and call it escape training." Kakashi replied with a grin.

"Excuses, excuses Hatake. One of these days I'll get that mask off of you, then you'll have no choice but to eat in front of me." Kushina grumbled playfully causing Kakashi to smile. "And yeah, that sounds like a plan. Definitely something I'd consider."

"Did Naru keep you up again?" Kakashi asked noticing her good mood.

"Surprisingly, no. Whatever it is you're doing keep it up. Seems to be working." Kushina said with a warmth that hadn't been directed at Kakashi for a very long time. "Just don't let the boy live off of ramen." She mock scolded.

"Why not? He seemed to do just fine the first time around." Kakashi asked with all the innocence he could muster.

"You're kidding?" Kushina asked with a giggle to which Kakashi solemnly shook his head. "Are you here to pick him up?"

Kakashi nodded. Kushina smiled at him from the doorway. She hadn't moved out of the way yet and hadn't gone to get Naru. Kakashi wondered if she'd taken his refusal for breakfast personally. He didn't think so since she was smiling but with the red haired Uzumaki it was hard to ever be completely certain, especially if you were as socially inept as Kakashi.

"Well I suppose we should have told you sooner. Sorry about that, but I actually want to babysit him while you're teaching and doing shifts. We heard about the whole mission room thing and it's just not safe for Naru or fair to expect you to do your job and keep an eye on the little devil." Kushina explained making Kakashi sigh mentally in relief. So she wasn't going to string him out to dry because he'd refused breakfast and was smiling because she was being nice and not trying to disarm him. It had happened before. One could never be too careful.

"Oh. Are you sure?" Kakashi asked. Kushina nodded. "Yeah. It's good practice and Mikoto seems to like him too and I don't care what you say but that boy needs some female influences in his life. Mikoto and I were actually thinking that Sasuke, Naruto and Naru would make great friends."

Kakashi stood silently for a moment before nodding. Yes, great friends indeed. "Thank-you Kushina, for everything." He muttered backing away at the same time so that he wouldn't have to continue with the emotional hugs and talks that were sure to follow. "I should really get going."

"Yeah, yeah. Anytime Kakashi. I mean that, anytime you need us you know where to find us." Kushina said waving and smiling as he backed away.

Kakashi jumped to the trees heading towards his apartment. He didn't have to be at the Academy for a few hours but he wanted the space the classroom could provide. He had built his board, now all he needed to do was fill it with information.

He grabbed his schedule and the other paperwork stacked with it before heading into the bedroom and filling a bag with the stationary that Mikoto and Kushina had gotten for him. Then he was off to the Academy for his first day of teaching pre-genin. He didn't know who needed help more, him or the students.

* * *

"Come in Minato."

Minato sighed and entered, bowing in respect to the Sandaime.

"Let's get straight to the point today shall we Minato? This is a rather pressing matter." The Third Hokage suggested gesturing for Minato to sit.

"As you wish, Lord Hokage." Minato murmured. He was troubled. He was here to give a report on Kakashi Hatake, of the future. While a part of him couldn't see him as anything more than his fourteen year old student, the other part of him couldn't see him as a student at all. There was just something about him, something that made Minato feel hopeless, desperate. Was that what Kakashi felt, or what he represented?

"You may proceed."

"Lord Hokage, if I may be so bold. I believe that he poses a danger to the village." Minato started immediately.

"Yes, we already know this. Once word of his arrival spreads, we'll be fending off more attacks than what we can truly handle. I would have created a cover story for him, something like he's Kakashi's uncle or something or other that's plausible but the problem remains in the Sharingan. One non-Uchiha with a Sharingan can be explained but two non-Uchihas with a Sharingan who look identical is a little harder. It is as it is and it really can't be helped." The Hokage replied waving a hand impatiently.

"It's not just that. It's . . . . . more to do with his frame of mind. See it's like he's in a constant mission state. His actions and behaviour is similar to how one would act while on a mission in enemy territory. While there is no doubt that he is Kakashi Hatake . . . it's like he can't relax. Not even here." Minato tried to explain. A Shinobi in a constant mission state was dangerous. They had to be approached differently because they could jump into an attack at any moment, sometimes for reasons known only to themselves.

"Kakashi has always been one to take things far too seriously." Sarutobi mused.

"No, this is more like the war veterans. The ones that were around when the war began and managed to survive it. That constant jumpy paranoia. There are only two situations where that happens. He's been in a constant state of war, which frankly doesn't look good for us. Or he's been on back to back A and S rank missions with little or no break, which still doesn't look good for us." Minato said with clear frustration at their lack of information, "Any situation where our Shinobi are in that state means bad news. We'd never overwork anyone like that, no matter the circumstances unless there really was no other choice."

"Well Minato, at the moment you've managed to gather the most information so far. All the other ANBU on the mission have had little success. For the most part he doesn't say or do anything that is noticeably out of the ordinary. However, knowing that he's from the future means anything he does can be seen as an act of changing something. As your student I'm sure you know him better than anyone at this point. I know it's not fair to ask you to do this and truthfully it's a waste of your skills, but right now you're the only one who knows Kakashi well enough to know why he does the things he does. We already know from what you've said and from what we've seen so far that something is coming. I just wish he'd tell us more."

"Not only that, he knows things like who's traitors and who isn't. I bet he even knows where Orochimaru is. Heck, he even knows my son. Do you have any idea how hard it is not to ask questions? All I know is that his name is Naruto, which I already knew and that he's a great Shinobi who's loud like Kushina. The curiosity is killing me here!" Minato exploded, venting his frustrations with wide eyes and wild gestures.

The Sandaime regarded him silently for a moment before chuckling. "Be patient Minato, your son will be born soon enough. Speaking of, have you managed to iron out your plan?"

"Yes. Everything is ready and waiting. I suppose I could just ask Kakashi how it goes since he already knows but I have a feeling he won't tell me. Anyways in case of the worst happening I have a seal in mind that will stop the nine-tails . . . I just hope I won't have to use it. It's one of those forbidden ones." Minato replied wrinkling his nose as he spoke of the sealing jutsu.

"Oh, one of those ones?" the Sandaime asked with a raised brow.

"It requires sacrifice. The one who casts the jutsu will die." Minato explained quietly.

"Well then, let us hope you will not have to use it. On to a happier note I've decided to announce your promotion in two days." The Sandaime announced casually with a puff at his pipe.

"What?!" Minato choked. "T-two days? That's a bit sudden don't you think?"

"Well I tried for tomorrow but it takes time to organise a village announcement." Sarutobi said with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"Relax Minato. Isn't this what you always wanted?" Jiraiya chuckled, hopping through the window.

Minato went pink before smiling sheepishly and looking down. "Yeah it is, but hindsight is a bitch. I now know what it means to be Hokage and man I do not envy you Lord Hokage. I always wondered why Jiraiya-sensei would turn down the offer in a heartbeat."

"I have much better things to do like my research. Anyways I just dropped by to say that I'm going to stick around till after the kid's birth. I know the risk factor involved so in case I'm needed I'll be here, but after that I'm going to go out the village. I'll pretend it's for research while in reality I'll be watching Orochimaru. Kakashi did make it seem like Orochimaru was a big deal. He really seemed to hate the guy." Jiraiya muttered, the topic still very much a sore one.

"He also seems to dislike Uchiha. You don't think there's a problem there, do you?" Minato added.

"No. He did save the life of an Uchiha with that mission room incident. I don't think it's all of them. Perhaps only one. This is troubling all the same since the Uchiha are Leaf Shinobi." The Hokage clarified.

"Seems like we can't trust our own Shinobi. As the next Hokage Minato, you might want to watch for signs of treachery. Oh and the ANBU need shaping up. They're supposed to be the best but I find their skills are very lacking. We have no idea what's about to happen only that it's going to be huge and we'll need everything we've got. One thing we know for sure, the shit won't hit the fan for at least ten years." Jiraiya stated confidently.

"How do you figure?"

"Come on, Kakashi's good but he doesn't exactly have the greatest reserves in the world. He's not an Uzumaki. He told us that the baby that he brought with him was previously a nineteen year old Shinobi, so judging from Kakashi's age the kid has to have been born round about now. Kakashi doesn't have the chakra reserves to last in a war that's been going on for nineteen years. The way I figure it, he's good enough to keep himself alive for six. Ten years are our safety years. After that then we can get jumpy unless his arrival causes this to spiral downwards and speed things up." Jiraiya summed up.

"That sand Shinobi he pulled out of the future. They agreed that he had been born this year, in January. The girl, Sakura seemed to be around the same age as well. I think it's safe to say that the kid will be born this year or has already been born this year. He's also a Leaf Shinobi and he doesn't have a Kekkei Genkai, so that leaves out the Aburame, Senju, Uchiha and the Hyuga. Due to lack of identifying marks he isn't an Inuzuka or an Akimichi. This leaves us with civilians, Sarutobi, Nara and the Yamanaka or Shinobi that do not belong to a clan." Minato stated with a calculating expression, taking what he had learned and analysing it.

"Don't forget you." Jiraiya added quietly.

"Kakashi wouldn't hide something that big, would he?" Minato said in confusion, doubting his own words even as he spoke them.

"What did you say he named the kid again?" Jiraiya asked with raised brows.

"Naru Hatake."

"Naru, Naruto. I don't know, I could just be grasping at straws but that's an awfully big coincidence don't you think. He gives the kid his own name because the kid's original name would draw too much attention. I think it's safe to say that his family name isn't one of the major clans. Kakashi isn't the type to care whether the Nara or the Yamanaka or any of the others know that he has a future member of theirs. No, this would be something far more personal to him. So either the kid's yours or it's something else. Something we haven't thought about." Jiraiya said seriously.

"Well we can't make a guess until we have more information. Besides the child is hardly the priority. I think we should focus more on this impending event that just might be a war as well as the jutsu he used to get here." The Third said, seeing the doubt and hurt beginning to form in Minato's mind.

"To be honest Minato, I wouldn't worry too much if it is your son. You still have to worry about the original version. I don't know if you can handle two of them, judging from the little one's crying. And it was only a possibility. The kid looks nothing like you or Kushina. Besides Kakashi seems very eager to protect him, whoever this kid is. He won't let anything happen to him." Jiraiya stated soothingly.

Minato sighed before looking up and giving a strained smile. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"As for the jutsu, I haven't made any progress and I've looked everywhere. It would actually help if I knew what hand signs he used but that's a little hard seeing as he did them so quickly." Jiraiya explained turning to his sensei. "Also Minato feels that we shouldn't even try at all. It's safer to keep a secret when you don't know what it is."

"I see. So you believe that by learning the secret of the jutsu will only endanger the village even more." Sarutobi mused.

"Yes. If it becomes known to the other villages that we actually have this jutsu written down they'll stop at nothing to try and attain it. If, however, we state that we are unable to locate or figure out the jutsu it will placate them as well as act as an equaliser. If none of the villages know then none will have an unfair advantage over the other." Minato replied

"Well put Minato. Once again you further my faith in you as my choice for the next Hokage." The Third praised with a soft, fond smile.

Jiraiya suddenly started to giggle, only he usually giggled like this when he was staring at girls. Before the Hokage and the soon to be Hokage could even turn around to find the girl that had the Sannin giggling, Jiraiya was rolling on the floor laughing hysterically.

"What the heck is wrong with you?!" Sarutobi asked.

"I'm sorry, ah man, you should see it that way I do in my head." Jiraiya gasped out between panting breaths, (I'd rather not was muttered by Minato) "I'm just picturing Kakashi teaching pre-genin." Jiraiya stated before starting to laugh again, only this time Minato was on the floor with him.

* * *

Kakashi had everything set up at his desk. Everything was ready and waiting for him to use . . . only he didn't know what he was supposed to use half of this stuff for. Kakashi glanced at the still greyish blue sky outside one of the classroom windows before looking back at his desk.

One thing he could really use right about now was something he hadn't wanted for a few years due to the seriousness of the war. His Icha Icha books, but the problem was there weren't any in this time and he'd already read the ones he had. Not that he didn't still love them it was just Jiraiya still had to write them, so no one would know what they were and without the exclamations of outage and looks of disgust, they just weren't the same. Perhaps if Kakashi recited them by heart to the old geyser then he'd start on something new and different but he just couldn't find it in his heart to deny his fellow fans, no matter how few those had been, the joy that is Icha Icha. He was still tempted though.

So, in respect for the Icha Icha of his time, Kakashi opted to wait before reading his orange books in public. He'd wait till they had gained their scandalous reputation and then he'd feel more at home reading them in public. The one time at the Blunt Kunai had been habit, but for now he'd wait for the time where Jiraiya's books earned looks of utter horror, embarrassment and annoyance before he read them in public again. Without those reactions it just wasn't the same.

He opened a drawer and pulled out several pieces of paper instead. He stacked them neatly in front of him on the desk before he picked up a paint brush and began to write in a steady neat print that wasn't what he was usually known for. This handwriting wasn't his own. He'd used his Sharingan to copy it when he had gotten particularly fed up with the complaints in the Mission Room. For Iruka though, he thoroughly enjoyed using his own handwriting.

The first piece of paper had the heading Neji Hyuga. There was a small blank area before he continued writing again. If anyone read the papers he was about to write on and the one he was currently writing on, they would assume was he drawing up a list of statistics, weaknesses and strengths about the particular person. Not uncommon in the Ninja world, in fact the Hokage had a book full of them on every ninja in Konoha.

The only difference about these ones would be the fact that they were on the Ninja still to be born or having just been born. Like Neji was roughly a year old now. These ones would also contain things like how the ninja died and personality traits. Intimate knowledge of jutsus and their potential power level. Neji had a high one. There were a few other things in there like for example Neji would grow up with a slight arrogance problem that a beating from a certain loud mouthed Uzumaki would cure unless the death of his father was prevented. In that case though, would Neji be as driven to be as powerful? With the caged bird seal, the answer was in favour of yes.

Slowly the blank sheets were filled with black ink markings of precise and perfectly ordered notes on the Shinobi to come. Some were Konoha, most were Konoha and some were not. There were Shinobi of question and Shinobi that would be allies. There were Shinobi that would be allies if the right circumstances were met.

Every now and then the sounds of other teachers started to reach him and Kakashi began to wonder where he was going to put this all. He knew that leaving this kind of information lying around was dangerous. He received a few curious glances every time his door was passed but no one actually stopped to talk.

Taking out a scroll Kakashi stood and went to the area in front of his desk where it was more spacious. He then 'summoned' the board he had made earlier and began to put the papers in the order that they needed to be in. Different groups went to different levels, each layer of chakra essentially representing a very large page in a book.

He finished placing the last page and put the board away, glancing outside his window at the now full playground. It seemed that the children would not go into a classroom till they explicitly had to. They had about another ten minutes before that window of time was up.

Kakashi wasn't bothered with the children that slowly trickled into the Academy building, heading off to other classrooms. He wasn't even bothered when no one appeared to be making a move to head to his class.

In fact Kakashi was drawing. He had gotten more sheets of paper and had this time pulled out a pencil and was drawing the faces of the names he had placed on the earlier sheets. Every face he drew was drawn so that it did not show emotion, was just a blank representation of what the person would look like.

"Are you our sensei?" A small hesitant voice asked.

Kakashi looked up at the child pretending to be surprised to find the class filled with students when in fact he'd known that his class had slowly begun to fill up with by now very confused students. They had been late, having decided to press their luck and see just how strict this new sensei was. They'd pushed the boundaries until they'd become unsure of themselves and headed to class for fear of retribution if they lingered on the playground any longer. Some might know who he was while others were just wondering what was wrong with their previous sensei. Kakashi couldn't help but wonder that too.

"That depends, Iruka." Kakashi drawled, lifting the page in front of him holding the blank side towards the child. Slowly he turned the page around, showing the newly completed drawing to the other who frowned at it.

"Are you willing to learn?" Kakashi asked, "And whether or not you can lend me some colouring crayons." He added with a small nod.

Iruka Umino stared at the page he was presented with with the widest eyes Kakashi had ever seen. He was tempted to hold out a container of some sort with a pretence of trying to catch the young boy's eyes should they pop out. Young Iruka looked much like his older counterpart and Kakashi found himself wondering if he had been born with that scar. When it came to Shinobi anything was possible. After all Kiba had triangles and Choji had spirals. Naruto had whiskers and Ino didn't have pupils. Eyes were the window to the soul and the mind was a reflection of one's soul so what did that say about the Yamanaka?

"Is that me?" he eventually managed to ask, his nose wrinkling in displeasure and bringing Kakashi back to the classroom.

"What's wrong with it? I thought it was pretty good." Kakashi asked turning the page so that he could see the drawing as well.

"I'm old!" Iruka protested.

"Considering that I'm four years or so older than you, that's not very nice." Kakashi drawled, amused by the younger Iruka's actions.

"So it's true then. You're the ninja from the future." Iruka blurted before he could stop himself. "Maybe." Kakashi said with a hidden smirk. This Iruka was more fun than the older one. He was so much more naïve.

"I suppose we should begin with today's lesson. Do you guys have paper?" Kakashi asked, making Iruka look very uncomfortable. The kid didn't know whether he should stay standing in front of Kakashi's desk or if he should go back to his seat. He nodded once to himself, having made a decision before going to his desk and returning with a set of crayons. He set them down before returning to his seat.

Kakashi placed Iruka's picture on the top of the pile before he stood and turned to the board. He had a few things in mind but first he needed to know where these kids were in their education. Mentally seemed like a nice easy starting point.

There was the sound of shuffling as the students pulled out pads of paper and pencils. Kakashi picked up some chalk and began to write a list on the board.

_Who are the Kage?_ (He didn't add the number, wondering just how much they knew. It did no good to give them the answers)

_What is the Will of Fire?_

_How important is a Mission over a comrade's life? _

_What are the Shinobi rules and why are they important? _

_What are the requirements for becoming a genin, chunin and jonin? _

He left it at those for now. Some were purely there to test what they knew in terms of Shinobi education. Others were there to test their attitudes and interest. This would help him to know the best ways possible to train each one individually. He already knew that Iruka would say a comrade was just as important as a mission but would be put first should it become necessary. Mizuki would not feel the same and would say that a mission was the most important thing, above all else.

"I would like each of you to write something about the following questions. It doesn't matter how long it is, as long as you have something. I ask only that you use a separate page for each and be truthful in your answer. If you answer the questions with stupidity I will be forced to assume that you are stupid and will have to treat you as such and that could make your learning experience a very unpleasant one." Kakashi explained before sitting back down and picking up the colouring pencils. He'd been tempted to say that I don't know, was not an answer but he also recognised the fact that some of them might not know things like who the Kage were.

At first everything was quiet except for the occasional flutter of paper or a cough or sneeze, but children were not known for their ability to keep still for extended periods of time. Gradually boredom with their task settled in and Kakashi came to the conclusion that this would have to be soon corrected. A ninja needed focus and if they couldn't focus on one task that had several parts involved for longer than two hours then they didn't have the focus to be a ninja. He glanced at the clock and mentally decided that he'd give them till break time which was in less than an hour's time. After that he'd ask them a different question while he read over the ones he'd just given.

"Why doesn't your headband have a leaf symbol on it?" one child asked, breaking the relative silence.

"It's a representation of our future. Some time in the future all the Shinobi will come together as one and this is the headband we wore." Kakashi replied not looking up as he carefully coloured Neji's hair a deep brown. He was careful with the crayons as he was conscious that they were not his and were in fact of descent quality. He even kept them in the original order they had been given to him in.

He wondered if any of them would actually ask why they had come together. After all a war had just ended so the idea had to have been a foreign one to them but none did and Kakashi mentally frowned. They had to have been in their second year at the Academy at the least so they had to at least know a suspicious circumstance when they saw one. They were from the war generation after all.

Maybe they thought asking was intrusive? No, children had a knack for asking things they shouldn't. Like they had a little radar or something. They were simply not trained enough to realise that they should ask. There weren't any geniuses in this class that was for sure, proven only further by the fact that he only knew two names and that wasn't because he liked the two he knew. There was Iruka and Mizuki. Iruka was because the chunin was well liked and rather hard to miss and Mizuki grew up to be a traitor to the village and a pawn of Orochimaru's. He'd have to watch that one.

Briefly he wondered about the Sandaime's decision to place him in a position where he had the most influence. He wasn't in a position where information was stored, or money delegated. No, he was in a much more valuable position. He had the future of Konoha in his hand and Mizuki had had no trouble seeing that little gem for what it was, as he had proven with Naruto. There was also that _incident_ that showed just how important the Academy was. In fact he didn't think anyone actually realised it since it was such a background part of the Village.

Sure, everyone knew that it was where new ninja were trained but he didn't think that anyone actually fully grasped just how important it was. He knew. He could never forget. Not after that attack. With a forceful shove at his thoughts, Kakashi banished the images from his mind. Instead he lifted the now closed box of crayons and stood, personally taking them back to Iruka.

Iruka visibly startled when the pale box was placed on his desk and Kakashi frowned at that. Had the boy been so absorbed in his writing that he hadn't even noticed Kakashi coming? That didn't speak very highly of his skills as a Shinobi. Yet, Iruka was one of the few that was still concentrating on his given task, apparently passionate about his answers. That spoke of direction. Something not many this young had. Even Naruto with his unwavering desire to become Hokage hadn't had much direction in anything else. He'd only gotten his Nindo on a mission to the Land of Waves and had steadily defined it as he went.

Kakashi looked up at the clock and casually cleared his throat. "I would like you to please place your answers in separate piles on my desk. The order can be as they appear on the board." Kakashi drawled. "Then you can go out to the playground." Kakashi had given them an extra ten minutes simply so that he himself would have an extra ten minutes. Not that they needed to know that.

As the children registered their stroke of luck the noise level in the class increased considerably. It grew into something that was no longer individual sounds but rather one mass of simply noise but as the children filed out, slapping their papers down into haphazard piles as they passed the noise decreased till it was outside and away from Kakashi.

They need to burn off energy anyway. Kakashi looked around the class, a little disappointed no one had stayed in favour of learning something in that ten minutes they were supposed to be chained, (cough) seated at a desk. Well he couldn't expect an Itachi Uchiha or himself. He had to assume the worst and suspect he had a class filled with Narutos with the potential to be Sakuras or Hinatas or maybe even Shikamarus and so on.

He also noted that what had once been a clean classroom was now specked with the evidence of small bored minds. He wondered if he was supposed to clean the classroom or not.

Kakashi picked up the first pile and gathered the papers together so that they resembled a neat stack and repeated the process for all of them. He supposed he could count them to ascertain that everyone had done as he'd said but this wasn't for marks and he personally didn't care either way. This was for their personal benefit as he had decided the moment he'd walked through the classroom doorway that the normal Konoha teaching methods just weren't effective.

He stood and erased the words on the board replacing them with only a single other one.

_What is a ninja's most important asset?_

This question would be given for homework and would tell him essentially what he wanted to know more than any of the other questions would. The first questions he'd given had been done so without warning and with little time to think of the answer. Kakashi figured that this was an effective method of extracting the truest answer or the most gibberish depending on the child. Giving them time to think would mean that their answers wouldn't be as honest or, they would be far more in tune with the child in question as they had had time to actually reflect on it once again depending on the child. He didn't think any of them would actually take this question as seriously as they should.

"We'll you certainly are new." A female voice chuckled from the doorway, eyeing the five piles of paper as though they would explode.

"Oh, why's that?" Kakashi asked.

"You'll soon figure out that paper work sucks." She replied nodding at the assignments.

"Well none of that could be any worse than a genin student I had. Trust me." Kakashi replied thinking of Naruto who had known none of the answers above. All he'd ever cared about was becoming Hokage and not really knowing just what being Hokage meant, "Besides, all Shinobi have to do paperwork. I'm sure a little more won't be that bad."

To that she laughed and walked into the room. She dressed in standard chunin uniform, with her hair cut short. Black. A sideways glance at her shoulder told Kakashi that she was an Uchiha. Odd. He didn't know any of them to take such a job. Then again she was female and most Uchiha females took jobs that didn't involve fighting. They were seen as too important, meant to carry on the bloodline.

She sat down on the edge of the desk and picked up one of the papers and started reading it. Her eyes sparkled with amusement. "You have very interesting teaching methods, Hatake." She commented replacing the page.

"I haven't started teaching yet. I'm trying to understand how much teaching I'll have to do." Kakashi replied.

"Well I'll leave you to it. I don't envy you, that's for sure. I'll be in the teacher's lounge if you need anything. The coffee's terrible but the fridge works." Then she was gone. Kakashi didn't allow his thoughts to linger on her. He concentrated on the pages in front of him and picked up the first pile. Upon reflection it might have been a good idea to let the children hand the papers in in one pile so that all answers associated with one child stayed together. It would have been far more effective that way to understand the child but he trusted his memory. He'd just have to pay attention to the names.

When he was done with the first stack, _Who are the Kage?,_ he came to the conclusion that Geography and History needed to be brushed up on. He'd only just managed to finish the second stack, _What is the Will of Fire?_, when his classroom began to fill with kids once again. He wasn't sure if they had come back to class because they had wanted to or not but he was willing to bet it wasn't. One glance out the window told him all he needed to know. The Uchiha teacher was giving the kids on the playground their marching orders.

"Iruka?" Kakashi asked still holding the last page that he'd been reading. Only it had appeared that he was still reading.

"Yes Sensei?" Iruka replied hesitantly.

"Would you mind picking those up?" Kakashi asked with a crescent eyed shaped smile, gesturing to the papers littering the floor. As he'd read a page he'd tossed it to the floor, not really bothering about decorum.

Iruka glanced at the floor, his mouth falling open in shocked disbelief. Did the guy hate him? What on earth could he have done to make this weird Shinobi hate him? With a soft sigh Iruka got up and started to gather the papers into one pile. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to separate them or not but he wasn't about to ask and make more work for himself. He was a little peeved that all their morning work amounted to nothing but papers strewn across the floor.

Iruka yelped in surprise when a kunai flew at him, landing on the paper he'd been about to pick up. "I thought paper bombs were your specialty?" Iruka glanced up at Kakashi who was staring at him with a slight frown. "What?" he managed to squeak out.

"Well you wanted to learn, so you tell me." Kakashi replied that creepy smile back in place. Iruka looked back at the paper, this time noticing the light glinting off of a near invisible wire. Following the wire he saw that it was connected to the paper and then to something underneath another lone page, too far out.

"If you can dismantle it in thirty seconds I won't set it off." Kakashi said cheerfully. Iruka's eyes widened even more than they already were and dropped the papers he'd already picked up.

He spluttered in shock at this crazy Shinobi that was his Sensei who merely tilted his head and smiled even wider and stated in a sing song voice "Twenty-five."

Iruka scrambled away from the crazy Shinobi but kept diverting his gaze to where the paper bomb was. As far as he knew there was no way to dismantle one that had been set, not at his skill level anyways, only avoid being hit but he also knew that the power of a paper bomb explosion was reliant on the person setting it and he was sure that this crazy Shinobi would make this a big blast and still be able to come out of it unscratched.

He and the other students on the other hand could not do this. He couldn't cut the chakra wire because that wouldn't work, since crazy Sensei was still in the room, he'd just set it off anyway. Chakra wire was only used for distance explosions. He knew that water jutsu was best for countering paper bomb attacks or even earth style jutsu but he knew neither.

All he could do was attack his sensei in hopes of distracting him long enough to get everyone else out the classroom. He didn't have any weapons though.

Iruka glanced around, his eyes falling on the kunai that was thrown at him earlier. He made a dive for it but three shuriken stopped him. If his sensei was crazy enough to kill or injure them with a paper bomb, then why not just hit him with the ninja tools?

"Five, four . . ." Iruka panicked. He was running out of time. He glanced at the shocked and scared faces of his friends before doing the one thing, the only thing that he could think of.

"Three, two . . ."

Iruka threw himself over the paper bomb just as Kakashi said one. His eyes were squeezed shut tightly, his breath caught in his lungs. He waited for the pain, waited for the fire and maybe some screams.

He waited to die.

When nothing happened he opened his eyes to see one eye and crazy silver hair right in front of him, looking down at him with a pleased expression. "I knew I'd chosen right." He commented happily offering his hand to the terrified and confused Iruka.

Iruka took the offered hand because it was all his shocked brain could register. Kakashi gently pulled him to his feet and just as gently pushed him to sit in the chair he had abandoned when Iruka had threw himself over the paper bomb.

"Iruka just perfectly demonstrated the Will of Fire. It's easy to give you the accepted definition, something that when asked for the answer is given. I'm sure some of you have heard it. It goes something like this, every true Konoha Shinobi must love, believe, cherish and fight for the village's sake as all other Konoha ninja have before them." Kakashi said turning away from Iruka slightly so that he could address the shaken students, "However knowing what something is doesn't mean you understand it and therefore live by it. To you they're just words you need to know in order to pass some test in the Academy. I could tell you that till I was blue in the face you still wouldn't get it. The Will of Fire is something you have to live through to understand. In a truer sense it is our will to protect those most precious to us, even at the cost of our own life."

Iruka's infamous temper finally caught up to his muddled mind. He glared at Kakashi before shouting, "You're the craziest Sensei I've ever had and I hate you!" Then he was bursting into tears and running from the room.

"As you can see, sometimes the Will of Fire can be quite taxing and traumatic. To Iruka he was all set to die. In his mind he was prepared to die in order to save his classmates . . . Your homework is on the board. I'll be back in a moment." Kakashi said with a smile before walking after Iruka.

He found the boy sobbing quietly in a tree, his head tucked into his arms. Kakashi hopped up and sat down next to him, not looking at him but rather at the clouds.

"It's not easy being a Shinobi." He said quietly.

There was a hiccup from Iruka but otherwise he didn't say anything.

"You see things that no ordinary person ever would. Sometimes they're terrible, catastrophic even but sometimes, very rarely, you get to see great things happen. I've seen Shinobi do things that should have been impossible but they did it because they wanted to protect those precious to them." Kakashi continued, his tone still light.

He glanced at Iruka then, the red puffy eyes looking back at him in curiosity. "I understand." Iruka hiccupped.

"Do you? Really really?" Kakashi asked raising his visible eyebrow. Iruka gave a watery smile and nodded. Did he truly understand that Kakashi was telling him that a life of Shinobi was always filled with _things_, it was hardly ever boring. Your life was in the hands of the enemy more than you cared to admit and you took missions you probably didn't want because orders were orders. Did he understand that everything Kakashi did and would do would be so that he was better prepared to face that life, face it and come out of it alive?

"You may be crazy sensei, but I got a feeling that I'm not going to ever forget what you teach." Iruka said shaking his head. Yes, Iruka understood.

"Well that's the point." Kakashi said with a smile, jumping down. This little Iruka was a far cry from the hellion he'd become after his parent's death. He was actually quite smart. He'd acted the clown to get the attention he'd craved but he hadn't gotten what he'd needed. No one could replace a parent's love.

Hopefully Kakashi could prevent that suffering for Iruka. He left Iruka up in the tree, glancing back only once to remind him to come get his homework. Kakashi didn't miss Mizuki's face in the window, didn't miss the angry jealousy that dominated those features. If Kakashi didn't do something about that soon, it would be too late to save the boy from himself.

Kakashi had spent the rest of the day explaining what the Kage were. Why? Well being a jonin sensei that had to do an impromptu lesson on something they were supposed to have learned in the Academy instead of in the middle of the mission, quite frankly sucked.

He had started at the basics, explaining what the Kage were to their village, like the Hokage for Konoha. He explained why they were chosen and what they did for the village. He then went on to explain that while there were many Hidden villages, only five of them, the five great Shinobi villages, had the right to hold the title Kage. He then told them who the five great Shinobi villages were, the Hokage for Konoha, the Kazekage of Suna, the Mizukage of Kiri, the Raikage of Kumo and the Tsuchikage of Iwa. The last got some hisses of anger but that was about all.

Before Kakashi knew it, he'd managed to lecture until the end of the day. "Well that seems to have taken all of our remaining time. Don't forget your homework. I'll be grading that one for marks and I hope you were all taking notes because there will be a test on this." Kakashi said suddenly. The children all jumped and looked at him. Then his words sunk in and he realised why exactly Iruka loved to teach. The looks on their faces. Priceless.

They'd been happily engrossed in his story of the Kage and hadn't even realised that it was now home time. There were groans of displeasure at Kakashi words but those groans quickly disappeared into the sounds of scraping chairs.

Before Kakashi knew it, only Iruka was left. Kakashi held up a small stack of papers and handed it to Iruka. He'd written down notes for the boy, his form of apology for the afternoon demonstration. "Don't want you to fall behind Iruka." Kakashi said with a smile. Iruka glanced at the board, taking in the words written on it then before nodding and packing up his stuff.

"See you tomorrow, Sensei." Iruka said with a bow before leaving the classroom. It really was fascinating to see the boy who had died when his parents had. If Kakashi had any say in it, he was going to prevent that from happening.

* * *

A different Hatake was standing by the Memorial Stone, paying his respects to the people whose names were on the list. He looked away however when another person approached.

"Hello Jiraiya." Kakashi stated in a quiet tone.

"Hello Kakashi. I've got a mission for you. It's not an official mission so call it a personal favour." Jiraiya began.

Kakashi's interest was piqued. What could the legendary sannin want from him? It had to be really difficult if he couldn't get it himself.

"Your older self has a scroll and in that scroll there is a book shelf . . . . ."


	9. Chapter 9 Lying with good intentions

**Thanks for taking the time to read and review the previous chapter. XD**

**Edit: I totally for got to say, ****Thanks to Lil Miss Morningstar for beta-ering this chapter! As always, your help is very much loved. :)**

**The pain of a new day**

**Chapter 9**

Kakashi picked up the remaining three piles of paper and his earlier drawings. He glanced around the classroom before shrugging at the mess and simply closing the door. He was somewhat surprised to see Minato waiting for him outside the Academy.

"Interesting first day?" he asked, but Kakashi couldn't be sure if he was asking and not commenting.

"It was different. They have a lot to learn." Kakashi replied with a shrug. Kakashi was reading through the next stack of papers, hiding his pictures in between the other two stacks. Minato seemed content to let him read while they walked over to the Uchiha compound. Apparently Kushina was with Mikoto.

"Kakashi?" Minato started, seeming almost hesitant to do so.

"Hmmm." Kakashi replied still reading.

There was a heavy sigh before Minato muttered never mind. So his curiosity hadn't gotten the better of him just yet but the man would not last forever. Kakashi was a patient man. He wouldn't fuel Minato's courage to ask him.

Throughout the day and mostly during his writings this morning, Kakashi had come to one conclusion. It was all about the Uchiha. They were in the centre of it all and he needed to either make sure they were _all_ eliminated or on his side irrevocably. He had something that they would be very interested in, their arrogance almost guaranteed it. None of them would want to die and all Kakashi had to do was use that to get them where he wanted them to be. But that was still seven years away. He had time.

Due to the fact that the Kyuubi hadn't attacked yet, the Uchiha were not under suspicion and were not yet made prisoners of their own compound in a sense. They weren't bitter yet and weren't plotting a hostile takeover . . . yet. He still had a chance to prevent that and in doing so the Uchiha need never be eliminated at all, unless their plans to take over the village had been about more than just the Kyuubi suspicion.

There were the suspicious arrogant glances as they passed the gates but none made a move to stop them. It was also usual Uchiha behaviour. Minato was actually a friend of Fugaku's. The man practically had no choice in this since Mikoto and Kushina were so close but he didn't seem to mind. Kakashi had also spent a lot of time here when he was younger, seeing Itachi when he wasn't training. Being the student of Minato since he was six meant that he went where Minato went, mostly. Kakashi had also spent more time here when he had gained his Sharingan. Not a fun experience that was for sure.

There was the usual high pitched squeal of happiness from Kushina when she spotted Minato and the only reason she didn't jump on him was due to the bulging belly. Minato's own grin grew to one that was stupidly sappy and soon conversations all round were cheerful and easy going. Fugaku was home for once, it having been a quiet day. Kakashi actually felt sorry for the man. If things did not go as he wanted them to, then the man's life would be a very strained one after the Kyuubi attack.

Itachi was nicer now and not trying to impale him with a kunai now that he'd been proven an ally and not a spy. Wasn't that considerate of him? He wasn't exactly chatty either but then Itachi never was. Kakashi didn't press him for anything more than a greeting which he got for free since it was manners after all. It was weird and unsettling to see Itachi like this, so polite and quiet, knowing what his possible future was. So sad . . . . .

Kakashi actually didn't pay much attention to their conversations after the initial greetings. He had accepted the plate of snacks from Mikoto noting that he actually really was very hungry. He had long since created an intangibility jutsu so that he could eat without even lowering his mask much to Kushina's annoyance. He cheerfully informed her that it was all Naruto's fault since he had made it his past time to find out what Kakashi kept hidden under the mask. Kakashi knew that Kushina was wondering why he hadn't stayed to eat all those other times when he so clearly could since she had believed his mask had been the problem but he didn't enlighten her. Telling her that he simply hadn't wanted to would hurt her feelings.

He was actually watching the two sleeping babies sharing a single crib. He was grateful that there wasn't any obvious similarities between the two. Naru still looked like Naruto, thankfully. Sasuke still had that silly hair style, even as a child this which was actually really funny.

The fact that Naru wasn't crying in such close proximity to Sasuke fascinated Kakashi so he lifted his headband to stare at the chakra. It appeared that the fox's chakra had completely separated from Naru's own and was now dormant, barely noticeable unless one was actually looking for it. The reason that the chakra had become so mixed in the first place was because of the design of Minato's seal _and_ the odd relationship that had developed between the two, sharing the use of Naruto's body like an outfit. That had really been rather disturbing for Kakashi but they liked it so he never said anything.

He covered the Sharingan again deciding that Naru's days of crying abnormally all the time were maybe not over but getting better and that he was probably no longer dependant on Kakashi's presence. That didn't mean that it was ohkay to leave him alone. He still needed to be held, to be reassured that he was not alone and that was something Kakashi could do.

He had no idea about how to care for children and had been fumbling along blindly as he went. Aside from the crash course from Mikoto and Kushina, he really knew nothing about babies. Things like 'babies couldn't talk', had never occurred to him or even that they were so helpless, so fragile. Hell he hadn't even known that feeding the child ramen was a bad thing until everyone had reacted so sharply. He was trying, he really was, but he needed help and right now he knew someone who was currently with a baby but wasn't all alone in looking after said baby. Besides if he wanted to keep Naru's real existence a secret he needed to remove the child from the equation until he was old enough to hide the whiskers and with Naruto's impending birth he figured he better do it sooner rather than later.

A small voice asked why he didn't just leave the child with Minato and Kushina. He was their son and after all who was he to deny Naruto a chance to grow up with his parents . . . again. But they'd ask questions and they had the 'original' Naruto to care for. Kakashi didn't want to answer those questions. He was far too selfish. How was he supposed to tell his sensei that he watched his son die, painfully, and did nothing to help him? How was he supposed to tell the man that his son held the Nine-tails because his wife had been attacked after she had given birth? Not bloody likely. He wasn't about to be that stupid. The Kyuubi attack was far too central.

Not to mention it would be selfish to leave the child with Minato. News of Kakashi's arrival would not be kept secret no matter how many cover stories they created or how hidden in the background they made him. News that he'd had a baby with him could easily be shoved into the background, made to be nothing more than rumour, had the baby been normal and not so oddly featured. Leaving Naru with Minato and Kushina, no matter how right it technically was, was also selfish. He'd be opening Minato up to _more_ attacks and he couldn't do that. Not to them.

A phrase from the current topic of discussion drifted through Kakashi mind, catching his attention. He hadn't completely ignored what was being said, only paid less attention than what he should have.

"Everything is set up for next month." Kushina said with excitement but Kakashi could hear the anxiousness hidden underneath.

"Naruto, he's going to be born next month?" Kakashi asked turning to them.

"Well it is September Kakashi." Minato said to which Kakashi smiled and replied, "I wasn't actually sure how close it was to Naruto's birth."

Then he went back to ignoring the conversation. Instead he looked at the sleeping child in front of him. Things needed to be done and he didn't actually have the time to watch and care for Naru, no matter how much he truly wanted to. While it would help him to appear as background as possible, he just did not have that luxury.

Kakashi stayed with Minato as long as was considered polite enough to leave without being rude. He thanked Minato and Kushina with a small bow before picking up the small bundle that was Naru. He was still utterly amazed at how anything this small could be alive, so fragile. Every movement was made with a conscious effort not to hurt to small being with a tiny fluttering yet strong heartbeat. It was even more baffling to think that this child, this tiny person was in fact Naruto, a Shinobi so powerful it was beyond imagination.

Kakashi decided to walk past the Uchiha compound gates before teleporting home since it was usually frowned upon when one simply disappeared out of another Shinobi's home, even if it was expected.

Kakashi picked up the papers he had left by the door with his shoes. With a final wave he was walking out of the Uchiha complex. Kakashi spied the ANBU still trailing him with a sigh. Perhaps it would be fun to give them a chase? Soon, very soon. For now he'd play nice.

Naru was staring up at him with wide bi-coloured eyes and Kakashi was starting to find it slight uncomfortable. Not that he thought the kid saw anything, after all he was just a baby, but the kid didn't blink! Was that even natural?

Kakashi walked into Naru's room and placed the now fussing baby into the crib, being careful about his head. Kushina's threats dogged his every step and kept him from forgetting a single thing. She would make good on those threats without a doubt so he had to be careful.

Kakashi touched the seal on the top side of his wrist, hidden just under his gloves and sent a small amount of chakra into it. A few moments passed and a swirl of sand announced the presence of the future Kazekage.

"You wanted to see me?" Gaara stated quietly. Kakashi gestured for Gaara to sit which the other reluctantly did.

Kakashi put his hands together in a seal and Gaara did the same. They channelled chakra at the same time, causing their surroundings to dim, falling away until there was nothing but the two of them facing each other, just in case someone was listening in.

"I need to map out the events, gather information and put it all into something workable. I then need to try and figure out a way to stop Madara and all the other events that are going to happen from here till then. I cannot do this and watch Naru. At least not for this month. Naruto, the real one, is going to be born in a month's time. In this month I need to find a way to stop the Kyuubi attack. I can't do all three and keep him safe. There's going to be utter pandemonium when the nine-tails attacks. I have no idea where safe is unless it's out of the Village." Kakashi explained quickly, getting to the point.

"Why am I here?" Gaara asked, his voice as devoid of emotion as ever.

"You are the only person I trust to be able to protect him. If I understand it correctly, you as a child were well protected till the age of six." Kakashi was getting vague now and Gaara narrowed his eyes.

"I need you to take him back with you, care for him till after the Kyuubi attack." Kakashi said as casually as he could.

Gaara's eyes snapped open as he glared at Kakashi who still had his eyes closed, their semi genjutsu now broken and the conversation audible for all who just might be listening, and with a quick sweep of his senses there wasn't any ANBU close enough to hear them. "You want me to what?" Gaara asked and even though his face was angry, his voice wasn't.

"Judging from your reaction you heard me so I won't be repeating myself." Kakashi said with a smile.

"Fine. But only for a month. I don't want to be responsible for death by accidental sand burials." Gaara snapped, the anger finally leaking through to his voice, "And I'm not sticking around for tea parties."

"Don't you want to at least wait for me to get some things first?" Kakashi asked innocently.

"I'm sure I'll manage." Gaara replied sending him a withering look. "And just so you know, I've gotten stuck with babysitting duty since I have the ability to control sand. You said I wasn't allowed to give information away so the only way I could get into the situation I needed to be in was by pretending to be a sand expert who had heard about their dilemma. It's humiliating." Gaara complained.

"Whatever works for you. How are you going to explain this one?" Kakashi asked in amusement as Gaara bent down to pick up Naru. "I'll tell them I killed his parents and I took the kid as a trophy." Gaara replied sarcastically but when said in that deadpan tone it took someone who'd been around him for a while to actually know the difference.

Kakashi was surprised at how gentle Gaara was, not that he'd been expecting the other Shinobi to be rough or anything, he just hadn't expected such tenderness. It was actually kind of cute and a larger part of him wished he had a camera for blackmail.

Gaara's words actually registered passed the amusement and Kakashi could already feel the other Shinobi gathering his chakra. Before he realised what he was doing he had actually taken half a step forward, hand reaching out to the red head Shinobi that held Naru.

Gaara cocked his head at him but otherwise stayed where he was. Kakashi quickly gathered himself before coughing and stating gruffly, "Keep him safe. That's the reason he's with you." Gaara nodded, his eyes filled with silent understanding. With a swirl of sand the other Shinobi was gone.

It was silly really. For a moment he hadn't wanted Gaara to take him away. He had completely ignored that this was for his own safety.

* * *

Reading the rest of those papers had almost been headache inducing, but it certainly was interesting. He had learned that his class was nearly into its fourth year, nearly finished with its third. Kakashi hoped to have all of them at graduation performance before that year was up. The average number pre-genin spent in the Academy was five years, give or take. This was all after the war, since his own generation had graduated surprisingly early. Sasuke seemed almost stupid in comparison since he had graduated at 12, but things had been peaceful then.

He was basing his assumptions on his own genin team and the logical conclusions he was trying to form from that information. He wanted his class to finish early despite the end of the war and he wanted them to be over prepared. Why? Just to prove that it could be done and because Iruka was in that class and he wanted to make an impression on the other. Iruka was going to be one of the pre-genin sensei and that _incident_ still burned in his memory. If he could make enough of an impression on Iruka now, maybe that _incident_ wouldn't happen at all. There was still Mizuki to worry about. If push came to shove he could always report the boy to the Hokage and make him someone else's problem.

The apartment was strangely quiet without Naru but Kakashi forcefully reminded himself that it was for the other's own good. He did question the wisdom of leaving Naru alone with Gaara but he pushed it aside since it was like questioning his sanity to come here in the first place.

Kakashi stood, eyeing the clock on the wall as he stretched. He wanted to head into the Academy early tomorrow again and he hadn't gotten any sleep the previous day. He was still recovering from the chakra drain so whether he was tired or not meant nothing. With a sigh he stuffed the papers into his bag and went to the bathroom, pulling off his flak jacket and shirt as he went.

Standing in the shower was something that always relaxed him. As he went through the almost automatic movements of cleaning himself, he was allowed to let his mind wonder, only it seemed that the water had a magical property in it that kept his mind away from the depressing things. It was like he could organise his thoughts, his wants and aims. He always spent too much time in the shower, but it wasn't like there was anyone who was going to be showering after him so he didn't have to conserve hot water.

An early night to proceed an early morning before it all begun again. He just had to be careful and he only had a month to figure out how to stop the Kyuubi. Somehow he didn't think he was going to be able to stop Tobi. Maybe, just maybe he could capture the other, try to save him, but that was only in the best case possible. Otherwise he was going to try his damnest to kill the bastard.

* * *

Kakashi knocked on Minato's door just before heading out to the Academy once again. He was actually enjoying the slight experimentation he was doing at the school.

"Off to work again?" Minato asked as he opened the door. The smile on his face told Kakashi that he was enjoying Kakashi's status as an Academy teacher far too much.

"Yes. I just came to say that I won't be dropping Naru off for about a month." Kakashi replied, mentally bracing himself.

"Mind explaining that one." Minato frowed.

"Gaara's babysitting for a while." Kakashi replied.

"Like hell! I heard what you said. You said a month. What the hell is going on Kakashi and don't give me stupid excuses!" Kushina yelled suddenly appearing in the doorway.

"I need to do a few things that aren't considered child friendly. Mostly I need to gather information. Orochimaru is not a threat to be taken lightly, that being said I don't want Naru to get hurt." Kakashi said in a deadpan voice. He had forgotten her temper and wasn't sure how he had since Naruto was very hot tempered when he wanted to be.

"Why not just make Gaara do it?" Minato asked, purely curious. The people in front of him with the addition of Jiraiya and the Sandaime were the only ones who knew of Gaara's true identity. He trusted all of them not to say a word about it to anyone else.

"Gaara tends to intimidate people to get what he wants and I want to do things discreetly. It'll be more like reaffirming things I already know." Kakashi shrugged.

"Tell me something Kakashi, why does the seal burn every time I'm near that kid?" Kushina asked quietly, doing a complete one eighty on the conversation. Unfortunately everyone previously mentioned had known him long enough to know the best ways to get information out of him. Quick, very quick topic shifts were one way. But he wasn't the fourteen year old they were used to. He was older and quicker.

"No idea." Kakashi replied. He knew that in some way all the jinchuriki could sense the others. He also knew that the nine-tails knew his own charka when he sensed it. He didn't know the extent of Kushina's seal but he knew he was in big trouble if Kushina could talk to the beast like Naruto could.

"I should get going now." Kakashi said only because suddenly leaving was not considered polite. He had a vague sense of being cornered and wanted to get out before it got any worse.

"If anything dangerous, anything that could potentially harm my son, is about to happen, I'd like to think that you trusted me enough to tell me, ne Kakashi." Minato said slowly like saying the words hurt him even if he wouldn't actually admit to it.

"Of course." Kakashi lied. He was getting far too good at that. There was a stage where Minato knew he was lying every time he even thought about doing so. But this war had changed him in ways no person should ever be changed. He was determined to change that and that meant he could not, absolutely not, warn Minato about the impending danger. Tobi would come and this was his chance to catch the other. He knew that otherwise it would be impossible. Even though Tobi was only fourteen, something had happened to him, something that had made him able to trade blows and keep up with their sensei. Something Kakashi hadn't even been able to do. Blasted Sharingan.

He knew that Tobi had an advantage when it came to his Sharingan and that only Kakashi could counter it. So he could not tell Minato anything, no matter how much he wanted to. He wondered briefly what their reaction would be when they found out about his lying. He didn't imagine that anyone in the village was going to be very forgiving, no matter what he said to defend himself. It wouldn't matter that he was saving the Yondaime's life, or trying to save the lives of as many as he could in the process, that he was only one Shinobi who had his limits. All they would see was the lie.

Plans and thoughts raced through his mind. Yes, he saw now what it would take. He had to do this carefully. He would not tell the village what would have happened, he would accept the shunning. It would keep them away from him, hopefully and possibly away from the idea that Naruto was the fox, treating him like the hero Minato wanted. Unless the Yondaime lost his patience and made the ANBU torture Kakashi for information but he would never go that for that, at least not yet.

Having everyone hate him would make going unnoticed easier, even if it would be painful to once again be on the receiving end of scorn from those he was only trying to protect. Yet he could not blame them if that decided he was a despicable Shinobi. He would not.

It was still a little early and the students wouldn't be at the Academy for another hour or so. Flashing though the hand seals for the teleportation jutsu was second nature to him, something he didn't even need to think about as he did it. He wondered why no one used this method more often. He knew that the chunin and Jonin closest to the Hokage used it very often, only for the sake of getting things done quickly but it was hardly used to travel. Oh well.

The smoke cleared and Kakashi found himself staring at the engraved stone he both loathed and leaned on when he had nowhere else to go. He found himself there right now, or rather his younger self, staring at the dark stone, almost completely absorbed in his thoughts.

"It's hard, but somehow, surprisingly, you manage to find the energy to go on . . . even when you simply don't want to." Kakashi whispered, approaching the other, younger version of himself.

"What do you want?"

"To help. I know that you're still struggling to adjust to the Sharingan." Kakashi replied quietly.

His younger self regarded him with a blankness he had not displayed in years. He had replaced that blankness with boredom, believing it to be more suitable. However that blankness was what he would always be feeling, well used to be until very recently. He was starting to _feel_ more these days, lots more.

Kakashi pulled out a kunai and his younger self instantly tensed. Kakashi simply stood, waiting. "What?" his younger self asked, having gotten tired of the inactivity. "Your aim is off. I figured we should correct that first." Kakashi replied with a smile that he knew irritated all those he taught.

Instead of showing his irritation, younger Kakashi merely pulled out a kunai. He wasn't prideful enough to pass up the chance due to stubbornness.

"Whenever you're trying to hit something always add a centimetre of false accuracy and shift your aim that one centimetre to the left." Kakashi explained before taking the kunai and throwing it to the tree furthest from them.

His younger self studied the kunai before throwing his own, the kunai missing the tree completely. "As for the headaches." Kakashi said in an even softer tone, moving closer to the other, "Try wearing your mask like this." Kakashi then lifted the headband and tugged the mask higher, till the Sharingan eye was further covered. He then readjusted the headband so that it fit far more snuggly around his eye. The trick was where the metal piece rested.

For extra measure Kakashi flashed through some seals, his fingers glowing with chakra that he gently pressed to the visible cheek. The chakra stayed there for a moment, glowing against the pale skin before it sunk in, soothing the pain.

"You just need to keep it extra covered till your body has finished adjusting to it." Kakashi explained, "By putting the headband like this, the metal is now over the eye and is an extra layer between the eye and sunlight, which seems to aggravate it more. It's more solid than the material, keeps more light out."

"I understand." Younger Kakashi replied but Kakashi knew himself well enough to hear the relief. "Try the kunai again." Kakashi suggested.

This time the strike was solid, knocking the previous one from its place. "Just how many times will I have to watch the people I know die?"

"Too many times. That's the life of a Shinobi. We live, we serve, we die." Kakashi replied simply.

"How many times will I have to watch the people I _care_ about die?"

"Too many times." This time the answer was strained.

"Then why do I care?"

"Why do we keep breathing when it would be easier not to? Why do we continue to fight when doing so leads us to this very pain? Why do we keep going when all else tells us to simply not?" Kakashi sighed, looking up and at the clouds.

"I understand." The answer was very soft, but filled with a wisdom a fourteen year old should not possess. His answer, in simpler terms was akin to why is the grass green and not blue? Why are some roses red and some yellow? While one could find the answers to these questions, it was simply easier to accept that the grass was green and not blue, that roses were not only red but many other colours too.

"I aim to make sure that your life is not mine." Kakashi whispered.

"I do not want your pity. If you survived, then so shall I."

"It's not pity. It's a determination to do better. Now tell me something, have you been to Rin's grave to tell her about Naruto?" Kakashi replied, looking back at the younger Shinobi.

"Yes, why?" his one visible eye conveyed confusion. Kakashi noted that his younger self was wearing something similar to the ANBU armour but not quite the same. It was what he wore before his ANBU days but at least it was better than that mockery of an outfit he had worn when Obito had been crushed.

"Because someone who wasn't the dead, was listening." Kakashi replied with a smile before teleporting away before there could be more questions.

* * *

His board was out again and he was back in the dimly lit classroom with the sun peaking over the horizon, moving steadily higher as the morning progressed. More information was added to the layers, more things written down and organised by village, or event or sometimes generation. Why was he writing it down in the first place? So that maybe, if he forgot he would always have something to go with. Or maybe it would be a reminder of how much he'd changed things. He didn't know which, only that he had to write it all down. Pictures were added to the blank spaces he'd left behind, only now there were more blank spaces to be filled.

Kakashi had already decided that lessons before the lunch period were to be spent on theory, while lessons after that were going to be spent on the practical side. He hoped the brats knew how to throw things because he didn't like teaching the little things.

He noted that the Uchiha teacher also liked to come in early and she also liked to keep an iron fist of control. She had taken it upon herself to march his students into the classroom, even when he clearly had no qualms about their extra time outside. Who was he to take away their childhood even though he was planning on sending them out to the genin world a little early. That was not his end desire, no. He wanted them to be prepared because things were coming and if he could help them be more prepared then he should.

"Did you do your homework?" Kakashi asked when his class had been staring at him expectantly for at least five minutes. He could have dragged it out a little longer but he decided to be nice today. He was busy walking around the board, adding his sheets of information where he deemed them fitting. To the students he looked utterly absorbed in this task. They'd soon learn that no true Shinobi was ever fully absorbed into one task alone.

"If you did then please send the sheets to the end of the row and will Mizuki please collect all those and place them on my desk." Kakashi continued still sounding bored.

"Will we be doing any real learning today?" One child sneered and Kakashi glanced at him long enough to see white eyes. Hyuga.

"What would you consider real learning?" Kakashi replied pulling out the scroll he used to store the board in.

"Something like that!" Came the excited reply as he sealed the large object into the scroll.

"You mean jutsu stuff." Kakashi clarified, like he hadn't already known. Teaching Naruto was a test to one's patience. He'd hand plenty of practise.

There were excited murmurs and nods. "I'm only supposed to teach you the basic ones, like the clone and transformation jutsu."

"We already know the hand signs for those." Someone whined.

"But can you actually perform the jutsu?" Kakashi pointed out.

By the grumpy silence not many could.

"Alright. I want to talk to you all first before we begin the 'real' training, as you put it. The next genin exam is in two months." Kakashi started immediately getting everyone's attention.

"But we still have at least another year." Iruka almost stammered.

"Yes I know, but I was hoping we could speed things up a little. This is where I need you all to carefully consider what I have to say. I'll teach you the 'real' stuff, but only if you're willing to learn. You will not question, you will not whine, you definitely won't cry. Most of all, I need you to actually take a long moment to decide if you're ready for this. From this point on, if you agree to train under me I won't treat you like pre-genin. I will treat you like slightly stupid genin and teach you as such." Kakashi explained, his voice no longer the bored tone but perfectly serious, "However if you know you cannot keep up with this and decide to continue with this training I will not wait for you. You'll fall behind. So think carefully. This training will take everything you have. There will be no playing around. In fact you might even have to stay after school."

He wasn't going to sugar coat it. "I'm not here to be your friend. If I don't think you can handle it I won't continue training you either." Kakashi added for good measure, "So go home, think if over and tomorrow be _certain_ in your answer. I'm sure there's another class that you can transfer to if you're not ready. Don't make a rash decision for the sake of pride because you'll only end up hurting yourself."

Kakashi moved to the board in the front of the class, his serious attitude gone. He erased the question from their homework and wrote strategy. He then spent the morning lecturing on the do's and don't's of ninja strategy. He kept the lecture short so as not to bore the students. These were things that were covered in the second year. His students should already know the rules, should already know about infiltration and battle tactics. The last two years of the training was based on the physical and putting the theory into practice. To see if they have what it takes. Kakashi wondered if they did, indeed have what it took to be ninja. For now he was just refreshing their memories.

His next lecture was on chakra control, since they knew the hand signs but could not perform the jutsu he figured this was where the problem was.

"So a jutsu doesn't just depend on being able to do the hand signs?" one boy asked.

"A jutsu also depends on how much chakra you put into it and how much focus you have. After all without the chakra all you're doing is flapping your hands around like an idiot. You should try having a conversation with a samurai. They think it's idiotic. Then again they think that every problem can be solved with a sword." Kakashi replied with a smile.

"Why can't it?"

"Being a ninja is not just about how powerful you are. I know a lot of you think that all it takes to be a ninja is knowing a bunch of powerful jutsu but without focus, which can only be gained by training the mind, and without control you can't hope to get passed genin level. A jonin instructor has the right to stop a Shinobi from getting any further than genin if he or she so desires." Kakashi said, stretching the truth slightly. A jonin instructor could effectively end a Shinobi genin's career before it even began. All it would take was the belief that they would never be a competent Shinobi.

"Also, what good is knowing powerful jutsu if you don't know when to use them. When you're on a mission you can't just go crashing into things and hope to succeed every time. Some missions will require stealth and secrecy. Most of the time my most used jutsu is the substitution jutsu and that's a really simple E-rank technique taught at the Academy." Kakashi continued.

"But I don't want to use some lame E-rank technique." Someone snarled.

"Try to keep in mind that most of the enemy have the same misconceptions as you do. They want to use as many impressive and powerful jutsu as they can that they actually forget about the basics or ignore them. They burn through chakra faster and get irritated with your simple jutsus believing you to be insulting them and lose focus making them easier to defeat. Basics are very important and there for a reason. I'm not trying to bore you but prepare you so that you can adequately defend yourself. I want you to be at a level where the basics are not even something you're going to need to think about, but will simply _do_." Kakashi replied, trying his best not to lose his patience with the stupid questions. Think of Naruto, think of Naruto, think of Naruto . . . . .

The silence that greeted him was a moody one. If he wanted them to take his training seriously and not just go for it so that they could inflate their egos he was going to have to humiliate them somehow. Glancing at the pile of questions from their homework he decided that public marking was probably best for a starting point.

"I hope you took your homework assignment seriously." Kakashi said with a smile as he picked up the first page.

"_What is a ninja's most important asset?_" Kakashi repeated. "_Knowing how to perform powerful jutsu._" The answer was short. Only a sentence and Kakashi had a feeling most would be like that.

"Well I think we've already discussed that one. Lest see what the next one says. _Being able to think of the perfect strategy." _Kakashi glanced at the name and saw Nara. "Wrong, but not completely incorrect. What does the next on say, _Being able to use any weapon around you no matter what it is._ Once again, wrong but not completely incorrect . . . . _Knowing about your surroundings before going on a mission . . . . . Food, because without it you'll starve . . . Kunai and shuriken because when you run out of chakra you need a weapon to defend yourself with . . . All I need is my Kekkei Genkai. No one can stand up to the might that is the Uchiha and the Sharingan . . . A compass so that you always know where you're going . . . Comfortable shoes . . . Power, who needs anything else . . . A good genjutsu so that one can hide when faced with trouble . . . A powerful summon . ._ ." The answers were all basically the same, repeated using different words with the same meaning. Every answer was met with a sarcastic remark from Kakashi and with every page that was read out loud and marked out loud the students wilted.

Kakashi paused at the next page, taking in the slightly longer than usual answer. The answer that all sensei looked for when they asked this question was the mind. This answer gave him something to think about, both in a good way and a bad way. "_A ninja's training doesn't just stop at one asset._ _A ninja needs to be well rounded in all areas so that he can be prepared to face any threat. A ninja must not be surprised by anything as they must master the ability of looking underneath the underneath. Preparation is vital and without any form of plan or strategy a mission is likely to fail. A ninja's most important asset is his ability to use his strengths to balance his weaknesses and complete every mission effectively and quickly with minimal injuries to both himself and his team. If a ninja cannot do this then he can hardly call himself a ninja at all._" Kakashi glanced up at Mizuki. He'd known that the boy had potential, but this mind set was troubling. It was the kind of attitude that didn't like being second best.

A brief glance at Iruka's paper told Kakashi that Mizuki was about to be one unhappy second. _Trust in your fellow Konoha Shinobi and teamwork. Your weaknesses can be balanced by your teammates' strengths and your strengths can balance their weaknesses. A well balanced team can complete any mission given to them by using their individual talents to delegate the responsibilities to the Shinobi who can best complete the job. To do this a Shinobi must be humble and accept their weakness as denial can only harm a team's ability to work with and around these weaknesses. Therefore a Shinobi must know their own limits and inform their team of these limits. Because of all these things I believe that trust and teamwork are essential to a Konoha Shinobi. However a ninja must also constantly work on improving their skills, so that they may be a better help to their village and their team._

Kakashi did not read this one out loud. Instead he placed it aside. Iruka had everything right, so why had he stayed at the bottom? He knew that jonin did not teach pre-genin so perhaps that was what it had been. However, why aspire to be a teacher? He didn't look like he wanted to.

"Take some time to think about what I've said. It's lunch hour now and when you come back we'll start on seeing how good your aim is." Kakashi said suddenly.

The only noise this time was the scraping of chairs. They were all too depressed because they were wrong. Kids took things far too personally. "Iruka, Mizuki, stay behind a moment please." Kakashi added before the two could leave.

Mizuki looked pleased, thinking that his answer was correct. While it was technically the most well thought out answer that had been given, it was also the most selfish and self-destructive. It was completely focused on the individual and not the team. If Kakashi combined Iruka's answer with Mizuki's then he'd say he had the perfect answer.

Kakashi handed Mizuki's paper to Iruka, and Iruka's paper to Mizuki. Mizuki snorted at the answer, looking at it in disgust. Iruka looked at the paper in his hands with confusion. He was starting to doubt his own words. He was biting his lower lip and chewing it nervously.

"I'd like for you to see the similarities in your answers but also the glaring differences. Then I'd like you to tell me why both are right and what is wrong with your own. Mizuki, you can start." Kakashi started before Iruka could work himself into a panic.

"There's nothing wrong with mine. It's flawless." Mizuki stated adamantly.

"Uhm, they both speak of balancing a Shinobi's abilities so that they can be as well rounded as possible, but seeing Mizuki's I think I might be entirely wrong." Iruka stated with a blush.

"That's right, Ruka. You're too stupid to be a Shinobi. I don't know why you even bother anymore. I can't believe you actually handed in this drivel." Mizuki hissed into Iruka's ear, saying it so that Kakashi couldn't hear him but Kakashi didn't need to hear him, only see him. How had he gotten away with his treatment of Iruka for so long? It was so blatant.

"Well Iruka you're right, they're both similar in that aspect and are both right because of that aspect but Mizuki, that is the extent of your accuracy. In reality, Iruka's answer is the perfect answer, though it can be added to." Kakashi replied ignoring Mizuki's thunderous expression. Iruka's face broke into a hesitant and disbelieving smile.

"That's all Mizuki, you may go." Kakashi dismissed the angry child with a bored flick of his hand.

"If you believed your answer to be incorrect, why did you hand it in?" Kakashi asked returning his attention to Iruka when the other had left, rather stormed from the room.

"Well I got the feeling that you didn't want the obvious pre-genin answer. So I asked around. The Jonin were very surprised when they heard that I had you as a teacher. Some of them even looked sympathetic." Iruka replied with a shrug.

"But then do you believe the words that you wrote, or is that just what you were told?"

"Surprisingly, I wasn't told much. Most seemed to think that when it came to you the Shinobi rules were the most important thing ever, but that didn't seem right." Iruka replied with a frown. This kid's observational skills were amazing.

"Can you sense chakra?" Kakashi asked, an idea forming in his mind.

"Sort of? It's something I can sometime feel when I'm near the more powerful Shinobi that visit my parents. Sometimes I can feel them before I see them." Iruka replied, confused with the sudden change in topic. Kakashi remained silent for a moment as he thought it over. "Can you tell my chakra from someone else's?"

"Sort of." The same answer, the same confusion, only more so. This one had been slower, as though he'd actually tried before answering.

"Alright, let's do a sort of test. Follow me." Kakashi replied with a grin, walking to the window and hopping out. Iruka followed, curiosity blending in with the confusion. The Jonin Standby Station was just around the corner and they wouldn't even be gone the whole of the lunch hour.

"What are we doing here?" Iruka asked looking at the entrance of the Jonin Standby Station nervously.

"This is where I'm going to test something. Come on Iruka, they won't bite . . . much." Kakashi said cheerfully as he sauntered into the building. Iruka hurried in after the man, hugging close to him with a small amount of fear making his breathing a little faster than usual. They'd all see it. Would they make fun of him? Hopefully not.

"Yo. I don't suppose you'd mind taking part in a little test of mine. You don't have to do anything, just stay where you are for a few minutes." Kakashi announced to the stunned Jonin in the room.

He received a few nods and some grunts of consent so he took it as permission to continue. Kakashi reached into his pocket and pulled out a headband, only this one had a leaf symbol engraved on it. Kakashi turned to Iruka and swiftly tied the head band around his head before dipping it so that it covered his eyes.

"Alright Iruka, you're going to find me. All you have to do is find my chakra. Just close your eyes and try to feel it, try to find one that's familiar to you." Kakashi told the very confused and nervous boy who bit his lip and nodded.

"Why are my eyes covered?"

"You're too used to relying on sight. I'm eliminating it so that it will hopefully remove the distraction, make it slightly easier for you." Kakashi replied.

"But why are we doing that here?" Iruka asked before Kakashi could walk away.

"It's not very fair if I'm on a playground surrounded by kids who can't even perform a clone jutsu. In here I'm on equal footing. Everyone has_ roughly_ the same amount of chakra . . . . . and it's easier for you since the chakra is high enough that you should be able to sense it even if you can't tell them apart." Kakashi answered before jumping up and attaching his feet onto the ceiling with chakra, keeping very quiet about it.

He watched and waited while Iruka carefully tried to slow his nervous breathing as he chewed his bottom lip. Iruka turned in slow circles, still keeping in the same spot. He was quickly losing his calm and Kakashi couldn't understand why. He knew that all the other jonin in the room were watching Iruka with interest, trying to understand what it was about the kid that had caught Kakashi's attention and Iruka probably knew that too but that shouldn't be enough to send him into the panicked state he was quickly heading towards.

After five minutes Iruka's bottom lip was trembling and his breathing was back to panicky. He ripped off the headband and looked around with wide sparkling eyes. His eyes jerked to and fro, searching for the jonin-sensei with his eyes rather than his senses.

Kakashi dropped back down to the floor. He didn't look at Iruka with disappointment, only confusion. Something was wrong.

"I-I-I'm sorry, sensei. I-I-I can't." Iruka stuttered close to tears.

"Why?" Kakashi asked simply. He wasn't trying to be mean, just to understand.

"Why?" Iruka hiccupped in confusion.

"Yes, why?" Kakashi repeated expectantly.

"Come on Kakashi, he's just a child–" Someone started to protest but a single glare from another jonin had the other shutting up. Apparently they were interested to see what Kakashi would do.

"I don't know why!" Iruka yelled, his eyes squeezing shut as he shook his head frantically.

"Iruka." Kakashi tried to say but Iruka's panic was taking over.

"Mizuki's right! I'm just a stupid kid who's never going to be a Shinobi! I should just stop wasting my time and do something that I'm good at." Iruka's shrill yells were cut off as Kakashi threw a kunai that whizzed past his head, barely grazing his cheek. It didn't even draw blood.

There was a moment of deathly silence before Iruka's panic changed to rage. "STOP THROWING NINJA TOOLS AT ME!"

"Stop acting like a baby." Kakashi countered. Iruka had placed his hands on his hips and was glaring at Kakashi with a childish pout. A small tongue was stuck out and Iruka whipped around and glared at the floor instead. Now this was the Iruka Umino he was familiar with, albeit without the immaturity.

"Pick up the kunai Iruka."

"Why?!" Iruka snapped.

"Because you're going to throw it at me." Kakashi replied.

"What?! Why?" Iruka's rage was back to panic.

"I'm starting to think you're bipolar." Kakashi muttered under his breath, "When you find me, you're going to throw it at me. Think of it as pay back." Kakashi replied.

"B-but Mizuki–"

"Isn't here. Kakashi cut him off impatiently.

"He's the top of the class. He says I'm not even worth the time it would take to train." Iruka argued back, his bottom lip starting to tremble. So this was the problem. Mizuki. What would little Iruka say if he knew what Mizuki was to become, what he was already becoming?

"Iruka, there's a difference between knowing all the rules and applying them. There's a difference between a perfect Kata and a battle with an enemy. Do you understand what I'm telling you?" Kakashi said softly, kneeling down so that he was eye level with the sniffling boy. The Academy was not the same as the real life.

Iruka nodded, but it was slow in coming. His eyes changed from panicked chaos to thoughtful wonder. Clearly this idea hadn't actually occurred to him. "I don't want Mizuki here, so stop pushing him in. I asked you not Mizuki." Kakashi added.

"Now shall we try that again?" Kakashi asked, straightening so that he could snatch up the kunai and hand it to Iruka.

"What if I hit someone?" Iruka whispered, horrified at the very idea. "You won't. It's a room full of jonin. If they can't avoid a kunai thrown by a pre-genin then they need go back to the Academy. You don't even have enough chakra control yet to really make the thing fly." Kakashi assured the younger with a snort before taking the headband from his fingers and putting it back over his eyes. "Now remember, think of it as pay back for yesterday."

This time Kakashi used a transformation jutsu and flopped down on the couch. He didn't look like anyone in particular, just a bunch of ordinary features that he'd thrown together. He had made sure to sit so that he was facing Iruka who was once again chewing his bottom lip. If he didn't stop that he was going to split it.

There was a small gasp of wonder and it was all the warning Kakashi got before a chakra charged kunai flew straight for his head. He almost didn't catch it.

Iruka pulled the head band off in excitement before his excitement dampened upon finding himself staring at someone who did not look like Kakashi. His eyes became confused before the anger was back.

"That's cheating sensei." He pouted. "Is it?" Kakashi asked, letting the transformation drop, "Just checking to see if you weren't peeking." Kakashi added with a grin.

"What's with the chakra?" he asked before Iruka could complain about the transformation further.

"You kept mocking the pre-genin and it's payback for the paper bomb." Iruka replied firmly.

"You're still mad about that?" Kakashi asked, tilting his head to the side just to annoy Iruka further.

He chuckled when Iruka's anger grew. He made it far too easy. He stood up from the chair and walked towards the door, "Come on Iruka we have to be getting back to the class."

"Sensei?" Iruka asked. Kakashi was already outside the Jonin Standby Station. "Yes Iruka?"

"Why me?" Iruka whispered almost like he hadn't even wanted to but the words had come out all the same.

"Why not?" Kakashi replied with a shrug. Iruka had self-confidence issues. He was better than he thought he was. Mizuki on the other hand was over confident. He thought he was better than everyone else and deserved more recognition because of it. He saw Iruka as weak because Iruka was too kind and open hearted. While these qualities did not make a good Shinobi, they made Iruka a very efficient teacher.

When they got back to class Iruka only had ten minutes or so to quickly munch down his lunch. He stayed with Kakashi, chatting away. Apparently being on Mizuki's shit list meant you weren't popular on the playground. Iruka was more than happy to spend his time with a stoic sensei than with nasty remarks from his classmates. He didn't even mind that Kakashi read an Icha Icha book the whole time. Kakashi frowned at that. Those classmates were to become his teammates. He had to be able to work with them.

Still Kakashi said nothing, allowing the small Umino to sit on the floor in front of his desk and chat to him as the ten minutes gradually grew shorter. Was this how Iruka and Naruto's relationship started too? An unpopular student and a caring teacher. Not that Kakashi would put himself in the caring teacher category. Although, Iruka's pain was hard to ignore.

Iruka hopping up and shooting to his desk was the warning Kakashi got before his class started to fill with students again. Kakashi told them not to bother sitting down since they were only going to go back outside.

The rest of the afternoon was spent seeing just how well they could throw kunai and shuriken, how many they could throw at one time, how far from the target became too far which direction seemed to be an issue . . . . . A small amount of time was spent on taijutsu but not all that much. Taijutsu was more of a personal thing. It came from family styles, or individual preference. Like there really wasn't anyone that could fight like Naruto, wild and unpredictable. Sasuke had always been perfect, to the book as expected from all Uchiha. Still, that wasn't going to stop Kakashi from teaching them a few things.

Kakashi had dismissed his class with a cheerful reminder about tomorrow's decision. He hadn't given them any homework. That would come later if they decided to train with him.

"Some of your students were complaining that you're not teaching them anything." Kakashi looked up from his place by the board to see the Uchiha teacher poking her head through the door.

"It's only my second day at attempting to be a pre-genin teacher. Impatient little bastards. I suppose they don't appreciate the lectures." Kakashi muttered.

"You drone your lectures. Kids don't tend to pay attention to droning. They're not jonin teammates that have already focused their minds to be ready for anything, including a mission briefing."

"Well I hope something stuck. I'd hate to have to say it all again." Kakashi sighed, "I'm just trying to get a feel of their skill level. Tomorrow is when the real work begins."

"I heard." Something in the downward tilt of her mouth told Kakashi she was anything but pleased with what she had heard. Kakashi couldn't care less. "Just keep in mind that they're only children, not Shinobi."

Kakashi knew all too well just how young and inexperienced they were. He'd never forget that. He nodded to please the Uchiha before replacing the duster and saying cheerfully that he'd better get going.

As he'd said, tomorrow the real work began and he needed to be ready.

* * *

Kakashi stood in front of his class. None of the students had decided they weren't ready but that was to be expected. They hardly knew their own limits let alone knew when to call it quits. He had decided to divide the day into one lecture on something that they didn't already know, shuriken and kunai practise, Taijutsu, Ninjutsu and then genjutsu. Genjutsu was not usually taught at the Academy since it was hardly pleasant but he would focus on it. He was going to focus on all of these things every day, just in different orders and time periods so that they were not overworked.

"Keep in mind that today there is going to be a Village announcement at noon. That's going to cut our training time in half for today. But that's ohkay since we need to start small and build up to the big." Kakashi announced hearing the groans and mutters of displeasure but there was also curiosity.

"What I want you to do for now, is head to training ground seven. I don't care how you get there, what path you take or what jutsu you use, so long as you get there before I do. I'll be walking at a normal casual pace. You can start the moment I'm out of the Academy." Kakashi stated casually before walking to the door.

The minute he was by the Academy's entrance he heard the tell-tale sounds of dashing ninja. He didn't bother looking which way they went since that didn't matter. His clone disappeared in a puff of smoke and he smirked. This was going to get interesting.

"Well Iruka, why didn't you dash off?" Kakashi asked as he dropped his henge of looking like a pot plant in the corner of the room.

"You're never that obvious. There's always a test inside a test, you know, underneath the underneath. Also I could sense your chakra still in the classroom and you never had a plant in here before." Iruka replied, the scar across his nose standing out even more as he blushed.

"Shall we head over to the training ground to inform our classmates that they failed today's first training exercise?" Kakashi asked brightly.

Why was Iruka Umino so in tune with the way he thought? Was it luck? He'd never met someone who could read him so completely. Even Ibiki said he was weird. No one had ever given this kid enough credit or had the deaths of his parents devastated him that much? Either way, Iruka was turning out to be far more capable that his future self had ever shown. Was this choice?

They walked together casually, Iruka keeping step easily. He continued his chattering from yesterday and Kakashi couldn't help but be reminded of Naruto. Iruka was far too kind and compassionate to be a hardened Shinobi. That could explain why he didn't show the potential he had now. He could have easily held himself back so that he didn't go any further. What Iruka did was none of Kakashi's business and he couldn't even ask because this little version of the chunin wouldn't know.

"Glad you could make it Iruka. Did you get lost on the way and have to have Sensei help you out?" Mizuki sneered but to the unknowing it appeared as though he truly was concerned.

"Actually Iruka was the only one who passes this exercise." Kakashi announced with a wide smile at the pale haired boy, "You all rushed out before I had even left the class." Kakashi mock sighed. He wasn't about to tell them how they had missed him, that would ruin the first part of tomorrow's exercise.

Kakashi pulled out a scroll. "No matter. Let's get started on today's next lesson."

The wooden kunai and shuriken he had carved the other night popped up in a puff of smoke next to him and all the students looked confused. "You've all practised throwing at stationary targets. It's quite a shock to learn that it's one thing to hit the bulls eye on something that's standing still and essentially letting you, but it's a whole other story when it comes to something that's moving. I'd like you to pair up. The person you pick is going to be your target so choose wisely. Choosing someone you know you can hit is only going to hinder your training. Try make it somewhat challenging. Keep in mind that you'll be dodging their attacks at the same time."

Everyone considered each other thoughtfully before moving into groups of two. Iruka looked around in frantic disbelief only to realise that he had no partner. "Looks like you're with me, Iruka." Kakashi drawled picking up a wooden kunai and shuriken.

"Sorry Iruka but Sensei said to make it challenging." One of the boys offered to the hurt looking Umino apologetically.

Kakashi frowned at that. Did they truly see Iruka as worthless? He knew that any criticism Iruka ever got he just smiled and brushed it off with a blush, like he was used to hearing it. He also knew that psychologically, if one heard something long enough they began to believe it. That was another reason for Iruka's blunted abilities.

"These may be wooden but with enough chakra anything, literally anything can be used as a weapon. The smart choice is what you decide to put your chakra into. Some things will take more chakra that they're worth so don't start making feathers your choice in weapons, even though it is possible." Kakashi explained. "I don't want to see these being used in a way that will cause injuries, is that understood. Anyone ends up in the hospital I'm stopping this right now and you can go back to the boring lectures at the Academy with piles of homework."

"Yes sensei."

"Just to show you I'm not joking around." Kakashi said with a smile before taking the shuriken and throwing it at a tree. He had put more chakra behind it than what was completely necessary since the moment it made contact the bark splintered and exploded into the air only to rain back to the ground. Stunned silence was all the reply he got from the students.

"There will be four teams and only four teams on the field at any one time. The rest will wait by the trees otherwise it's just going to be all out war and it won't matter who your partner is, since there will be kunai and shuriken coming in from all sides. You will start with 10 shuriken and 5 kunai and will have five minutes. I will be watching the whole time so don't try anything funny." Kakashi further explained.

He watched as four quick thinking teams quickly claimed the first five minutes. The rest of the teams moved to the trees. Kakashi grabbed Iruka's shoulder to stop him from joining them. "I have a job for you Iruka." Kakashi said, handing him ten shuriken and five kunai.

"You're going to be the wild card. The enemy-nin that waits in the shadows and attacks when the opportunity presents itself. There is almost always more than one." Kakashi explained in a low voice so that the others didn't hear him.

"Shouldn't we start with the basics?" Iruka asked.

"Basics?" Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow.

"Well yeah. Like yesterday with the chakra control. The basics there would have been to start with you on the playground and then work our way up to the jonin." Iruka explained with a frown.  
"Why start with the basics when you're capable of doing so much more?" Kakashi countered.

"You said the basics were important." At that Kakashi had to laugh.

"Fair enough. Well add the wild card in later then." Kakashi replied.

Kakashi and Iruka walked to the trees to join the other kids. Before long the sounds of pained yelps and whizzing wood filled the air. Kakashi saw that they were taking his threat very seriously as none aimed neither below the torso nor above it.

* * *

Minato sat on a branch high above the flying wood and watched with amusement. Kakashi certainly was an interesting teacher.

"It's like he's training a bunch of genin." Jiraiya commented.

"Well when he was explaining the training to them yesterday he said he was going to train them like they were stupid genin and I guess he's making good on that." Minato shrugged.

"I don't think he knows how to train them like pre-genin." Jiraiya observed.

"No. It's more than that. He'd doing this for another reason. There's something he's determined to achieve and it's got something to do with the Umino." A new voice interrupted.

"Hello Kakashi." Minato greeted, seeing the miniature version of the academy teacher he was currently spying on. He paused slightly at the thought of Kakashi and Academy teacher in the same sentence. If the younger Kakashi thought his grin was strange he didn't say as much.

"What makes you so sure it's the Umino and not just circumstances. Because the way I see it, that's what it looks like." Jiraiya asked, not bothering with greetings knowing that Kakashi wouldn't.

"I know myself. Everything that's happened has happened because he wants it too. The only thing that isn't going according to plan is when he notices the skill level the Umino is at. It's like he's surprised by it." Kakashi replied.

"So Sandaime put you on the mission huh?" Minato guessed. This information meant that the younger Kakashi had been watching his older self himself for some time now.

"Yes. He made it appear that not much information could be learned because my future self didn't show much and he believed that putting me on it would be beneficial. But I know it's only because he wants me here to help you with Naruto when he's born instead of out the village on missions." Kakashi replied.

"Wasn't that nice of him." Minato remarked drily.

"Anyways, I think it's got something to do with genjutsu. From the two days that he's been teaching it appears that he's been focusing on techniques that revolve around deceit. I looked into it and the Academy doesn't focus all that much on genjutsu. Most genin can't even recognise when they're in one, much less break out of it." Kakashi continued his out loud musings.

"Why though? Genjutsu isn't something everyone can do." Jiraiya muttered.

"I don't think it's his aim to make them capable of doing it, but rather seeing through it. His morning lesson, the one that all but Umino failed was centred around seeing the deception." Kakashi disagreed.

"Well, all we can do is watch, and wait." Minato replied but his tone said just how unhappy he was.

* * *

Jiraiya made wild gestures behind Minato's back, trying to get Kakashi's attention. The younger Hatake glanced at him before interpreting the wild gesticulations as a question. He subtly shook his head which made the other Shinobi slump in disappointment. In time. . . All in good time.

Kakashi had in fact been scoping out his older counter part's house, trying to find a way in that was the least suspicious. He knew that there were chakra wards but he also knew that if there was another person who could enter those chakra wards then he'd change them and since his target was himself, he was being overly cautious. Caution was healthy. Jiraiya was just going to have to be patient.


	10. Chapter 10 Information

**I've decided to ignore the latest chapters of the Manga and will continue to do so for the remainder of this fic. I can't believe how it's playing out. Not cool at all but it is exciting. **

**Thanks a million to ****Lil Miss Morningstar, who beta-ed this chapter. My beta really helps me improve the quality of this fic. XD Praise be to awesome betas! **

**The pain of a new day**

**Chapter 10**

"It gives me great pleasure to announce my successor and your new Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze." Sarutobi's voice boomed with happiness and carried to all the people gathered. There were cheers of happiness and shouts of excitement when the blushing blonde stepped forward so that all could see him.

Kakashi sat on top of a roof that over looked the whole thing and he couldn't help the small smile. The man could face down hundreds of enemy-nin, without a single Shinobi standing next to him but given a little public appreciation and he was ready to bolt as fast as that yellow flash reputation of his would allow him.

As it was Jiraiya was standing by the entrance, blocking it from Minato who would no doubt try to make a quick escape. Jiraiya looked like a gushing parent beyond proud of their child. It was almost nauseating to watch.

"You act like this is the first time you've seen this." Kakashi looked up to see his younger self also watching the antics below.

"It is. I didn't get to see it the first time. I was on a mission. You wouldn't have either, had it not been for my presence." Kakashi replied.

He didn't get a reply, but didn't expect one. Instead he got a question. "What is on that board you're constantly adding to?"

"Words and pictures." Kakashi replied evasively.

"I'll find out eventually you know."

"What makes you so sure?"

There was silence for a moment as his question was considered before the answer came in a deadpan tone, "because it's my mission to."

* * *

Kakashi's days quickly became filled with three things. His lessons, filling out sheets of paper to organise them onto the board, and trying to come up with something, anything that would help him with the Kyuubi. Time was running out and he was no closer than when he had arrived in this out of time place. To make matters even more depressing, every page that was added to the board only reminded him just how far he had to go, Kyuubi attack or not.

He had also been spending extra time training Iruka personally. It seemed Iruka had been falling behind the others due to their aversion to working with him. It was sad really. The boy had a lot of potential with his only downfall being his lack of chakra reserves but that could always be improved.

On the bright side he hadn't had to do a mission desk shift since the last incident. He supposed they were too afraid to schedule him again. He knew it couldn't last and was proven right when there was a polite knock on his door two weeks before Naruto's birth.

"My apologies, Kakashi Hatake. I have been informed that you are required for mission desk duty tonight." The chunin said with a polite bow.

"Let's see how much fun we can have tonight." Kakashi replied with his infamous eye smile which made the chunin pale. Kakashi was pretty sure it was going to be dull as chalk in the mission room tonight. The last shift had been purely coincidental.

True enough, he was halfway into his shift and nothing monumental had happened. In fact the room was quieter than when Iruka had shifts and that was saying something. The tanned chunin had had quite the temper and had no patience for fooling around . . . hypocrite. Kakashi could still remember the days when his ANBU superiors had made him chase after the little hell raiser after the Kyuubi attack. Knowing that little hell raiser and the one that was currently in his class, his addled mind simply could not connect the two into one being.

Another stamp and another stroke of the brush to put his signature on the report. "Thank you for your hard work and dedication to Konoha, have a nice day and continued safe return from missions."

Kakashi was falling into a semi-awake daze as he mindlessly did his task. No wonder Iruka had such a temper. This was dead boring. He now understood Genma's teasing the first time and his sensei's aversion of the shift entirely.

The next scroll that landed in front of him was thrown at him with such force that Kakashi was jerked back to full awareness. He looked up to see a singed and slightly smoking version of himself.

"I thought you weren't doing missions in favour of uncovering all my secrets." Older Kakashi stated with a perfectly straight face, knowing exactly why the other looked the way he did. The other wasn't going to say a word, he knew that so he didn't press.

"Thank you for your hard work and dedication to Konoha, have a nice day and continued safe return from missions." A stamp and a brush stroke to accompany the words. To the records this report would look strange. A mission report that was checked by the same Shinobi that did it.

A grumbled reply that sounded like cursing was all he got in return. He heard the words Jiraiya and bookcases in between the curses and knew that his mission was the only reason he was in this state. "Before you go, your hair's on fire. Would you like me to put it out for you?"

"Don't touch me." The snapped remark made him chuckle. "Kakashi wait. Let me show you something." The other was in a foul mood. He'd probably tried to break into older Kakashi's apartment but was meant with such vicious traps that he was forced to abandon the notion. Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice . . . well Kakashi wasn't planning on letting his younger self slip passed all his traps again. If his younger self hadn't tried the most Kakashi obvious entrances, such as through a hidden hole in the ceiling, then he'd have been meant with a much tamer brand of traps. But he hadn't so he'd gotten the lightening style alarm clock rude awakening.

"What kind of an idiot sets traps that react to his own chakra?" Younger Kakashi demanded using a water jutsu to douse his hair, "And what the hell do you want now."

Kakashi had already pulled a blank mission report towards himself. They were there for the idiot Shinobi that filled their reports in incorrectly the first time around. How people managed to do that still baffled Kakashi.

"Don't break into my things, Chibi me, and you won't get zapped, now watch." Kakashi replied, amusement lacing his tone.

Older Kakashi reached across the table and yanked the headband on the other Shinobi up, so that his Sharingan was exposed. He then started to write the alphabet on the blank side of the report. Underneath it he drew a wonky scarecrow and wrote: _For all those times when they forget that when you were a child you weren't learning to write, but to fight._

He added the rhyme just to annoy the other. The younger Kakashi took the paper, holding it carefully. "This handwriting is familiar." He muttered. His voice was distant, thoughtful and Kakashi knew that his younger self was feeling gratitude even though he'd never express it. The issue of his hand writing had always bothered him but he'd never tried to correct it until the idea had struck him in a moment of boredom as he had stood guard over the Sandaime.

"Yes well. I don't recommend you use it unless you need to send a very urgent message. It's the Sandaime's." Kakashi said very quickly and on a cough knowing that his younger self would understand. One of the problems he'd been faced with was miscommunication due to no one being able to read whatever it was that he'd written and on a mission that was potentially disastrous.

The younger pulled down his headband, covering the Sharingan that had now committed to memory the handwriting of the Third Hokage. A small ball of fire was all it took to destroy the rest.

"Oh and Kakashi, anything that's worth stealing is in the scrolls I keep in my jacket." Older Kakashi added as the other was walking out the door. A slight stiffening of his shoulders was the only indication that he'd been heard. Hopefully that would save the other from future zaps and he had been quite truthful. He couldn't imagine the anger he'd feel after going to all the trouble of breaking into the place only to learn there was nothing in it, nothing he could use anyway.

So it had been an amusing night after all.

* * *

So sneaking into his older self's apartment hadn't been his greatest idea. Well, in his defence it had worked the first time he'd done it . . . . . . Which is probably why he should have realised that it wasn't going to work the second time around. This was an opponent with his capabilities and more after all.

With twenty years or so more experience.

Chibi Kakashi was not amused. His fingers were still tingling from that _little_ zap. His affinity was lightening for crying out loud. He should be perfectly fine. Or had his older self just grown so used to having such powerful opponents that his perception of 'little' had changed.

Chibi Kakashi frowned. That wasn't an inviting thought.

However his older self was still alive so that meant he'd gotten stronger too. How much stronger was still a mystery. He knew that his older self was holding back, keeping his true capabilities a secret. That was the way of a Shinobi, especially one such as himself.

Even though his older self acted differently somewhat (more like Obitio so he'd probably gotten some good practise in) than Chibi Kakashi did, he could still see that their foundations, their thoughts and desires . . . those were still painfully alike. His acting had just gotten loads better.

And, apparently, so had his traps.

So thinking on it now, Chibi Kakashi decided that thinking like Kakashi just wasn't going to cut it, not alone at least. No . . . he was going to have to think like Kakashi would think should he be in this situation. So therefore if he were in this situation, what would_ he_ do and how would he safe guard his apartment.

"_Oh and Kakashi, anything that's worth stealing is in the scrolls I keep in my jacket."_

That was not an attractive thought either. Made everything so much harder. Oh well, Kakashi had to sleep sometime. Or he could just be saying that to throw Chibi Kakashi off the trail. He wasn't so easily fooled.

For now, all Kakashi style entry points were off the table. If he were his older self, he'd guard all the points of entry he himself used far more viciously than normal entry points. After all whoever was smart enough to get into his apartment the same way he did, well then they were dangerous enough to survive _little _zaps. So therefore he had to use the dumbest and most obvious entry point if he was to survive this mission and obtain his objective.

The forbidden front door . . . .

He shivered. As a Shinobi it was almost sacrilege to use the doorway of any building that was not the Hokage tower. Sacrifices had to be made, unfortunately. Oh the things he did for that perverted sannin. Feeling the satisfaction of accomplishment was not just for the sannin now, not just for the fact that he, Kakashi Hatake, had been asked for help from one of the legendary sannin. No, now his older self had made it a burning personal desire to succeed.

He was patient, he'd wait for the perfect opportunity to strike.

But for now, he needed to go have a nice long relaxing bubble bath. His toes were still tingling, just like his fingers (Which hadn't cooled down) and his hair was probably still smoking. What a sight he must have been and judging but the muffled snickers that followed him it was a sight to behold indeed.

* * *

Kakashi wanted to make good on his word. He had said he needed to gather information and he had mentioned Orochimaru. So using his free time to plan out a map of all the locations of Orochimaru's labs that he knew about didn't seem like a bad idea.

Visiting them in person however? Well that was more risky right now than what it was worth. The snake no doubt had upped his security just to be sure that Kakashi didn't rat on him. Well Kakashi was still planning to rat on him, just not in the way he'd expect.

Humming happily to himself and with a map of the elemental nations spread out in front of him, the ninja from the future was cheerfully using a bright red permanent marker to squiggle out the locations. He had other maps next to him that were closer versions of different segments of the elemental nations. There were several of the land of Fire since Orochimaru had started close to home so that he could get to them more easily.

His apartment wasn't ideal for the type of work that he was doing but it was the only place he considered safe. He'd had to move all the lounge furniture but he was able to work something out. He didn't want to do this at the Academy because Orochimaru had spies everywhere. He couldn't be sure that one of them wouldn't recognise what he was doing and actually report back to the snake.

He didn't know what they were going to find in the labs and he actually didn't know how many of the labs were even going to be established since he did have two decades worth of advantages in that regard but he was going to shut Orochimaru down. He had to.

After all it was Kabuto that was an essential piece to the Fourth Shinobi War. Looking back on it now, Kabuto was one essential piece of many. Why were there so many factors? Perhaps a war really was all about the little things rather than one big rift.

Kakashi was forced to conclude that he himself was a major factor. Had it not been for Rin and Obito, well there wouldn't have even been a Kyuubi attack, no Kyuubi attack, no Uchiha massacre, no Uchiha massacre and no missing-nin Itachi, no missing-nin Itachi and no revenge obsessed Sasuke. Ahhhh, life was good when you realised that you did indeed make your mark on history. Only when you're fourteen years old, you never quite realise just how big a mark that is until it comes back to bite you over, and over, and over again.

Kakashi quickly snapped his thoughts away from those rather despairing ones. He was here to change things. Not dwell on past . . . past mistakes.

If he could make a difference he would, even if it was something as small as circling locations on a map. It made a difference when given to the right people.

Checking over his markings one last time Kakashi rolled the maps up and slid them into a tube. Now he was going to go see the newly appointed Hokage. Only problem was, Minato wasn't in the Hokage tower. He knew that much because he could sense the Sandaime's chakra gently emanating from the building that was the heart of Konoha. Since he'd been an ANBU guard for the man he was very familiar with that chakra.

Then again, Sandaime just might be the better one to go to on this. He, after all was the one that was Orochimaru's teacher.

Kakashi left his apartment and reset the traps with a flick of his wrist. Ahh, yes. Thinking of his younger self breaking into his apartment was rather amusing. He wondered what the other hoped to gain by breaking in but he wasn't about to dissuade the Chibi. Hell, he was having far too much fun just thinking of all the traps that Chibi could potentially set off. Naturally, he'd changed them once he'd come home from the mission desk shift. After all he didn't want to kill his younger self. He had no idea what that would do to himself. Would he simply disappear, not being able to exist anymore? He didn't feel like finding out.

Hopping from rooftop to rooftop was a rather mindless business and it meant that his mind was free to wonder. There were things like Anko that he should probably check up on. She was roughly the same age as Iruka, perhaps a year older if he remembered correctly. He'd never paid much attention to the eccentric kunoichi before but now, as a child forever scared by Orochimaru, perhaps he could do something for her. After all she had been one of the very few that had refused the snake's offer for power. She'd had the chance to walk at his side but had refused, vowing instead to kill him.

That deserved something at least. Even if Kakashi had interfered before Orochimaru had turned her into a test subject.

Perhaps he'd tell the Torture and Interrogation teams that she had the makings of being a mini Ibiki, or that she had impressive information gathering skills. However, was that what she wanted?

He'd think on it later. Right now, he had to talk to the Sandaime.

He knocked on the door, not doing his usual and just walking in. After all this was a man he respected far more than that. He respected the Sandaime to a point where he wouldn't even consider taking out his Icha Icha book, no matter how much the old man secretly enjoyed them himself. He also had to take into consideration that Sarutobi had in fact made his own fair share of contributions to the War but well, at the time he'd been far more interested in the safety of the Leaf.

That wasn't to say that he didn't respect Tsunade, she was just the type of Hokage who wouldn't _really_ lose her top over something like that. She was also far too used to Kakashi being Kakashi that she didn't complain, so long as he continued to deliver the service record that he did. He was after all just a tool to be used, over and over again.

"Enter." The reply had been somewhat hesitant and Kakashi knew that the Sandaime was wondering if he was there for Minato.

He pushed open the door and walked in, his slouch left outside to be picked up upon exit. He carefully set the tube of maps on the former Hokage's desk.

"You asked about Orochimaru. I did not answer you previously because it was neither the time nor the place. Now that you've had some time to wrap your head around it and to actually do some digging of your own, I thought I could give you some more information." Kakashi stated, stepping back.

Sarutobi watched him from over his hands which were stapled together by his chin, his elbows resting on the table. Slowly his hand reached out and picked up the tube. Kakashi sensed one of the ABNU get restless but they maintained their positions in the shadows.

As the Third pulled the maps out of the tube and unfurled them Kakashi held his breath. Sarutobi took a look at the map that was on top, the one of the elemental nations as a whole and had been placed on top deliberately. He took in the number of red markings, realised what they were and his eyes widened.

"I'm not sure if all of those are actually established as of yet but those are all the ones we were able to find. It was difficult. The snake hid them well. The Village Hidden in the Sound, while not currently a worry, will become one at a later stage. The village itself is just a cover for Orochimaru's quest for jutsus. See, he uses it to attract those ninja clans that aren't big enough nor strong enough to be accepted into the other hidden villages as well as those that are let go in times of peace from the smaller hidden villages." Kakashi added, watching as the Third went to the next map, the one of the Land of Fire. "So many." He breathed out sadly.

"A lot of them are just abandoned facilities that never worked out." Kakashi stated quietly.

"If I ask you something, will you answer it?" Sarutobi asked, his voice subdued.

"Depends on what you ask. If you ask about my private life I'm not going to answer." Kakashi replied with a smile seen in the curving of his eye.

"Ah . . . no . . . I wanted to ask how long it took for me to notice." The Third replied giving Kakashi a slightly bewildered look.

"Orochimaru?" Kakashi asked, getting a slight nod, "Hard to say really. I think a part of you always knew but you didn't want it to be true. In fact when you caught him in the act you didn't have the heart to kill him. All you'd had before were suspicions that could never be proven but when you had the proof I think a part of you died that day. You spent the rest of your life regretting that decision, that small glimmer of hope that Orochimaru could be saved."

"I see. So it's imperative that Orochimaru be taken down." Sarutobi sighed heavily, looking away.

"You have no idea. However I don't want to do a full scale attack. I think it would be better to gradually and secretly gather what knowledge we can about the circled locations. I don't want to spook the snake and have him change everything. He's awfully hard to find you know. As for the teams sent to gather information, it's advisable that you chose a select few and keep it at those few. Orochimaru had spies everywhere. I don't know where he is right now. He's far too good at hiding and I only know as much as I had the clearance to know. Also, this part of Orochimaru's history has always been sketchy . . . but I do know where he will be at certain points in history and I can use that." Kakashi continued, giving the facts so as to distract the Third. He knew how hard it was to be left to your own thoughts. It wasn't pleasant. Especially when those thoughts were of your own failures.

"Are you telling me that you have a plan?" Sarutobi asked.

"A plan would leave room for failure and I don't know about you, but I'm tired of failure. No, no plan, but I'm not going to do nothing either. For now, I'm simply living." Kakashi shrugged, a lie, sort of.

"No plan eh? Doesn't sound much like you Kakashi." Sarutobi's eyes twinkled with the light of knowledge. The old man was good.

"Meh, I'm not much of the Shinobi you know. A lot has happened from here till then." Kakashi shrugged, "A lot that will change anyone, no matter how determined they are." Even Naruto.

"As long as you know what you're doing. I trust that you're not going to harm the village, nor will your actions directly lead to the destruction of Konoha, but trust only goes so far, Kakashi. You must realise that your actions will be questioned and there is only so much I can do to stop the others, and I'm sure you know who those others are, from acting against you. As it stands there have been several infiltration attempts." Sarutobi's gaze was intense, grave, his tone just as servere.

"Ah, yes. Well all I have to say to that is, can you believe the Council's decision to try and appoint_ me_ as the sixth and later seventh Hokage!? Nuts I tell you, completely and utterly nuts." Kakashi comically widened his visible eye to add more effect.

"Is this your way of telling me that you can handle yourself, even if those numbers are a little worrying?" Sarutobi asked with a light chuckle.

"Perhaps. The title of Kage in all the Hidden villages grew to have a different meaning." Kakashi replied tapping the Shinobi Alliance headband on his forehead.

"How so?" The Third was genuinely curious.

"Well, it no longer held the same sway of power. The Kage of the village started to represent the ninja who was the strongest, as is one of the requirements of being Kage but since the Shinobi were governed under a grouped Council Kages didn't necessarily hold any sway at all . . . after a while. However, to those of Konoha, the Hokage always was and always will be the symbol of hope and that is why I turned it down. I'm just a tool, never a symbol of hope." Kakashi explained with a small accepting inclination of his head.

"That's not a very inspiring way of looking at things Kakashi."

"Tell me that it isn't like that. Tell me that a village isn't only as successful as the tools in its armoury. Shoving one of their sharpest tools behind a desk and leaving it to rust and go blunt wouldn't be a smart thing to do and you know it. That is why you waited till after the war to announce Minato as the Fourth." Kakashi's tone wasn't challenging at all. In fact it was perfectly calm.

The third smiled sadly, "I meant for yourself. You don't see yourself as others do."

"_They see me as the Legendary Kakashi Hatake, wielder of the stolen Sharingan, reader of porn in public, master of all things considered disrespectful, retired ANBU, lazy sensei, a Shinobi cursed to lose all his teammates, and the teacher of the Shinobi who will destroy the world."_

Yes, they saw him in the brightest of lights.

"Thank you for the confidence Lord Hokage." Kakashi said with a smile instead.

There was a bark of sadistically gleeful laughter at that. "Oh no Kakashi, that's not me. That title is all for Minato now."

"Ah. Yes." Kakashi sighed distractedly. He was far too used to calling the old man Hokage than what he was in calling Minato Hokage. He was going to have to rewire his brain on that account.

"Now, Kakashi, if you don't mind, can we talk about these. Perhaps form some plans." Sarutobi gestured to the maps and Kakashi just nodded walking closer so that he could see the maps as well.

* * *

Now was his chance. His older self had gone to see the Third. Chibi Kakashi stared hard at the front door of his objective. Operation Break In was underway. Not a very creative name but he wasn't sharing it with anyone at the current moment so it hardly mattered.

It really couldn't be that hard. He had almost convinced himself that his older self would be so confident in his abilities that he'd forget something simple, like butting traps on the front door. Really it could happen to anyone and Kakashi Hatake was no exception. After all he'd forgotten about Chibi Kakashi and had set charka wards around his house.

One could always be optimistic.

Making up his mind, Chibi Kakashi nodded to himself before calmly walking up to the door. Yes, he wasn't afraid. He could do this. Jiraiya was counting on him. Best yet, he was Kakashi Hatake. A few little traps were never enough to keep him out, no matter who had set them.

Confidently he placed his hand on the handle. He felt nothing. No chakra reacting to his touch, nor his presence. Carefully he turned the handle and pushed open the door.

Holding his breath, he waited.

. . . Nothing happened.

Some big bad Jonin he was. How disappointing. So very anti-climatic. Here he'd been willing to lay down his very life in the service of a fellow and well known Shinobi and what did he get? Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Completely forgetting to check for triggers, Chibi Kakashi walked through the door. The place itself was actually quite nice. Kushina and Mikoto had consulted him about what he might like in an apartment and he had to say that they'd done a tremendous job of it. He allowed himself a small smile of appreciation when he saw that he hadn't turned into a slob. Noticing the take out boxes however, he realised that he still couldn't cook.

The suddenly wet gloop sound that sounded as though there was a bit of suction behind it was all warning Chibi Kakashi got before the brightest of orange slim dropped onto his head. He was too stunned to move out of the way as the icy liquid like substance merrily smeared itself over his head in an uneven mess and all the way down his shoulders and face. Not a single gloopy drop landed on the floor.

It was due to his stunned state that he didn't move out of the way in time for the next surprise. This time, florescent green leaves, too bright to have realistically come from any tree (in Konoha anyways) fluttered down and ever so sweetly stuck to every inch of his person that had the orange slime attached to it.

Chibi Kakashi backed away very slowly, calmly closing the front door and turning around to face the once busy street. It seemed as though every person there was frozen in shock. What? Had no one ever seen a Shinobi covered in bright orange goo (Something he was strongly starting to suspect was extra strength ninja clue) and bright green leaves? This WAS a Shinobi village after all. Honestly.

Casually stuffing his hands into his pockets, Kakashi Hatake, soon to be known as the Legendary Sharingan no Kakashi, walked down the streets of Konoha, dressed as a very poorly disguised tree.

With a mental curse, he realised that he still had Sharingan lessons with Fugaku in about an hour.

* * *

"Is everything alright Kakashi?" Minato asked as he watched the teen approach, head buried so far in the hood of a jacket that he was starting to think if not for the familiar chakra he'd have thought this was a member of the Aburame clan.

"Peachy, why?" The reply was toneless so it was hard to say what the other was really thinking, which meant he wasn't having a good day.

"Oh just the change of clothing, is all." Minato commented innocently. His curiosity was burning to know why Kakashi was wearing a hood.

"Felt like something different. I'm practicing my disguise abilities." Kakashi replied curtly.

"Why not just use a henge?" Kushina added from her spot next to Mikoto.  
They were currently sitting outside the same restaurant they had been at when Older Kakashi had fed Naru ramen. Fugaku seemed to be taking an interest in Kakashi's changed appearance as well. Even Itachi was smirking slightly.

"Well, a henge still requires chakra, no matter how small. If I could use a disguise that didn't need chakra than, would that not be better?" Kakashi replied.

Well they couldn't fault him there, and while they all knew he was lying they couldn't find a way to dispute that excuse. Minato knew he could simply order the teen to remove the hood but that would be a betrayal of trust, very hard earned trust.

However, the matter was taken out of their hands entirely when young Itachi, keen and observant for one so young asked in a completely curious tone, "Why is your hair glowing?"

"It's not glowing!" Kakashi immediately snapped.

"It looks like a dull torch." Itachi informed him.

Minato watched Fugaku discretely activate his Sharingan and glance at Kakashi before deactivating them once again. The poor clan head had to hold his breath to keep back the snickers. Now he was _really_ curious.

Kakashi sighed before slowly lowering the hood. He seemed to have reached some sort of conclusion. Probably that discovery was inevitable and when your sensei just happened to be the new Hokage, well let's just say, ANBU would be having one hell of a mission.

It was only his years of Shinobi training that allowed him to keep a straight face as he observed his young pupil's plight. Looking at the boy's usual silver hair was a test in itself. He had never worked so hard to keep a straight face in his life. He knew that Kakashi wouldn't appreciate the laughs.

"It's interesting." Mikoto smiled.

"Are you kidding me? It's fricken ridiculous!" Kushina snorted with loud almost obnoxious laughter.

Kakashi's silver hair was now dotted with the oddest assortments of bright orange blobs with no real pattern and an even brighter green blobs that looked suspiciously like leaves. Only it was like he'd dyed his hair like that.

"I think you underestimated my social ability sensei. I apparently understand the concept of a good prank." Kakashi stated, his visible eye narrowing slightly. His pride had taken a good knock and while he was less and less inclined to care about what people thought of him these days due to his adopting of Obito's ways, he still had stealth missions to perform and this was not the way to go about them.

"What'd you do? Tick him off?" Minato asked with a perfectly calm tone.

"I opened his front door." The reply was stiff and short, daring anyone to mock him.

"You opened a door? That's a first."

All the reply Minato got was a defensive shrug and Kushina's renewed peals of laughter.

"I told you to stay out of my things."

"Ah, Kakashi. How's things going? I heard you went to visit the Sandaime today." Minato smiled warmly at the older version of his student who had just puffed into existence.

"Yes. We talked about some things, mostly this and a little of that. Anyways, he asked to see you and I volunteered to come get you. I also wanted to see the results of my prank. I think Naruto would be proud." Older Kakashi beamed.

"Naruto? How so?" Mikoto asked, glancing at Kushina with a slightly sadistic smirk. The two were very good friends, too good sometimes in Minato's opinion. He just knew that she was planning something.

"Well, in my time he was a notorious prankster. ANBU got nervous every time he was quiet. Meant he was planning something big. Surprisingly though, he cooled off after he graduated from the Academy." Older Kakashi explained.

"Oh Minato, our son is going to be just awesome." Kushina gushed, rubbing her rounded belly lovingly.

"Uhm, yes. Brilliant." Minato nervously agreed with a chuckle while mentally calculated all the excuses he could plausibly get away with as he'd be both the parent and the village leader the masses would complain to should there be any truth to Kakashi's words. Notorious had a rather ominous ring to it.

"Anyways, we should get back to the Sandaime. He's expecting us rather soon since you are the Yellow flash." Older Kakashi pointed out. "Good luck with that Sharingan training Chibi Me. Enjoy it while you have it." He added with a cheerful wave at the grumbling younger Kakashi.

"Chibi Me?" Minato asked as he transported them both to the Hokage's office.

"It's to annoy him. He makes it so easy. It's no wonder Obito enjoyed it so much." Kakashi replied with a sad smile that Minato could hear in his tone more than see on his face.

"I'm guessing the substance you used shows through a henge, doesn't it?" Minato asked, directing the conversation away from Obito.

Another gleeful chuckle. "Yes. Naruto taught it to me. Or rather I caught him trying to prank someone with it and stole the idea. It'll wash out but it's resistant to any sort of chakra attempts to remove it and the more he tries the brighter it'll get. Notice how it was already starting to glow slightly. Must have used a lot of techniques to try and remove it." Kakashi replied before pushing open the door to the Hokage's office and walking in.

"Ah Minato. I see Kakashi was successful in delaying you." Sandaime smiled warmly.

"Well Chibi Kakashi had a bit of an accident and it had some noteworthy results. I think you'd understand my reasons for the delay if you saw them for yourself." Minato smiled in reply, his lips twitching slightly as he held back the laugh.

"Chibi?" Jiraiya asked. Apparently this meeting was important enough to garner even the sannin's presence.

"Yes, a habit I recently obtained from the other Kakashi. So what's up?" Minato both explained and asked.

"What's up, is that we finally got that report on Suna. You know the one we wanted since we were looking into going into an alliance with them." Jiraiya replied.

"And we have new information on Orochimaru, compliments of Kakashi." Sarutobi finished. He'd moved away from the Hokage's desk, leaving the large chair open for Minato to sit in.

"Let's start with Suna first." Minato sighed, not moving towards the large chair. Old habits died hard it seemed.

"Well those strenuous circumstances surrounding the Kazekage's wife's death during the birth of their third child was finally cleared up. It seems the idiot attempted to seal the one tailed beast into his unborn son. Succeeded at the cost of his wife's life." Jiraiya all but growled.

"So he turned his own son into a Jinchuriki before he was even born. How cruel." Minato muttered.

"Gaara will live a hard life but if all goes well, then I believe he'll come out just fine." Kakashi interrupted.

"Is this jinchuriki a threat?" Sandaime asked pointedly to which Kakashi annoyingly shrugged. "Hard to say."

He then touched the top of his wrist and a swirl of sand announced the presence of the other future ninja. "This, as some of you know and I expect it to stay in this room, is Gaara. Third child of the Kazekage and former Jinchuriki. Say hi Gaara."

"I don't have time to play games Kakashi." Gaara replied, sending the older ninja an almost withering look.

"Former? What do you mean by that?" Minato asked, intrigued by the possibility of extraction as well as surviving that extraction.

"The one-tailed beast was removed from me. I am no longer a Jinchuriki." Gaara replied with the smallest of shrugs.

"It was a rather traumatising experience and I really don't want to go into it so let's skip ahead to the reason I called him here. Gaara, will your younger self be a threat in the future?" Kakashi smiled that infamous crescent eyed smile of his during the first half of his sentence before turning serious during the second part.

"It's hard to say. My father just might interfere with all that I have managed so far and the villages are still scared of him but he has yet to learn of their hatred as he still stays inside at all times." Gaara answered with a thoughtful frown. "I am trying to ensure a better future for him but the process is slow going and the impending training with the Kazekage when he's old enough is not an inspiring notion."

"We do what we can." Kakashi sighed.

"So is the Leaf going to sign the alliance with Sand? It's was a rather interesting bond in our time." Gaara asked, addressing the Third and the Fourth.

"Well, in truth we have decided to go ahead with the alliance but we're going to take things slowly from now." Minato answered with a smile.

"That's good." Gaara inclined his head to the side thoughtfully. "Oh and Kakashi, we need to talk. Later though. I see you're busy now so come when you have time. Try not to leave it for too long, my patience and understanding of you and your ways only goes so far. If that was all." He didn't finish and he didn't wait for a reply. He simply left. Going back to Suna the same way he'd arrived.

"Charming fellow." Jiraiya commented drily.

"You didn't know him when he was a Jinchuriki. Mad as a hatter I tell you." Kakashi shook his head. "The seal they had used for him wasn't a very beneficial one. It made control of the demon's chakra very hard. By the time he was twelve, Gaara was almost completely insane. But that's a story for another time, and not really mine to tell."

"Yes, yes. So the matter with the Sand is one of wait and see." Sandaime summarised.

"Pretty much." Jiraiya shrugged.

"As for Orochimaru. These, Jiraiya, are for you. When you leave to go and do your 'research' I want you to focus on these locations. They are the locations of the labs Konoha was able to find over the years. Kakashi has expressed the importance of that maybe not being all of them, only the ones that had been found." Sarutobi pulled the tube of maps at Jiraiya who sighed longingly, thinking of friendships that were no longer before sealing the tube away, without even bothering to look. Who would want to?

"Don't rush in recklessly, Jiraiya. Remember he's got far more experience at breaking the rules than what you do in fighting him." Minato warned, his tone one of concern.

"Is that an order Lord Hokage?" Jiraiya smirked, hiding his pain behind humour.

"Har. Har." Minato deadpanned while both Kakashi and Jiraiya chuckled.

* * *

"Everyone stop!" Kakashi snapped.

There were pants and groans as everyone stopped the kata they were in the middle of and uniformly sank to the ground. It was after school already and the taijutsu part of today was the last part. Kakashi knew they were tired but he had told them it would be tough.

Their weariness was not what had made him stop the kata. It was a student at the back that seemed to be having trouble preforming the movements, more trouble than he should. Kakashi walked over to him where he was huddled on the floor, panting for breath as sweat dripped from his face.

"Keeping in mind that the answer you give me determines whether or not you'll be able to make a career of becoming a Shinobi, tell me, can you continue this exercise?" Kakashi asked kneeling down to touch his pulse, counting out the erratic beats and determining them not usual at all, not even for over exertion.

Wide eyes met his. At first he thought the boy would lie and say that he could. He watched those eyes fill with tears before they were quickly blinked away. "No, sensei, I cannot."

"Good answer. Can you stand?" The boy nodded before trying to do just that but his muscles wouldn't allow him. Kakashi narrowed his eyes. He had his suspicions. This wasn't just having pushed himself too far. He was actually one of the better of the students. He was one who knew his limits, proven only further when he hadn't lied when any of the other students would have. Plus there were other students that had been displaying some levels of discomfort, smaller and larger, but there all the same. Kakashi saw the oddities even though they tried to hide it. At first he'd left it, thinking it nothing more than weariness but as it had progressed he's been forced to stop the exercise.

Kakashi pushed the boy back down gently before he pushed up his headband, trying to find the source of the boy's problem. The chakra pathways were not something the Sharingan could see but it could see chakra to come extent. There were several odd areas of concentrated chakra, pulsating oddly. What was even more off was the fact that it seemed to be growing larger rather than flowing. A blocked chakra point perhaps? It was starting to gain an almost angry appearance and using his normal eye, Kakashi saw that the skin was starting to swell as well, turn a slight shade of blue. Kakashi touched a spot on the boy's spine, a spot that was more concentrated than the rest. In response the boy screamed in pain so suddenly he surprised himself and choked.

Kakashi jerked his hand away and pulled out a kunai only to throw it at a tree. It disappeared into the leaves but the tell-tale sound of metal on wood did not come.

"ANBU Shinobi. I need you to take this boy to the hospital. Tell them that his chakra network has been tampered with by an _extreme_ amateur." Kakashi said with a deadpan voice. His students knew by now that that tone of voice meant he was very angry.

There wasn't even a rustle of the leaves but suddenly a cloaked and masked figure was there lifting the boy and teleporting away. He didn't have to throw the kunai for Minato to be appearing.

"Shouldn't you be in the Hokage office?" Kakashi asked turning to him.

"Sandaime says we're going to transfer responsibilities slowly. You'll be surprised at how much work it is." Minato shrugged.

"You said that if I needed to report things that were wrong I had to do it to you or to the Third." Kakashi repeated, thinking back to his night after the mission desk incident.

Minato's expression immediately grew serious. Kakashi, his Sharingan still exposed, looked over at all his students, focusing both his normal eye and his Sharingan on their bodies, looking for abnormal areas of concentrated chakra and blue tinted skin. "You, you, you, you, you and you. All six of you are to report to the hospital immediately. Request to be seen by an Uchiha or a Hyuga. Tell them you are inflicted with the same condition as the boy that has just arrived. Move now." Kakashi barked.

There were shocked scrambles to obey but the panic was still to come. Hopefully they'd be by the hospital before then. "You and you. Make sure they get there." Kakashi added to two of the students that were not inflicted with this strange condition. Squeezing his eyes shut, Kakashi sighed. He had his suspicions about who was responsible. There really was only one person in the class that was desperate enough to prove himself, to an extent where he's sabotage his own classmates.

"Iruka."

The brown eyed Umino jumped a mile but come over with a gulp. "What was Mizuki doing before I got here?" Kakashi asked in a low voice so that only Iruka could hear him.

"He said he knew a pressure point that would make them better at taijutsu." Iruka replied in a quiet manner that meant he realised just what was going on.

"Why is it always you!" The rage filled scream was loud in the silence of the training field. Mizuki was beyond angry now. He'd been found out. He hadn't known about Kakashi's Sharingan and any of the other students would not have connected the students sent to the hospital to him. After all he'd 'done something' to more than seven but had only tampered with the seven of them so that he wasn't suspected.

"I'm the top student! But do I get special attention? NO! It's always you!" Mizuki continued to rage.

"What the heck is going on?" Minato asked in surprise. Everything was quickly spiralling out of control and into the realm of confusion.

There was a flash of light on metal and Kakashi reacted instantly. Minato flashed over to the pale haired pre-genin's side and wrapped his arms around the still raging boy to restrain him while Kakashi threw a shuriken, hoping to knock the senbon off course but it was tricky. If he changed it too much someone else could get hit and it was this fear that caused him to misjudge by a millimetre, causing the senbon to just graze the skin on Iruka's neck.

Two senbon scratches were now quickly swelling up on Iruka's neck, the young boy standing in a state of shock before his eyes rolled up and he dropped to the floor. Kakashi moved to catch him, examining the wounds with both Sharingan and normal eye. He didn't need to do anything more because the redness and the rapid swelling around the wound told him that they were poisoned.

"Where is the antidote Mizuki?" Kakashi asked the struggling child calmly.

"There isn't one! Do you think I'd be stupid enough to allow the brat a chance to recover?" Mizuki snarled back.

"Do you want to know why I don't like you?" Kakashi whispered to the child knowing that he would calm down enough to hear the answer.

"I don't care."

"Yes you do. You care too much. You have a lot of potential Mizuki but you have the wrong ideals, the wrong attitude. I tried to change that. I tried to show you how a Shinobi is supposed to be but you completely disregard my teachings. You're selfish and over confident. You see yourself above your peers when in my eyes, you're lower. I pay more attention to Iruka because he has a better chance of becoming a Konoha Shinobi than you do." Kakashi hissed.

"What makes him so special? He's weak. He'll never be able to do any real missions." Mizuki demanded. His idea of a real mission involved someone's death.

"No, he won't and for that reason he is special. Now I know you won't use a poison that doesn't have an antidote. Firstly you wouldn't be able to get one and secondly you wouldn't risk your own life, you're too selfish." Kakashi replied.

"There isn't one! There isn't one! There isn't one! There isn't one! There isn't one! There isn't one! . . . ."

Losing his patience with the boy Kakashi turned his attention to Minato instead. "He needs some psychological help and fast. He grows up to be a very twisted Shinobi. No one noticed till he tried to kill Naruto." Kakashi said looking at Minato knowing that the last part was unnecessary but adding it for the pleasure of knowing that Mizuki was in for one hell of a time. "It was Iruka who saved Naruto since he was still a student at the Academy at the time."

Kakashi retrieved the two senbon that had landed in the bark of a tree before he went back to Iruka. He didn't have time to mess around right now. Kakashi lifted Iruka's shivering form, careful to not further agitate the wound. He dismissed his class for that day, leaving the now shocked into submission Mizuki with Minato who was quickly starting to realise that the boy in his arms would attempt to kill his son.

A low blow for everyone it seemed.

He could have gotten the antidote by simply threatening to poison Mizuki but he wouldn't stoop that level, not when he had other options available to him.

* * *

"Genma!" Kakashi yelled the minute he'd materialized. The younger boy might have been a chunin but he had a knack for poisons and senbon so he was the logical choice. His not being a jonin currently meant that there was a higher chance of him actually being at home right now and any poison expert worth his trade had antidotes to go with every single one of the poisons they stocked. That in mind, Genma's apartment was the most logical place to be right now and in the past, or in their future he'd visited so many times he could teleport here with his eyes closed and half sober or three steps away from utterly wasted.

"What the?" Genma managed to choke out when he saw the now convulsing Iruka. Kakashi handed him the two senbon and Genma immediately understood. He didn't waste time standing around staring stupidly at the crazy future jonin that had just appeared in his apartment with a near dead kid in his arms.

He used a jutsu to figure out what kind of poison it was before dashing out the room to look for the antidote.

"You're one lucky bastard you know that." Genma snarled angrily shoving the other aside so that he could get to Iruka who'd been placed on the couch. He took a clean senbon and dipped it in a purple liquid before piercing Iruka's skin. He did it twice before pulling out a kunai and pressing it to the two holes caused by the senbon.

"That poison only has one antidote and it's not exactly as common as a garden weed." Genma grumbled before slicing a deep line from the one hole to the other. The swollen flesh looked horrible and Kakashi felt his guilt increase tenfold. A mess of body fluids leaked from the cut, plasma, blood and puss the only things Kakashi could identify.

Genma was shoving him away again and going to the bathroom, returning with a wet cloth. He gently wiped the wound, flinching when Iruka whimpered. This time Genma applied the antidote directly to the wound. All he added was two drops but it had already started working, the swelling going down but not as quickly as Kakashi would have liked.

"What happened? I thought you were teaching pre-genin and who the hell poisoned him cause that poison wasn't even something I would use." Genma asked.

"I was out in the training fields when one of my more touchy students started to mess around with the other students' chakra networks. When he realised he'd been caught he lost it, taking his frustration out on Iruka. But I get the feeling that I should be grateful that he did it there. Something tells me he would have attacked Iruka anyway." Kakashi explained.

"A student had this?" Genma asked in disbelief as he gestured to the two poisoned senbon, "You better do some digging cause there was no way a pre-genin could get this stuff. I'm a chunin and I can't even get into the places they store this. I got lucky with the antidote. My mom had a bottle. Either that kid has an amazing Kekkei Genkai or someone gave it to him."

Genma's words were distressing but Kakashi concern for Iruka overshadowed his distress. "Is it alright if I take him to the hospital?" Kakashi asked nodding at Iruka whose breathing was still strained and filled with pain.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Tell me who the kid is. I want to make sure he doesn't have more of this stuff lying around." Genma muttered waving a hand.

Kakashi gave him the name before lifting Iruka and taking him to the hospital.

Kakashi could only watch as they tended to his students. It was a nightmare all over again. Why could he never do this right? The parents were hysterical, not letting Kakashi near the students not that he tried to get near them in the first place. They blamed him and he let them. After all Mizuki would only have cracked in about ten years' time when he'd killed his own teammate on a mission. All Kakashi had done was speed it up and place more people in danger because of it.

Iruka's parents were unfortunately on a mission. There was no one to sit next to his bed as he slept with pained breathing. That meant there was no one to chase Kakashi away either. He moved into the room hesitantly as though afraid his very presence would cause the boy further harm.

Sitting in the chair was odd. He'd never had a reason to visit someone in hospital. Sure he'd known a lot of people that ended up in here but he'd never visited just for the sake of visiting.

He placed a hand on Iruka's concentrating his chakra so that it flowed into Iruka and sped up the healing. He had to be careful not to overdo it and potentially rupture the boy's still developing chakra networks.

Kakashi didn't know how long this would take. He wasn't healing the boy like Sakura or Tsunade would have. All he was doing was providing the little body with extra chakra to heal itself with. He didn't know how long it would take but he wouldn't leave until it was done.

* * *

Iruka opened his eyes slowly. His mind was fuzzy and he wasn't quite sure what had happened or even where he was. All he could really concentrate on was the weird warmth near his hand.

Looking down he saw his crazy sensei, fast asleep in the chair. Long pale fingers were touching his hand with the lightest pressure. Iruka could barely feel it. Instead he felt a warmth that was slowly filling him, making him feel different, but still the same.

"He's giving you his chakra. That's a very personal thing for a Shinobi to do." A soft voice on his other side whispered very quietly. Iruka turned his head slowly due to the thick bandages around his neck. His mom was staring at him with warmth and relief.

"What happened?" Iruka mouthed more than said.

"Your classmate, Mizuki threw poisoned senbon at you. Kakashi tried to redirect the attack without sending them towards the other students. His efforts resulting in the senbon just grazing your skin. I'm told that had it not been for Kakashi's quick actions you would have died since had the senbon actually pierced the skin there was nothing they could've done." His mom mouthed back. "How do you feel?"

"Warm." This time is was a croak that barely made a sound.

His mother reached out and gently touched the bandage around his neck, silently asking him to check that. Iruka answered with a gravelly fine. His mom then very gently lifted Kakashi's hand and the warmth stopped. It didn't go away though, simply stopped as though it had been moving.

The silver haired Shinobi jerked awake, confusion in his one visible eye. He looked at Iruka, his gaze intent before sighing and relaxing.

"Thank-you Kakashi."

Kakashi looked up at Iruka's mother, wondering what on Earth she could possibly be thankful for.

"You saved my son's life and for that I owe you mine. Iruka is my whole world. I don't know what I'd do without him."

"No need. As his sensei it's my responsibility. If I had been an adequate sensei this incident would not have happened at all." Kakashi replied waving a hand dismissively, standing at the same time so that he could leave.

"Stay." Iruka managed to croak out.

"I shouldn't. I'm probably supposed to be talking to the Yondaime." Kakashi replied.

"Stay." Iruka said again, only this time he added a pout which Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow at.

"Sorry Iruka." Kakashi replied and meaning it, leaving before the boy could ask again. He used a teleportation that was announced with a swirl of leaves.

Kakashi didn't make what he'd said to Iruka a lie so he went to the Yondaime. The poor man look flustered. When he spotted Kakashi, however his face grew relieved. Kakashi was in typical Kakashi fashion, not using the door but rather crouching outside the large windows.

"Thank all things Holy. Get in here and start talking." He practically pulled Kakashi through the large windows and into the Hokage office. The ANBU guards were giving him icy stares but otherwise didn't react. "What do you know about Mizuki?" Minato pressed pushing Kakashi into a chair.

"Not much. He wasn't supposed to crack this soon. He has a superiority complex for one thing. He thinks he's better than everyone else in his class and therefore deserves more attention, more credit. Iruka was one of the things that set him off. Iruka's popularity throughout the general Village grew, purely because the boy is so likeable . . . He was just a generally well liked person. Mizuki couldn't stand it. He didn't understand why Iruka was so popular when he wasn't even the top of his class, wasn't even a noteworthy ninja. He pretended to be Iruka's friend at one point, just to remind him how inadequate as a ninja he was when no one was looking. Iruka was too trusting, too warm a person to actually see what Mizuki was doing. He genuinely believed that the other was one of his closest friends." Kakashi paused, trying to focus his thoughts. He was careful here. Sandaime's special attention on Iruka was one of the focal points but he couldn't say it because it would cause questions.

"Everything was fine, no one knew about Mizuki's twisted personality for a long time. But we started to suspect something when one of his teammates died on a mission from suffocation but the only wound he'd suffered was a cut on the leg. Had they come back to Konoha with the other than it would have been completely treatable. But it was only suspicions. There was no real grounding behind it. All the same Mizuki was held on a tighter leash after that, in a sense. His missions were cut down to almost laughable level for his skill. I can't remember what they called the treatment but it doesn't matter. For a while after that nothing happened. Then Mizuki convinced Naruto to steal the Forbidden Scroll. He told Naruto that he could graduate from the Academy if he learned a jutsu from the scroll and Naruto believed him because he'd just failed the graduation exam for the third time. Naruto can't do clones but he's a master at Shadow clones, a technique he learned from the scroll." Kakashi added that part in very quickly so that Minato wouldn't start asking why his son had failed three times. He paused now, giving the Fourth time to soak in all the information.

"Every ninja in the village was out looking for Naruto but no one found him except for Iruka. Iruka didn't know about Mizuki nor the suspicions against him so he was surprised when Naruto started to tell him about Mizuki's promise to let him graduate if he learned a jutsu from the scroll. That was when Mizuki ultimately cracked. He tried to convince Naruto to give him the scroll by making Iruka seem like the bad guy. Naruto was too confused to do anything. He didn't know who was lying so in the end Mizuki tried to kill him but Iruka protected Naruto. Long story short, Naruto used his newly learned Shadow Clone jutsu to subdue Mizuki. I actually feel sorry for Mizuki on that one since Naruto was really mad at him at the time. Still, that's what you get for trying to get Naruto to steal a Forbidden scroll just so that you can give it to Orochimaru." Kakashi's voice was starting to grow fainter. He was actually exhausted and should have gone home.

"There are a few other incidents but they're not immediately important. I suppose I can tell you that Naruto ended up graduating because of that whole thing anyway. Can't say Mizuki was lying."

"Naruto fell for that kind of deception." Minato asked in disbelief. There was also some mutterings about shadow clones and pre-genin but Kakashi was far from actually paying attention.

"Mizuki was really convincing." Kakashi muttered with a yawn. He didn't add that in his younger days Naruto was as dumb as doorknobs or maybe just really naive. It hardly lessened as he grew for a long time but suddenly he snapped one day and seemed to make sense of everything. Talk about a late bloomer.

"What the heck are you so tired for?" Minato asked.

"He was giving his chakra to the Umino boy." One ANBU reported.

"My fault." Kakashi murmured when Minato opened his mouth to ask why.

Kakashi leaned forward and put his head on the table. He closed his eyes and actually shushed the Fourth Hokage when he tried to speak again. He didn't care that it wasn't particularly comfortable, only that he could sleep. "If you're going to sleep in my office, sleep on the couch at least." Minato complained kicking the chair and making the other groan in annoyance.

"You have a couch?" Kakashi asked, lifting his head. Oh sweet mother of ramen, he had a couch in the Hokage Office. Tsunade had never so much as had an extra chair.

"Jip. It's great for afternoon naps." Minato grinned. Kakashi forced himself out of the chair and towards the unusual sight of a couch in the Hokage office. It really was very comfortable. Kakashi sank into the cushions, not even bothering to stay half awake. He did manage to mutter that Minato was now responsible for his well-being while he slept since he had the suggested the suspiciously comfortable couch. Gradually everything dimmed, talking, sounds in general grew fainter and fainter until his awareness slipped from him completely. There was only a moment where his mind tried to fight it but his body was too exhausted to care.

* * *

". . . severe psychological issues. I don't think he can be rehabilitated."

Kakashi knew that voice but it was a very distant one. He didn't try to make sense of it, content to simply float around in this hazy half awareness. He hadn't experienced this in years, perhaps ever and he was thoroughly enjoying it.

When that voice continued he threw a pillow in the direction of the speaker, just so they would stop talking. The noise was pulling him more and more into the land of the awake and functioning. He didn't want to be a part of that world just yet.

Then his mind rudely remembered why he was here in the first place, why he was so exhausted and where he was. He shot back to awareness so fast his mind was spinning. "Did I hit you with that pillow?"

Inoichi Yamanaka tilted his head to the side and smiled. "I see that sleeping jutsu is wearing off." Kakashi grew confused at that. When had he been hit with a sleeping jutsu? That wasn't half as confusing as seeing the Yamanaka alive and in the flesh. His death hadn't been a welcomed one, his nor Shikaku's.

"You kept waking up at every sound. I doubt you'll remember it now. I put you under with a sleeping jutsu so that you could rest fully." Inoichi explained. Kakashi looked more carefully at the man. His daughter, Ino, had been born in September. Poor guy looked exhausted. In fact if Kakashi remembered correctly the only ones of the rookie nine still to be born was Hinata and Naruto. Interesting. He mentally turned that nine into a twelve, remembering Neji, Lee and TenTen.

"Kakashi?" Minato asked and it appeared as though he had been trying for a minute or two already.

"What?" Kakashi replied in confusion. Perhaps that sleeping jutsu was still wearing off, "What's the date?" Kakashi asked.

"Twenty something." Inoichi replied.

"Ino and Shikamaru are born right? Like just the other day?" Kakashi asked but didn't wait for an answer. "Weird. This is the weirdest sensation ever."

Kakashi tried to get up, but the minute his legs had to support his own weight he dropped like a stone to the floor. "Careful." Inoichi warned, catching him, "You've been out for three days. Minato said to make it a powerful one."

"Three days? Ah that would be why I really need to use the bathroom. No, seriously though, what is the date?" Kakashi asked as he was lowered back to the couch.

"Tomorrow is the first." Minato replied, with a goofy grin. He was probably thinking about Naruto.

Kakashi on the other hand paled, not that they would notice since he was so pale all the time. Ten days. He had ten days.

He groaned silently and flopped his head backwards onto the cushy back of the couch. Hang on, while he was here there was something else he had wanted to ask.

"Minato, what did you do with Anko?" Kakashi asked, still staring at the ceiling.

"Oh, I placed her on a normal genin team with a sensei. I think normalcy and stability is what she needs right now, correct?" Minato replied.

"Yes. That does seem far more appropriate." Kakashi sighed, mentally grateful that it was one less thing he had to worry about.

The seal on his wrist burned slightly and Kakashi looked at his hand to see the words, ANSWER ME ALREADY! shimmering in blue chakra. He raised an eyebrow at the impatience but used his connection to Gaara through the seal to find his path to Suna before he touched the seal on his wrist and sent chakra through it, letting the other know that he would be there soon.

"I need to leave. Be back in a moment. Someone is rather impatient." Kakashi informed the blond Hokage, indicating to his hand so that Minato would know who that someone was.

"Kakashi–" Minato started but they were already gone.

There was a heartbeat of time, only a mere heartbeat and then Gaara was glaring at Kakashi.

"What the hell have you been doing?" Gaara asked but the anger was sort of lost in the dead calm of his voice. Kakashi knew better than to assume he wasn't raging mad.

"What did you need?" Kakashi asked, the temperature around them already having increased to sweltering. Suna was not his favourite place in the world.

"Naru. You need to at least visit him. Something about emotional connections or other. One of the nursemaids kept hammering about it and won't shut up till I bring you here. " Gaara replied, "What did you need to discuss?"

"Kyuubi, the nine-tails. The attack is in ten days and I'm going to need your help." Kakashi sighed, looking around the room and seeing that they were in a nursery of some sort.

He walked over to a crib and was met with the cutest little Gaara he'd ever seen. "Aww Gaara that little tuft of red hair is so adorable." Kakashi said with a grin at the stoic red head. Little Gaara was already sitting, gazing at the world with wide curious pale bluey green eyes. Sleeping next to Gaara was Naru, his black and blond hair slightly longer than the last time Kakashi had seen the baby.

Carefully, so that he didn't startle the younger Gaara, Kakashi reached into the crib and picked up Naru who stirred and woke.

When those odd coloured eyes met his one visible one Kakashi could swear there was a curious intelligence in those eyes that he was sure babies were not supposed to possess. He didn't comment. The child was a result of a jutsu and he was being raised by Gaara at the moment. Weird things were to be expected and besides if he was to pass the child off as his own then the intelligence was normal.

"Let's talk then. Got lots to plan and not a lot of time to do it in." Kakashi stated seriously before facing Gaara.

"We'll get to that but first you need to tell me what happened. They wouldn't have put you under such a powerful sleeping jutsu if it wasn't serious." Gaara replied folding his arms to show that he wasn't going to budge on this one.

"Nothing really. One of the students who later turns traitor cracked a little earlier. He attacked his fellow classmates. I just happened to be the sensei teaching them."

"You didn't have anything to do with it did you?"

"Thanks for the support, but I was speeding up the teaching process so maybe." Kakashi muttered.

"Alright then. Let's get talking. I know you have one of those planning boards you and Shikamaru are so proud of, so let's see what you have and what I can add to it."

"How did you know about that?" Kakashi frowned.

"Word travels, especially when it involves a Shinobi from the future. I'm glad no one knows where I really come from." Gaara replied and Kakashi was almost sure he sounded gleeful.

* * *

When Kakashi returned a day later, he reappeared in his classroom since Iruka's strange chakra was the only thing he could pick up on from Suna. Kakashi realised that Iruka still had some of his chakra and that was what had made it so easy.

"Yo." Kakashi said with a grin and his students immediately stopped looking bored.

Kakashi glanced behind him to see a substitute teacher. "Sorry I'm late. It also appears we are four days behind schedule." Kakashi continued turning back to the class.

"No, they've been keeping up with your crazy training regimen. The only reason we're in here now is because I threatened them." The substitute replied sounding annoyed.

That was surprising. So they had been dead serious about their training after all.

"Sensei, what's going to happen to Mizuki?" Iruka asked before Kakashi could continue.

"They have the Yamanaka helping him." Kakashi replied, "Other than that I do not know. I was in Suna. Don't go there if you can help it. They have nasty weather. Blistering hot all day long. Not to mention the fact that you get sand in the most uncomfortable of places."

There were a few chuckles at his antics but otherwise the students remained at attention. They seemed to be waiting for him to give them their orders. "I hid something in the trees last week. For today's exercise you need to find it." Kakashi said after a moment of thought.

"How will we know if we have found the right thing?"

"That's part of the exercise." There were nods all around and suddenly the classroom was empty. Man those kids were fast. This substitute must have really been boring.

"I don't know what you've done to them but they're the most progressive pre-genin I've ever seen, yet they don't act like drones. They're still kids which is most evident in their immaturity over not getting what they want." The substitute commented and Kakashi just nodded absently, "You know, the jonin are questioning the wisdom of what you're doing. A lot of them think you're pushing them too far too fast."

"I'm not making them do anything. I let them choose." Kakashi replied before leaving the classroom himself to go and wait in the usual training ground, since he wasn't in the mood to be lectured, only this time he was ambushed by his younger self.

Chakra wire shot out and wrapped around him. Kakashi allowed the attack because he was actually curious as to what the other wanted and he had time to kill. Before the Older Kakashi could catch himself he was sitting on his butt just outside the Jonin Standby Station. He was then uncomfortably dragged into the Station where a lot of curious angry gazes became trained on him.

"Ow." Kakashi stated blandly for the theatrics of the whole incident. Inwardly he was wondering just how much more crazy was going to insert itself into his week. Things had been going so well. With a sigh Kakashi had to conclude once again that nothing lasts forever.

The chakra wire didn't loosen but his younger self moved so that he was standing in front of Kakashi, who was sitting in the centre of the room surrounded by jonin. "You want to tell me they seriously don't have missions for you all?" Kakashi asked. This concept was so foreign to him. He'd been so busy with missions for so long he had forgotten what bored felt like.

"What is your obsession with the Umino?" Younger Kakashi demanded, ignoring his statement. Seemed he'd gotten impatient with the lack of information. He hoped that impatience didn't leak over into other topics. They just might shove him with Ibiki again.

"I don't have an obsession with Iruka."

A single visible eye narrowed in irritation. Kakashi fell back onto his 'I'm bored' mask.

"Kakashi, please. He's my son. Shinobi like you don't do things like that for children who mean nothing." Kakashi looked around for the voice and saw Iruka's mother. Her face was worried, concern evident in every feature. _Shinobi like you . . ._ He wasn't sure what was meant by that but he did know that the statement strangely made him feel hurt.

Kakashi sighed, looking straight at her. "Do you know why genjutsu isn't really taught at the Academy?" she shook her head and Kakashi smiled bitterly, not that anyone would've been able to see it. "Because Konoha believed that it was too cruel to submit students to that kind of training. Most genjutsus are not pleasant and which teacher would want to be the cause of so much pain?"

"I don't understand what this has to do with the training you've been putting them through." Iruka's mother admitted.

"Kakashi's training has been focused on nothing but genjutsu. It's just not that noticeable. Even now, he has the students looking for an object he had hidden days ago. They don't know where it is or even what it is, only that Kakashi was the one that hid it. There are several ways to find it. Essentially they would be forced to rely on their sense of picking out one chakra from the next and following Kakashi's trail." The younger Kakashi muttered.

"Most hidden villages don't realise just how important the children at the Academy are. Most don't realise that without them the entire Village will crumble, no matter which Village it is. Someone did and they capitalised on that idea every way they could." Older Kakashi whispered, picking up from his younger self, his voice deathly quiet and ice cold.

Four walls of chakra rose up around Kakashi and suddenly the jonin in the room were looking at a memory. They wanted to know so now they would learn and live with a fraction of the same pain Kakashi felt.

There was a blurry book obscuring half of the screen, the bottom half. The top half was crystal clear, bright but not a sight most would want to see. There were construction sites everywhere. Buildings were being repaired, some needing to be rebuilt entirely from the ground up. To the jonin in the room this image was horrifying because this image was of Konoha.

The view suddenly jostled, and they realised that they were seeing it as though looking through the eyes of another. The image blurred but it was due to the person they were looking from turning around very suddenly to catch the Shinobi that had crashed into him.

The book was on the floor, forgotten. Pale gloved hands were grasping the shoulders of a familiar looking chunin and everyone in the room wished that the Shinobi wasn't so familiar. They wished they didn't recognise the scar that ran across tanned nose and cheeks with dark brown hair tied into a high pony. They wished they didn't recognise the older version of Iruka because he was covered in blood. All down his front there was nothing but red. Wide brown eyes were staring at Kakashi in a dazed way and suddenly it became apparent that these images had sound because the horrifying sound of gurgling breaths filled the room.

"Kakashi Ha–" brown eyes filled with recognition but words did not come out, only gurgled splutters of blood. "Stu–dents." Iruka managed to choke out in two pain filled syllables.

Kakashi understood the message immediately. He dropped Iruka and disappeared into the trees, moving as fast as he could.

The Academy hadn't been all that far to begin with, only just across a patch of trees . . . but despite that small distance Kakashi only arrived in time to see the students all dazed and unresponsive, clearly under a genjutsu of some sort. The 'teachers' were there as well, all using transformation jutsus to hide who they truly were. One of them, the one that looked exactly like Iruka saw him and sneered but that sneer was triumphant. That was when he noticed the paper bombs. Every student there had one attached to their person and not a single one of them knew it.

Kakashi was fast but not fast enough to stop the four imposters from saying one word. "Release."

The image disappeared immediately. Kakashi would not make them watch as they were blown to bloody bits across the Academy fields. That was a horror he did not even wish upon his enemy.

A new image replaced the other one, this one of a hospital room. They'd all been there often enough to immediately recognise one.

"It's a bloody miracle the brat's still alive and why the hell are you here Hatake. I told you to go to the psyc-nins." They all recognised Tsunade.

The view shifted from the busty woman to the man in the bed. Iruka was pale, blood loss having stripped him of his natural tan. There were heavy bandages around his neck and his face was not peaceful. "Everything's a nightmare. None of the parents want to put their kids in the Academy any more. To make matters worse, there are no graduating genin for years even if we do manage to convince the Village that it's safe again. This could ruin us." Tsunade continued not waiting for an answer from Kakashi.

"We're already ruined. The fact that they got in at all shows us that much." Kakashi muttered.

"I'd still like to know who the bastards were. You sure you didn't see anything that could identify them?"

The view moved from side to side to show no. "He might though. If he wakes up. It'll probably be Sound or the Akatsuki." Kakashi added, looking at Iruka.

"I sure hope he doesn't." Tsunade sighed wearily, "I don't want to have to be the one to tell him what happened." Tsunade looked at him again and her face grew determined. "Out Hatake, you're only getting in my way."

The view spun away from the hospital room and faced the doorway. Soon they were walking along the corridor where there was nothing but sombre silence.

The view wavered and then disappeared. Kakashi knew there was more. He could continue to show them how Iruka was crucified for having been the only one that had survived. No one had cared that he had practically dragged himself around the village until he'd found another Shinobi that could help him. He could let them listen to the harsh things that were said about Iruka and even himself. Kakashi had been burned just as much as Iruka, for not having arrived that much earlier. Or for not being able to, in all his genius, dismantle some measly paper bombs. No one wondered if he was ohkay, if he was finally managing to sleep at night without jerking awake with the image of children blowing to pieces in his mind. No one asked Iruka how he was. All they said were things like he'd always been such an incompetent Shinobi and how he had no real talent, mocking his every deed, his every kind act. Had Iruka been more of a Shinobi then perhaps this would never have happened.

The all seemed to forget that Iruka had not been the only teacher there, just the only one who had survived the horrific ordeal.

Kakashi had been there when Iruka had woke up. Kakashi had watched the pain on the teacher's face as he learned that he had failed. It was a pain so deep that Kakashi would never be able to understand it. Iruka might have survived that incident but he might as well have died because he was never the same again. He didn't do anything for a long time, simply existing in a world of self-loathing. When Iruka had snapped back to reality, he'd snapped back with a vengeance. He trained himself into oblivion every chance he could get just so that he could kill more efficiently. Iruka trained to become the textbook definition of a Shinobi and even Kakashi was scared of him. He was worse than the ROOT ninja. Not even Naruto could deter the man.

Kakashi shoved the memories aside before they could turn to the man's death and returned to the present. Iruka's mother was too shocked to even notice that there wasn't anything showing anymore. Kakashi had been so absorbed in his thoughts he hadn't even noticed that the chakra wire wasn't wrapped around him anymore.

"Genjutsu isn't taught at the Academy." Kakashi whispered again before he made a duck out the window. He could have gotten away earlier but he had allowed himself to be captured and dragged into the room. He'd had the feeling that it was one of those things that would have come out eventually so rather sooner than later.

Distantly he wondered if his students had found what they were looking for yet.

**To all those reading this fic. Would you prefer it if I split the story into arcs and published each arc as a story on its own? For example, this current piece would end just after the Kyuubi attack. The next arc would focus on just before and after the Uchiha massacre, and so on. **


	11. Chapter 11 Damages

**Thanks for all the reviews and as per request I will not split the story. **

**Thanks to ****Lil Miss Morningstar for bete-ering this chapter. Without ****Lil Miss Morningstar this would have been infinitely more boring. Trust me. The entire chapter was rewritten so that it would be a more enjoyable read. XD**

**The pain of a new day**

**Chapter 11**

Kakashi stood in his apartment as he watched the sun go down. He'd sensed Minato and Kushina leaving a short while ago. Today was the day the Kyuubi attacked, or rather today was the day Tobi made an appearance. The tenth of October, a date that had made its mark on the history on Konoha in more than one way. The attack of the Kyuubi, the loss of so many lives, the death of the Fourth Hokage and his wife, and last, a lesser known and certainly never celebrated fact, the birth of the Fourth Hokage's son Naruto Uzumaki.

There was a slight disturbance in the air and then Gaara appeared behind him. He was silent for a moment, as he watched the sun lowering over Konoha setting it ablaze with a golden light that belied the night's events, same as Kakashi.

"The Kyuubi takes preference. Tobi will only be captured if the opportunity arises." Gaara affirmed and Kakashi nodded. "Are you sure that Tobi shouldn't be the priority of this mission?"

Tobi was an essential instigator throughout the Fourth Shinobi War. Stopping him now would likely save a lot of trouble, or greatly delay it. However focusing their attention on capturing Tobi would mean they wouldn't be focused on the Kyuubi and that would not end well.

"Minato was the one Shinobi whose life was wasted even if it was so that he could save the village. Who knows what the future will be with that man around." Kakashi replied.

"Is it wise to save him then?" Gaara wasn't asking it to be cold, he was asking out of genuine concern.

"I would trade my advantage of knowing the future to save him." Kakashi replied, knowing what Gaara was getting at. "What is the point of being here if we're too afraid to change anything because it will affect the future. Isn't that the point?"

Gaara was silent, his thoughts probably along the lines of the Fourth Shinobi War, the Akatsuki, Sasuke and Orochimaru. "I understand. We should get moving." Gaara replied. "Have you decided about the ANBU?"

"They won't be able to keep up. Don't forget, we've been fighting a war the likes of which they can't even imagine, forced to adapt in ways we couldn't even comprehend and we're the ones doing it. I've been playing nice up till now. They have no idea what I'm like when I'm actually fighting." Kakashi replied before jumping out the window with Gaara directly behind him.

Finding Minato would be the problem. Since Kakashi had actually no idea where the other was it was going to be a game of cat and mouse.

After this, there would be no need for secrecy. Changing the future this much meant that there were no more guarantees. So while he wouldn't lie to Minato again, he wouldn't exactly tell him everything. Kakashi didn't want Minato's decisions hindered by what he thought was supposed to happen.

Now, after tonight, everything was fair game. Kabuto, Orochimaru and Tobi would become Kakashi's top priority but he would not do anything that would start the war early. The Akatsuki were next on his list of who I'm going to kill.

However, it would all wait, wait till after the chunin exams if it was possible (the one Orochimaru ruined) since that event would be the measure of change. He needed to know how much was exactly the same and how much was different. The wisdom of letting Kabuto live was questionable but, Kakashi wasn't going to sit idly by and let history repeat itself while they waited. No, he and Gaara had been talking and after today things were going to change.

"Your ANBU have not taken it well that you're moving out at such a speed. I don't suppose it has something to do with your Fourth Hokage's child. Otherwise you have some serious trust issues." Gaara noted.

"I don't know why but they're all on a mission to gather information. The Hokage just couldn't leave well enough alone. Therefore, they're hell bent on sticking to my ass like ninja glue." Kakashi explained, "No matter. They are not our concern. Minato will be away from the village but still close to it. This way."

Kakashi's speed was increased dramatically but Gaara could keep up. The ANBU couldn't.

He had a general idea of where Minato might be, but the whole thing had been so hush hush that it was hard to get specific. Not to mention the barriers that Minato himself would have put up. In Kakashi's own time, he'd been strolling through the village, trying his best to ignore Guy's latest challenge. If he remembered correctly they were to go on a mission the next day and he'd wanted to go to bed but Guy was enjoying the night.

Kakashi had also been thinking about Minato and Kushina, wondering if everything would be alright, not at all worried since it was going to be Minato's son. His sensei wouldn't let anything bad happen. Then the Kyuubi attacked and all the Shinobi of his generation had been taken away somewhere and told to stay there . . . and not to fight.

That was an order he still didn't know why he'd obeyed.

So with that in mind, one couldn't really blame him for not knowing where to look. Not even Pakkun could help him here. The village was Minato's home so his scent would be everywhere. He didn't even know if he could summon the nindog here.

Hopping from tree to tree, moving to one possible location and another and another, Kakashi soon realised that he wasn't going to make it in time. What stung even more was that he knew Tobi would've have already found it by now. Damn it!

* * *

"This is hopeless, we're never going to find it in time." Kakashi huffed in frustration.

"It doesn't matter. That was only our first plan and we knew it was a stretch." Gaara replied.

They both knew that the details about this night were very sketchy. The Third had done a great job in covering up what he had known and to be honest that hadn't been much. Still, the reality remained the same. They had no idea where Minato and Kushina were and they were running out of time to stop the extraction.

They'd thought of this already and had planned ahead for that. They knew that there were times when the Kyuubi would be in the village and times when he wouldn't. Since they had run out of time to find Minato, they were going to fall back and protect the village. Well, Gaara was while Kakashi helped Minato. All he had to do to find Minato was find the Kyuubi.

"Fine. Let's head back to the village." Kakashi sighed, his frustration very evident. He realised now that had he simply spoken to Minato then none of this would be happening. Minato would have bought him with and he would've had his chance to catch Tobi. The only major let down in that plan and perhaps the unconscious reason as to why he hadn't done that in the first place was because then Naruto would not have the nine-tails sealed within him.

Some things just had to happen.

This new plan also meant that both the Yin and Yang chakra of the nine-tails would be sealed within Naruto. What kind of implications would that have? No time to think about it and probably no solution till the effects started to make themselves known. Originally Minato had only sealed half because he'd only been physically able to seal half of it. At least, that's how Kakashi thought it had gone. Once again, he was only guessing here.

"Hatake, perhaps we should do that chakra scan the stone Shinobi developed." Gaara suggested. It was a technique that allowed a Shinobi to use the earth around them to sense out the minute vibrations of a person's chakra. The more chakra one had the more vibrations they had. Tobi and Minato would be two people sending out some major vibrations. Even Kushina would give reason to pause, even so weakened after birth.

Yet . . . useful as it was . . .

"We don't have to. It's already started. Can you feel it?" Kakashi replied, his entire body tensing.

"Yes. It's nothing like what Naruto usually displays when using the nine-tails chakra, this is more devastating." Gaara replied thoughtfully.

"Get to the village." Kakashi hissed before jumping back into the trees. They'd stopped for a moment to get their bearings and catch their breath. Even they couldn't run around forever without needing to rest. Besides what good would they be in a fight if they were panting for air? Were they supposed to hold up a hand to their enemy and politely ask for him to give them a moment to get some air?

Not bloody likely!

Kakashi headed to the place where he could sense the Kyuubi's chakra coming from. The only reason he was sensing it now was because he'd been looking for it. Pretty soon all the Shinobi in the village would be able to feel it and not long after that even the civilians would know the terror of the Kyuubi's rage. Kakashi hoped that no one got any brave ideas because bravery usually went hand in hand with stupidity. That was what Gaara was for. His sand barrier would help protect the people should Kakashi fail to break Tobi's hold on the Kyuubi before he summoned the creature to the village.

Just as that thought crossed his mind, the Kyuubi's chakra vanished for but a moment before it appeared closer to the village. Damn it! It was as though the universe was determined to make him fail! Perhaps things could not be changed or had his own decision not to tell Minato about the attack been his downfall?

Well he wasn't giving up yet! Focusing on Gaara's chakra he teleported straight to the Sand Shinobi's side who didn't even so much as flinch.

"The Kyuubi has yet to reach the village but it will do so soon. Whatever you're going to do, do it fast." Gaara informed him.

"I know." Kakashi sighed before jumping off of the tree branch he'd landed on and heading straight back into the village. Just his luck that the Kyuubi would be on the _other_ side.

He pushed himself to go faster, startling the Shinobi in the village that had risen to the call of danger. The crash of the first building accompanied by the roar of rage made him push himself all the more. He had no beacon to use as a teleportation destination. His teleportation was just a refined version of the one the Shinobi already used and nothing like Minato's. He needed to know where he was going to be before he was there. All Minato needed was a seal in the right place.

. . . . . Unless he just used the Kyuubi.

Damn it. Once again, why did people call him a genius?

Once more the world around him warped as he focused his chakra. When he reappeared, it wasn't on solid ground. What the? Looking down he came face to blood red, wildly ferocious Kyuubi eye . . . right before gravity started to take its hold on him and he fell towards the ground.

Well at least that had worked. Kakashi landed in a crouch on the ground, just as the Kyuubi swiped again.

Focusing his chakra, Kakashi slammed a palm to the ground and a pillar of earth shot upwards, stopping the clawed paw before it could create more destruction.

"Hatake! What the hell is going on?"

Kakashi looked through the dust from the buildings the Kyuubi had managed to destroy already, to see several battered Shinobi digging out of the rubble and pulling others with them. One of them was facing him, blood running from a cut on his head. Ah, this was what he'd wanted to avoid. Were there lives lost already?

"Get everyone out of here. I'll handle the Kyuubi." Kakashi yelled back.

"Alone?" A new Shinobi asked in concern.

"Just focus on getting the people out of here." Kakashi replied, returning his attention to the Kyuubi and lifting his headband.

Even in the beginnings of chaos he heard the whispers of his Sharingan. Many were wondering if this older version of Kakashi Hatake had managed to learn to do something unique, something that not even the Uchiha could. Kakashi thought they were all being ridiculous. After all he only had one Sharingan eye.

Focusing his gaze on the rampaging Kyuubi that had just made short work of his pillar of rock, he could only trust in his ability to overpower Tobi's hold since he had more experience. Tobi was only fourteen years old no matter how much he tried to destroy the village. A small part of Kakashi wondered if Tobi's Uchiha status would overpower Kakashi's experience.

Activating the Mangekyo was second nature to him now. It still took more chakra than what was smart but he'd learnt how to use it now, knowing exactly what he could and could not do with the thing through various methods of in battle trial and error. Still, this was something he'd never had to do before. It was all completely new.

Nonetheless, he focused on the Kyuubi, trying to sense something, anything that could guide him. What he saw with his Sharingan was a thin tread of some sort binding the Kyuubi, or flowing around the beast. Focusing on the thread he felt a strange tugging sensation in his Sharingan. Huh, so that was something at least. Focusing on it with more chakra sent to his eye, he began sensing a resistance.

He pushed at it, well more poked at it at first and found it to be relatively weak. That being the case he pushed at it relentlessly and almost effortlessly wrested the control from Tobi. He almost laughed at how easy it had been if it weren't for the now completely free and rampaging beast stomping around in front of him. Kakashi was forced to dodge the swipe of tails, paws and large claws. It was a good thing he was this flexible.

Kyuubi froze up in mid swipe and Kakashi stared around wildly for the reason. His gaze landed on Shikaku Nara and several of his clansmen all focusing their efforts into a mass shadow possession.

"Stay back!" Kakashi yelled at them, not eager to see them lose their lives in a battle none of them were supposed to die in in the first place.

"The Leaf stick together Hatake. I don't know what future you're from if you think we're actually going to let you do this alone." Shikaku yelled back with a smirk.

Kakashi couldn't stop the small smile. Ah. Yes, the comradeship of the Leaf. The Will of Fire. Well he couldn't fault them there.

Kakashi jumped to the highest rooftop nearest the Kyuubi and all the growling beast could do was follow him with those hate filled eyes. Once again he directed his chakra to the Sharingan feeling his very will starting to impress upon the Kyuubi's own malevolent one. That wasn't good, that wasn't what he wanted.

Before he could figure out anything more though, the Kyuubi snapped forwards heading straight for Kakashi. Both of his large paws slammed down on to the edge of the roof on either side of where Kakashi stood.

"**In my thousands of years of existence, I have never seen a sight such as this." **

"Uhm, is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Kakashi asked, deciding to play it safe. He wasn't entirely sure what the Kyuubi was referring to and frankly unless the beast elaborated he never would. He was just glad that the fox had decided on a conversation rather than a meal.

Around them the Shinobi of the Leaf were utterly stunned that the nine tailed fox could even talk at all.

"**A Shinobi who is out of time and out of place and is also a ninja with a Sharingan but is not an Uchiha. That old bastard Madara would roll in his grave if he could."** The Kyuubi's sense of humour had always been a little on the evil side and his chuckle of delight was something most never wanted to hear. It was nightmare inducing for the most part. Kakashi himself had had the unfortunate honour of hearing the Kyuubi express his amusement far too many times and he'd even started to rub off on Naruto.

"Don't mind me asking, I'm really not complaining, but why aren't you eating me. In my time it's what most of our conversations complied of. You threatening to devour me and me very hastily stuttering out an excuse to leave." Kakashi asked with a nervous grin, still trapped between the paws of the Kyuubi . . . paws that had the most vicious looking claws Kakashi had ever had the misfortune of being this close to.

"**Your will still partially suppresses my own. You do not wish for me to destroy this annoying village. It seems that you do not know how to fully control this Sharingan of yours."** Kyuubi's eyes had narrowed in accusation with his words and Kakashi felt the sudden need to gulp, but Sharingan no Kakashi did not gulp in the face of an enemy. **"Given the chance, I will kill you. You have the power to control me and that is something I cannot allow to let live."**

"Wait, just hang on a moment. Since you have a free moment anyways, why not hear me out?" Kakashi yelled, getting a sudden idea that was as crazy as he currently was.

"**Curiosity, the bane of any fox's existence and the one that most often gets us caught in clever traps . . . . . and you, human of the future, have caught mine. I will listen for so long as your will partially binds my own."** The grumbled reply was deep enough to cause Kakashi's entire body to hum with the vibrations. The warning growl very nearly made his ear drums burst.

The power of the Kyuubi was unreal. And he was so much larger with all of his chakra.

"Well, then I suppose I'd better hurry. As you've already pointed out, I am from a time still to come. As such, I know how this night is going to end, and believe me, it doesn't end well for both of us." Kakashi began, trying to project a calm he did not feel.

"**Believe you?! Why would I do such a foolish thing? All you humans want is to control us, to contain us. What makes your purpose here any different? I doubt your intentions are to simply let me leave."** Kyuubi said with a harsh barking laugh.

"You have a point there. Perhaps let me try this from a different perspective. I know what's in store for you as a tailed beast for the next twenty years." Kakashi rectified, "You and the other tailed beasts."

"**What makes you think I care about them?"** Kyuubi hissed, his eyes narrowing dangerously. That was a very good question. Did Kurama care about the other tailed beasts? Did he see them as family?

"Perhaps not them but what is to become of them." Kakashi replied quietly. "You hate being caged. You all do."

"**I don't care. All I've been forced to do since your village was created, is be controlled then contained and suppressed, chained down in places that you wouldn't even reserve for your worst enemies."** The anger was starting to take over again. Not good.

"As is the fate of all the tailed beasts."

"**You humans will never leave us be. We will always have to live by your rules, held down by your blasted seals and forced to bend to your will. How are you different? What can you possibly say to me that will make me not tear this place apart when the opportunity presents itself?"** Kurama challenged.

Kakashi shrugged. "I'm not different. What I want is for you to be contained once again, only this time, my interests rest with you in mind as well as my village."

The Kyuubi laughed. He literally threw his head back and laughed**. "Your time grows short human and so does my patience."** He warned, still laughing.

Thinking for a moment Kakashi decided to try yet another approach. One that just might be ludicrous enough to actually work. "If I gave you a good enough reason, would you allow yourself to be willingly sealed into a vessel?"

The anger was back tenfold. **"There is no reason on this entire mudball world of yours that would ever allow me to agree to such a thing!"**

"If I may, Kyuubi, would you permit me to show you some of my memories?" Kakashi asked quickly, trying to get his attention off of his anger.

"**Hn. You may, but don't think this means I consent to you. I'd much rather devour you and perhaps I will when you're finished. My interest in you is getting less and less with every word that comes from your mouth." **

Kakashi cautiously approached the other, stretching out a hand carefully. He was well aware of the fact that he just might lose that hand. His fingers brushed over the coarse red fur on the Kyuubi's snout, amazed that he'd even managed to get that far. He focused his chakra and centred his thoughts around the things he wished to show the Kyuubi.

He knew the moment his thoughts were now in the beast's mind when the vibrations under his hand caused by the near constant yet soft growl ceased. The first thing he showed the fox was how this night would end, the death and destruction, the pain and loss . . . the sealing of half his chakra into the death god. He tried to emphasise the futility of the whole night, how pointless it all was. Perhaps the fox could be reasoned with in his current state of mind.

He then showed the fox the Akatsuki and their plans for the tailed beasts, what they did to the others since they had never been able to get the Kyuubi thanks to Naruto and those around him. He showed Kyuubi how they were used, forced together and sealed into different things over and over again as their purpose changed. He showed the fox the revival of the ten-tails and felt the nearly non-existent shudder that ripples through the Kyuubi at the image. He tried to appeal to the fox's dislike of being restrained and used.

Lastly, he showed Kyuubi Naruto. The way they had become just before Naruto had been killed by Sasuke, their odd friendship, the way they worked together, even alternating on who had control of Naruto's body. There was an odd understanding between Naruto and the Kyuubi but it wasn't necessarily a bad one. They had eventually become allies due to Naruto's determination to make things right, working together to stop all that threatened them.

"He's the first one to ever thank you for your chakra." Kakashi murmured, letting the memories fade and pulling his hand away. Mentally he realised that his will was no longer keeping the Kyuubi in place but rather the Kyuubi himself wasn't moving anywhere.

"**What difference is there between your ideals and that which you have just shown me?"** Kyuubi spat out bitterly.

"I'm giving you the choice. When was the last time you actually chose something for yourself?" Kakashi replied, "I have the power to force you. I have the power to control you but I'm not."

The nine-tails was silent, but it was a thoughtful silence. **"You say the brat will be grateful to me?"** Kyuubi asked, his left ear flickering slightly. What was it about that, that appealed to the fox?

"I'm saying that he has the potential to be. Things are going to be different this time but there is still _that threat_ and there are still the possibilities of everything I've shown you happening." Kakashi explained trying to emphasise the fact that the future he'd shown the fox was now only a possible one. "Just try to refrain from beginning your first conversation with the phrase I wish to devour you puny human. Tends to make people afraid of you."

There was a deep growl of disapproval at his tone and Kakashi took a hasty step backwards but it seemed it wasn't directed at him.

"So you're the one that broke my control."

Kakashi turned around and saw the one person he was hoping to not see until he'd made a deal with the Kyuubi. So far things had been looking promising but this crushed all of that into nothing but dust blowing away in the wind.

"Madara Uchiha." Kakashi stated, because that's what Tobi called himself at the current moment in time. "Your prowess is largely overestimated."

A small pop of displaced air announced the arrival of a slightly panting Fourth Hokage. "Careful Kakashi, this one's a slippery guy." Minato warned, not even glancing over his shoulder at Kakashi.

"I know and I'm the only one that can catch him." Kakashi replied, narrowing his eyes.

"Kakashi? I thought he was younger. Then again I did hear a little rumour about a ninja from the future. Seems it was true after all. How fun." Tobi cheered.

A roar of rage made sure everyone in the village knew that the Kyuubi was there, not that anyone had actually forgotten. How could you with all that chakra floating around. **"I refuse to be controlled! I will destroy the one called Madara Uchiha who isn't." **

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Minato asked in frustration. Tonight was not his night.

"He's an imposture pretending to be Madara Uchiha." Kakashi clarified. "Hay Kyuubi. I don't like him much either. How about we help each other out. I'll stop him from taking control of you once again if you try and squish him." Kakashi offered with a grin at the enraged fox.

"**Gladly."** The tone and the grin that accompanied it was pure evil.

"The only problem is, he tends to make himself intangible." Kakashi sighed. "So can I trust you not to rampage around Konoha until I finish kicking his ass?"

The Kyuubi laughed at him again. **"Fool! Why would I do something like that? I do not take orders from humans, no matter how interesting they are."**

"Well it was worth a shot to ask." Kakashi defended himself childishly before turning back to the sweat dropping Fourth and Tobi. "Minato, I need you to erect a barrier shield around this area. I'll take care of the masked Shinobi since I can counter his jutsu."

Minato hesitated for only a moment before he complied with Kakashi's requests.

"Well is seems I should be leaving. There are many ways to take over the world you know, and this was but one of them." Tobi informed them before his body started to swirl away into that other dimension.

"Oh no you don't!" Kakashi snapped before he rushed at the disappearing Shinobi with a chakra infused leap, slamming his fist into the other's stomach and stopping their hasty exit. "Why leave so soon Tobi. We just met." Kakashi hissed before using his elbow to slam the back of Tobi's head rather painfully and send him crashing into the ground.

"You're quite brutal these days, aren't you Kakashi? What happened to all that poise and grace?" Tobi coughed as he got to his feet once again.

"I met you." Kakashi sneered in reply.

"Well then, let's see who's better this time." Tobi replied before attaching his chain to his wrists and rushing at Kakashi. Kakashi knew this trick already and simply leaped upwards and over rather than attempt to dodge. When he landed he didn't stay still for long. He used the palm of his hand to spin around and sweep Tobi's legs out from under him.

"Just because you have your Sharingan, doesn't mean you can beat me." Kakashi mocked, causing Tobi to get further enraged, clouding his judgement even more. "I will always come out on top."

Kyuubi, it seemed, didn't care much for the barrier Minato had erected to keep him contained. With a roar of malicious anger he smashed the building they had been standing and fighting on, forcing all three to jump to safety.

"Tell me Kakashi, did I ever succeed in my plan?" Tobi asked as he jumped from one falling piece of rubble to another. "The fact that you're here must mean that your future did not go well."

"What makes you think you even live past this day?" Kakashi replied jumping at the other with a kunai in hand.

Tobi used his chains to block the sharp ninja tool, the tinkling of those metal links driving Kakashi mad but he didn't let that show. It wouldn't do to show weakness in the face of an enemy, especially this one.

Tobi spun around Kakashi, ending up behind the other and with his chains wrapped tightly around the future Shinobi's body. "What was that about not being able to beat you?" Tobi asked.

Just then the clone dissolved into a shower of sparks and bright flashes. The transfer of the lightning through the metal chain and straight into Tobi was enough to cause the other to pass out. "You always did fall from my clones." Kakashi sighed having made the switch when the Kyuubi had destroyed the building.

Kakashi used hand signs to perform the sealing jutsu, not even attempting to do it without hand signs since that took practise and the Sealing Arts were far too delicate for that. He slammed his palm on Tobi's chest, watching the spidery writing crawl out along his body and wrap around him . . . stopping his ability to be intangible. Tobi gave a soft grunt but other than that he did not wake.

"Alright Kyuubi, now we can resume that conversation." Kakashi said walking over to the fox who'd just about realised that he wasn't breaking out of this barrier any time soon.

"**There is nothing left to discuss! I refuse**!" Kyuubi roared.

"Even after everything that I showed you?" Kakashi asked, dodging a tail that had been aiming to crush him.

"**To be imprisoned is not something any being would willingly choose you fool! I would rather die than give up my freedom!" **

"Well that's a rather negative way of looking at things." Kakashi sighed. "And stop trying to kill me!"

"**You are a Shinobi who **_**should**_** be killed! One who is out of time and out of place. Your death will be like setting the balance right once again. Do you think your arrival will not be without consequence? You are truly a fool if that is what you believe. Every action has consequences and upsetting the balance will only cause trouble."** Kyuubi roared back, his anger leaking into his chakra and intensifying its effects.

"There are always consequences. I am only setting my mistakes right. Had it not been for me, you wouldn't even have this small freedom." Kakashi snapped back.

The Kyuubi didn't even deem that worthy of a response. He simply roared before once again trying to crush Kakashi.

"Kakashi! We need to seal him again, and fast." Minato yelled over to him.

"I know." Kakashi used a replacement jutsu to get over to where Minato was and avoid a slash of claws. "Have anything in mind?"

"Yes, but it's not something I like." Minato sighed. "Can you keep him here until I can get back?"

"If your plan involves anything to do with summoning the death god then I won't let you do it." Kakashi warned.

"The Kyuubi's chakra is too much for me to seal with one sealing jutsu alone. I'll have to split it." Minato argued back.

"No. Not if I give you my chakra." Kakashi was adamant. He would not allow Minato to die. Even if he himself died, he could live with that, so long as Minato Namikaze survived this night.

"How much do you even have left?"

Kakashi did a mental take on his situation. "About the same as you do right now." Kakashi answered.

"Fine. Just keep him busy until I get back." Minato's agreement was very much a reluctant one. Yet he had no choice. They were fighting for the village now, so personal preferences did not matter.

Minato used his Flying Thunder God technique to disappear, leaving the Kyuubi to Kakashi. Turning back to the still rampaging beast, who had given up on trying to kill one ninja alone and was just laying waste to everything within the barrier, Kakashi mentally calculated just how much chakra it would take to try and control him keeping in mind that whatever he used now he couldn't give to Minato.

Kakashi noticed that the Shinobi of the village had gathered around the barrier, the Sandaime standing with his summon, the Monkey King Enma, ready should the barrier fail. Keep the Kyuubi busy? Why the hell did he need to do that? He was contained. All Kakashi had to do was stay out of the way.

Unless the Kyuubi attacking the barrier directly would result in the barrier breaking or weakening.

Kakashi sighed before he picked up a rock and threw it at the Kyuubi's head. "I always thought you were a more reasonable tailed beast. I've met a few and let me tell you, most of them aren't all that bright. I was under the impression that you were different."

The statement was obviously not appreciated. He swung all nine tails at Kakashi who was forced to do some pretty creative air manoeuvres in order to dodge them all. With a curse he realised that he now had to lug Tobi around too, if he didn't want the other to be squashed by the Kyuubi. Well it was an inviting idea but Minato wouldn't like it.

_Hurry up Minato._

Kakashi knew he really had no right to complain but this was not an inviting way of spending a night. And besides, he was quickly running out of rubble to hide behind. He also had to avoid running too close to the barrier in case it got hit in the cross fire.

"Seriously, be fair! I'm just one Shinobi!" Kakashi yelled over his shoulder. His efforts earned him a swipe he was too slow to avoid and one of the claws dug deep into his shoulder, making his left arm go limp. Perfect.

He was far too used to pain to be hindered by it. His instincts were far too honed on moving, surviving. His only problem now became the limp form of Tobi. He was forced to carry the other with only one hand. This could get interesting.

"**Stand still so that I can crush you already!" **

"Yeah, like that's ever going to happen." Kakashi muttered under his breath.

A flash of light on metal alerted him to the fact that Minato was back and Kushina was using her chakra chains on the Kyuubi. She had to be careful or else she would die of exhaustion. What was she thinking?

Kakashi quickly ran over to Minato who had a tiny Naruto in his arms. The small blond baby was still asleep, trusting the safety of his father's arms.

"Are you alright?" Minato asked, looking at the wounded shoulder.  
"I'm fine. We should hurry." Kakashi dropped Tobi on the floor, not too concerned with doing it nicely.

Minato nodded, his shoulders and neck stiff so it looked odd. He had one arm wrapped around Kushina's waist and Kakashi moved in on her other side so that he could take over from supporting the tired kunoichi. Very gently he lowered her to the ground so that she was sitting down. Her eyes were fixed on the Kyuubi, her bottom lip trembling. This was the demon she's been burdened with for most of her life and now she was condemning her son to the same fate. Kakashi didn't blame her for looking so shell shocked.

Minato carefully performed the hand signs needed, still holding Naruto before he summoned the small sealing alter needed to perform the eight trigrams seal. Minato closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep shuddering breath before he opened them once again, more determined than ever and set the small child in the centre.

Kakashi moved forward and placed his palm in the centre of Minato's back. "Take a deep breath, sensei." Kakashi warned before focusing his chakra and sending it to the person in front of him knowing full well that the experience was not going to be a pleasant one. Minato gasped and arched his back before he forced himself to relax. "Your chakra, it's so . . ."

"Damaged?" Kakashi offered, "It's what happens when you're a good Shinobi."

Minato didn't reply but rather began the sealing process. The chakra that literally poured from Kakashi and into Minato was an amazing amount. Minato hadn't been joking when he'd said it took a lot of chakra. Yet Kakashi didn't utter a single sound of protest. It was an excruciating process, to have your chakra taken from you faster than what you could freely give it but he deserved this. It was his fault in the first place.

The Kyuubi was now in the centre of a sealing ring, glowing blue with Minato and Kakashi joint chakra. The Kyuubi gave one last roar of outrage before he was sucked into the seal. On Naruto's belly the black ink spread into the shape of the seal like a seeping wound and the small boy began to cry.

"I sealed some of my chakra into the seal, in case anything should happen. I also put some of Kushina's and probably yours too by default." Minato stated quietly before he moved away from Kakashi and picked up the wailing child, hugging him close. Kakashi turned very slowly to see Kushina slumped forwards, drained but alive.

He swayed, wincing with the pain of that simple movement. His nerve endings had all simultaneously gone numb from the shock of the chakra drain. Perhaps he'd given too much but he'd succeeded and that was what mattered. Minato was alive and they'd captured Tobi.

The barrier was dropped and the Shinobi rushed forwards to see if their Fourth Hokage was alright. Minato spoke very quietly to Sarutobi, who'd reached him first before he handed the snuffling newborn Naruto to the old man. He saw a medic pulling Kushina up and starting to lead her away, probably to a hospital. That was good. Kakashi supposed he should be going to see a medic nin as well, since the blood was still steadily dripping from his shoulder but he was just too tired to bother.

And then Minato was walking towards him and the Shinobi's whispers and cheers grew quiet.

"Did you know?" Minato asked, his voice completely toneless.

Kakashi stared into those blue eyes as he'd done so many times before when he was a child. They'd always been a thing of comfort to him, directed at him with a warmth and a trust that was completely absent now.

"Yes." Kakashi replied, his voice barely audible.

The sharp smack of flesh on flesh was loud in the silence of the night. Kakashi didn't even roll the punch, taking the full force and stumbling backwards.

"I asked you! I specifically asked you if there was anything going to happen that could harm my son! You stood there with that stupid smile on your face and pretended like everything was going to be sunshine and peaches!" Minato yelled, finally letting his anger out, letting it show on his face. It looked like it was taking all he had not to punch Kakashi again . . . But then he slumped, like he'd deflated or something before turning a hurt gaze to Kakashi "You lied to me."

"Yes." Kakashi stated in the same tone as before, not even bothering to make excuses for his behaviour.

Instead of more anger or even more punches Minato uttered a single word, sounding so broken and betrayed that Kakashi knew, in that moment, he'd never have Minato's trust ever again. Well not for a very long time.

"Why?"

Why. The question he didn't know how to answer. There was nothing he could say that could justify his actions so he wasn't about to try but there were some things that needed to be said regardless.

"Did you know that Tobi," he turned his gaze to the still unconscious ninja that Gaara had taken to guarding over. "Is only fourteen years old? So young and already he can keep up with you. What do you think he's like sixteen years from now?"

Minato blinked in confusion at his words. He didn't understand how this was connected to anything that had happened tonight. Did Kakashi mean that Minato would have failed to capture him or to destroy him?

"He's very, very much harder to kill." Kakashi sighed, thinking on just how much effort it had been, only for Sasuke to take over Tobi's reign of terror. Uchihas. Perhaps it was better to simply kill them all.

"So all this was for him?" Minato asked, trying to understand.

"When you were fighting him earlier, I'm sure you realised that he would be a large threat, even while you were contemplating how you were going to deal with the Kyuubi." Kakashi turned his gaze back to blue watching the acknowledgement flicker within the blue but it was not confirmed with a nod or even out loud. "Obito Uchiha always did say that when he awakened his Sharingan he'd be a Shinobi worth fighting." Kakashi said softly with a sad smile.

"Obito? But he died. You know that." Minato disagreed. "You're not making any sense."

"I didn't say anything about the Kyuubi because it was imperative that I either capture or kill Tobi. He's not a very easy person to find and he's not a very easy person to kill. Right now, he's still an immature brat, easy to goad. It was an opportunity I couldn't afford to miss out on. If I had told you, you would've made precautions and he would've known and I would've lost my chance." Kakashi's voice was a steady drone of explanation. He was running out of time to explain, his chakra almost completely depleted now. He was so tired. He just wanted to sleep but he couldn't, not yet anyways.

"That doesn't explain why you didn't say anything." Minato pointed out impatiently.

"Tobi, young as he is now, plays an important role in bringing about the destruction of the Shinobi nations. He very nearly succeeded. I had to stop him Minato. I had to fix my mistake." Kakashi replied pleadingly. He needed Minato to understand.

"Mistake? What are you talking about?"

"My fault. All of it is my fault. The Kyuubi, the war, Naruto . . . . . everything is all my fault." Kakashi sighed. "I told Rin an S-class secret and Tobi was there to hear it. That's how he knew about Kushina. It was my fault. I didn't realise it at the time. I mean I was fourteen years old and I'd just lost my teammates. I didn't know that Tobi was listening but I found out years later. Do you have any idea what it's like to realise that the war you're fighting in, the one that could potentially devastate the entire Shinobi world, has already rocked it to it's very foundations, your own damn sensei and your village . . . all the suffering and death . . . do you know what it's like to realise that it's all your fault?"

"Nothing like that could be the result of one person." Sarutobi interrupted. "There are many factors that influence a war Kakashi."

"You're wrong!" Kakashi yelled blocking his ears so that he didn't have to listen to them trying to reason with him. It was useless. They didn't understand. "If I had listened to my sensei, if I had listened to Obito then none of this would've happened!" Kakashi continued.

Minato grabbed Kakashi's wrists and pulled them away from his ears. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Tobi is Obito. Obito is Tobi." Kakashi sighed before his knees gave out and he sagged, forcing Minato to support his weight. Not a very good idea seeing as the Fourth Hokage was probably just as exhausted as he was. Maybe just a little less so.

"Kakashi, Obito died." Minato said gently as though afraid Kakashi's state of mind was too fragile to hear and comprehend the words.  
"No. Madara Uchiha found him and made him different. He saw me kill Rin and he changed." Kakashi was shaking his head and trying to get them to understand but he was so tired. Just please let him sleep.

"Yondaime, he's exhausted. In fact I'll be surprised if he makes it through the night. He gave you almost all his chakra in his effort to ensure your survival. He was adamant about that." Gaara interrupted. "Sleep Kakashi. I'll explain about Tobi."

Kakashi blinked at the red haired future Kazekage before sighing and slumping forward, no longer fighting the urge to pass out.

* * *

Gaara used his sand to carry Tobi over to where Kakashi had slumped forwards, causing the Fourth Hokage to stutter wildly as he tried to figure out what to do with the silver haired Jonin that was technically the Seventh Hokage. A stark raving mad Hokage, but a Kage nonetheless.

"Shall we go somewhere a little less public?" Gaara asked, his gaze going to the Hokage tower.

"Uh, right." Minato lifted the limp form of Kakashi before he began heading in that direction, walking instead on teleporting because he just didn't have the chakra for it.

"Allow me." Gaara's sand surrounded them all and they were moved to the Hokage tower in a very uncomfortable version of the teleportation jutsu. Sand really did not belong in some of the places it had ended up in. Gaara found it amusing that the Sandaime was still holding onto Naruto. He'd have thought they'd have found a medic by now to take the child to the hospital, but then again Minato just might want to keep the child close to him. It made sense that way.

Minato carefully placed Kakashi's limp form on the couch before turning an uncertain gaze to Tobi. Gaara's careless dumping of the fourteen year old on the ground made him sigh and look away.

"The first thing you should know is that Kakashi Hatake blames himself for a lot of things." Gaara began as Minato sat down in the chair behind the desk rather heavily. "He's convinced himself that had he gone with his teammate Obito when their other teammate, Rin, was captured then there would never have been a Fourth Shinobi War. He's broken it down into stages, the first being the Kyuubi attack and he believes with every fibre of his being that this event is crucial to preventing a lot of things from happening in the future."

"Why do I sense a however in that?" Minato sighed.

"Kakashi fails to calculate the strength of what must be, will be. It is my belief that unless the circumstances are so drastically changed that the situation cannot find purchase to actually happen, it will happen regardless of what you do to stop it. For example, Kakashi had never wanted the Kyuubi attack to go this far but we failed to find you in time. In reality, Kakashi was aiming to get to Tobi before he could find you and Kushina." Gaara explained.

"In other words, he never wanted the Kyuubi to be extracted." Sarutobi summarised, looking down at the child in his arms.

"Yes. But my theory of 'what will happen, will happen' cannot be proved by one event alone. Too many factors influence the events of this night, such as Kakashi never told you about the attack. He did not tell you because he wanted to capture Tobi, as he's already told you. I think that perhaps, only now does he realise the error in his plan to say nothing. You see, he was convinced that if he told you there would be spies that would relay this information to others and somehow, Tobi would find out that he knew and that you knew and Tobi would not attack at all. He was actually terrified of that happening." Throughout the entire explanation Gaara's expression and voice remained the same.

"I don't understand. Kakashi is such a logical Shinobi. How can his reasoning be so flawed?" Sarutobi asked sitting in a chair that was in front of the Hokage's desk.

Gaara sighed and looked down. The first change in emotion the young ninja had displayed thus far. "I've been studying Kakashi for a very long time. I've even requested his files and was given them. He is a very complicated Shinobi and he puzzled me. Whenever I asked about him no one could tell me very much. Even his own students couldn't tell me anything that would explain his odd actions. People seemed to accept that what he showed the world was who he was and that was the end of it. However, very few saw deeper than that and perhaps it's because they watched him grow. People like Tsunade, Inoichi and Shikaku always frowned when Kakashi smiled, always looked away in sadness when he requested a new mission."

This time Gaara looked to Kakashi who was lying as still as stone. Even in sleep one was never completely still. Only the small rise and fall of his chest assured them that the jonin was indeed still alive.

"He does not wish for me to tell you this but I believe you've already guessed as much anyways. On this night both the Yondaime and his wife would have sacrificed themselves in the fight against the Kyuubi. Looking into Kakashi's files, three loses in one year and not just any loses, the remnants of those he let get close to him after the death of his father. I believe his emotional conflict began with his father's suicide, an event in itself that contradicts so completely with Kakashi's ideals and desires. I don't think he's ever gotten over those deaths." Gaara's gaze went to the blond Hokage who was gaping at him in shock.

It was one thing to assume you would have died, it was another thing entirely to actually have it confirmed.

"Sakumo's death was never something Kakashi could understand. He was confused by it and due to the circumstances surrounding his father's death no one took the time to explain it to Kakashi who at the time was a chunin. They all forget that he was just a nine year old boy who'd just lost his father in a way that countered his very ninja way." Minato muttered, a deep sadness in his eyes that reflected just how much Minato cared for the silver haired Shinobi.

"Yes. Kakashi's conditioning of his still developing mind to think and act without emotion contributed to his instability, further upsetting the delicate balance between childhood and intelligence. It's impossible not to feel emotions and Kakashi's are now acting completely out of control. He's been suppressing and ignoring them for so long that he doesn't know what to do with them now that they've gotten too strong to be ignored." Gaara continued his explanation and furthered Minato's.

"And just when he was finally starting to settle down again, come to terms with his father's death, Obito died." Minato connected to the next point fairly easily. He was, after all the boy's teacher.

"Leaving Kakashi with a Sharingan no one wanted him to have and as the traitor's son, they scorned him and berated him, some even going so far as to blame him for the Uchiha's death. It was also the last time Kakashi allowed anyone to get close to him for a very long time. Once again it was assumed that Kakashi, as a jonin, was fine. No one asked how he was handling his teammate's death." Sarutobi continued, both theorising what would happen and stating what had happened.

"Then on a mission gone wrong only a few short months after Obito's death, Kakashi was forced to kill his own teammate, further causing him to retreat within himself." Minato whispered hoarsely as he finally understood all the damage that had been done to the young Jonin already.

"And then, a few short months after that, all with in the same year, his sensei and the last person he trusts completely dies to save his village from the Kyuubi. Kakashi handled each death in a different way, picking up traits and mannerisms from each person he lost until he was nothing but a shell of personalities that were not his own. He spends his free time, the little that he has, at the memorial stone lost in the past because he doesn't understand or know how to move on. He thinks that if allows himself to be happy, to live his life he'll be dishonouring all those who gave their life so that he may have his." Gaara was now moving into the part of Kakashi's life that was still to come yet Minato was now seeing the signs that his young Kakashi was already headed down this path.

"After the Kyuubi attack the Sandaime once again took up the title of Hokage, and Naruto grew up an orphan. Kakashi joined that ANBU, always going on missions to distract himself from the emotions he could not understand, the emotions no one had taken the time to explain to him because why would anyone need to explain something so simple to a genius. As the years went by he fell deeper and deeper within himself, only emerging as his true self when he put his ANBU mask on. As I researched deeper into Hatake's life I began to notice a pattern. Every time an event he couldn't understand or control took place, his performance record shot up. In times of peace, Kakashi would essentially disappear, hiding away until he was needed again. For example, after the Kyuubi attack which was on the rear of the end of the Third Shinobi War, where Konoha was now vulnerable, Kakashi entered ANBU. After a few years of peace and a horrifyingly effective ANBU record, Kakashi retired and became a Jonin instead." Gaara had also taken a seat now. His eyes had grown distant as he recounted all that he'd learnt about the Jonin.

"However, he never stopped taking the missions that would break other Shinobi, cause them to retire and lead civilian lives because of the sheer horror of what they'd done. Kakashi took them and completed them without complaint or question. I believe that a part of the reason he retired from ANBU is because the Hokage ordered him to." Gaara continued.

"So how does this all relate back to Kakashi and Tobi?" Minato asked.

"Kakashi saw himself as a tool, to serve his village to the best of his ability. All through the years Kakashi never stopped visiting the Memorial stone. He never stopped mourning the loss of his teammates. It didn't hinder his ability as a Shinobi. In fact it increased it. The first time I've ever seen Kakashi display genuine emotion was when he learned that the person who'd been parading around as Madara Uchiha, the one who'd cause the Fourth Shinobi war and the death of his sensei was none other than his former teammate Obito Uchiha, who'd never died as he'd believed. Obito Uchiha, the Shinobi whom he'd spent years mourning, honouring and even acting like, was alive and well and was the Shinobi behind the formation of the Akatsuki, an organisation that was pure hell to deal with." Gaara stopped here to think for a moment, seeing the moment that Kakashi learned about Obito as he imagined it since he hadn't actually been there when it happened in his mind. "As you can imagine, Kakashi was beyond angry."

"So what Kakashi was trying to say was true. That person over there is Obito?" Minato asked in a horrified whisper as he pointed to Obito.

"In body yes, this is Obito Uchiha. In mind, his ideals and goals are that of Madara Uchiha. He's as insane as Hatake is. Obito was found by Madara after being crushed by the rocks and he was nursed back to health by the ninja everyone thought dead. At first Obito wanted to return to the Leaf but Madara said he could not. One day, Obito learned that Kakashi and Rin, completely by chance, were on a mission near where he was. He snuck out to see them but saw Kakashi kill Rin instead. It devastated him and he no longer wished to return to the Leaf. Instead he adopted Madara's principles and went about causing chaos in the world all in his efforts to execute the Eye of the Moon plan."

"That right there on the ground is Obito?" Minato seemed stuck on this fact.

"Another reason why Kakashi didn't want to tell you about Tobi was because he knew you'd try to save that which cannot be reasoned with." Gaara frowned, starting to see what Kakashi was getting at here. "In fact Kakashi plans to kill him, a decision that has been troubling him for some time now."

"Kill him! He can't! If that's Obito then we have to try and reason with him." Minato ran a hand through his hair, "But . . . . . That which cannot be reasoned with." He muttered under his breath. "So in other words, it's already too late."

It wasn't a question but a statement of realisation as Minato's mind caught up to the situation. Tonight was just not his night.

"The only reason why Kakashi captured Obito alive rather than kill him on the battle field and has essentially risked leaving an opportunity for the other to escape is because of you. He knew that you would have to pick up a lot of pieces after tonight and without Tobi it would only be harder for you. He realises that he's going to have to explain his actions to the council and is fully prepared to do that. Do not think that just because he's emotionally unstable that he's an incompetent ninja. No, far from it. The more unstable he gets, the more efficient he is." Gaara explained as he stood up and moved to Kakashi. As he spoke he looked at the wound on Kakashi's shoulder, examining the damage and the depth of it. "You should get this looked at by a medic." He added, sounding like he was stating it as an afterthought.

"Minato, take your son and go to your wife. Tonight you are a husband, not a Hokage. I'll handle the council. You might as well take Hatake with you. On your way out, send in the Head of the ANBU. I'll need to see to it that Tobi is well guarded over." Sarutobi stated, his tone brooking no argument. He stood and handed the sleeping Naruto to his stunned father. "You have a lot to process and you've expended a lot of energy tonight." Sarutobi added softly and with the warmth of a grandfather addressing his favourite grandchild.

"If I'm no longer needed, I'll be leaving." Gaara began, "If you still need to know anything, ask Hatake. He'll be more coherent when he isn't so exhausted." Then the red haired Sand Shinobi was gone. Man he got out of places really quickly.

* * *

Kakashi woke up instantly, his mind aware of his surroundings even if his eyes were still closed. He noted that he was somewhere comfortable, he wasn't being restrained and the only drugs in his system appeared to be for pain.

Did he land in another reality? He was sure that Minato would've have been so angry with him that he'd have ordered Kakashi to be taken to T&I. Perhaps they were waiting for later to do that, when Kakashi was actually awake and able to see the anger on Minato's face as he gave the order but that was a ludicrous notion.

"Open your eyes already, I know you're awake."

Kakashi obliged the speaker, turning his head to the small, brown eyed pre-genin that was pouting at him. "Should you be in here Iruka?" Kakashi asked, his senses taking note of the ANBU standing at the door and the windows.

At his question the young soon to be ninja looked sheepish. "Not really. I snuck in but I think they know I'm here."

Kakashi grinned for Iruka's sake even if the action hurt like hell. Ah, chakra exhaustion, how fun. "Well so long as you're not doing anything that'll get you into too much trouble. So how long have I been out?" He almost added this time but was able to bite back the comment.

"A couple days. Medics say you're going to be in here for a while still." Iruka replied looking down at his hands.

"That's what usually happens when you push yourself too far and you exhaust your chakra." Kakashi sighed looking at the all too familiar white ceiling.  
"But you were so awesome sensei! Everyone at the Academy is really jealous that I have you as my sensei." Iruka suddenly exploded in excitement.

Kakashi doubted that the parents of the pre-genin felt that way. He wished he knew what the damage report was but he couldn't ask Iruka something like that.

"I'm sure they are. Did you really think that a ninja from the future couldn't handle himself in battle. There's a reason I'm so feared you know, but I suppose that reputation no longer exists anymore. What a pity." Kakashi sighed dramatically, making Iruka laugh.

"Everyone is talking about how you controlled the Kyuubi. Did you really do that?" Iruka asked resting his elbows on the bed and staring at Kakashi with wide eyed innocent expectation.

"No. I had a conversation with him, one he apparently didn't like. But I suppose if I really wanted to I could." Kakashi clarified.

"A conversation, with the Kyuubi? No offense sensei but that sounds a little–" Iruka began, wrinkling his nose and unconsciously emphasising the scar on his nose.

"Crazy? Well I am the crazy sensei, you mutter it under your breath an awful lot." Kakashi's grin grew and Iruka blushed before stuttering a reply in his defence. "Uh that doesn't count at all. It's a completely different situation."

"It is? I dunno the classroom seems to be more dangerous than the field missions in ANBU." Kakashi teased. "I don't know how much longer I can last. I just might have to hand the job over to that boring substitute teacher."

"No! Please sensei! You can't. He's not boring, he's like _death_ warmed up. Come on, just wait till I've at least graduated, then you can be my genin sensei! That would be the greatest and I'd get to learn from one of the coolest ninja ever."

"Meh, only _one_ of the coolest?" Kakashi couldn't help it, Iruka was just too easy to tease, and would've continued his teasing if it weren't for the situation he was in. Getting serious though, Kakashi sighed, "It doesn't work that way. Genin are assigned to teams and those teams are matched up with the sensei that can further their skills the most." Kakashi explained. "As it stands I'll be surprised if they let me visit, let alone live in the civilian district when I get out of here." Kakashi muttered darkly under his breath, not meant for Iruka to hear.

"But you're a great teacher. Just look how much I've improved." Iruka argued, thankfully having not heard the muttered statement.

"Yes, in overall performance. A genin sensei is there to help a starting ninja to further their personal skills, like personal taijutsu, ninjutsu and genjutsu. There's a reason the Academy only teaches three jutsus. It's also about political satisfaction. You can't put a Hyuga with an Uchiha. They don't mix well. Also, a sensei has to sign a report stating that he or she is aware that by training a genin team, the ninja on that team might learn their tricks and jutsus. It's basically to say we can't complain about it if they do. It's a very personal decision." Kakashi explained, trying to cover all the political, emotional and logical aspects of taking on a genin team but somehow feeling that he failed. It might have been Iruka's blank expression that gave it away.

But then the young pre-genin grinned. "I get it. Being a genin sensei is a personal decision because you'll be teaching other ninja your way of being a Shinobi, and you have to have balance with both teammates and sensei when it comes to arranging a four-man genin squad." Iruka summarised.

Wow, sometimes thinking at a lower level helped to simplify things. Not that Iruka was stupid. No, in fact he was quite smart but Kakashi had always been told he thought on a whole other level. Sometimes that helped, other times, not so much.

"Exactly." Kakashi grinned, glad that Iruka understood him so much but wondering at the same time just how the pre-genin did it. No one else could ever read him so well and this was really starting to get creepy, but it was nice . . . in a disturbing kind of way.

The door to the room opened and Iruka jumped, turning like a startled dear towards the person who entered. It was an ANBU. He ignored the pre-genin and faced Kakashi instead. "Your presence is requested in the Council Hall. I am to escort you there."

"Iruka, you should go find your mother." Kakashi stated evenly, wondering how on earth he was going to get up since chakra exhaustion usually left him bedridden for days and that was with Tsunade treating him. "You also have to work on your taijutsu form." Kakashi added with a smile to placate the boy.

Iruka's startled expression was blinked away as he ran a hand through the band he would grow up to pull back with the rest of his hair. His expression told Kakashi that he didn't believe a word of the jonin's niceties. "Yeah, I'll see you sometime later Sensei."

Then he was leaving, slipping past the ANBU and leaving the hospital. Kakashi sighed before testing the strength in his body. This was sure going to get interesting.

He sat up, pulling the blanket away from his face. The ANBU never did care what he'd looked like under the mask and since this ANBU was one he had worked with as a fourteen year old, as his Chibi self was currently, then this ANBU wouldn't go nuts about it either. As it was he didn't even shift his position.

Carefully he managed to swing his legs over the side of the bed, his bare feet touching the cold floor. He hated cold floors, which made the rule about shoes and houses so much more annoying. He knew by now that his clothes would be in a box under the bed, within easy reach and he leaned over a little to get it.

The blood immediately rushed up to his head, making him dizzy. He swayed slightly before catching himself and somehow managing to grab the box at the same time. He felt another dizzy spell threatening to wash over him but he ignored it as he rummaged around in the box for his undershirt.

Pulling the hospital standard issue shirt off and tossing it aside meant that the seal on his chest was now visible. Staring down at the angry scrawl that was Sasuke's parting gift to him surrounded by the more elegant swirls of the Fourth's restraining seal, Kakashi couldn't help but wonder what else the Seal would do. He felt it throb ever now and then but it never managed to break past Minato's seal . . . for now.

Getting dressed while feeling as though his body weighed more than it had any right to was a feeling he was far too used to to let it hinder him. However the next part of his plan was slightly harder. To stand was a real test of his current strength and he delayed it in favour of tightening the straps around his legs and checking that all his scrolls and pouches were in the right place.

He didn't want to seem weak in the eyes of those whom he was about to work with. His chibi self would be affected by this. He had to push harder. It wasn't fair of him to take away his younger self's opportunities. He didn't want the ANBU to see him and reflect it onto the Kakashi Hatake of this time.

So he pushed himself off the bed and forced himself to stand, pleased when all he did was sway slightly.

Walking proved to be slightly more taxing but he pushed himself to do it. He had to maintain the appearance of strength. Too many relied on that strength for him to fall apart. Too many here, now . . . then.

Kakashi walked, well wobbled really, to the door where the ANBU hadn't so much as _breathed_. Kakashi wondered if he knew a jutsu that prolonged the effects of oxygen inhaled in a single breath. It would be useful when it came to swimming and water style prisons.

"Let's go see the Council shall we." Kakashi sighed.


	12. Chapter 12 Decisions

**Sorry for the delay. School and general everyday life got the better of me. Mostly school though. **

**Thanks for all the reviews and a huuuuuge thanks to my beta Lil Miss Morningstar. **

**This chapter and the next chapter brings the Kyuubi Arc to an end. **

**The pain of a new day**

**Chapter 12**

Kakashi knew that being summoned to the meeting was not going to end well unless he could successfully talk his way out of the mess he'd created. He knew he was going to have to explain and wondered about telling Minato Tobi's true identity. There was a chance that he'd immediately feel the sudden urge to play 'rescue Obito from madness'. It would be a pointless venture; hence the reason Kakashi wasn't even going to bother trying.

Then there was Tobi himself. What was he going to do with him? Let him live as a prisoner but risk him escaping?

The real trouble was, Kakashi was tired. He didn't feel like explaining himself. In fact he barely felt the necessity of being here at all. Yet he had to and it was only his determination to finish what he'd started that kept Kakashi where he was and answering the call of the Hokage that should, by all rights, be dead right now.

Kakashi took a deep breath before pushing open the council chamber doors and doing an odd limp sway walk thing into the room. Staring, well actually glaring back at him were all the clan heads, the citizen representatives, all the ANBU something or others, (There were more than Kakashi cared to name, all heads of the different departments in ANBU) Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane, Danzo, Jiraiya, Sandaime and of course Minato and Kushina. She looked better but still far too weak to be present at this meeting. Yet that burning gaze she shot at him made him want to turn right around and waddle his way straight back out.

In the centre of the room, being restrained by a Four-man prison jutsu was none other than Tobi. He seemed to be awake but that seal Kakashi had placed on him meant he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. Bastard.

"I didn't expect you to be awake so soon, Kakashi." Minato stated quietly, his tone neutral.

"In times of war, you do not have the leisure of relaxation, even to recover." Kakashi shrugged.

"We are not in times of war." Sarutobi reminded.

"Perhaps, perhaps not. But the instinct is hard to ignore." Kakashi inclined his head, staring at Tobi who was glaring holes into them all. Would Tobi interrupt him?

"Well then if you're sure, we will proceed. No more lies Kakashi. No more omission." Minato stated, his tone growing serious.

"As you wish." Kakashi replied. After all he was prepared to speak to Minato now, tell him mostly everything, he just couldn't resist playing a little with the man. In the end he'd tell him what he wanted to know but they were going to have to listen to him beat around the bush first. Sometimes the opportunity for fun was too hard to leave be. "There is something I'd like to know first though."

Minato inclined his head to the side to show his consent, or rather his willingness to listen. His expression showed nothing of whether or not he'd answer.

"What happened to the sixty children that Orochimaru experimented on?" Kakashi asked.

Kakashi had come to the horrific conclusion, somewhere during that night's events and he really didn't know when, that since Yamato had been snatched up by Orochimaru when he was born and was twenty-six when he was first introduced to Naruto and Sakura, that he was too late to save the sixty odd children that Orochimaru had experimented on.

With that realisation came the equally sad realisation that Sai was also still to be born. Could he stop that too, the whole ROOT thing? Sai had been an orphan that Danzo had taken advantage of. What had made Sai an orphan at all? The Kyuubi? Then if so, Sai just might end up living a normal life either as a ninja or a civilian.

He shoved it aside. He knew there were some things beyond his control and Sai was a mystery that was one of those things. He didn't know enough to actually do anything but more damage right now.

He wondered where Yamato was now. Surely they'd found him. Yamato had gone through the normal progression of ranks, had even graduated from the Academy but he hadn't gone to the Academy like normal children had. Instead he'd had a tutor of sorts that had taught him privately.

Kakashi'd have to check on that. Just another thing to add to his endless list. With the Kyuubi attack now over he had seven years before the next threat became a problem. The Uchiha massacre. That was another thing he had to decide on. Let it happen and risk another insane Sasuke or save them and risk a civil war in Konoha. Either way Danzo would need to be taken care of. His role was so central in that event and many others.

Kakashi had time to figure it out though and most importantly he had a little time to sort through some things with Minato.

Then it hit him. Minato was alive. He'd succeeded in saving his sensei. _He had time_. Time to talk, time to learn, time to just simply bask in the other's presence. He had always enjoyed being around his sensei. He was just such an easy going person, so calm and relaxed. He always knew just what to say or do whenever the emotional genin team he'd been saddled with acted out.

Only . . . Kakashi wasn't a genin anymore. He may be in the past, but he didn't belong. He wasn't supposed to be here so Minato wasn't his sensei to learn from. He had no right to lean on the man emotionally and he certainly wasn't young enough for such things anymore. He wasn't a fourteen year old child any longer. He was a 33 year old Jonin that was at Kage level. He was a Shinobi fighting a war that hadn't even begun . . . and not to mention he was now strangely a father too. The father to his sensei's dead son. What a legacy.

Kakashi sighed as he stared at the ceiling. Mentally he was preparing himself for the barrage of questions sure to come. Emotionally he was trying to switch off. He knew there would be anger and with it some hurtful words that would not really be meant. Even if some of them were meant whole heartedly he couldn't allow them to affect him. He had to accept them or ignore them and move on. He deserved the anger really.

"The matter was looked into and it was found that Orochimaru was suspected of being involved in the incident but no proof could ever be found. In the confusion of the war, no one reported some of the missing children until months later which had probably been what Orochimaru had been counting on. Lastly, no there weren't any survivors." Minato summarised. Kakashi watched his expression carefully and was satisfied when he recognised the look Minato had on his face. It was the one that said I'll talk to you later. "Now that you have your answer, I want your defence."

"I understand that you're angry and you have every right to be. Both your family and your village were put at risk and for that I'm sorry. More than what you'll ever understand. However, is it fair to crucify me for an event you shouldn't have gotten a warning on anyways? Many were injured, buildings were destroyed, the village moral is at an all-time low. I understand that. You want my defence but I don't have one. What can I say that will excuse my actions? Is there really anything that I can say that will put everyone's heart at rest?" Sometimes being a genius meant that he could talk the biggest load of crap and still sound like he knew what the hell he was talking about.

"While you have a valid point Hatake, you can't expect it to be enough. I know you well enough by now to know that you're expecting to be pressured. You're already forming half-truths and omissions that will at surface value satisfy those of us present. However, this has already been taken into account and anything less than the straight out truth will not be accepted. You can start with why. Why did you not say anything?" Shikaku both explained and asked quietly.

Well he'd been expecting it. Yet, Shikaku was a fool if he thought Kakashi still wouldn't be able to get out of this one without saying a word of what they wanted most to hear.

"There are many reasons why but mostly I did not want Tobi to get away. Sometimes having too much preparation is worse than having no preparation at all. Another reason why I didn't say anything and probably won't say anything about any future events is because. . . . ." Kakashi's voice trailed off, his visible eye growing distant as he tried to think of how to word his next reason. It wasn't going to be easy. It wasn't that he was trying to fool the council with pretty words, but more like he was trying to explain something he actually felt rather strongly about.

"Because?" Choza prompted politely.

"Everyone here wants clear answers with no room for confusion. They want to know everything right this moment . . . yet that's not the way life works. You don't get to know what tomorrow will bring and just because I'm here that doesn't mean it's suddenly ohkay to find out when you're going to die and how, because really that's what most of you are worried about. In life, you don't get to know the why's and how's of all the things in your life just because someone knows the answers." Kakashi paused to look up at the ceiling. He was silent for a full minute before he continued, still staring at the ceiling. "I don't want your perception of the future, based on what I tell you, to change the way you make decisions. There are many things that can change just by a simple event and should I tell you exactly how things are supposed to play out, you'll let that rule your decisions. Everything will be made with the thought in mind of how it'll change what is to come, like reading the last chapter of a book before you've even started it."

The room was utterly silent and Kakashi wondered if they'd accept that. To him it was a reasonable way of looking at things and he hoped that he'd explained it adequately. There were some, like Danzou, who would still press him for nothing but the truth but there were others who were shifting around in their seats as Kakashi's words began to play on their moral compasses.

"I know that you feel hurt, I know that you feel betrayed but I also know that this, the Kyuubi attack, is an event that isn't seen as very important by a lot of ninja in my time. In fact most of them wouldn't even bother trying to interfere with it. If I had to compare the terror of that night to the terror that grips the elemental nations during the Fourth Shinobi War, I'd even say that it was a happy memory." Kakashi added quietly. "So to me capturing Tobi was the most important thing the whole night. He's a very dangerous Shinobi even if he doesn't look it." _And saving Minato from a terrible fate._

"So is this your way of saying that we should be grateful for any sort of help that you've given thus far?" Koharu Utatane asked in a dangerously low tone.

"Put it this way, Orochimaru should've still been in the village for another year, perhaps two." Kakashi supplied vaguely. So that meant Orochimaru was out from under the Sandaime's thumb for just that much longer. What would the sannin do with the extra time? Without the need to be secretive he could do so much more damage. Kakashi internally cringed at that.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? Koharu snapped.

"It means that he's already helped us more than we know." Chibi Kakashi translated blandly from a shadowy spot near the Hokage.

Kakashi glanced at Tobi who had shifted his gaze so that it bore into the future ninja. Kakashi merely gave him a once aver before returning his attention to the Hokage in front of him.

"Kakashi Hatake, this meeting wasn't called together to question your reasons for not informing the Hokage about the impending infiltration but rather to assess your loyalty to the Leaf." Danzou stated coolly.

"My loyalty to the Leaf is unquestionable. Konoha will always come first." Kakashi replied immediately, his gaze hardening. "Tell me Danzou. How much of a treat do you believe Tobi is?" Kakashi added, his attention now fully centred on the elder Shinobi.

"You were able to capture him with little to no difficulty." Danzou challenged.

"Yet, I failed to." Minato interrupted quietly.

"And I've had far more experience with him than anyone else ever has." Kakashi added. "And as such, while we're talking about Tobi, it's my recommendation that he's killed before he even thinks about a way to escape."

"It's not your place to make those decisions. You are but a follower and not a leader, Hatake, no matter how skilled a follower you are." Danzou hissed with narrowed eyes. "Whether you are from the future or not, you are still a Shinobi of the Leaf and as such you should follow the rules of the Leaf. Or is there something we should know about since you do not wear the Leaf headband."

"My loyalty to the Leaf is unquestionable." This time Kakashi's tone was harder, colder.

"No one here denies that Kakashi, some just question it." Minato sighed.

"Hahahaha Kakashi Hatake anything less than the perfect Shinobi with a stick up his ass?! You've got to be kidding me. Even I know that Kakashi always puts the Leaf first no matter what." Tobi suddenly interrupted.

"Shut it Tobi, nobody asked you." Kakashi snapped at the other Shinobi. His gaze was as cold as it had been thus far, showing just how little patience he had for the other.

"My name is Madara Uchiha!" Tobi sneered at him.

"Really, that's interesting considering you're nothing but a fourteen your old dead last who's throwing a tantrum." Kakashi deadpanned.

"I am the greatest Shinobi to ever live! How dare you speak thusly of me!?" Tobi really shouldn't try to sound smarter than he really was, especially not while trapped in a cage.

"There are many ways to rule the world, right Obito? But all of it is useless, _worthless_, without Rin." Kakashi continued, effectively taunting Tobi. "You always were such a crybaby."

"SHUT UP! I am Madara Uchiha!" Ah so he'd snapped. Didn't take much. How disappointing but then again Kakashi had to remember that this was the fourteen year old Obito and not the thirty year old he'd had to defeat later on.

"Or what? You'll set the Kyuubi on me? That's laughable considering I have the same abilities that you do, if not more." Kakashi asked, changing his tone to the coldly arrogant Shinobi that he'd been when he was younger, when he was on the same team as Obito.

"I will succeed! I only have to look at you to know that I did. The Fourth Shinobi War is all the proof I need." Obito snapped back sounding very much like he was pouting.

"Who says you're the one that actually started it?" Kakashi asked, knowing full well that Obito was indeed the one who'd instigated it. "However it is quite sad really. You always did say that you'd be a ninja worth fighting when you awakened your Sharingan. Too bad you went and screwed it all up." Kakashi changed his tone to reflect the regret he felt at this fact.

"I should never have pushed you out the way." Obito whispered looking away.

"Every day that goes by I wish you hadn't. I'd accepted death as an inevitable part of a ninja's life since before I'd met you. Yet, death seems to not want me as I always manage to stay alive no matter how dire the situation." Kakashi was gazing at Obito sadly, speaking the truth to his teammate in a way that he never had before. "After you died, I tried my best to live up to your expectations but I can't. I just don't function that way. As a result I ended up living a lie, pretending to be something I never could be."

"So what. Nothing you say to me matters. You couldn't protect Rin! That's the one thing I asked you to do and you couldn't do it! The great and all amazing Kakashi Hatake just can't seem to protect his teammates can he?! No, it's better to work alone. Isn't that what you said to me when we were introduced?"

Kakashi was endlessly fascinated with the way Obito's mind had twisted things so that it wasn't Kakashi had killed Rin anymore. He'd changed it to Kakashi couldn't protect Rin. Did that make things easier for him when it came to his little fantasy? Was the thought of Kakashi as a killer too much for him? However Kakashi was slowly getting angry, all the questions and hatred at Obito, something he'd thought he gotten over, starting to surface once again.

"You were right there." Kakashi said softly, causing Obito to get confused. "You were right there, close enough to watch me struggle against an enemy that was quickly over powering me. So close that you watched me break away long enough to use the last of my chakra to run a Chidori right through Rin . . . and you have the audacity to accuse me of not being able to protect her, of not doing everything I could."

Kakashi paused for a moment, his tone had been thoughtful as he'd spoken, his gaze to the floor. Now however when he looked up, his visible eye completely flat, his next statement was cold enough to freeze a fireball jutsu in its tracks. "You were the one that should've done more. Instead you waited till she was dead, I _wished_ I was dead and the enemy was upon us before attacking and taking her with you. What did you do with her? Lock her away until you could find a way to bring her back to life? You know what, I don't care. All I know is that you could've done something! You were right there!"

Kakashi didn't let Obito reply. He continued, his voice rising with his anger as he finally allowed himself to vent out his anger and frustration, to _feel_. "She cried every day! Every single day! That's how she went to sleep at night Obito. I'm so glad that she didn't live long enough to see what you've become. You proclaim that everything you're doing is for her but if that's what you believe than you didn't know her at all! She would've hated this and everything to do with you! What the hell were you thinking? You're just going to march in here take the Kyuubi and nothing would happen? What about Minato-sensei? Did you think that far? Or did you think it was ohkay to destroy him like that? You never think about anyone but yourself Obito!"

"SHUT UP! Just SHUT. UP." Obito screamed rushing towards the bars that imprisoned him. "You always have to be better and I'm so sick of it! Why can't you just see me as an equal? Everything I do you tell me about the flaws and the impossibilities in every step! I hate it. I hate you!"

Kakashi grabbed the front of Obito's clothes and yanked him forwards. "What the hell is wrong with you? How did you think it was all going to end? Were you trying to destroy Konoha or was that just something that happened along the way? Did you even consider how far Minato-sensei would go to protect this village, what he'd have to sacrifice!?" Kakashi stopped yelling for a moment, his gaze growing saddened as his tone lessened as well. "How can you ask me to see you as an equal when you _were_ always the better one? You were the one that should've lived."

Tobi didn't reply and because of the mask, Kakashi had no idea what he was thinking.

"The better one?" Tobi asked very quietly.

"It doesn't matter now. I was too late to save you, again." Kakashi let go of the ninja and Tobi flopped to the floor, his surprise obviously having robbed him of his strength.

"Too late, what do you mean too late? And why the hell are you saying it in _that_ tone? The one you always use when it's bad news." Tobi asked frantically, getting to his feet and clutching at the bars.

"What do you think happens to Shinobi who attempt to kill the Hokage, his newborn helpless son, murder ANBU and the previous Hokage's wife, steal the village's jinchuriki and extract their tailed beast for the purpose of destroying said village?" Kakashi asked blandly.

"B-b-but HE MADE me do it!" Tobi screeched as his situation began to sink in.

"Save it Obito. You are your own person and you're quite capable of making your own decisions." Kakashi snapped wondering why no one else was butting in. They'd been doing it all meeting so far. "You know what, why don't I just save them all the trouble. Since they want me to take a more active role, here, let me oblige." Kakashi's hand burst to life, the sound of a thousand birds echoing through the room as the lightning blade crackled merrily in his palm.

He swung his hand towards Tobi who scrambled to get out of the way, but only able to move so far. Minato was there as suddenly as his nickname suggested, grasping Kakashi's cracking wrist and pulling it to a halt.

"My orders are to kill him you know." Kakashi stated quietly.

"Not in this time Kakashi. Let the ANBU deal with it. You're not alone anymore." Minato replied softly, his gaze never straying far from the still active lightning blade.

Why was Minato here? He'd come to inform Kakashi that he didn't have to handle everything on his own, that he should take this as an opportunity to work with his peers once again. But the concept was such an alien one to him. He more often than not went on solo missions.

Nevertheless, he obeyed his Hokage and let the chakra fade from his hand, the lightning blade with it. Only then did Minato let go of his wrist.

Kakashi waited for Minato to step back slightly before he cocked his head to the side and said very casually. "Well I thought about it and I've decided that after I left Orochimaru to the ANBU and they let him get away I'll just stick to handling it myself."

Kakashi then sprang over Minato's head, the blond having darted forwards to grab hold of him once again.

_I'm not fourteen years old anymore sensei, you seem to keep forgetting that._

Kakashi flipped over the bars of the cage in which Tobi was trapped in before slipping right through them in a way only ninja could.

Kakashi tried once again to shove a lightning blade through Tobi's chest but the other managed to dodge even in the small space they were both trapped in, leaving Kakashi to make a nice hole in the ground. It was a lovely hole, did wonders for the décor.

Kakashi tried to swing again and Tobi, the slippery bastard managed to dodge again! Although, now he was screaming his head off and whimpering in terror.

"Be a good boy Tobi and SIT STILL!" Kakashi yelled.

The third swing was interrupted by both Shikaku's Shadow possession and Minato appearing inside the already overcrowded cage to once again grasp Kakashi's wrist. It seemed he'd marked Kakashi when he'd done it the first time. Huh, so maybe he wasn't as deluded as Kakashi had originally thought.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. His mind was already so far in mission mode that nothing other than a Hokage order would stop him from killing Tobi but Minato hadn't yet realised this. Kakashi had worked with Shikamaru long enough to know exactly how to overpower a shadow possession. He sent his chakra to his feet and back through the shadow connecting him to the Nara.

Shikaku yelped before the shadow possession ended with a sharp snap. The only thing standing in Kakashi's way now was Minato.

"Are you really so eager to kill your own teammates?"

Kakashi's attention snapped in shock to the younger version of himself, standing just outside the cage, staring at him in anger.

"You haven't lived through what I have. Leaving him alive is far more dangerous than you'll ever imagine." Kakashi told the chibi, his tone biting yet pained.

"Like the Hokage said, you're not alone anymore Kakashi. Let us help you." Chibi Kakashi replied, placing a hand on the bars of the cage.

"And how much of that statement is sincere, how much of that statement is just you playing the perfect Shinobi?" Kakashi growled.

"Yes, I am but a tool for my village and I will always obey my Hokage." Chibi Kakashi's gaze had left the older Kakashi's and was now focused on Minato, silently telling him what to do.

"Kakashi! As your Hokage I order you to cease this mission at once." Minato said sharply, catching onto the hint immediately.

The lightning blade died instantly, Kakashi's posture going rigid. "Make sure you don't screw up with him, sensei. You really don't want to play with him later." Kakashi warned before backing away and yanking his hand out of the Hokage's grip. When he reached the bars his body melted through them, almost as though they weren't there at all.

"Are you going to behave from now on?" Minato asked tonelessly as he used the mark he'd place on Kakashi to appear outside of the cage once again.

"I don't have the chakra needed to act out again." Kakashi replied stiffly.

"Why are you being so damn difficult?!" Minato snapped, finally losing his patience with the older ninja.

"I don't like councils and I don't like council meetings." Kakashi sniffed, looking away and probably pouting childishly.

"Why?" Minato asked incredulously.

"During the Fourth Shinobi war, we were ruled over and governed by a joint group of selected council members. As such, just because you were a Kage, it didn't really mean much. Hell, I was the seventh Hokage. Sandaime already knows this. Naruto was the sixth as I was supposed to be but I turned it down. Being the Hokage isn't my job. Anyways, as a useful tool to the Allied Shinobi Forces, I was often called into the meetings. I was even Commander of the Third Division. Many times the Council made decisions that went against everything that Konoha stood for, decisions I never agreed with. But orders were orders." Kakashi explained, his tone and chakra darkening. "I don't like councils." Kakashi stated, seeming to have no inclination to elaborate any further than that.

"You're being completely illogical." Chibi Kakashi tsked. "This isn't even the same council."

"Yes but I know these council members better than you do. I know about their secrets too." Kakashi replied thoughtfully.

"Let me guess, you're not going to share?" Minato asked waspishly.

"Of course not. Every ninja is entitled to their secrets." Kakashi replied with a wide eyed gaze.

"Well as logical as your earlier reasonings were, I'm afraid I'm going to have to conclude that it's not enough Kakashi. Your reasons are idealistic." Minato's tone had grown louder. So apparently his patience had worn thin. Too bad. Idealistic, meaning never going to happen. Which meant that Kakashi wasn't getting off by using some pretty words. Shikaku's earlier warning seemed to have some merit after all. Oh well, best to get this over with.

"Tobi tried to kill you. What more do you need to know. He organises a group of S-rank Shinobi under the guise of Madara Uchiha all with the purpose of rewriting reality as we know it. He constantly antagonises powerful Shinobi to do what he wants without them realising it because he's a manipulative bastard. He converts one of Konoha's most powerful ninja over to the 'dark side'." Kakashi paused here to consider that last one. If they had gotten to Sasuke first after he'd killed Itachi and not Tobi then who's to say what would've happened to the Uchiha. He could've come back to Konoha but they'd never know because they didn't get there first, Tobi had. "He steals the Rinnegan, he takes the Jinchuriki of other nations, he resurrects the ten tails and he resurrects the real Madara Uchiha. He's a pain in the ass to kill and he's as mad as a hatter." Kakashi was listing Tobi's deeds on his fingers, trying to list them all, his tone as casual as though he was making a shopping list. "So yeah, I recommend we kill him."

"No love lost there I see." Minato muttered under his breath, his expression a little shell shocked.

"Come on Minato! You know he's dangerous. In my time you seal the Kyuubi into your own son so that he'd have a chance against Tobi. You had faith that your son would be able to control the Kyuubi and he did. He managed to control the nine tails but all of it was because you realised just how dangerous Tobi was. You want to tell me you didn't have the same realisation this time around?" Kakashi asked with a hint of annoyance. "I had to watch him kill my comrades knowing there was nothing I could do to stop him. Not when he was more powerful than I was. But now I can kill him but who's to say that will last? If there's one thing I want to accomplish above all else, it's to make sure he can't do all that again."

"Minato, with the charges against him, his death is inevitable." Sandaime interrupted quietly. "Any information he knows is nothing compared to what Hatake knows."

"Then if that is our reason for not interrogating him like any other Shinobi, then I will give the order that as a Shinobi of Konoha you will have to obey the rules of Konoha. Kakashi Hatake will be having a private meeting with me after this is done and as the rules state, a Shinobi with information that is beneficial to the village, that states possible harm to the village and so on, must immediately hand any and all information related to the event in question over to their Hokage. Those are my terms for his immediate death Kakashi, do you accept them?" Minato's tone was his diplomatic '_I'm trying to please all parties involved while still remaining the strong independent Hokage that I am_' tone.

Kakashi looked at Tobi who was quivering in a corner of his prison. Everything that Tobi was responsible for flashed through his mind and he closed his visible eye. He could easily just kill Tobi himself at a later date but this was his olive branch. Minato was giving him his way out so to speak. The people in the village were not happy with him and as it stood it appeared to the village and the other hidden villages that he was not co-operating with Konoha, that he didn't have their best interests at heart. Doing this would allow him a 'get out of jail' free card. Minato knew full well that Kakashi could kill the traitorous bastard and like the Sandaime had said, Tobi was going to die anyway but well, this way meant that Kakashi was out of the hot water too.

"Fine but I get to do it and I'm taking him with me wherever I go for the remainder of his short life span. I don't need someone screwing up and setting him free." Mentally Kakashi wondered about the state of Kiri. Tobi had been messing around in there for a while. Or was that still to come? Man this whole past business was headache inducing.

Kakashi looked to Minato who nodded his consent. He walked over to the trembling lump of a Shinobi before reaching through the bars and yanking the other Shinobi out by making him intangible for a mere second.

"Hey! You can be intangible too." Tobi yelled childishly.

"I have your eye don't I?" Kakashi asked blandly, "How do you think I broke your control over the Kyuubi, with hopes and dreams and a little help from fairy dust?" he added sarcastically.

"Wait I thought Sharingan worked differently, you know the left from the right." Tobi mused.

"They do." Kakashi answered snappishly.

"Then how–" Tobi began but Kakashi slammed the back of his head so that he never finished that sentence. "I always hated his rambling." Kakashi muttered to himself before slinging the ninja over his shoulder. "Alright Minato, let's go have that meeting. Chibi Me might as well come too."

Minato turned to Kushina, the Sandaime and Jiraiya. Unbeknownst to Kakashi, with the help of Chibi Kakashi, the entire council meeting had been set up to get this exact result. So long as Kakashi thought it was what he wanted then it was fine. The older Shinobi and his wife nodded before following the other three Shinobi out the room.

As Minato passed the doorway he called over his shoulder, "Thanks for coming everyone, meeting's over."

They had all been in on the plan too so they didn't protest one iota as they all filed out of the room. Kakashi had never seen Minato as the Hokage long enough to understand the political genius he really was. Well that and he'd been stuck with Minato's slightly dense son for far too long. He tended to forget that Minato was the man that had almost single-handedly ended an entire war just by killing most of the enemy's army.

* * *

So Kakashi sat in the Yondaime's office telling Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya, Sarutobi and his younger self all about Tobi. He didn't say a word about the Uchiha massacre, Sasuke, Danzou and any of the things related to them in that regard. He didn't speak about Orochimaru either, just Tobi.

It meant he had to get creative, and he had to be careful but he managed it. He even told them about the individual members of the Akatsuki sans Itachi.

Every time Tobi so much as twitched, Kakashi would –without breaking eye contact with Minato – simply reach over and smack the Uchiha over the head again.

"So Kakashi, what do we do now?" Minato sighed.

"Well I have a suggestion but it's going to take some preparation to get right." Kakashi offered.

"Oh? And that is?" Minato asked. He was in a far better mood since Kakashi had been so open. He had expected more of Kakashi beating around the bush and trying to avoid giving a straight answer. Even though he knew there were many things still left to be said, he felt that he'd accomplished a lot today.

"Send me on a top secret sort of unofficial mission to scope out the situation of the other Villages and the other participants of the War. Of course I will present my findings to you afterwards. We can tell everyone else that I'm on vacation or something, you know sightseeing or what not." Kakashi explained.

"Well I can see where the preparation will come in since no one is going to believe that excuse for a while but the idea does hold its appeal. It will have to wait for a while though. It's too suspicious if you leave right now." Minato mused.

"I know. That's why I was thinking I wait till after my pre-genin graduate before I leave." Kakashi grinned.

"Which is in about three weeks, maybe less than. The Kyuubi attack should've delayed the exam though." Minato frowned, staring more at the wall behind Kakashi than at that jonin himself.

"Actually, after the Kyuubi attack the first time around, the exams were bought closer due to the shortage of ninja since it was so close after the end of the Third Shinobi war." Kakashi corrected.

"And thanks to your interference the damage done to both the people and the village was minimal. You know, the only thing that's really saving your ass is that you can control the Kyuubi." Jiraiya grumbled.

"Oh, speaking of, the reason I wanted Chibi Me here is because of this." Kakashi lifted his head band and opened his Sharingan. "When I was forced to kill Rin I managed to activate the Mangekyo Sharingan. I never used it till the Akatsuki started to attack the villages." Kakashi explained, sending chakra to his Sharingan since Kushina had given him a food pill.

Kakashi's Sharingan morphed into his Mangekyo Sharingan and he found himself the subject of morbid fascination from the Shinobi in the room, mostly his younger self.

"So I have that too?" Chibi Kakashi asked.

"Yes." Kakashi replied lowering the headband and receding the chakra from the eye. "It's what allowed me to control the Kyuubi and as you can imagine such an eye is highly sought after. Not many Uchiha have the ability to awaken the Mangekyo and as such any that do tend to keep it to themselves. Not to mention the side effects from using its abilities. Each Mangekyo Sharingan has different abilities and Tobi's and myself's rely on space and time. He can warp himself and anything he touches to another dimension. This also allows him to be anywhere he wants in an instant as well as intangible for a set amount of time making hitting him very hard. I, on the other hand can send things to another dimension and pull them out again without having to touch them." Kakashi explained. "The left and the right eye themselves have separate abilities that are in conjunction with each other."_ And together they are only more powerful. _

"What are you getting at?" Chibi Kakashi asked.

"When I kill Tobi, his eye will become something akin to a village secret. As such I wish to suggest placing it somewhere where no one will ever suspect." Kakashi continued uncomfortably. "The only way to combat the side effects of the Mangekyo Sharingan is by activating the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. The Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan is achieved when two compatible Mangekyo Sharingan are placed together. While the Mangekyo Sharingan is rare enough, a compatible match would mean someone as close to you as a sibling. That's where the Uchiha blood rivalry comes from. Anyway, it was believed in my time that should I ever kill Tobi, I was to take his eye and implant it in my own Sharingan and it would hopefully act as an Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan transfer. It was ordered as such so that no one else would gain Tobi's abilities and as I've explained, his abilities made him very hard to kill. I never got the chance to because he destroyed his eyes before he died."

That last part had been a lie. Kakashi had gotten Tobi's other eye and he'd placed it with his Sharingan as ordered. His design hadn't changed because it was essentially the same eye. In terms of abilities he'd gotten Tobi's ability to be intangible and to teleport anywhere he wanted and he'd gotten rid of the side effects that had started to take over. As he wasn't an Uchiha those effects had been slower in coming than what it had for Itachi and Sasuke but they had still come all the same.

He had done all this because of the very reasons he'd stated. They didn't want anyone else to get their hands on Tobi's Sharingan. Shushi's were already lost but that was for the better. Only now, those eyes were not lost yet. Something Kakashi was going to have to watch out for.

"So you're saying that we should take Tobi's Sharingan and give it to your younger self? Why not to you?" Minato asked.

"Because the other Hidden Villages already believe I'm too much of a threat. They will try to eliminate me and I'd like to think that giving it to Chibi Me means it will be far safer and so will he. Giving him more of an advantage means he'll come out on top a lot more than he would without the eye and the only consequences he'd suffer would be chakra exhaustion and not all the other side effects." Kakashi replied.

"I'll do it, Yondaime because like my older self said, we don't want it in the hands of the wrong people. And I am the best hiding place after all." Chibi Kakashi added with a glance at Tobi.

"How do we even know it will work?" Kushina asked with a concerned frown.

"I've watched Tobi swap and change eyes for longer than what's healthy for my sanity." Kakashi deadpanned. It would work because he'd already done it.

Watching Minato's face, Kakashi knew that the blond had no choice but to agree. Tobi's fate was already decided. He was to be put to death for his crimes against the Leaf and his eye would become a liability should it be left unchecked. By giving it to Chibi Kakashi not only did he ensure its safe keeping but he also gave his favourite student more power than any one Shinobi should truthfully have.

"I'll teach him how to use it." Kakashi added softly.

"Alright." Minato agreed, closing his eyes as a pained expression briefly crossed his features. "But this doesn't leave this office. In fact I don't even want to involve anyone else, let alone a medic-nin. No one must find out about Kakashi's eye. It was hard enough to convince the Uchiha to let him keep the one he already has. We'll tell the Uchiha that we destroyed the eyes." Minato added in a firmer tone, opening his eyes to show how serious he was.

"I have the medical expertise needed to do the transfer." Kakashi stated just as firmly. "No one else needs to know."

"So to summarise, Kakashi is going to kill Tobi and then activate other Kakashi's Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan by implanting Tobi's eye into his Sharingan. Man that's a confusing statement when you think about it. Then Kakashi's going to go on a reconnaissance mission after his pre-genin class graduates while everyone else thinks he's on holiday or something like that." Jiraiya asked.

"Yes. I think that's everything." Minato nodded, thinking it over carefully.

"No. Wait, what about Tenzou?" Kakashi asked.

"Ah so you already knew that there was a survivor." Minato asked, smiling softly yet there was true sadness in that smile.

"Yes. He and I worked together in ANBU and then later in training Naruto." Kakashi replied, his gaze sliding to the floor as he thought about what had happened to Tenzou during the war.

"He's actually at the ANBU headquarters. It was the safest place for him. The clan heads don't know about him because at the time I feared he would bring about civil war." Sandaime explained. "It is still unclear as to what Orochimaru managed to achieve with him."

"He has the First Hokage's abilities." Kakashi stated proudly, puffing out his chest slightly. "He's one of the best Shinobi Konoha has."

"I see you like him." Minato chuckled. "Perhaps I should arrange a play date."

"Really?" Kakashi asked, his visible eye showing his excitement. "A little Tenzou would be so much fun. I'd teach him how to break the rules from an early age. Grew up in the ANBU. No wonder he was such a stickler for the rules. Oh well, hanging around Naruto changed that one for the poor guy. Nearly got indigestion from half the situations Naruto managed to get us into." Kakashi was babbling fondly now, thinking about all the times they'd had to run like hell just to avoid the trouble Naruto had gotten them into.

"Well then I'll see what I can do. Kami knows those ANBU need something to keep them on their toes and I imagine that a little Tenzou would do nicely. Something not too stressful yet something fun. They need the stress relief after the past year or so's events." Minato chuckled, mentally calculating some other things he could do with Tenzou, like putting him into the Academy with Kakashi for the last little stretch before the Genin exams. Ah yes, it was fun to be Hokage sometimes. Would Iruka get along with the other ten year old pre genin? It sure would be fun to find out but then there was always the question of Tenzou's abilities. The whole reason he was in the ANBU was to keep him safe.

With a sigh Minato concluded that he'd have to see what he could do but for now it was time for some much needed sleep. Everyone in the room looked like they were in desperate need of some anyway.

* * *

It was with some measure of surprise that Kakashi learned, when he'd finally gotten some descent sleep, that the villagers actually saw him as a hero. How had Minato gotten that right? Well to be fair, all the blond had to do was make a speech about it and Konoha would follow him. He was just that well respected and adored.

Kakashi had to remember to thank the blond because honestly, he'd been expecting a stoning.

Everywhere he went people waved to him and gave him gushing thanks. Even the Shinobi treated him with a respect that they never had before. Minato had done something to up the village moral and whatever he'd done, it had really, really, really done an excellent job.

Kakashi hurried over to the Academy, his intent to talk to Iruka and find out what had happened in the five says since the Kyuubi attacked.

At this point in time, he'd already killed Tobi, after some public announcement of his apprehension and his own confession of his crimes to please the people. Minato had insisted on that one, and Kakashi hadn't actually paid attention to that little procession because he'd kept his gaze on Tobi like a hawk to its prey, watching every little twitch and shift he made. That bastard was NOT getting away.

Chibi Kakashi had already received the transplant and was now probably in his apartment while he adjusted to the sudden change, his left eye bandaged for the moment. Their first lesson was scheduled for when Chibi felt up to it. If anyone thought his sudden absence was strange, no one said a word about it because, to explain said sudden absence Minato had pointedly told the Shinobi in a separate meeting that Tobi was in fact the believed to have been KIA Obito Uchiha and as such Kakashi Hatake, the Chibi one (Earning snickers from some of the Shinobi) was going to be taking a slight leave of absence from duty to adjust.

Kakashi knew that his younger self was pissed but he also knew that Chibi Kakashi was currently in the numb stage. He'd only need the comforting a little later and was currently perfectly fine. For now.

"Hey brats, I'm back. Did you miss me?" Kakashi announced as he walked into the Academy classroom.

"You're late!" Iruka shouted.  
"Like I haven't heard that before." Kakashi muttered to himself before beaming at the glaring pre-genin. "Well I was catching up on my beauty sleep."

"So what are we going to learn today?" One of the braver students asked after Kakashi got a bunch of disbelieving glares.

"Well I thought we'd just recap on our taijutsu and genjutsu for today since it's been awhile since our last lesson." Kakashi offered.

"What? No way. That's boring."

"Alright then. We'll get out the wooden kunai and shuriken, well what's left of them and have an all-out target practise war." Kakashi replied pretending to at least think about it.

"Alright!" Was the general consent given by the students and Kakashi raised an eyebrow at their willingness for blood lust.

Truthfully he wanted to use this lesson as an opportunity to talk to Iruka. Later that day he was going to visit Tenzou so he wouldn't really have a chance after school.

As the students whooped and ran from the classroom, each one not failing to send a withering glare to the substitute behind Kakashi who seemed to have grown immune to the laughably cute scowls, Kakashi signalled to Iruka to come over to him instead.

"We're going to be playing the wild card enemy Shinobi again." Kakashi grinned, holding up smoke bombs.

"I like the way you think sensei." Iruka grinned pulling out his own set of paint bombs. Ah, that kid. Like a gift from the gods.

"So Iruka, while I have you here. What the hell is everyone being so nice to me for?" Kakashi asked cheerfully.

"You don't know?" Iruka asked incredulously. "Man I have the best sensei ever and he doesn't even know it." Iruka muttered. "The Yondaime told everyone that you're the reason no one died on the night of the Kyuubi attack and that without you the casualties would've been horrific. He also told us that you're the one that captured the masked man, saving the village a lot of future anguish. You're a hero sensei!" Iruka said excitedly. "And the best part is, you're MY sensei."

Ah so his guesses had been right. Why would Minato place him on such a high pedestal? Being so high meant only that you could fall a lot further and the higher you were the faster you fell. And there's another thing he hadn't known. So no one had died. That was actually quite nice. Made him feel a sort of satisfaction that he'd never gotten before, not even completing an ANBU mission with all his teammates getting through safely.

Kakashi spent the rest of the day throwing paint bombs at his students, after modifying them to be Naruto worthy much to the awe of Iruka. There were just some things you shouldn't teach your students. Which was why Kakashi also spent the lesson gleefully passing along his secrets to the young Umino.

* * *

Kakashi was walking to Minato's apartment, where he was supposed to meet the blond before going to the ANBU headquarters. He paused when he sensed a presence following him, it was a presence that made a shiver run down his spine, caused a cold sweat to break out on his skin, made his heart began to thump loudly in his ears as the adrenaline began to set in.

Glancing behind him, Kakashi saw the malevolent looking shadow that seemed to have eyes.

With a small gulp and half a step forward Kakashi identified his stalker and its evil was rivalled by no other. He knew of them, had seen them around but had never had the misfortune of falling prey to their clutches. Curse you Minato.

His stalker? _Fangirls._

Kakashi decided that a quick teleportation might be safer but after the god worship like scream he heard after performing the jutsu without hand signs he concluded that even a genius was allowed to be wrong.

* * *

"Why did you make me out to be some hero?" Kakashi asked the minute Minato opened the door.

"Because I thought you deserved some recognition. You're a great Shinobi and an even greater person Kakashi. I just wanted everyone else to see that." Minato replied with a genuine smile.

Kakashi didn't know what to say to that so he didn't say anything at all. He simply followed Minato back into the house. It seemed that Minato wasn't ready to leave just yet.

"While you're here, why don't you come say hello to Naruto? Oh and when are you bringing Naru back? I think Naruto, Sasuke and Naru would make great friends." Minato was babbling now and Kakashi found it sweet. The man never had gotten a chance to see his son grow up and now he could.

Kakashi wasn't planning on brining Naru back until the kid was old enough to wear a mask. "Well I was thinking till after the die hards cool off. You know the ones that still want to chew me out for not saying anything about the Kyuubi attack." Kakashi replied. "And yeah, I think they'd be great friends too. Wonder who'll be the leader of the three? And if they'll be talented." Kakashi continued to muse.

"Talented? Are you kidding me? They'll all be awesome. This is the son of the Hokage, the second son of the Uchiha clan head and the boy that'll be raised by Kakashi Hatake." Kushina interrupted, bring a blanketed bundle with her. "Not only will they be talented but they'll kick ass."

"That they will." Kakashi said with a soft smile that could only be seen in the softening of his visible eye.

Kushina then handed him the blanket wrapped bundle who turned out to be a wide awake Naruto.

"So, whose family name does he have?" Kakashi asked taking Naruto carefully.

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Minato replied proudly. "I can't wait for Chibi Kakashi to recover. This is going to be so much fun. I'm going to make him babysit at least three times a week." Minato added gleefully.

"Yeah like you made me raise a kid." Kakashi added drily but it lacked conviction. He wasn't entirely sure he'd be able to accept it any other way. To save Minato the trouble of replying he added, "They really will be great friends. They both have that same mischievous look in their eyes." _More than you know, sensei._

"You think so?" Minato asked, leaning over to look at Naruto's expression thoughtfully. "I figured that was his 'I need to go to the bathroom' face." Kushina scowled at her husband but a smile twitched at the corners of his mouth.

"Oh no sensei, that expression is far more recognisable. I got very acquainted with it when he drank off milk once." Kakashi replied with a snicker, thinking back to the day of the Genin team assignments. "Before you freak out, he was late for school so he didn't check the milk before he drank it in his hurry." Kakashi added, noticing Kushina's anger.

Kakashi continued to stare down at the young boy that was what Naru was supposed to look like. The blond hair was a slightly lighter shade than his father's and his blue eyes would look more like Kushina's in shape but would be a tad lighter shade, a brighter shade than his father's. This little baby was his sensei's legacy, a Shinobi who was more powerful than them all . . . and within him he held the full power of the nine tailed fox. Two Jinchuriki for the Leaf, yet the elemental nations would only ever know about the one if he could help it.

Naruto stared up at him with the unfocused gaze of a new born, eyes large and innocent. He was completely unaware of the future that awaited him but hopefully this time, with the protection of his father and mother, his childhood would be a far better one.

"You know Kakashi, I've never seen you look at something or rather someone with such warmth." Minato said quietly, his tone showing a warmth that matched Kakashi's gaze.

"Then you've obviously never seen the way I look at you. You are my precious people, Kushina, you, Naruto and Naru. You are the ones that I never want to lose." Kakashi replied. He realised with a small amount of surprise that he could add Iruka to that list. The young pre-genin had surprised him to the point where he'd found a place in the jonin's carefully guarded heart. He was among the people that Kakashi would do anything for. Another few people he could possibly count were Asuma, Kurenai and Gai.

"I think he's hungry though. He gets the same expression that Naru does." Kakashi added with a small cough to dispel the slightly soppy atmosphere. Considering the fact that Naru was in essence Naruto, his suggestion wasn't too far out there.

Kushina laughed before taking the tiny child from his arms and giving him a loving yet gentle cuddle. It was a relief to Kakashi to see the red haired Uzumaki once again on her feet with a healthy glow to her face. Thank Kami for Uzumaki stamina.

"You know Kakashi." Minato sighed happily, wrapping an arm around the jonin's shoulders and enjoying the answering surprised splutters. "I think I like this part of you a lot more than I like that stuck up jerk who gave me grey hairs with his cold and insensitive tough guy act. Which was all very cute and all, for a pre-teen. However, I think it's just the happiness of becoming a father that's kept you safe from the true extent of my anger. Don't ever pull anything like the Kyuubi stunt again Kakashi." The warning was clear even in the oddly polite and friendly tone it was given in.

Kakashi was shocked to feel the hint of concern and worry in his sensei's chakra when he scolded Kakashi on his actions. Was the blond actually worried about him? How odd.

"Don't worry Minato. I am content. I achieved what I wanted." Kakashi replied with a grin.

Minato gave him a strange look and Kakashi found himself wondering just how much Gaara had told him. But it was unimportant for the most part so Kakashi wasn't too concerned about it.

"Shall be head over to the ANBU. You seem anxious." Minato chuckled. Minato held out a hand and Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow at it. The Yondaime sighed impatiently before grasping Kakashi's upper arm and teleporting to the ANBU head's office where a familiar looking kunai was hanging against the back wall. There was also a familiar looking ANBU mask turned in their direction.

"Lord Hokage? Hatake?"

"You didn't tell them you were coming?" Kakashi asked looking to the sheepish blond.

"Well it must have slipped my mind in all the details. The devil is in the details Kakashi." Minato replied with a small pout. "Besides it's good to keep them on their toes."

"And how is it fair when you can literally appear out of nowhere?" Kakashi chuckled.

"Hey, according to you, Tobi could too." Minato smirked.

Kakashi conceded the small verbal fight with a small inclination of his head in Minato's direction, showing his consent to the other's victory.

"We're here about the Lucky Case." Minato stated in the ANBU's direction very suddenly.

Lucky Case? Well Tenzou had always been very lucky to have survived. Orochimaru hadn't even known until years later and all because of Team 7.

"_That_ case, Lord Hokage?" The ANBU questioned, apparently seeking confirmation, his gaze flickering slightly to Kakashi.

"Yes, _that_ case." Minato replied with a cheerful smile, seemingly ignoring the suggested flicker. Honestly, Kakashi wouldn't have been bought here with the Hokage himself if he wasn't supposed to be here.

"Tenzou is my ANBU partner, Boar. My younger self will be here in a few days I expect. He expressed an interest in wearing the mask. Make sure to give him the Hound persona. Or the Wolf one. Even Inu works for me but I prefer the previous two. Tenzou is Cat. Make sure to reserve that one for him kay. My younger self will help Tenzou with this elemental training." Kakashi explained politely to the Head of the ANBU.

Boar glanced at the Hokage. Minato was the only one he would take orders from and while he knew the reports stated by Kakashi's own admission that he was the seventh Hokage, he as the ANBU Head only severed the current Hokage.

"Sure, why not Boar. Looks like an Inu to me, doesn't he?" Minato grinned ruffling Kakashi's hair much to the other's annoyance. "But I suppose the younger one will appreciate Wolf better. Hmmm as for young Tenzou he won't be attending ANBU anytime soon. Perhaps in four years or so. He's only ten currently. However I imagine by that time young Wolf will have garnered a deadly reputation so he'll have to have a partner to match. Cat is more suited for an Inu so I believe Panther is better suited. What do you think Boar?" Minato really seemed to be giving this some consideration.

"No, not Panther, not for Tenzou anyway. Tenzou will be Hound, if he joins the ANBU that is." Boar's tone was thoughtful, speculative as he too seemed to take an interest in this.

Kakashi on the other hand was slightly upset but not overly so. Here they were discussing the future career of a ten year old boy, planning on placing him with another boy whom they were already anticipating a bloody career for. Even though Kakashi knew this, had already done it, it still upset him a little. But it wasn't enough for him to actually intervene. Such was the life of Shinobi.

"Yeah, Wolf and Hound. That works. Two very formidable ANBU." Minato predicted, liking the fit of the names that were to become legendary in Bingo books. At least he liked to imagine they would. Bingo books meant they would be strong enough to protect themselves from all but a very few amount of threats and that was why Minato liked to entertain such thoughts. He knew he couldn't protect Kakashi forever but he'd make sure the boy would be capable to do it for himself and for others.

"Well then I shall keep those two open and I shall inform young Hatake of the honour he is to receive. Usually that mask is earned but I believe he's done so already. I'm quite intimate with his records. I've been thinking of recruiting him for some time now but I was waiting till he was a little older and at least until he came to me first. ANBU is only so effective because the Shinobi here _want _to be here. It doesn't work so well if one is forced." Boar stated quietly, his gaze travelling over the older Kakashi as though imagining just what kind of a record he'd have.

Kakashi had to agree with his superior there. After all Itachi was never meant to be in ANBU. His family had asked far too much of him and far too soon.

"I don't suppose Hatake over there will consider joining our ranks once again. We've managed to deduce from his actions and his unconscious actions that he was in ANBU for a long time. With the end of the Third Shinobi War we are in need of ninja." Boar asked carefully.

"If you are in need of someone to complete a mission for you, I will do so. One never really leaves ANBU, correct? Even if I retired years ago. However I have a class of pre-genin I'd like to focus on for the moment." Kakashi replied, his gaze hardening.

"Yes, I'm sure that'll be suitable. Do not forget your other mission Kakashi." Minato replied referring to the time where he was going to leave the village to gather information. "But this does make for an interesting situation. Missions could be carried out while on that other mission and no one would be the wiser."

"Like Jiraiya. But can we speak of this another time. I'd like to see Tenzou, if that's alright now." Kakashi's tone was starting to strain. It wasn't that he didn't want to talk about this. He was just far more interested in the younger boy right now. Tenzou had loved teasing him about his age before, now he was going to be almost impossible.

"One last thing Hatake, do you still have your mask?" Boar asked. "See, ANBU will get nervous when they see you around here. They don't like the fact that you know all our secrets. Makes them feel vulnerable and as an ANBU yourself you know what that's like. Not a good situation to be in when you're in the heart of the headquarters. Not that they'll do anything but they'll be like babies for the next couple of days. Call this a favour for me of sorts." Boar replied, almost taking on a pleading tone.

Kakashi chuckled, knowing that grouchy ANBU didn't do anything obvious to make their protests known. No, like an ANBU was supposed to be they were far more subtle about their discomfort. It would be small things like illegible reports, forgotten soap bars on wet shower floors with the smallest genjutsu possible so that it couldn't be traced back to the caster, missing supplies that would turn up months later, empty fridges that just never seemed to stay full. Small yet childish things that usually caused more suffering for the Head of the ANBU than the other ANBU themselves.

Just wait until his younger self joined in the fun. He was more creative having had to deal with Obito and he was far more subtle and far harder to catch. It helped the fact that most didn't see him as the pranking type. He was just too stuck up in their opinion. Only the very few knew to look at him when certain things happened. Kakashi had also been 'louder' in his protests. He had trip wires everywhere that usually set off something several yards in the opposite direction. It helped mainly because Kakashi never was where the prank was triggered or took place. Which only helped his 'innocent' image.

Taking out a scroll Kakashi rolled it opened on the floor before biting his thumb and swiping it across the storage seal. When the chest puffed into existence Kakashi stripped off his Jonin jacket and set it carefully aside but not too far out of reach. His jacket still contained a large number of his scrolls.

Carefully he opened the chest, the hinges well oiled and the contents carefully cleaned and packed. Starting at the top, on the bottom of the lid were all his ANBU weapons but they were surrounding the stark white of his ANBU mask. He heard the slight intake of surprise from Boar upon seeing his mask and smirked to himself. His mask was one of a captain higher up than most ANBU got. Boar was probably surprised that they'd let him retire since Kakashi would've made it to ANBU head had he stuck around.

His mask also showed his place among the ANBU ranks. He was the number one ANBU, skilled in almost every area and having performed almost every type of mission an ANBU can.

His mask was Wolf.

Most ANBU never even got to see it, much less hope to wear it. He felt sure that Boar was only half serious when he agreed to give younger Kakashi the Wolf mask upon Minato's recommendation.

With swift all too practised movements Kakashi put his ANBU uniform on over his clothing. It was the same really, with the only difference being the long sleeve shirt he was wearing over his usual ANBU sleeveless shirt.

Soon all his weapons were in place, his armour tied securely and comfortably. He placed his jonin jacket in the chest, removing the white mask of Wolf and closing the chest once again with a soft snap. Tucking the scroll with the now sealed chest into his armour Kakashi straightened, holding the mask in his hand.

Boar was watching him, his gaze having never left the entire time. "They let you retire huh?" Boar asked carefully.

"Upon Hokage orders. There was a specific genin team I was to train but I retired a little before they graduated from the Academy. All the genin teams I failed before them was supposed to be me unwinding. Although, they all really did fail. The genin team that was my target, passed with some . . . luck." Kakashi explained.

"You know, I don't think this is going to fool any of the ANBU. I mean they've been watching you for weeks Kakashi. They know your chakra." Minato mused, his gaze distant.

"If all ANBU were so easy to recognise, sensei. We'd be killed every time we were off duty." Kakashi stated before putting on the mask and it was like he'd become a different person. The chakra that radiated from him was cold, brutal. The chakra that was required to wear the Wolf mask. Boar didn't envy Kakashi there.

Minato on the other hand recognised this chakra as the one that was the true Kakashi in a sense. All the smiles and laughs, the friendly conversations and concern for his comrades, that was only Kakashi's act. While there was no doubt about his Will of Fire, Minato knew that Kakashi's Will of Fire was the kind that most would rather quickly douse due to its potency than let it thrive in its own unique way.

Kakashi would always put Konoha first.

Kakashi's silver hair was still poking through the mask and a small amount of chakra was sent to it, changing the silver to black. What was the point of a mask when his hair was just as much of a giveaway?

Boar walked to the door, seeing no other reason to delay the Hokage's request. He felt he could breathe easier now, what with Hatake so carefully disguised. He really couldn't deal with the childish protests of his Shinobi right now.

Besides, they'd have to get used to seeing the mask of the Wolf. They'd be pissed when they found out that the owner of the mask was nothing more than a fourteen year old brat barely out from under his sensei's wing but they'd respect him for it all the same. After all, only those of a certain skill could wear it.

Kakashi was actually thoroughly amused by the way the ANBU stopped all activity and bowed to the three men that they saw as their superiors. There was the Hokage, their Head and their legend, Wolf. It was a high pedestal to place a fourteen year old upon but then he had always had high expectations. Why would ANBU be any different?

"You know, Tenzou helped Naruto develop one of his greatest jutsus." Kakashi leaned over to Minato to whisper. Just because he was wearing the mask, did not mean he was above teasing.

"I thought you didn't want to influence my decisions by giving me information about the future." Minato hissed back.

"As Naruto's father I thought it would interest you, after all it was a completed Rasengan. Managed it in a few days too." Kakashi replied causing the Yondaime Hokage to freeze in his tracks, blue eyes sparkling in mischievous excitement.

"Really? How did he do it?" Minato asked, his tone trying to sound conserved but failing miserably.

"Shadow clones." Kakashi replied gruffly so as not to give his voice away.

"I see. That's actually quite genius. Your work I presume?" Minato shook his head in awe.

"He has the chakra to do it and the fool determination to keep going when everyone else would've stopped." Kakashi supplied.

"Ohkay, ohkay. I don't want to know anymore. No, I do. I really, really do. But I want to leave it as it is. I don't want to ruin his life before he's even had it by having unfair expectations of him. After all nothing it written in stone." Minato seemed conflicted but determined to stick to his decision.

Kakashi smiled to himself. Jip, that was his sensei.

Kakashi noticed that they were heading to a part of the ANBU that he'd never been to before, even with all his titles, clearance and years of servitude. This was somewhere he'd never been allowed before. As a Shinobi hell bent on the rules and as Wolf he was a stickler for them but knew when to break them if the situation called for it, Kakashi had never questioned the inner workings of ANBU.

He'd never dug deeper than what he'd had to, following and giving orders like he was supposed to. With hindsight however, he realised that digging deeper just might have allowed him to see things like Danzou and Itachi.

There were also few to no ANBU in this sector.

"No one knew what Orochimaru had done, nor what the effects were." Minato began, his tone showing just how upset he was about the incident. "So Sarutobi decided to raise him here to both observe him and to keep him safe. He would not have been treated fairly by the village people and he doesn't deserve that."

Kakashi understood the logic behind it but he suspected that a lot of the supporters for Tenzou being placed here had little to do with his safety and more to do with his observation.

The three stopped outside of a door, where Boar went through the unlocking sequence. "I'm leaving you here Wolf. There are some things I need to tend to. A Hokage's work is never finished apparently. I'll come get you in a little while." Minato stated with soft understanding smile. He was giving Kakashi time with Tenzou. He knew that Kakashi counted Tenzou as one of his precious people and he was respecting that.

Kakashi nodded before proceeding down the passage, hearing the door close again behind him. They kept the boy in a locked room? Not only was it locked but it was chakra sealed. Now that didn't seem fair at all. Just how many people knew about Tenzou anyway?

As he walked down the small passage he passed many doors but there were no chakra signatures from within so he did not stop. At the end of the rather short passage a door stood slightly ajar and Kakashi cautiously stuck his head inside the room.

There, seated at a low table with his back to the door was a smaller version of the man he'd come to lead a team with. Only this miniature version didn't have the chakra of a killer, the chakra of an ANBU. He was simply a ten year old child happily engrossed in his task.

Kakashi approached carefully but not quietly, announcing his presence to the child so as not to startle him. From his new angle he saw that Tenzou was trimming a small tree and the action made Kakashi smile. That seemed like something he'd do.

Tenzou didn't look up from his task before he opened his mouth and said with a childish pout that showed slight irritation yet still managing to sound polite "No Tora, I'm not done yet so you can't go put it back in the sun and yes Tora, I really do like trees."

It seemed like something he'd stated many times before, and was something he was tired of stating altogether. Kakashi smiled before replying, "Well with the same abilities as the First Hokage, it's no wonder you like trees."

Tenzou froze up in his surprise before spinning around to face this new ANBU. "I've never seen your mask before." His statement held both caution and curiosity.

"Well I suspect you'll be seeing it a lot more in the future." Kakashi replied with a shrug which only further confused the boy. ANBU did not shrug. "May I sit?" Kakashi asked, gesturing to the table.

Tenzou nodded silently, his gaze never leaving Kakashi. Kakashi didn't miss how the clippers were not replaced on the table but rather kept in a loose yet ready grip in Tenzou's hand. Seemed he had some training already.

Once seated Kakashi pulled off his mask before clipping it to his belt. He then let the henge on his hair drop, letting the silver show through once again.

"No one but Tora has ever been assigned to me before and he always wears his mask." Tenzou stated carefully before his eyes flickered over Kakashi's usual mask and emending his statement to "Well his ANBU mask anyways."

"Well, technically I'm not in ANBU. Not yet and not anymore." Kakashi replied with a grin. "When I am in ANBU again I'll be a lot younger. Later on you and I will be great comrades."

"By your words you can only be the ninja from the future. Sometimes Tora tells me about the outside." Tenzou nodded to himself as he made his assumption. "It's all Tora has told me about for the past two months. He doesn't like being assigned to watch you because you're boring and weird apparently."

"Correctly guessed." Kakashi chuckled. He didn't really want to stick to that topic though and looked down at the tree, raising a hand to gesture at it and ask, "Did you make that, you know, with your Kekkei Genkai?"

Tenzou shifted uncomfortably before looking up at Kakashi and muttering. "I'm not really sure what you're talking about."

Kakashi was silent for a moment before he decided on another course of conversation. "Tenzou, do you know why you're here? Do you know where you are?" Kakashi wanted to know just how aware Tenzou was of his situation and whether it was something he considered normal.

Tenzou shifted again before looking away and repeating like a parrot, "I'm in the ANBU headquarters because I'm possibly dangerous because no one knows what I am after Orochimaru experimented on me when I was younger."

Kakashi didn't like that answer. Not one bit. "ANBU isn't a place for children you know." Especially children like himself and Itachi. "And you're not dangerous. In fact you're one of the most loyal Shinobi of the Leaf I've ever met. As for what Orochimaru did to you, he injected the First Hokage's DNA into you which ultimately gives you the ability to use Wood release. A rare and powerful Kekkei Genkai." Kakashi explained, watching as the young boy's eyes grew more and more enraptured with him. "This ability makes you very special, one of a kind. You can even control a tailed beast to some extent."

Kakashi had to wonder if Tenzou even knew what a tailed beast was. Yet confusion did not cross his features so Kakashi continued "However, being experimented on by Orochimaru is just something terrible that happened _to_ you. It's not what defines you as a person. Rather, let it define how you use it to become something greater. You have the potential to become a great Shinobi and the best part is you live in ANBU where all of Konoha's best are. Use that to your advantage and learn from the best to be the best that you can be."

Tenzou blinked at him before his expression turned to despondency. "I've never been allowed to leave this apartment."

Looking around Kakashi decided he knew exactly where Tenzou got his blandness from. While the place was very nice and all it was obviously decorated by an ANBU. It was all just so uniform. Nowhere near acceptable for a child. Those draconian measures Tenzou was so fond of seemed to make more sense too.

"Everything I've ever needed has always been bought to me." Tenzou added miserably. Kakashi narrowed his eyes at that. This was not something he was happy with. Not at all but when he thought about it, he'd never seen a child running around ANBU.

"Tell you what, I'll break you out of here so that you can put your tree in the sun yourself." Kakashi offered with a grin. Tenzou gave him a reluctant look which Kakashi ignored. He pulled the Wolf mask off his belt and put it back in place along with the henge on his hair. "You'll have to call me Wolf while we're out there kay." Kakashi told him before grabbing his hand and his tree and taking them back down the small passage.

Kakashi frowned at the chakra sealed door. It was sealed from the outside so that the young boy couldn't even attempt to get out. Looking around, there weren't even any windows. Nothing. How dismal.

How could they not see how innocent Tenzou was? In fact for a child raised in ANBU he was surprisingly trusting. Kakashi however did not display his disgust but rather smiled down at the boy before saying, "I came up with a series of hand signs that could crack any door in ANBU years ago. If you promise not to tell anyone, I'll teach them to you."

Tenzou, who'd begun to grow more excited nodded and took the tree from Kakashi so that the other could perform the hand signs. Kakashi knew that Tenzou had an excellent memory and he'd only need to show him once so he did each hand sign slowly and carefully, the sealed door responding almost immediately to his actions.

It opened with a soft click and Tenzou grinned.

Sneaking though the ANBU headquarters was surprisingly easy and Tenzou voiced as much to Kakashi after a soft tug on his shirt sleeve. Kakashi smirked before kneeling down and explaining quietly "It's easier than what most would think because on their home turf the ANBU are over confident so it makes going unnoticed a lot easier."

Tenzou seemed satisfied by this and let his attention wonder after that, no longer afraid at being caught. Kakashi felt his anger grow when Tenzou showed the utmost fascination in the simplest of things. It wasn't even a small interest. No, it was a full blown undivided awareness before it was ripped away to something new. It was like the poor boy didn't know where to focus first.

Kakashi smirked to himself as he thought about a new headache he could provide for the ANBU. "Hey, Tenzou, do you want to learn about how your Kekkei Genkai works?" Kakashi asked, leaning down to the child's level so that he could ask him quietly.

Tenzou nodded enthusiastically this time and Kakashi was glad for the mask because that way the kid didn't see the positively evil grin that grew on his features. Something about the mask really did bring out the worst in him, on all sides.

Kakashi then changed the direction they were going to the men's change room, knowing it to be occupied by at least one team at any given time of the day. The closer they got to it, the more ANBU they encountered and the less inconspicuous they became.

Upon entering the room Tenzou immediately yelled "Tora!" His tone was happy so Kakashi figured Tora was at least nice to Tenzou. He also noticed that the afore mentioned ANBU was about to strip down so that he could get into the shower. Kakashi shook his head and muttered under his breath about stealth and how it was now completely out of the question.

"Y-you're not supposed to be here." Tora spluttered, his confusion and alarm showing through his ANBU composure. Kakashi unconsciously unleashed a minimal amount of killing intent when he saw how jittery Tora's team was getting. They only got more so upon the release of killing intent.

Focusing on Tenzou and even himself, Kakashi realised that the set of rooms the boy had been placed in had chakra suppressant seals built into them. It was no wonder the kid knew nothing about his abilities.

Kakashi chose to ignore the ANBU in the room who finally noticed him and their agitation only grew upon seeing the mask of the Wolf. If the child was with him, they would not question it.

"The ability you have can be broken down into two nature types which you have almost instant control over thanks to your Kekkei Genkai. But that doesn't mean you don't have to practise. It's actually really useful in battle because most of your enemies don't suspect that you can use three different changes in nature. The first part is water. I want you to focus on the shower that's running at the moment, just focus on it." Kakashi explained, using his Wolf tone of voice but softening it when he saw the boy flinch slightly.

Tenzou nodded once, like any ANBU would, before doing as he was told and focusing on the water. Kakashi was forced to step to the side, in a very cool and unaffected manner as he was Wolf after all, when the steaming stream of water bubbled up and shot in the direction of where he'd been standing just a moment ago. Tenzou gasped and his focus dropped. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologise. I did say you'd need to practise." Kakashi grinned under his mask, knowing full well that Tenzou couldn't see it. "Now your second change in nature is Earth. See how ANBU is underground? That gives you the advantage. Try focusing on that, just keep to the walls and not the ceiling."

Tenzou nodded before his expression glazed over once again as he focused on the far wall. A few minutes passed before a large crack appeared, startling Tenzou into dropping his concentration. Kakashi clapped the awed child on the back with a happy congratulation while the ANBU stared at Tenzou uncomfortably.

Kakashi gently took the tree out of Tenzou's limp grasp and placed it on the floor in front of the child. He then moved behind Tenzou and picked up his hands to place them together in the correct hand sign.

"Now, focus on how each time felt, both were different. Water will naturally flow to the right while earth will naturally flow to the left. In time you'll be able to do it without thinking about it but for now, you need to actively think about both earth and water. Try that." Kakashi explained once again.

By now more ANBU had arrived in the room, at first alarmed at the crack in the wall but now curious to see what the experiment of Orochimaru would come up with. Even Minato was there.

Tenzou focused his chakra and closed his eyes, his breathing deepening as he tried to do as Kakashi instructed.

The tree burst forth, spreading upwards and outwards, breaking free of its clay pot prison and burying its roots into the ground below it. Tenzou's excitement caused his concentration to break and just as well. The boy had over done it. "I did it! I did it!" Tenzou yelled happily. "Tora, did you see me, did you see me? I really did it!" Tenzou's happy cries were cut short as his eyes glazed over for a different reason and he began to sway.

Kakashi snagged him before he could hit the floor and muttered. "Good job kid, get some rest. You can try again later."

Tora walked over to them, his uniform still covered in little splatters of both blood and mud. He bowed respectfully to Kakashi uttering a single word in acknowledgement, "Wolf." Before wordlessly holding out his arms so that he could take Tenzou back to his room.

"Tora, he's a good kid. I'm sure you see that. Don't let what Orochimaru did to him stop you from helping him to go further, to see more." Kakashi stated quietly enough so that only Tora could hear him before allowing the other ANBU to take the child.

Minato approached with a soft smile, his gaze slightly questioning. "Orochimaru's experiments gave Tenzou a weaker version of the same Wood Release of the First Hokage but that's all it did. They shouldn't treat him as though he's about to explode." _He's one of the better ones._

"I'll see what I can do. For now though, it's getting late and Kushina will have my head if I'm late for dinner." Minato chuckled nervously. "Shall we continue this in the ANBU head's office?" Minato offered.

Kakashi allowed Minato to lead the way while the ANBU tried to figure out what to do about the tree now standing in the middle of their change room. Jip, it sure paid to be a high ranking bastard. Not a single one of the ANBU questioned him or even attempted to question him about letting Tenzou out. Minato didn't even ask how he'd opened the door. Life was good when you had the right connections or the right titles.

Once back in Boar's office Kakashi removed his mask and dropped his henge. Boar was watching him and due to the mask on his features it was hard to tell what he was thinking but his chakra was calm so Kakashi figured it was safe to conclude that nothing negative was being directed at him.

As Minato and Boar discussed a few things, Kakashi stripped out of his uniform, once again summoning the chest the items belonged in. He placed everything back carefully before putting on his jonin uniform and putting away the chest. He was going to need those later on if Minato and Boar's conversation was anything to go on.

He just had a little bit of time off before he'd be undergoing two missions. One was the one everyone would know about in a sense, his vacation slash information gathering mission. And the other mission would be whatever Boar sent him on.

"Kakashi, while you were with Tenzou, Boar and I discussed the missions you'd be going on during your vacation." Minato began seeming to be right on par with Kakashi's own thoughts. He held out a Bingo book and Kakashi took it. "You'll be assassinating those targets should you come into contact with them."

Kakashi flipped through the Bingo book. He'd received a similar one upon entering ANBU however this on was slightly different in the sense that it had higher ranking Shinobi within its pages. The sad thing was, some of them were soldiers from the Fourth Shinobi War, from Kabuto's side anyways. So their deaths would only add to that army. Unless Kakashi prevented that from happening. Orders were orders and so this book would be completed before his vacation was up. He estimated that if he spent any sort of time actively looking for his targets, he'd actually finish it in two months. But that would be far too suspicious to the other Hidden Villages. If the death rate of Shinobi suddenly increased at all, then they'd immediately blame it on him.

What a nuisance. Kakashi pocketed the book without a word, glad to have not seen any allies and also glad to have seen some names that he'd taken care of before so he knew how to kill them.

"All names in that book have been removed from all the other Konoha ANBU's books so you won't have any interference there." Minato added.

Secrets and underneath the underneath. That was the life of a Shinobi.

* * *

Kakashi sat in the nursery watching Naru sleep. He'd left a shadow clone in his place back at Konoha and Gaara was somewhere else in the house. He was just leaving Kakashi to his thoughts. The younger Gaara was watching him curiously and Kakashi wondered how anyone could ever believe that the Jinchuriki were the demons themselves.

Even Tenzou had been treated with caution for something that wasn't his fault. Why were the Shinobi so closed minded? And they told him _his_ logic was flawed.

But perhaps with Minato around, things would get better.

Looking at the tiny person he was now in charge of Kakashi felt the first stirrings of something most would recognise as paternal love. However Kakashi was an ANBU, a Shinobi and as such, such feelings were not admitted to. At least, not quite yet.

* * *

Jiraiya sighed as he looked at Minato, trying in vain to pay attention to the meeting. All his thoughts were focused on was the delay in his little mission. He was going to get his hands on those books. It was only a matter of time but with Kakashi leaving soon, it could be a while.

"Jiraiya!" Minato snapped. "Pay attention."

"Yes, yes. Where were you?" Jiraiya asked, still not really paying attention.  
"I was discussing the success of recent events. We have Kakashi exactly where we want him. He's giving us information, he's revealed the truth about Tenzou, he's killed a threat and he's hell bent on protecting my possible son." Minato summarised but his tone was strained.

"Look Minato, I know you don't like doing this but he's insane. We have to give him something to do and if he thinks it's all his idea then what's the harm? Besides, you know what the terms of the other villages are. Control him or they will and you know what their methods are. Which brings me back to that Bingo book. Did you have to give it to him?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yes. It'll keep him busy like you wanted." Minato replied. "Those were some pretty tough targets, so suspicion shouldn't be focused on us."

"Are you kidding me? We are talking about the same Shinobi here right? Kakashi probably thinks they're pieces of cake. Do you see how much power he hides? He managed to stop the Kyuubi, capture someone you couldn't and evade capture while in the meeting, not to mention he was suffering from chakra depletion at the time. If we had to kill him, we'd be hard pressed to do so." Jiraiya exclaimed, his attention now fully on the conversation.

"I don't want to kill him! Why does everyone think it's the best idea?" Minato yelled.

"Because he's a danger to everything! The other hidden villages don't like the advantage we have over them. They won't remain passive about it forever." Jiraiya yelled back. "Stop letting your personal feelings get in the way and start doing something!"

"I am doing something!"

"I meant something that doesn't benefit him! Restrict his movements if you're not going to lock him away or something. You're not out there Minato, you don't hear what the other villages are saying. How many Shinobi have we caught trying to infiltrate Konoha just to assassinate him? We're not going to catch all of them. How long do you think it's going to be before one of them gets through? It only takes one." Jiraiya slammed a hand on the desk and Minato looked away, his jaw tightening. "Being Hokage means you'll have to make a lot of personal sacrifices. You knew that before you took the hat."

Minato's angry gaze snapped back to Jiraiya. "Yes and I'm the one wearing the hat, not you. You'll do well to remember that." Then he was gone, having used his famous or infamous, depending on which side of the boarder you were on, flying thunder god technique to leave the room.

Jiraiya sighed. This was why he didn't want to be Hokage. It came with a heavy price. He understood Minato's anger but it was his job to remind his student that he couldn't remain indecisive forever. Sooner or later he was going to have to choose a path for his Village and her people.


	13. Chapter 13 Graduation and training fun

**Thanks for all the reviews and sorry about the wait. School has been busy. This is also one of my short chapters in a while. Sorry about that. **

**I'm starting exams really soon so wish me luck! XD Also the next update will probably be delayed because of exams. Sorry in advance. **

**Also, a big thank you to my beta Lil Miss Morningstar. XD**

**The pain of a new day**

**Chapter 13**

Kakashi had already decided what he was going to do today.

With a slight hum and an even slighter skip in his step, the jonin from the future walked down the street, heading to a place he had once called home for many years. Well after Pein's attack, there hadn't been very much left of it. Just some splintered pieces of wood here and a few scattered shirts there. Shirts that were too torn to even be used again. He hadn't really had much but it was annoying to have to start all over again all the same.

After that attack, they'd all lived, mostly. The people that was. But there had been nothing left. The Village had been _completely_ destroyed. Still, it was the people that made the village not the buildings. And in a ninja village, buildings were almost always relatively new from generation to generation. Something was pretty much guaranteed to happen, something that usually meant a few buildings would be going down and new ones would have to be built.

Still, they'd never had the rebuild the _entire_ village since its creation and it was a task that Kakashi adamantly hoped he'd never have to do again. When he took the time to really think about it, he cringed at all the years of work that had been lost. The scrolls and documents. All of Iruka's precious mission reports. All gone.

Jutsus recorded on scrolls and S-rank secrets. All of that had been stored in the underground part of ANBU. Luckily the part that headed away from the main section of the village so that had been preserved.

Kakashi sighed and shook the dismal thoughts from his mind before politely knocking on a plain non-descript apartment door. He waited for a few moments, knowing that the occupant of the apartment was trying to decide if anyone who knocked on a door before entering was actually worth the trouble of answering the door for. In a ninja village it was somewhat suspicious.

Which is why Kakashi chose to do it.

However the door was hesitantly pulled open, revealing a shorter version of the future Shinobi. Chibi was wearing his ninja pants without the wrapping on the bottoms. A sleeveless shirt Kakashi remembered having begun to favour more and more in his ANBU days with the mask attachment firmly in place.

The only odd things about Chibi were the lack of weapon pouches, the lack of an orange book and the blinding white bandages upon his eyes. They had done the bandages over both eyes because only doing one was very uncomfortable and it kept slipping off after a period of time had passed.

Kakashi quickly entered the apartment, so as not to alert those outside and within view of Chibi's current medical state. The other Hatake stiffened as he passed but a small double click of his tongue, a signal Minato-sensei had often used in the war, was enough to reassure the Chibi into at least relaxing his shoulders.

"Close the door." Kakashi sighed before finding the lone couch and lowering onto it.

"What brings you here?" Chibi asked neutrally.

"Well I'm here to check your eye. It should be fine now, healed and ready so to speak." Kakashi replied, watching as the Chibi made his way through the apartment as though he didn't have his eyes covered. It was easy when the apartment had been the same since the day he'd moved in.

"Just how useful is it? A mangekyo Sharingan?" Chibi asked, sitting down on the couch next to Kakashi.

"Depends on what you're using it for. But your reserves aren't ready yet. You'll exhaust yourself with just one attempt. Our first couple of training sessions will need to focus on building your chakra. You'll have to keep up the training almost religiously after I leave." Kakashi replied with a shrug before turning a serious gaze towards the Chibi. "Who knows, you just might become stronger than me." he added with a grin that the Chibi couldn't see.

"I hope so. How else will I be able to complete that which you failed?" Chibi whispered.

Kakashi didn't get upset. If anything he was pleased. Chibi understood that as Kakashi was now, he wasn't strong enough and he was striving to correct that.

"Well then, just know this, the only reason I failed was due to my own short comings as a person, not because I wasn't strong enough. If I hadn't gone on a mission, a single mission, then perhaps . . . perhaps everything would've turned out alright. But as it was, I was needed and so I went. At the time I was strong enough but after that it was too late. Or at least due to a long series of even more mistakes, but understandable ones and not just my ones, it became too late. Things got out of hand." Kakashi sighed, looking to the ceiling as he spoke.

"How can I hear that, and then continue to go on missions, serve my village?" Chibi asked with alarm that he hid well but Kakashi was the Chibi so he heard it all the same.

"Because all you need to do, is redirect your priorities. Things are already different for you than what they were for me. Don't worry about it. If you're going to make the same mistake I did, I'll punch you and point you in the right direction, how's that?" Kakashi replied in amusement.

"Makes me feel loads better." Chibi sneered sarcastically.

"Wonderful! Shall we get down to it?" Kakashi replied cheerfully.

Chibi automatically stiffened as Kakashi carefully raised a hand. Just because he couldn't see it didn't mean he couldn't sense it some way. Kakashi ignored the reflex discomfort and very gently began to remove the bandage from around Chibi's eyes.

"You lied, about Tobi's eye. I know you have it too." Chibi stated very quietly as he sat as still as a rock might. "You'd never have allowed this if you weren't one hundred percent sure it would work, for one thing."

"I trust you won't be telling others. It'll only make our lives harder." Kakashi replied, his eye fixed on the task in front of him.

"For now. But should I have to tell Minato-sensei, I will."

"I know. I'd do the same."

. . . "Are we the same?"

"More than most people are similar to others, I think. But that can't be helped. Will we continue to be the same? No. Our paths separated the night of the Kyuubi attack." Kakashi replied letting the bandage fall from his fingers.

Chibi's eyelids lifted very slowly before the mismatched eyes were focused on the other.

"Minato-sensei was supposed to have died, wasn't he?" Chibi asked, his tone suggesting he already knew the answer.

"Yes." Simple. To the point. It didn't need anything more.

"And Kushina?"

"Yes. Naruto would have been raised an orphan, hated and despised by a village he was sacrificed to protect."

At this Chibi looked away. "Where was I?"

"ANBU. It was the only place we were useful. Outside of it, we became inadequate. We couldn't function. Not after Minato-sensei's death." Kakashi replied with a tired sigh. "How does your eye feel?"

"The light stings but otherwise, it actually feels better than what it usually does."

Kakashi was silent for a moment, simply pondering his next course of action. Chibi wanted to go into ANBU but the training Kakashi had in mind would drain him far faster than what was smart. Still, he could find a way to compromise. Problem was, wearing the Wolf mask meant you got no favours, no leniency. Chibi and even Kakashi himself were expected to be at the top of their game at all times.

"Good. I'd say keep it uncovered as much as possible but going into ANBU would mean you need to conserve chakra, not waste it. See the more you use it, the more you practise it, the better you get and the longer you can use it for." Kakashi explained. "I started off using it only in emergencies. By the time I left ANBU I could use it once, lasting the entire fight before passing out from exhaustion. I would always hesitate to use it in ANBU." Mostly because it would always give his identity away to those he was attacking since the Uchiha had never been one for ANBU, not many anyways. And after the Kyuubi attack it only got worse. "By the Fourth Shinobi War, I was able to use my Mangekyo Sharingan a few times in a day. I never used it before then and I had to learn how on the battle field. It got pretty messy."

"Which is why we need to work on my chakra reserves." Chibi stated pulling out his headband and wrapping it around the swirling red eye.

"Tell you what, I'll train with you. That way we can both be pissy and tired." Kakashi offered, getting to his feet.

"Whatever makes you happy."Chibi replied getting up as well and automatically going to the door.

Kakashi bit back the chuckle. His next question was going to sting. "How are you holding up? With Obito?"

Chibi paused slightly before continuing to the door. "I imagine it was harder for you than what it was for me. Sure I was angry about it, but it was dulled somewhat by the realisation that he was trying to destroy everything I love. Whoever Obito was, it wasn't that ninja that attacked the Leaf. In a sense, Obito did die that day, just not in the physical sense."

"That's a good way of looking at it." Kakashi replied with a smile. This version of himself was still coldly logical, having not yet perfected the Obito act. Still, that didn't mean he was unaffected, he was just better at seeing around it.

"You know, Minato-sensei wants to say that you're crazy, that all the losses you suffered early on have affected you emotionally and mentally to an extent." Chibi began. They were walking down the street now, with Kakashi in the lead. "I think that's bullshit."

"Does a crazy person know that they're crazy?" Kakashi asked with a chuckle.

"A crazy person is someone who does things with no rational reasoning. That is not you. You have a reason for everything you do. We just might not see it yet." Chibi muttered.

"If you say so. Now come on, daylight's wasting." Kakashi brushed aside the suspicious accusations. It was easy when he knew it was from himself. It was even easier when it amused him to dismiss the Chibi's rather accurate claims so casually and see his reaction.

* * *

"I hate you!"

"Sweet talking me isn't going to make it any easier." Kakashi replied, sitting perfectly balanced atop a floating log. The log itself was balanced upright and bobbing around in a dizzying set of rapids, like a straw in a glass of nice cool lemonade. Chibi was pretty sure he'd seen a sign a few horrendous turns ago that spoke of the dangers of the rapids but he'd been far too concerned with staying alive to really read the sign.

Not only were they balanced on the logs but they were in turn balanced on smallish boulders placed on the upturned logs and if you shifted just a milligram in the wrong direction you were going for a dive. This exercise required the most delicate chakra control.

Problem was, neither Chibi nor Kakashi had been one for the medical corps. For one thing, the Sharingan took way too much of their chakra. So it really wasn't much of a surprise to either of them to see the identical looks of utter concentration on both their visible features.

Next exercise Kakashi had planned was going to be an extension of this one, only next time it was going to involve leaves, lots and lots of leaves, with obstacles in the river. Since he was training Chibi he might as well train with the other and it wasn't training unless you were being challenged. Chibi was just going to have to do his damndest to keep up. His growth rate however should be exponential.

"You know, I might be wrong, what with all my thoughts focused on not falling to my death below, but I'm pretty sure that this particular route ends with a –" Chibi began but an excited shout from Kakashi cut him off.

"Waterfall!"

Chibi's visible eye widened before he gulped.

"I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. . ." He began to chant as though it were his new personal prayer.

"That's not going to save you now." Kakashi replied before redirecting his chakra. There were two choices here, stick to the exercise and hope like hell one didn't die under the crushing pressure of the waterfall, OR abandon the exercise and move his chakra to other areas, unbalancing his log and boulder in the process. But since that was going to happen anyway is seemed more like a definite direction of action and not a choice to consider.

His chakra had previously been focused to several points on his body, all at different levels and intensities. Even the areas it had to be directed towards had to change just to make sure he didn't fall off the boulder and log. Now he was moving to all to his feet, cushioning his bones and bracing himself for the impact. Chibi seemed to be preparing his body to take a rather high dive.

As the two tipped over the ferociously rushing water, Kakashi was sure that Chibi's yell of outrage could be heard all the way in the Hokage's office.

Kakashi managed to catch himself on the churning water below the waterfall. Chibi wasn't so lucky. His head bobbed to the surface just when Kakashi had begun to worry. The smaller Hatake paddled to the shored before dragging himself out of the water, coughing and spluttering.

"You're trying to kill me!" He accused but the accusation lost most of its venom when it was barked out, well more like wheezed out between coughs and splutters.

"Hay don't rest now, we still have training to do." Kakashi replied with a grin. "Get back out onto the water. We're going to work on your taijutsu."

Chibi shot him a glare and Kakashi only grinned more. Chibi shook his head and muttered every foul curse he knew under his breath before he ran at his older self, kunai in hand.

* * *

"Kakashi, the jonin and I were having a meeting this morning. It was about your little pre-genin, believe it or not." Minato started, his voice all sweet and innocent making the Hatake narrow his visible eye.

Both he and Chibi were nursing their wounds too exhausted too even change out of their wet clothing. As it was Kushina was the one dabbing alcohol onto their cuts and scrapes.

Minato was sitting across from them, smiling in a way that was supposed to be comforting, but it was the same smile he usually had just before he would give Rin, Obito and Kakashi the shittiest D-rank mission in rotation. Or it was the same smile he usually wore just before telling them really bad news, bad news for them anyways, or making them clean his house without getting paid to do it, or making them jog around the _entire_ village for the _whole_ day as punishment, or like that one time where he'd helped Kushina in a prank or two. Those were always the worst. Naruto had nothing on Minato. Mostly because no one could prove it was him.

In Minato's arms was the sleeping bundle that was Naruto. Kakashi had seen Chibi glance at the child more than once, but he never attempted to go near the boy.

"Yeah?" Kakashi asked carefully.

"We have decided that since your class is at a much higher standard than the other graduating classes and since they weren't supposed to graduate for a whole year, and yes I know that you're going to say that you graduated five years before you were supposed to but you were only one student, this is a whole class. Well anyways it's been decided that you need to make the graduation exams for the class. Harder than the usual genin exam but not as hard as a chunin exam."

Kakashi blinked at the grinning blond. This wasn't even remotely fair. They were undermining his students! He wasn't stupid. He knew that he was expected to make the test so that only _some_ of them would pass.

"Really Kakashi it's only so that it's fair for all the other pre-genin." Minato continued.

Like hell! Fair would be an equal standard for all the kids graduating. His students chose to put in the extra hours, the other students could have done so as well. How was it fair to make his students have to take a harder exam but still come out graduating at the same level of the pre-genin that had taken the usual exam? It wasn't fair, that's how! If that was how they wanted it then they should have a higher genin level, like Jonin and special Jonin.

Hang on . . .

"Whose idea was it?" Kakashi asked just as sweetly, only Minato wasn't as versed in his tactics.

"Actually it was the council of elders that proposed the idea. For once I actually thought they had something going for them." Minato replied thoughtfully. "The jonin were worried that there wouldn't be enough sensei to train the possible number of kids that were graduating so they decided to make a different test for your class so that not all of them would pass. I nominated you because I thought that it'd be worth the paperwork to see what you came up with." Minato grinned mischievously. "No one argued, the morons, because none of them wanted the paperwork that came with it. Also apparently no one is all too keen to take on your students. Something about them being scary as hell."

Ah, so he was on Kakashi's side in this one and he knew that Kakashi took this as an insult.

"Many of the jonin questioned whether or not your students were actually ready. They wondered if given the right test would they pass at all since you could have just trained them enough for them to pass the current genin exam." Minato mock sighed. He knew he was stoking the fire. Kakashi would not stand for that.

Insulting his students was by extension insulting Kakashi. Minato needed some entertainment in his life. Another plus to this would be the more he involved Kakashi in the village's activities the less likely it would be to their advantage to kill the Shinobi or to remove him from active duty entirely. So there would be less paperwork in terms of less requests for permission to kill the jonin, from both inside the village (mostly Danzo who actually wanted to interrogate him first, wring him out like a sponge for everything he knew) and from the other villages who were actually being very polite about their requests. Every request was written with a newly worded and partially logical reason to kill the Jonin and Minato found them amusing. Soon though, he figured he'd stop finding them so amusing since he had to reply to every single one as politely as he could and that was starting to get bothersome.

"Alright sensei. I get the message. I'll create the new exam. I'll have the specifications on your desk in two days." Kakashi replied nonchalantly and Minato felt a shiver go down his spine.

Had he just made the biggest mistake ever?

* * *

Kakashi gasped as he shot forwards.

Sitting up in his bed, the jonin from the future looked around wildly before assuring himself that it was nothing more than a dream, yet again, and set about bringing his heart rate back to normal, calming his uneasy breaths and untangling the blanket from his waist and legs.

He couldn't even remember which dream it had been. They all blended together most of the time anyways. One big blur of pain and confusion. He couldn't even tell if the dreams had gotten worse during the Fourth Shinobi War. ANBU certainly contributed its fair share.

Kakashi padded towards the bathroom, his feet making no sound simply out of habit bordering on reflex. Besides there was no one around to be polite about his presence for.

He noted with disgust that it was only around eleven thirty at night and that he'd only been asleep for about an hour and a half. He knew from experience that he wasn't going to go back to sleep, at least not here anyway.

Standing in front of the sink, Kakashi hesitated before splashing water on his face. It just seemed so . . . routine. Like he'd been here a thousand times before.

Instead the jonin got dressed, grabbing a ration bar and headed out the window. When all else failed, when all else just wasn't going right . . . . then it was time to go to where he could think.

* * *

Minato groaned when he heard the slight tapping. He debated simply ignoring it but being Hokage meant that he wasn't allowed to. On the plus side, being Hokage meant that there was no one to reprimand him for ignoring the summons. Now there was a thought, if he did it all wrong, then who was in charge of punishing him?

"MINATO! I'm trying to sleep here! Answer the GODDAMN window!"

Jip, there was the answer to his question.

"Yes dear." Minato sighed before getting up and sleepily answering the window. "This better be a situation of life or death."

The ANBU hesitated before handing over a scroll. Minato sighed and took it, scanning over the report before sighing again. Damn that jonin.

Minato simply hopped out of the window, not caring an iota that he was wearing nothing but a pair of comfy pants. If they wanted to bug him at night then they were just going to have to live with it.

Minato debated with himself for a moment before turning slightly towards the ANBU who'd followed him.

"Go to ANBU headquarters and fetch the Lucky Case. Bring him to the memorial stone." Minato ordered before jumping onto the nearest rooftop. In hindsight, perhaps a pair of shoes would have been smarter . . . . . and maybe some kunai.

Minato grumbled under his breath as he dropped to the ground and headed towards the giant dome of earth in the middle of the field. The dome of earth just happened to be surrounding the memorial stone and a certain silver haired jonin from the future.

Around the dome were several Shinobi, jonin and ANBU alike. When they saw him they all stepped back and bowed.

"Lord Hokage. We were hesitant to call you but our efforts to break into the structure have been fruitless." One ANBU reported.

"Why do we want to break into it?"

"Hatake was acting strangely before entering the area. He seemed somewhat disoriented and had appeared to have had a mental strain while sleeping."

Mental strain meant nightmare. ANBU felt it too demeaning to refer to them as nightmares so they'd coded the word to mental strain while sleeping. Silly but understandable. Besides, they were tasked with despicable responsibilities every day, who was Minato to deny them their quirks.

Minato sighed before turning around to see who had gathered around the dome.

"Kakashi." He called to the Chibi who was glaring at the dome in front of them. "They called you too huh?" Minato asked with a sigh. Chibi shrugged before answering "Better me than you."

"Were you able to get through?" Chibi shook his head. "Not even a little? Well what have you tried?"

"Earth and water jutsus. It won't budge."

Minato turned to the person behind him as their teleportation jutsu solidified. Tenzou stood in his own pyjamas, one hand rubbing sleepily at his eyes. The ANBU that Minato had sent to get the boy gently nudged him forwards and towards the Hokage.

Tenzou yawned as he shuffled forwards and Minato found that he didn't blame the boy, not in the slightest.

"Tenzou, do you remember what Wolf was showing you the other day?" Minato asked warmly as he knelt down to the boy's level. Tenzou nodded his head, eyes traveling to the younger Kakashi and regarding him curiously. "Think you could open this dome for us?"

Tenzou looked over at the dome and shrugged.

"I can try." He replied, eyes sliding back to Kakashi but not lingering as he turned his attention back to the dome.

Tenzou walked towards the dome before placing a hand on it. Slowly, the smallest of cracks appeared along the side and Tenzou's expression of concentration intensified. Suddenly a section of the dome liquefied, falling to the ground like a sand waterfall.

"Nice work Tenzou." Minato grinned.

"Wasn't me." Tenzou shrugged just before a gloved hand shot out and grabbed the kid and the pile of sand became a solid wall once again.

"Hello Tenzou. Nice to see you out and about." Kakashi grinned at the kid who was trying to collect his bearings.

"Kakashi! What the hell are you doing?" Minato yelled from outside the dome, now that it had been confirmed that the jonin could hear them or at least knew about their presence. A small hole opened up at eye level and Kakashi winced when he saw the angry blue gaze pinned on him.

"Trying to get some sleep." Kakashi replied innocently.

"Out here?" Minato asked with a raised brow.

"Here? A habit I suppose . . . . . Well see I'm so used to sleeping outside that sleeping in my apartment makes me nervous. I'm just too used to sleeping on the ground. The bed's too soft, the bathroom has a basin, there's a clock to tell the time, there's a fridge with food in it . . . it's just all wrong. The dome thing is just habit. I don't exactly want to be assassinated in my sleep. Silly way to die really." Kakashi explained in a rush.

"Kakashi." Minato sighed squeezing the bridge of his nose. "No one is going to try and kill you. Not in Konoha."

"You don't know that. There are at any given moment exactly 27 future traitors in the village. That's not counting the ones on missions." _(Or the Uchiha for that matter)_ "Anyone of them could snap early and try to off me in my sleep." Kakashi argued back with a pout. "For example, why is it an issue if there's a giant earth dome in the first place? It isn't. It's only because I'm the one that's under it that it's suddenly an issue. Not to mention the amount of A-rank jutsu that's been used to try and get in here. I even heard one of them ask Chibi to try the Chidori, which he thankfully didn't. It would have been a waste of chakra anyway."

"Kakashi, you're being ridiculous now." Minato grumbled. Still his admission to the number of traitors was staggering.

"Am I? Besides I came out here with the intentions of planning my graduation exam, you know the one that unfairly undermines my students. The dome was for privacy. Ninja are always trying to get information from each other you know." Kakashi nodded his head adamantly.

"No one is interested in your gradation exam, at least not enough to try and steal your plans." Minato deadpanned.

"I have to disagree with you there. On my way here I overheard a rather zealous conversation, leading me to believe that the participants of the conversation were drunk, about what I'd make my pre-genin do to graduate. Most of them seemed to be in the opinion that I'd make the test too hard. Or that I'd make them recite the Shinobi rules backwards. They clearly seem to have me confused with my younger self. Anyways, one of them made the popular suggestion of trying to steal my plans. Another said not to bother with my house since they knew that I'd be handing you the plans tomorrow and as such they could just get them from your office. Which means you need to increase your security and that I will not be giving you any of my plans, just the results." Kakashi explained, his tone of voice one of a man patiently talking to a child. Which didn't impress Minato.

"Fine. I'm going back to bed. It's too damn late for this crap." Minato snapped before signalling his ANBU to leave.

"What about Tenzou?" Kakashi called after him.

"Consider it a sleep over." Minato replied with a sadistic grin. He knew Kakashi wouldn't let anything happen to the child. If anything giving the ninja something to take care of would help ease his paranoia. Paranoia gained from too many years of war.

As Minato walked away he couldn't help but smile when he heard Tenzou's remark, a remark that meant Kakashi probably wasn't getting any sleep tonight unless he did something drastic. "Hey, Wolf, You know you never did tell me your name but I know it's Kakashi, anyways . . . . . THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I'VE REALLY BEEN OUTSIDE! You're the coolest ever!"

* * *

Kakashi was grinning gleefully at his students in anticipation for their special genin graduation exam. Really, Minato should have known better.

He stared with the pride of a parent gloating over their first child at the shiny new scrolls he'd prepared for this particular exam. He was going to enjoy every moment of it. He and Tenzou had surprisingly worked together in order to prepare the scrolls. Well it wasn't like they were going to get some sleep anyways. Tenzou had been far too excited for that.

He sat on his desk, legs crossed and sadistic grin on his features in view of every student in the classroom, making them all really nervous.

"Uh, Sensei? Is everything alright?" Iruka asked bravely.

"Yes yes. This is just today's assignment and I'm going to have fun watching you complete it. For today we're going to playing ninja . . . . . my way." Kakashi's grin widened and even though the students couldn't see it, they could feel it and they shuddered at the implications.

"Yay!" Iruka yelled happily, jumping to his feet and rushing over to the table. Once again Kakashi was struck with this Iruka's innocence, his difference to the Iruka of Kakashi's past. "When do we start?!"

"Well Iruka, I have a special one for you. I think you'll enjoy this one." Kakashi's grin, if possible widened and he pulled out a scroll that was an electric blue in colour. The rest were a slightly dulled red. He handed the scroll to the pre-genin before continuing his explanation. "These, my cute little students, are your graduation exam. It was decided *cough, cough* ordered *cough* that I create a special exam for you. You'll be given the scrolls today and will have a period of time in which to deduce the purpose of the test as well as to plan how best to achieve your objective. There will be a village wide signal after which you will have a week to complete your mission."

Kakashi stood, now balanced on the edge of the desk, somehow managing not to knock over any scrolls in the process.

"Contained within each scroll is your objective, recommendations for the objective and the estimated time of completion. I tried to make these as realistic as possible. Now the village itself and the Shinobi within Konoha will not be told when you are going to begin your exam and they have not been told what your exam is. My orders to you are to keep it that way. Also, don't get caught. Sometimes when a Shinobi is given a mission they are asked by their Kage to make it so that the mission cannot be associated with neither the village nor the client who hired the ninja to complete the job. I want it so that no one can pinpoint these missions on any of you." Kakashi's tone and expression was severe, serious. He wasn't kidding around on this one.

He paused to let his gaze travel over each and every student in the classroom, to let what he had said sink in.

"How you go about completing the mission is up to you, just keep in mind that how you go about it determines whether or not you become genin. So long as every objective has been completed I don't really care how you do it. Hmmm, no actually I don't want anyone, Shinobi or not, to be harmed during this exam. That will count for an automatic disqualification." Another pause here and another stern gaze. "Some missions will require learning and research on your part before it can be completed and some will require some creative thinking. Either way, you have one week after the given signal to complete the mission. Just keep in mind that the longer time that passes the more aware the Shinobi of the village will become of the exam and they will be cautious. You can't get caught." Kakashi knew he was repeating some things that he had already said but sometimes it was necessary to stress some things.

"However, I realise that some of you might be caught nonetheless. After all you are pre-genin. So if your target or anyone else for that matter catches you twice you abort the mission. If you feel there is enough time then find me and request a new mission. You can only do this once. Consider it a lifeline, BUT this is not something you'll EVER be able to do when you become Shinobi. I want you to get used to the idea of accepting and completing any mission you're given because that's just the way a Shinobi's life is. If you successfully complete a mission and feel you have enough time, you may request a new mission."

Kakashi broke the tension by grinning widely once more and hopping down from his desk. He picked up a scroll and tossed it to a student, distributing the scrolls until every student had one.

"Sensei, why is Iruka's different?"

"Iruka's is harder and his mission will be the village wide signal for the exams to begin." Kakashi replied, making Iruka gulp. "You're dismissed to start your planning. Remember, you can't get caught and these missions can't be linked back to you."

As the students left the classroom Kakashi noted that some of them had started reading their scrolls. His amusement only grew at the stunned confusion on some while others had pale expressions of disbelief.  
"He's crazy if he thinks any one can do this. It's just not possible." One student sweat dropped to another who nodded in agreement.

Kakashi had been careful not to give 'missions' that contradicted with who the student was and where they were from. Like he didn't give a mission that involved the Hyuga to the Hyuga student in the class. Instead he gave them the Inuzuka one.

Kakashi turned his attention to Iruka who had opened his scroll, still standing in the classroom. He turned the scroll this way and that before frowning and dispelling the genjutsu on the scroll's contents.

"Set the rain on fire?" Iruka asked, looking up at the Jonin.

Kakashi didn't reply, just continued to watch the boy.

"Alright sensei, since Shinobi work in teams, I want you to be on my team for this mission." Iruka mused out loud and Kakashi was pleased that the young boy still knew how his mind worked. It was still creepy though. Each of the missions were not impossible for the pre-genin to accomplish alone, it was just far more risky and _damn near_ impossible. Working in a team would make it like child's play, but how many of them would realise that?

"Alright captain, what can I do to assist?" Kakashi had to suppress the amused chuckle.

"Well, we're going to have to give the village wide signal by setting fire to the rain." Iruka's tone had fallen into one that Kakashi had dubbed his sensei tone. The scrolls didn't have a lot in them. They had the name of the mission, which was usually the objective and the small recommendation, should Kakashi have decided to put one in. He wanted to see just what the others would do with these 'missions'. This one had the recommendation of visiting the fire style jutsu crossed referenced with the communication type jutsu in the restricted section of the library.

"So, sensei, you're going to keep watch while I go to the library. Looks like everyone will know when these exams start, not just my classmates. It seems we're going to set these exams off with a bang!" Iruka had rolled up the scroll and hidden it within the folds of his clothing before bounding out the door with Kakashi following lazily behind him.

* * *

Later that night Kakashi was in Suna once again. This time he had Naru on his chest as he leaned back in the comfy chair. The small child was fast asleep, curled into a position that only one so young could get into and find comfortable. Kakashi was simply relaxing into the soft cushioning, feeling Naru's chakra coursing through his tiny body in a slow almost lazy current. He could feel the tiny thump of the boy's heartbeat, hear the soft whoosh of air from small lungs.

And somehow this was peace.

"When are you leaving Konoha for your 'holiday'?" Gaara asked quietly.

"Soon. After the genin exam. Iruka once again figured out that the missions are impossible unless working together. He even asked me to be on his team. Although I wonder if that's cheating. I also wonder how many others will figure this out. I'd hate to fail them but it would be necessary."

Kakashi didn't move his gaze from the blond and black locks. So small, so fragile yet so powerful. Kakashi could feel Naruto's chakra, all of it, within the tiny body and wondered how something so small could hold something so powerful.

The older Gaara was sitting rather awkwardly with his own younger self held carefully in his arms. The younger Gaara was actually resting his head on the older's chest, wide eyes almost sleepy but not quite there yet as they gazed at the room around him. He seemed to be enjoying the tough, the attention and the warmth that the older Gaara was providing. The older was just afraid of dropping the red haired toddler, afraid of holding him too tightly and hurting him. Kakashi wanted to chuckle but knew that he'd wake Naru if he did.

Yes, this was peace.

* * *

Minato rubbed his eyes wearily. It had been a week since the dome incident and he was starting to wonder just when Kakashi's exams would take place. The quieter it got the more the Fourth thought he had to worry and boy had it been quiet. Kakashi's entire class hadn't been seen for a week now and that was worrying.

The blond found himself wondering just what he'd gotten himself into by agreeing to this. Those damn jonin thought they were getting off lightly on this one but Minato knew better. Don't underestimate Kakashi. You'll always get burned because underestimating the jonin was like playing with fire.

It was nearing sunset and he really needed to be getting home now. He'd promised himself that work, when possible, would not get in the way of his family. Naruto would not grow up without a father, or with a father he only knew by reputation.

So he packed up the papers he had spread out on his desk and placed them in a drawer for tomorrow. He then stood and grabbed his other belongings before poking his head out the door and smiling widely at his assistant. "I'm heading home now, see you tomorrow."

Not bothering with doors or streets for that matter, Minato simply focused his chakra and disappeared from the room. He reappeared in his living room and sank into the couch with a sigh. "Honey I'm home!" He called. He knew that he was supposed to go to her and say a proper hello. He felt guilty as hell for not doing it but he was exhausted. All this worrying about Kakashi and his graduation exam was not doing him any favours.

"Sensei." A soft voice greeted at the doorway.

Minato opened one eye lazily and looked at the younger Kakashi. In his arms he was awkwardly holding a squirming Naruto. Minato smiled, suppressing the chuckle. Chibi would not appreciate it and it had taken the other Shinobi a whole month just to work up the courage to simply hold Naruto.

A flicker of movement made the blond Hokage look just behind Kakashi. Kushina, with the widest, evilest grin she had ever had, was sneaking up behind the silver haired teen.

"Why don't you go sit on the couch Kakashi? You look uncomfortable standing over there." Minato suggested while Kushina's grin grew.

Kakashi moved slowly and carefully towards the couch, as though trying not to jostle the baby in his arms who was fussing about anyways. Minato didn't know all that much about babies but he'd been told that Naruto had a lot of energy, abnormally so for one his age. Kushina always gushed and proclaimed loudly, "Nonsense! He's a perfectly healthy Uzumaki." Minato was sure that meant his son was going to be a handful when he was older.

The moment Kakashi relaxed into the cushioning of the couch, Kushina appeared in the room and a bright flash left imprints in their vision. "Gotcha!" She cackled evilly before bouncing over to Minato and crawling into his lap. They may be parents but they were young parents.

Kushina's wild grin softened before she leaned forward and kissed Minato, her version of a hello and welcome home. A throat being cleared loudly made Kushina pull away and stick her tongue out at Kakashi. "You're just jealous."

"No I'm just worried that I'm going to have the misfortune of seeing Naruto's sibling in the making." Kakashi replied, one gloved hand moving to cover Naruto's large blue eyes.

Minato chuckled at that. Kakashi might have been a jonin on the verge of entering ANBU but he was still just a fourteen year old child.

"How's the training with future you going?" Minato asked with a warm smile directed at the jonin. Truthfully he was glad for the training as well as saddened by it. Effectively the training allowed Minato to have an excuse to keep Kakashi from ANBU for just that much longer, but it also meant the young boy was learning how to be a better killer.

"That ninja is trying to kill me." Chibi growled before sighing and looking away. "But I can't argue with results. I've progressed a lot faster under his training than what I have ever progressed before. Sorry about that one sensei but it's true."

"Well he does know what works better than what anyone ever would." Kushina supplied with a small laugh.

"Yes. He does." Chibi muttered softly, more to himself than to the others.

"Kakashi? Do you think he's alright?" Minato asked, his tone lacing with concern. "I mean with everything. Do you think he's okay?"

"I suppose he's as alright as any of us can expect to be after what he's been through." Kakashi replied with a small shrug, still mindful of the child in his arms who was slowly beginning to tire out.

Kushina snuggled closer to Minato before getting off his lap and pulling him from the couch. "Come on Lord Hokage. Time for dinner and you're helping me cook."

Minato smiled before groaning playfully. "No, anything but house chores."

As the two passed Kakashi, Minato ruffled his hair and bent down to kiss Naruto gently on the forehead.

* * *

Elsewhere in the village that same night, a certain brown haired pre-genin was standing atop the Hokage monument grinning down at the unsuspecting village below. He was waiting for the sun to go down and for the sky to darken. It was time to set the rain on fire.

Next to him, sitting cross legged and sort of keeping watch was a certain silver haired jonin.

"When you set those tags off, detonate them and grab onto my shoulder. I'll cover our tracks." Kakashi stated quietly. A patrol had passed only a moment ago but Iruka had asked Kakashi to place a minor genjutsu to hide their presence. Kakashi only did what Iruka asked, nothing more, nothing less.

"Right. And I have to detonate the tags in a two-four formation. Got it." Iruka nodded his head, his features set in concentration.

"Another five minutes and it'll be just about the right time." Kakashi mused, glancing around.

Iruka simply nodded, watching carefully.

"So how many have asked you about the missions yet?" Kakashi asked after a minute when the silence began to get adorable to him, since Iruka's usually smiling features were set in a serious pout with his tongue poking out the corner in slight concentration. Iruka took things far too seriously.

"Not enough. At this rate they'll fail." Iruka sighed. "But we shall see. They have a week from tomorrow."

"I wonder . . . well we'll just have to wait and see." Kakashi grinned, getting to his feet and beginning the hand signs that would erase all traces of their presence once they left here. "Time to shine."

Iruka allowed himself a single grin before concentrating his chakra and flowing through the hand signs he'd been practising for three days straight. Kakashi threw the Kunai with the attached tags into the sky and Iruka clapped his hands together when the Kunai were far enough and high enough. The tags began to glow in the correct order and Kakashi felt his chest warm with pride. This wasn't an easy jutsu and the kid had mastered it in three days.

Before the jutsu could take effect Iruka grabbed Kakashi's arm, since Kakashi was now standing and too tall for the boy to reach his shoulder. Kakashi teleported them to his apartment, the wards already having been disabled for just this moment.

The two rushed to the widow just as the jutsu took effect, bathing the entire village in a surreal blue glow. Iruka was panting but he was grinning from ear to ear.

"I think it's safe to say that the others know the exam has started." Kakashi murmured.

"Bang." Iruka agreed before the blue writing in the sky ignited and exploded into a shower of harmless sparks that fluttered down to the village, looking like glimmering snow. It was actually quite beautiful.

People all around the village were walking outside, admiring the glittering sparks of blue while others stared with a growing sense of unease at the giant henohenomoheji that now decorated the skies of Konoha.

The message was clear. Ready or not, Kakashi Hatake's exams were about to begin. The Hokage found himself smiling while his wife grinned in anticipation.

* * *

Minato stood in front of the gathered Jonin of Konoha. His expression showed he wasn't happy.

"Remind me again whose idea it was to make Kakashi create a different test for his genin?" Minato asked very quietly in the tone that usually meant someone was getting demoted.

There was a slight shudder of compressed fear from the Jonin but no one said a word.

In fact all of them were in various states of humiliation, all except the Nara for some reason.

"So how many passed?" Shikaku asked innocently. He didn't know why Kakashi had decided to spare him from his wrath but he was infinitely glad he had.

"Most of them. Three of the genin didn't understand or rather didn't feel it necessary to work in a team. They did complete their 'mission' however." Minato growled. "I believe Umino blew through all three of the missions he requested. No one knows how he did it but it's been speculated that he had help from a certain silver haired and conspicuously absent jonin. Either way he graduated rookie of the year."

"Awww, Sensei, I know you're just still upset about what they did to your hat, your office, your stone face, your apartment, your clothes, your hair . . . . . hell your village." Chibi snickered. He just couldn't help himself. "Look at it this way. You got off lightly and I should know." Chibi added darkly. "I'm still finding random objects that are jutsu'ed to start sprouting Gai worthy speeches whenever I walk past them. Gai now thinks I'm using his "FLAMES OF ETERNAL YOUTH" to encourage me in everyday activities. And that's just one of the things _he_ made them do to me."

"This was a long time fantasy of yours wasn't it? I knew that stick up your ass about the Shinobi rules was all just an act to hide what you really wanted to do, wasn't it?!" Minato accused, a bright pink eyebrow twitching.

"No idea what you're talking about." The Chibi replied, much the same way that he usually spoke to Gai.

Many of the jonin, hell many of the Shinobi had been forced to re-evaluate the way they saw Kakashi after that week of pure unaltered perdition.

"Careful Hatake. I'll make you train a genin team. It'll be nothing but D-ranks for you for two years! ANBU will suddenly become a very farfetched idea. So push it, really. I'm waiting." Minato really wasn't in a good mood. The paperwork on this was going to be massive!

He really should have known. After that flaring start, he should have known that things would only escalate from there.

The worst part was, no one could prove a thing. Sure they all knew it was Kakashi and his now genin but they couldn't pinpoint a prank to a specific student. Students that had been caught trying to complete a prank were suddenly not the ones that had gotten the job done. It was as though the mission had been passed off onto someone else.

By the fourth day, the Shinobi were all paranoid messes of trigger happy nerves. They stayed indoors when they could, barricaded all possible points of entry and cried when forced to leave the house for any and all reasons, even a summons from the Hokage.

"I have to admit, it was pure genius." Inoichi was now sporting a new hair style, his blond ponytail noticeably absent. The entire Yamanaka compound had also been remodelled. What had once been a calm safe haven of tranquillity for the mind-jutsu-using Shinobi, was now a brightly coloured fun house that when stared at for too long it gave one a migraine.

"I for one never knew pre-genin could do that." Chouza commented thoughtfully. Surprisingly little had happened to the Akamichi. But then again that could have been Kakashi's healthy respect for being alive. After all, there was only one thing that Akamichi held sacred and no one, absolutely no one messed with it.

"Hell if I care. I want to know what he did to my dogs!" Tsume gave a feral growl, pupils narrowing even more in her anger. The ninken were all impossible at the moment. They didn't obey commands. They were absolutely terrible around the house. They chewed everything and anything. They hardly sat still long enough for the vets to examine them properly.

As far as they could tell though, nothing serious had been done. Nothing lasting anyways. They were just extremely hyper which made sitting at attention very hard for them to do. Still . . . if she got her hands on that jonin . . .

By the fifth day most of the Shinobi being targeted had camped out in the Nara compound. The only place that seemed safe.

Not even the Hyuga and the Uchiha had been safe and some people were still wondering how that had happened.

A small knock interrupted the meeting. The door was opened and a young Itachi stood in the doorway. He bowed respectfully before stating. "My father sends his regrets but could not make it to the meeting."

"Thank you Itachi. Tell him that I understand." Minato replied with a small bow for the boy in turn. Itachi bowed once again before leaving, the door closing as he did so.

"So what happened to Fugaku?" Chibi asked, his visible eye lighting up in interest.

"Much the same as me I suppose." Minato sighed. This really wasn't good for his image.

"Speaking of, why haven't you gotten rid of the rainbow yet?" Kakashi asked, his tone as innocent as it got but Minato wasn't buying it.

"You know how don't you!" Minato accused. His brightly coloured hair was several different shades and it made his nickname of Konoha's _Yellow _Flash rather inaccurate.

"Nope. It seems to have been a new and improved version of dye that was used. The stuff he used on me made me look like a glow stick remember?" Chibi was once again snickering.

A small swirl of leaves in front of the Hokage prevented him from answering. When the leaves fluttered to the floor, a small bottle appeared. Minato picked up the bottle. On said bottle was a scribbled tag. _"Compliments of Naruto. That boy was the master at pranks. I was but his humble student. Apply to hair before washing out. Preferably wear gloves to avoid having stained hands."_

Just with that small delivery Minato knew that while Kakashi may not be in the room, he was close enough that he could see them.

Minato sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He had told Kakashi he'd pass his genin so he really had no choice. Not that he was complaining. Aside from the paperwork and the village wide clean up that now had to deal with, because foam parties, despite their name, left a major mess, he was actually quite proud of what his student had accomplished. He was even delighted at some of the results, if only he hadn't been one of the main focus points. It was worrying however that he'd been pranked successfully so many times. He was the Hokage after all.

Kakashi's little genin test had also severed a rather useful purpose of pointing out some drastic village security errors. The restricted section in the library for example, had been broken into thirty seven times. It was serious issues that were being pointed out to them and for that Minato supposed he was grateful to the jonin. He always had to go about things the roundabout way.

"As of today, the following students are now ninja of Konoha. Iruka Umino . . ." Minato began and somewhere in the shadows, watching patiently, a silver haired jonin smiled in satisfaction.

* * *

"You're leaving now, aren't you?" Iruka asked.

"Only for a little while." Kakashi replied. He was standing at his apartment door, saying good bye to Iruka. "You'll have to keep working hard. You have a lot of potential Iruka and I'd hate to see it wasted."

"Yes sensei."

Kakashi watched the genin silently, taking in the slightly stiff shoulders, the hidden emotions behind veiled eyes, the disgruntled body language.

"I know you're still angry that I'm not going to be your jonin sensei but that's just the way it is Iruka. I really am sorry that I'm not but I have to go away for a little while. Besides, I'm not the best sensei. You'll see with your new sensei. They're going to be loads better than me." Kakashi tried to comfort the genin but it really wasn't working.

"I'm angry that you're leaving. You say it's a holiday but I don't believe you. You're going to do something dangerous aren't you!" Iruka demanded, fighting back tears.  
Kakashi was surprised by the sudden outburst, but he didn't say anything. He couldn't. So instead he said nothing.

Iruka looked away, his bottom lip jutting out in an angry pout. "Just come back safe."

"I'll always try my best. And so should you." Kakashi said softly. It was a farewell.

Everyone else had already been taken care of. He'd left a training schedule for Chibi. He'd discussed last minute plans with Minato. He'd told Tenzou that he needed to work hard on his skills as a Shinobi, to abuse his advantage with the ANBU and to become the best that he could be. He'd even said good bye to Kushina and little Naruto. All that was left was Iruka.

"See you soon sensei." Iruka smiled at him, a smile that hid his tears, before dashing away.

Kakashi sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets. That boy just wasn't supposed to be a Shinobi and that was what Kakashi like most about him.

A swirl of leaves is all that he left behind as he disappeared from Konoha to go on his 'holiday'.

**Ideas for Kakashi's graduation exam are welcome. I have a few myself but it's always fun to have plenty of pranks flying around. **

**If any one has any questions feel free to ask me. **


	14. Chapter 14 Important discussions?

**Sorry for the wait. Exams were hectic but they're almost done now, just got one more then I'm all done. XD**

**Thanks for the reviews in the last chapter and for the suggestions. I'll type them up and add them as omakes at the bottom of future chapters with some other omakes. **

**A big thank you to my beta Lil Miss Morningstar who has written her own Naruto fic and you guys should go check it out. It's called Looking Up into the Sky. **

**The pain of a new day**

**Chapter 14**

Kakashi reappeared inside the nursery where Gaara was waiting for him. The woman that usually cared for Gaara Junior stiffened but otherwise kept her surprise to herself. "Back for good this time?" Gaara intoned from his spot by the door frame where he was watching the girl like a hawk since he still hadn't decided whether or not he trusted her. Poor girl. It was no wonder she was always so jumpy.

"Yes. Everything is sorted." Kakashi replied walking over to where Naru lay and picking up the wiggling child. "In terms of events, Iruka graduated the genin exams with an oddly lower mark than I expected him to but I think that was his own doing. Wonder what he's up to. Anyways, my younger self in now in possession of both of Obito's eyes, just like me. Naruto has the Kyuubi sealed within him while still having both his parents around to protect him. Jiraiya is still trying to get my Icha Icha books. The villagers think I'm on holiday. Minato thinks he has me under his thumb and the other hidden villages are growing restless. Story of my life."

"I can't imagine why one Shinobi is making such a fuss." Gaara replied. "Even if that Shinobi has a lot of information. It's not like you're a Jinchuriki."

"It doesn't matter. They'll get over it. For now, our primary objective is reconnaissance. I've been thinking about something. I'll talk more about it when we're alone." Kakashi shrugged, content to give his attention to the little bundle in his arms. He really had missed the odd little baby.

"Is he your son?" A timid voice asked, her gaze not meeting Kakashi's. She also knew better than to rat on Kakashi and Gaara. The red haired Suna nin was very persuasive when he wanted to be.

"Well I'm supposed to be raising him." Kakashi grinned back. Gaara did not miss the fact that Kakashi never openly claimed Naru as his son. Was that his way of making up to his sensei for not telling him the truth about the boy? Gaara highly doubted that the Fourth Hokage of Konoha did not at least suspect that the child was his son. He just hadn't said anything about it to Kakashi so Gaara concluded that it was only speculation and nothing more.

He also didn't think that 'they'll get over it' was the correct way to approach the growing tension among the neighbouring Villages. But he wasn't entirely sure what to do about it either. Give them what they wanted? What did they want anyway? Kakashi's death or Kakashi's secrets?

Gaara watched silently as Kakashi gave Naru a once over and the girl in the room finished dressing his younger self. It was odd, seeing the child and knowing it was himself. He wondered if he could perhaps convince his father to allow the younger Gaara to see his siblings. He closed his eyes as he remembered that his siblings had taken in the fear of villages and had learned to fear him as well. They were still young though, young enough that perhaps they would be curious before they were fearful.

However Gaara Junior was still too young, just under a year. Kankuro and Temari were also still too young. Neither would fully understand the danger of the sand. He could wait for now and risk the fear taking root in his siblings, or he could start forming the bonds of family. He'd seen young siblings like that. Parents hovering close by as the older sibling carefully held the younger infant. Perhaps Kakashi would help him in this regard. Although the idea of Kakashi as a parent was laughable even if he was in charge of Naru. Such things were, understandably, things that only ever happened once in a blue moon. Gaara wished he'd been staring at the moon the night they had decided to create Naru.

Kakashi placed Naru into the crib that Gaara had been placed in when the girl had finished her duties. She had left without a word, her fear evident. It was a wonder Gaara had managed to remain sane at all. He'd been surrounded by the bitterness of fear his whole life. Gaara's father had not seen fit to forbid anyone from knowing the truth about Gaara like the Third Hokage had with Naruto. It was a shame really and Gaara had paid many times over for that. Word of his demon had spread quickly and there had always been enemies for the young Shinobi. Never peace.

Thank the Gods for Naruto and that big fat mouth of his as well as his hard head.

"No one comes here except for that girl, but she lives here too. I also stay here." Gaara said quietly as he watched his younger self take in the world around him. He was always like that, silent and observant. Gaara was surprised when Kakashi lifted the small boy into his arms, straightening the clothing he'd ruffled as he'd lifted the child who seemed just as startled at being picked up. In Gaara Junior's tiny hands was a stuffed bear that was clutched to his tiny person as though afraid that too would leave him all alone.

"Well little Gaara, you want to see more than this room?" Kakashi grinned at the child, not at all worried about sudden sand attacks. "You wouldn't believe it kiddo, from the way you've been living so far, but there are several other rooms in this place and even more outside of it. You'd think that your older self would show you but perhaps he thinks you're happier in here. I dunno, I'll ask him. Naruto was born a little while ago. You don't know it yet but you two are going to be great friends . . ."

Gaara watched in amazement as Kakashi had a long one sided conversation with the little red haired child, who listened without fail. Whether he understood what was being said to him or not was another story but Kakashi kept talking, keeping his tone and chakra friendly and comforting.

For the first time Gaara witnessed his younger self smile. He realised that Kakashi was trying to expose younger Gaara to something other than fear and hatred. Children needed to be touched, simply to know that you were there. Gaara never had that. They'd all been too afraid of him.

"Thank-you." Gaara muttered.

"Huh?" Kakashi asked, turning his attention to the older Gaara with confusion and breaking off his little conversation of nonsense.

"For doing that. I hadn't realised." Gaara explained awkwardly, gesturing to the younger red head in Kakashi's arms. Some things were so instinctual that one did not realise that it was happening at all. He'd accepted his life of fear and loneliness a long time ago and as such had forgotten about the small things.

"No biggy. You've been stuck with Naru for a while so it's only fair right?" Kakashi grinned.

"So what was it you wanted to talk about?" Gaara asked with a cough, still not comfortable with normal everyday conversation that didn't involve killing that someone or other.

"Uh, yes. Well for the next little while this is going to be our base of operations. Your father will make sure it's well guarded so we won't have to be as vigilant. The people's fear of the Shukaku will make sure it's private, aside for the girl, but I'm sure you can win her over with your charm and good looks." Kakashi especially enjoyed the shock that one got him. Gaara appreciated the fact that Kakashi had said fear of the Shukaku and not him. It was thoughtful. "From here we'll take turns between guarding the brats and gathering information. Our main objectives are Orochimaru and the Akatsuki. I've been wondering though, between the Akatsuki and Kabuto, dead Shinobi had become troublesome. We either need to completely destroy the Shinobi we kill so that no trace of their DNA remains or we need to recruit them for when the time comes that we'll need them."

"I agree. Dead Shinobi have never before been a problem but that was before Kabuto. Why don't we just kill the idiot and be done with it?" Gaara almost growled. "While he's still nothing but a powerless child."

"I thought we'd wait till after those lovely chunin exams. See we can use that to calculate just how much our interference with the Kyuubi attack will have changed the events of our past and their future." Kakashi grinned, now looking at little Gaara, his voice going all gooey and annoying.

"Alright. If we're faced with an opponent that had been resurrected by Kabuto we'll just have to make the decision from there based upon whether they can be swayed over to our side and just how useful they'll be to us." Gaara replied with a small nod.

"Harsh but adequate. Don't you think so little Gaara." Kakashi's voice had gone all gooey again. Once the jonin had figured out that babies didn't understand you he'd caught on rather quickly to the 'talking like an idiot in front of the child' fad all adults seemed to get when in front of babies and it was quickly getting on Gaara's nerves.

"Cut that out will you!" Gaara snapped and his younger self actually giggled. "But why, Gaara likes it?" Kakashi drawled. "I do NOT like it." Gaara snapped which only made Kakashi chuckle and younger Gaara giggle again.

"You know, if we play our cards right. We can end this war by the chunin exams." Kakashi mused.

"How do you figure?"

"Well we killed the Akatsuki but then Kabuto managed to revive them. Kabuto will be at the chunin exams. Take care of Orochimaru and Kabuto there then we can spend the rest of our days happily flushing out Sound ninja rats and Akatsuki bastards as Naruto so eloquently describes them." Kakashi cooed down at the younger Gaara.

"I understand." Gaara all but snarled, pointedly ignoring the fact that Kakashi was doing it again. "However, Orochimaru and Kabuto were only ever at those specific exams because of Sasuke. Even if Kabuto was in the other exams, who's to say that should we prevent the Uchiha massacre that Orochimaru will even bother going to those one's at all?"

"Simple. Orochimaru likes quality. He won't settle for a Sharingan just because it's easy to get a hold of. No, he'll go for the two brothers, Itachi and Sasuke. I'm planning on keeping Itachi close by so he'll probably go for Sasuke yet again. We'll just be there to stop him." Kakashi replied.

"As you assume." Gaara deadpanned.

"As I assume." Kakashi agreed knowing the meaning of those words. This was all speculation and as such it could all change in an instant.

"However, that is what we'll be gathering information for so that we may be able to make better assumptions." Gaara added thoughtfully.

"Lovely way of putting it." Kakashi agreed with a grin before promptly handing the mini Gaara to the older one and saying cheerfully, "I think he needs changing."

* * *

Kakashi was actually quite amazed at how peaceful Gaara seemed here in Suna. Kakashi himself was boiling but that couldn't be helped. He silently apologised to Naru for leaving him here for so long but it wasn't like the boy was old enough to understand the sentiment behind the words so he kept them to himself.

Gaara approached him about three days after he had arrived with a rather odd but important request, to Gaara that was. Kakashi could see that this was something the nineteen year old felt very strongly about and as such he didn't question it, simply obeyed. Together they sat down and planned it all out, taking into account as many variables as their collective minds could, even if it was a little hard since neither of them had an actual understanding of the topic. The topic?

Toddlers.

Two days later they were ready, plan set and waiting to be put into action. Kakashi watched as Gaara suggested family bonding to the Kazekage. Of course Kakashi had been disguised as a mere pupil of Gaara's at the time, a weak one at that so as not to raise suspicions about his presence. Kankuro was two years older than Gaara and Temari was three years older. Kakashi didn't know how Gaara planned for family bonding when they were so small but he left the nineteen year old to do whatever it was he was doing. It was amusing to watch though.

Gaara's reasoning to his father was that giving Gaara a reason to fight for the village would make it easier for him to control the sand and therefore his family bonding would come in handy. While he had proposed the idea, he'd sounded incredibly cold and uncaring. He'd only stated what could be gained in terms of value and Kakashi figured out that this is how the Kazekage saw the world, in shades of value. He didn't care about things that he didn't see any worth in. Like the way he had kept giving Kakashi glares throughout the whole meeting even though Kakashi kept his head bowed and never spoke a word, sticking to the shadows. He had seen Kakashi as weak and a waste of time.

Nevertheless the Kazekage agreed and that was how the weekly 'play dates' came about. Obviously, since Temari was the only one who had any sort of understanding, a remarkable amount since she was only three or so, she was the one that seemed to take charge of the situation. Kankuro appeared to be used to her bossy treatment and happily went along with it, since the poor boy really didn't know any better.

Gaara had had to instruct them, carefully reminding them that young Gaara should not be startled or hurt since he had the sand that would always protect him. Temari was interested in Naru but she knew there were no family ties. That didn't mean she left the poor child alone though. She fussed over him just as much as she fussed over her two brothers.

And that was when Kakashi finally understood Gaara's reasoning for starting this so early even though he'd have to be far more observant, work so much harder to make sure everyone was safe. Temari and Kankuro were far too young to understand the fear the people had of their brother. Sure they felt it and even had their doubts in the beginning but they were not yet old enough to have adopted the same attitude. They were still young enough and curious enough about this mysterious baby brother of theirs to get to know him, to get near enough to actually play with him, even if Gaara himself was far too young to participate much.

Once a week had changed to twice and soon that grew to three times a week. Kakashi was growing so used to being surrounded by small people that he hardly flinched in their presence anymore. The girl that had been charged with caring for Gaara had grown less timid and seemed to actually see that Gaara wasn't the monster she had first believed him to be. She started to show affection for the small child and this pleased the older Gaara greatly, even if he didn't show it.

Gaara and Kakashi didn't just focus their attention on the sand siblings, whom they had begun to train as well. Since they already knew their strengths it was easy. (The Kazekage had made one request, Gaara's ninjutsu training was to be left to him.) The two Shinobi from the future had been doing as planned, each one taking turns to venture out of Suna and gather the information they needed. It was more Kakashi than Gaara but one of them was always with Naru and the Sand siblings. Stealth was of the essence and so far no one had caught on.

Naru had been receiving training as well. As soon as he'd started walking he'd been roped into it by the Sand siblings who had come to see Naru as a younger brother, who usually ended up being the butt of their jokes. Odd jokes in Kakashi's opinion, mainly because he didn't get toddler humour. Gaara thought it was funny though so he figured it was Sand Shinobi humour.

The training wasn't out right training but rather turned into silly games, like hide and seek with genjutsu involved and playing tag with discretely placed weights that none of the children knew about. The weights themselves weren't very strong, just enough to not be noticed yet still have an effect and were gradually strengthened over time. The girl that usually looked after younger Gaara turned out to be a genin who was training in the art of wind manipulation similar to what Temari had used and Gaara managed to convince her to teach Temari as well, only without the wind and only the fan for now. Kankuro was still too young in Gaara's opinion for puppet master training and Kakashi didn't question it as Gaara was the expert here.

Gaara and Kakashi had also taken great pains to convince Naru in a highly roundabout way to wear a mask, like Kakashi's. They wanted to hide his whiskers and part of the reason Kakashi had decided to do his information gathering away from Konoha was so that no one could make the connection between the Yondiame's son and Naru.

Before the two knew it, it had been almost two years since Kakashi had left the Leaf, well gone on an extended holiday. They had also changed the way they had started to gather their information. There was only so much one could gather by simply watching. Open reactions could also be useful and that was what the two were aiming for now. Kakashi had made sure that he was spotted, several times and in several of the hidden villages. Gaara remained hidden though. He was enjoying his false identity, telling Kakashi frequently that he did not envy him in the slightest.

There was also the Kage meeting coming up. Kakashi knew that it had been moved closer, and closer still so that they could all discuss a topic that was making every Hidden Village leader very nervous, Kakashi Hatake.

* * *

Minato rubbed his eyes tiredly as he sat at his place during the meeting. He hated these darn things and this was his first one! They'd discussed so many mundane and _unnecessary_ things! Minato knew exactly what they really wanted to talk about and hell he wanted to get to that too, not really but it was something that had to be gotten out the way, and soon. The tension was building and that didn't bode well in a room full of tentative alliances. They had only just ended a war not two years prior. It was still a sore sport.

"Alright. Enough about the weather predictions and possible, very vague possibilities at that, for food shortages. Can we please just get to the reason we're all really here." Minato finally stated when everyone looked to him when it was his turn to comment on the possible food shortage, a shortage Minato was convinced wasn't real at all, just everyone playing nice.

Minato was the youngest there and his inexperience was something that really grated the other Kages. He could see it but they would just have to get over it. Sarutobi was here as well, only he was more background and only added his opinions to Minato and not all that often either much to Minato's annoyance.

"Alright then. The next topic of discussion is Kakashi Hatake."

Minato really hated the way they didn't make the distinction between the two. Younger Kakashi was not an issue so they should make a point to add something like Future or Older. Not just Kakashi Hatake. It made him feel like they were gunning for both of them.

"Since Hatake is of the Leaf, and has more personal connections I don't think Yondaime Hokage should have much say in this discussion. Hatake is after all, his student."

"That's absurd! I have about as much control over that man as you do." Minato stated, his voice calm but inside he was livid. "In case you've forgotten he deliberately kept events that affected the Leaf substantially to himself. He has no inclination to tell me anything and all our efforts to learn anything have been fruitless. Everything we do know is because he's allowed us to and everything he says has a reason. Nothing is given without cause." Not entirely true. He knew that if he asked Kakashi out right then the other would not lie to him. He just hadn't asked.

"So you're saying that you cannot control a potential threat such as Hatake. Is it wise to even let him live at all?"

"I believe Hatake is more valuable to us alive." The Mizukage said quietly, her face thoughtful. Apparently, there had been some sort of internal conflict after Tobi had been killed in Konoha. From what little information that Minato had been able to gather, the Yondaime Mizukage had been controlled for most of his rein. Mei, as far as Minato was concerned, was a far better Kage than Yagura. More level headed and less inclined to randomly kill people.

"For information." Minato stated drily. "Whether he is from the future or not, Hatake is still a Shinobi of Konoha." He added firmly.

"That does not appear to matter much. After all, we capture ninja from other villages all the time. Why should this be any different?" A's gruff tone asked. That man grated on Minato's nerves. They had a standing dislike for each other as well as a grudging respect. Each one was willing to do what was best for their respective villages.

"Killing him or capturing him won't be easy. He is a man who has come from a time where he is desperate enough to attempt something as ludicrous as time travel. That means he's survived through whatever horrors made him so desperate. He is not an opponent to be trivial about." The Yondaime Kazekage added quietly. "For the moment, Yondaime Hokage is perhaps our best hope of keeping the Shinobi in check. After all, he is the man's Kage and Sensei. However, can the Hokage perform this task without fail?"

Minato didn't reply immediately. Now that his attention was focused on the Kazekage, he also noticed those around the Kazekage. One of them was a Shinobi that was hunched over, with a heavy cloak obscuring their features. This was a familiar Shinobi and he realised with a start that it was Gaara. However, Kakashi had told him that the boy's father knew nothing of his true identity.

Behind Gaara was another Shinobi that made Minato choke on the water he'd just taken a sip of. He coughed and spluttered. The gall of that man! Sneaking into a Kage meeting! Minato wanted nothing more than to throttle him and demand when he was coming home. It had been two years already!

But he forced himself to remain composed after receiving some odd looks. He waved a hand and smiled brightly. "Nothing to worry about. I was just remembering a scene my sensei was describing to me as his idea for his newest book."

At his statement there were some disgusted hisses and surprisingly some murmurs of interest.

Minato pushed that all aside to focus on the meeting, only now he was painfully aware of the Shinobi standing by the Kazekage, an evil gleam in his eye and his henged face grinned mischievously.

"So Minato, can you keep your dog on a leash?" that fence-sitter bastard from Iwa asked sweetly but his intentions were anything but. He hated Minato with a passion and really, the feeling was mutual.

"Kakashi is a Shinobi of Konoha and as such he obeys my orders. If I told him to do something he'd do it. He will not question it. He will not fail it. He is a Shinobi of exceptional skill. Can you say the same of your own Shinobi?" Minato replied back just as sweetly.

"Then where is he now?" Mei asked. A reasonable question to be sure and one that couldn't be answered with 'right over there'.

"He wanted to go on holiday. Most don't realise this, but Hatake has been a Shinobi of the Leaf since he was five years old. I think that at the age of thirty-three, one can ask for a holiday and get it after serving for that long." Minato replied casually. "Actually, I have a question of my own. What business is it of the other villages when it involves Kakashi Hatake? Why is it an issue at all?"

There was silence at his question for a full minute before A finally spoke up. He wasn't one to sugar coat things and that was one of the reason's Minato respected him. After all each Kage probably had their own reasons for wanting Kakashi either dead or captured.

"A ninja with knowledge of the future presents a complication for the other villages. Everything we plan to do, every mission we take, we have to wonder if that ninja knows about it, if they know that we plan to make some action or other. It's actually quite frustrating. He's your Shinobi so you don't have to worry about these things."

"Do you really think that I do not think of such things myself? That it does not cause me the same amount of endless worrying as it does for you?" Minato smiled sadly. "It is perhaps worse for me because I would expect Kakashi to have the best interest of his comrades at heart and as such would tell me whether the mission I had assigned to that team three weeks ago was going to meet an ambush leaving no survivors. But then I have to realise that Kakashi is but one Shinobi who couldn't possibly know the outcome of every mission, of every choice ever made by merely his own village. As Kages yourselves, you know how much is hidden from the Shinobi who serve under you. Why would one Shinobi automatically know all Konoha's secrets, never mind that of the other villages?"

Minato paused to consider his own words. "I have to wonder whether Kakashi would step in to stop something as trivial as a few skirmishes between two teams from different villages that would end badly. Would he care enough to actually do something about it? Or is he only concerned about events that would affect the whole village? So far, all he's done is cause me headaches. The Kyuubi disaster was one that might have been avoided had he said something but he didn't. He, for all intents and purposes, is thoroughly unmotivated to interfere with the events of our time."

"Why would you not simply order him to tell you?" Iwa again. That old croak really ought to die sometime soon.

"Because I don't want to."

Minato's quiet statement was met with an uproar of disbelief. They couldn't understand.

"_Everyone here wants clear answers with no room for confusion. They want to know everything right this moment . . . yet that's not the way life works. You don't get to know what tomorrow will bring and just because I'm here that doesn't mean it's suddenly okay to find out when you're going to die and how, because really that's what most of you are worried about. In life, you don't get to know the why's and how's of all the things in your life just because someone knows the answers." Kakashi paused to look up at the ceiling. He was silent for a full minute before he continued, still staring at the ceiling. "I don't want your perception of the future, based on what I tell you, to change the way you make decisions. There are many things that can change just by a simply event and should I tell you exactly how things are supposed to play out, you'll let that rule your decisions. Everything will be made with the thought in mind of how it'll change what is to come, like reading the last chapter of a book before you've even started it." _

No, the other Kage didn't understand. How could they when they didn't see how truly special Kakashi was.

"If you won't do something about him, then perhaps it'll be interesting to see what happens when the younger Kakashi Hatake, one much less skilled, is targeted." Iwa bastard. May you eternally burn in hell with a runny tummy and no toilet paper.

"Oh, you can try, but little Kakashi is so much harder to kill than one would initially believe. He likes his ANBU mask for all the wrong reasons." Kushina said suddenly. Up till now she hadn't uttered a word.

"So what? Is the child as unstable as the adult?" the Kazekage mused. "Like a rabid dog that should be put down."

"More like a trained dog ready to bite at a moment's notice."

"Kakashi. You shouldn't be here." Minato sighed. The shadow clone of Hatake was grinning at the gathered Kage with an odd familiarity that was probably all too true. Meaning he'd spent too much time around the people in this room.

"Aww, but sensei. I was supposed to send in my report two days ago and I was told I could find you here. I just thought you'd like to know that Suna is still as hot as ever, Mist is still far too wet and Iwa still hates Konoha." Kakashi pouted before tossing him a scroll.

"Why is it covered in bits of raw macaroni?" Minato asked, holding the scroll gingerly.

"Hahaha, the kids thought it was fun to play with my stuff. That idiot red head thought it would be funny to teach them noodle art or whatever that is." Kakashi explained and for once Minato found his excuse to be slightly plausible. He did have a two year old Naruto after all.

"Red head? Kids?" Mei asked.

"Long story." Kakashi waved away. "Been staying at this inn where there's a red head and kids."

"Didn't seem so long when you say it like that." Minato muttered under his breath.

"Oh, sensei. Do you know where I can get a pet monkey? That's the reason I came here." Kakashi asked, his grin hopeful.

"A pet monkey, why on earth would you want one of those?" Minato asked incredulously.

"Well the kid that was gluing the macaroni to my scroll wouldn't give it back till I promised him something. He said that he wanted a pet monkey. I told him that we have plenty of pets back at home, you know in the forest of death." Kakashi explained.

All the Shinobi from Konoha started to sweat drop before Kushina stated very comfortingly which confused Kakashi. "Sweetie, you do know that there aren't really any animals in the forest of death right? We just tell that to the genin so that they'll stay away from it." In fact it was so that the ANBU had somewhere to meet other than their headquarters without fear for being discovered.

"There aren't?" Kakashi for some reason looked utterly stricken at this. "But what about Fluffy?"

"Who's Fluffy?" Minato found himself compelled to ask with a raised brow.

"I'm more worried about what." Kushina muttered under her breath.

"He's my pet from the forest of death. We go waaaaaaaay back to when I was a genin. I feed him all the time." Kakashi replied with a sagely nod.

Minato leaned back a little to look at the ANBU behind him. "_Are_ there any animals in the forest of death?"

"No Lord Hokage. Nothing dangerous. Only the usual forest dwelling creatures." Was the curt toneless reply.

"Want to meet him?" Kakashi asked with a wide excited grin.

"Sure." Minato replied thinking that it couldn't be more than a squirrel or something and that Kakashi would show him back at home. How wrong he'd been.

Kakashi disappeared with a quick hold on.

"Is he going to bring it here?" the Kazekage replied his tone conveying a hint of worry.

Minato wanted to slam his head against the nearest flat surface. This meeting had gotten way off track. _Please let it be a squirrel, please let it be a squirrel . . ._

When Kakashi reappeared in the room there wasn't a squirrel with him. Minato was vaguely impressed with the feat of Kakashi reappearing in the room at all seeing as they weren't in Konoha and teleporting jutsus weren't all that useful for distance unless they were modified, such as the Flying Thunder God technique.

"See? Fluffy." Kakashi grinned before gesturing to the not so fluffy giant Onbaa.

"Is that an Onbaa?" Kushina squealed in excitement.

"Onbaa? Is that what he is? Aren't those really rare?" Kakashi replied.

Kushina hopped over the desk and ran over to the giant white furred _thing_, that well, didn't look at all happy to be there. A soft growling vibrated throughout the room and Minato found himself gulping and leaning back slightly. The other Kage were watching in interest as Kushina and Kakashi talked about the creature in an almost loving manner and how the Hokage was starting to turn pale. Just what exactly was an Onbaa?

"Hay big brother, can I go play with the Onbaa too?" B suddenly asked, his eyes shining in adoration.

"S-sure." A replied while B whooped and approached the creature. B spoke to the creature in his usual fashion, amazing those present apart from A and Kakashi with his ability to speak to and understand animals.

"Alright Kakashi, I think it's time to take Fluffy home. He's starting to look grumpy." Minato stated nervously when the growling began to subtly increase. Minato coughed into his fist to hide his groan when three Awwws chorused back at him. Kushina was going to be nearly impossible to please for a few weeks.

"Say good bye to your new friends Fluffy." Kakashi said very seriously to the behemoth of a _pet_. When the hell did Kakashi get that thing anyways?

"_**ONBAA**_!" Oh, so it actually made a noise and apparently that was where it got its name from. Surprisingly the gruff noise that was more of a growl actually sounded somewhat like a farewell.

Kakashi waved before disappearing with the large animal.

"You know I'm starting to think that Kakashi's never really had a very healthy perception of the world." The ANBU behind him muttered. "Perhaps giving him the Wolf mask wasn't such a bad idea after all."

Minato chose not to comment. If Kakashi could summon that beast to the battle field it would mean a lot of trouble for the enemy. Minato wasn't clueless about those animals and their reputations. He also wasn't oblivious to what Kakashi was doing. He'd just showed the council of Kages that he had ways of protecting himself without even having to lift a finger. By stating he had the thing since a genin, which he probably had, it told the council that this beast was also a pet of the younger Kakashi. Crazy, but lethally intelligent.

He had just ensured the one thing that was sought after in the Shinobi world more than information, which was what they wanted from Kakashi, the fear of attacking.

Very clever Kakashi.

"Shall we continue with the meeting?" Minato asked, shaking everyone from their dazes.

"What was that thing?" A asked with some interest. Kumo _was_ known for its animal sanctuary.

"It's called an Onbaa. A fearsome creature that up till now was believed to be nothing but a legend in Konoha. It's not something to be taken lightly as most Shinobi would have difficulty in killing it. Even Jiraiya, whom apparently met one, said he almost died while confronting it." Minato skilfully left out the part where Jiraiya had been a genin at the time.

"And he keeps that thing as a pet?" Iwa bastard may you rot in the very bowels of hell.

"It seems so." Minato sighed, seeing that this wasn't going to be dropped any time soon.

"Amazing. Big Brother, we must get one." B said happily.

"Not now B. That creature is not native to our country." A replied while his brother went back to his spot behind him.

Kushina also hopped back over the desk and sat down again. "Awww Minato, I think he's cute. I want one too."

"And where are we supposed to find one much less put it?" Minato sighed, praying to any God that would listen that his wife would be reasonable about this.

"Kakashi found one when he was a genin. It can't be too hard." Kushina's eyes were alight with determination and excitement. He knew that look all too well and he really didn't like it. "Just think! Naruto will love it." The boy probably would too.

"What if it eats him?" Minato asked carefully, his own face going green at the thought.

"Don't be silly Minato, why would it do that?"

"I don't know maybe because it's a ferocious man eating beast." Minato replied with a smile that did not reach his eyes.

"Oh yeah." Kushina pouted. "If forgot about that part."

"I propose we take a break and get back to this meeting some time later." Minato sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I second that." Mei stated.

"I agree." The Kazekage stated tonelessly. Done and dusted. Three out of five meant it was happening. Now all Minato needed to do was find a nice quiet room with a sound proof seal on it and a nice pile of comfy pillows that would be marvellously suited for screaming one's frustrations into.

* * *

They were once again seated in the suffocating room with the annoying issues that still needed to be resolved. Kakashi Hatake still being the number one issue on that list.

"I would like to know when Hatake will be returning to Konoha." Mei asked with a slight inclination of her head. A bloody good question too, one that Minato truthfully didn't know how to answer.

"Well, he'd just been to Konoha. After all he just visited the forest of death." Minato replied with a cheerful smile that was met with glares. "Permanently? I suppose he'll return once he's gotten bored with his holiday." Or gotten bored with whatever scheme he's cooked up.

"What was in that report he gave you?" Iwa bastard that really needed to fall from his self-imagined high pedestal and into some dark deep pit of despair that held Ibiki within it.

Minato wanted to reply that it was none of his business but this meeting was more about convincing the other nations that attacking Konoha all because of one Shinobi was a bit of an over kill.

Instead the young blond Hokage reached into his vest and pulled out the macaroni covered scroll. He unrolled it and began to read "_The Village Hidden in the Rain is well, how can I put this . . . is wet. It's always raining here – without fail – and while the buildings are interesting and very refreshing to see, I find that the rain tends to put a slight damper on things. For a village that is shrouded in rain all the time it sure has a lot of metallic buildings. I wonder how they keep them from rusting. It would be useful to know since I could then apply the same technique to my ninja tools instead of that messy oil we use. I also noticed that the rain is rather heavy on a Monday and even more so on a Wednesday. On a Saturday the rain is less than all the other days by exactly three millimetres. I measured. I think the rain knows what day of the week it is. Why it would make a difference is beyond me. I believe that I'll stay here until there's a break in the rain. I'm interested to see what the villagers do when that happens. I wonder where they do their washing since it's always raining. Where do they hang it out to dry? Not for the first time I have to be grateful that I live in Konoha since I'm not sure I like this much rain. My feet are starting to become constantly wrinkly. Like an old person or something. I did hear rumours that there's a group in here somewhere that opposes their leader. Kudos to them since any man that makes his followers live in perpetual rain is a bastard that deserves a thousand deaths. Have I mention how much I don't like rain? Every time it rains in Konoha it usually means something bad happened. I wonder why that is. Anyways this place is actually quite sad because despite the rain, there are still a lot of signs reminiscent of the Second Shinobi War. I know we, as Konoha, played a part in that and it's sad to think that we chose another village to be our battle ground. It's no wonder Hanzo is such a grouch.–_"

"Alright. I think we've heard enough." Mei sighed, cutting off the rather dismal report. That was too bad it actually got better, more humorous. It was also a good thing because the report went on to explain about Hanzo and the Akatsuki. Apparently Danzou had been interfering there as well. As a result of this revelation, Minato was forced to conclude that he was going to have to do something about the man. It also revealed something about a man named Nagato, an old student of Jiraiya's who had been believed to have been dead. The Toad Sage had left an hour ago to go to the man at Kakashi's urging.

"So Hatake truly is on vacation?" the Kazekage asked.

To reply to his question, Minato briefly scanned over the report before reading out another part, "_I really think that seeing the world's largest raindrop is overrated in a village filled with rain. It made the difficulty of getting inside the place, and let me just add that their security really is a bitch, rather anti-climactic. After all who wants to see the world's largest raindrop when it's constantly raining? I think next on my list I'm going to see the elemental nation's largest rice patty in the land of rice patties. Jiraiya highly recommended it for some reason. I think it's more to do with the bath houses than anything else really. Speaking of Jiraiya, he's still finding me at the oddest time. Today I saw a toad and I think it was one of _his _toads. It kept staring at me. Wonder what it wants. I even think it tried to eat me, or at least kidnap me. But I distracted it with some macaroni. Toads like food, it's weird but I'm not complaining. Still I wonder what it wanted."_

"Did you have to read that?" A asked blandly.

"Well I guess it does answer the question." Mei reasoned. "Still, one must ask, does Hatake have ulterior motives? What I mean is that there have been troubling reports from all of the Hidden Villages, not just the Five Great Shinobi Nations."

"All these reports have stated was that he'd been spotted. There's no proof that he's done anything at all." The Raikage scoffed. Minato was beginning to like the man as well as respect him.

But those reports were troubling to Minato as well. He'd read them all and as A had pointed out, they said nothing more than times and locations. The lack of information didn't bother Minato at all. No, he was more concerned that there was information to begin with. He knew that even at the age Kakashi was now, he could move through a Hidden Village without being seen at all. This was only amplified by the fact that there had been no reports at all for a year and about four months. These reports only started flooding in, yes flooding, around three months ago. What was that man up to?

"We cannot assume that he's doing nothing. In fact due to the very nature of the situation we find ourselves in I believe it would be in our best interest if we assumed the worst and just dealt with it as such." This was from the Tsuchikage of Iwa. Typical. Those morons were still sore about Minato. Crawl into an insect invested cesspool of vermin with Danzou would you already!

"For all we know Kakashi could just be passing through." Minato stated with a shrug. He didn't believe his own words for a moment not that he let that show. He knew Kakashi well enough to know that he was up to something. Besides the sightings were too random to be simply passing through. There was no start or stop, a continuous sequence of places. He was literally everywhere and anywhere. It certainly did give them all reason to be worried.

Besides all that, he really welcomed anyone here to try tokill the future-nin. Something told him that they'd be about as successful as his own two year old son might be should he try.

"Honestly, do you really think that's the case?" Someone scoffed but it was muttered too low to be sure who had said it.

No, Minato didn't but he refused to admit as much. He might be the man's former teacher but he'd eat his own sealing scrolls if he ever knew what was going on in Kakashi Hatake's mind.

"You know he could be killing other Shinobi. We have no way of knowing which ninja that have died under mysterious circumstances or have yet to be found are not just Hatake's actions."

"Oh lay off. The number of dead and missing Shinobi have not increased at all since Kakashi Hatake's arrival so it's highly unlikely that it was the Leaf Shinobi at all." A argued.

A roar of noise greeted that statement and Minato did nothing to stop it. Everyone was yelling their own points, angrily proclaiming that they were correct.

"We can't just blame everything on Kakashi Hatake just because it appears convenient. If we adopt that attitude now, we will stop looking for the actual reason behind things. Actual crimes and things of worry will go unnoticed and it could potentially ruin us." Minato finally said when the noise had reached its peak and arguments were just repetitions. He'd said it slightly louder than what everyone was used to hearing from him so it got the desired results.

"What makes you so sure that Hatake isn't a threat right now?"

It was a very good question.

"Kakashi has, as of yet, only acted out towards individuals _after_ they have committed a crime that has exposed their true natures. Kakashi has not made any pre-emptive strikes. Annoyingly enough, he's only acted when the people have implicated themselves and have threatened the safety of the Leaf and her people." Minato replied, trying to be as non-threatening as he could. After all he was trying to put out fires here. "I know it's not a lot but the reality is, Kakashi has only acted defensively thus far. If he's this good at what he does while on the defensive, I don't want to see what he'd like when he's decided to attack."

"For how long will Hatake continue to act only after a deed has been committed? How long before he begins to take matters into his own hands, doing as he sees fit?"

Minato really didn't think it was fair to upload all of these questions onto him. He wasn't Kakashi and therefore he really couldn't answer them. He definitely would never be able to give these people a satisfactory answer. They were determined to find fault in everything he said or did.

"Did any of you notice that Kakashi does not wear the Leaf headband?" Sarutobi suddenly spoke up, pulling the pipe from his mouth. So far the other Hokage had been as silent as a statue, only observing.

"He doesn't?"

"No. He wears another. This one is not one that is known to us. In fact it's one still to be created if my understandings are correct. His headband symbolises Shinobi." Sarutobi explained.

"Yes. He told a pre-genin that his headband was a symbol of our future. He stated that all the Shinobi would come together as one and that would be the headband they wore." Minato recited from memory. He'd been on duty at the time and this statement had troubled him.

"Now we should ask ourselves, in what event would all the Shinobi come together as one? Which enemy could ever be so great that we had to rise up as one unit to defeat them? I say that this news is far more troubling than one lone Shinobi from the future that has of yet done nothing at all. All of Kakashi Hatake's actions, all the words that he has spoken thus far have all pointed to a dark and terrifying future. I believe that we should be focusing on this, rather than whether or not we should kill the man." Sarutobi stated with a nod and a puff on his pipe.

It was a good point. In fact everyone in the room was for once blissfully quiet. Yes. It was something to think on. It was something to worry about but there was nothing they could do.

* * *

Later, once they had returned to Konoha, Minato and Sarutobi sat in the Hokage's office. Neither spoke for a while as they simply sat, each one consumed in their own thoughts.

"I won't be able to hold them off forever." Minato muttered. "The council grows more restless with each new report."

"I have faith in you Minato. You will do what you believe is right." Sarutobi said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I never told them. At the meeting. I never told anyone, not even you. Kakashi _is_ on a mission. He's planning something, something big and his appearances, they mean something. I don't know what though. He, he's gathering information right now. That's what he told me he needed to do, before he left." Minato said softly, his sentences jerking as his exhausted brain tried to explain adequately.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Sarutobi asked, anger didn't lace his tones but rather disappointment.

"I didn't believe he'd be gone this long. I know him well enough to know that he will return, eventually. He wouldn't want people to catch onto the idea that whenever he is around it means something's going to happen." Minato explained.

"I see. No matter, what's done is done. Is there something else he said?"

Minato shook his head, "Only that he had the best intentions at heart and he was trying to save everyone, not just Konoha. However that meeting disturbs me. There was definitely a lot that went unsaid. Some of the Kage really wanted Kakashi dead. I don't understand their vehemence on the matter unless they're up to something and they're afraid Kakashi will stop them."

"Yes. That is troublesome. We can't do anything other than be more vigilant." Sarutobi frowned, "If a threat does come, well face it like we always do. It doesn't exactly hurt that Kakashi is a Leaf Shinobi. Perhaps his loyalties will fall here should there be any confrontations."

"That's just it. Kakashi still wears the other headband. You know how he is. He's loyal to a fault. What if he decides to do nothing rather than something because he can't decide who to fight for?" Minato was glad to voice his frustration to the older ninja. His fears really.

"Kakashi is loyal to the Leaf. You shouldn't have to question that." Sarutobi reminded him.

"Oh, sorry. I guess I've just had more time to think about it, more time to really understand what he's been saying all along and it's like you said at the meeting, something's coming. Something big and I personally want to let Kakashi deal with it. He knows what he's doing." Minato sighed, "but other's don't appear to see it that way."

"That's because they're worried. Other Hidden Villages don't know whether what they're planning to do is something they've already done in Kakashi's mind or if it's something entirely new. They're stuck in an awkward phase of indecision. It won't last long. Soon they'll either abandon their plans all together or they'll stream roll ahead, determined to accomplish their task. Others will simply try to capture or kill Kakashi." Sarutobi explained, his many years as Hokage coming in handy.

"I don't know what to do, but one thing was clear at that meeting, no matter how silent it was. Kakashi better be dealt with or they'll turn on us, all of them." Minato squeezed his eyes shut.

If push came to shove he'd have to choose his Village over that of a loyal Shinobi. He didn't want to but as the Hokage he'd lost the privilege to decline. He just hoped he wouldn't have to.

* * *

The celebrations were enormous, everyone in Konoha standing and cheering the signing of a peace treaty with Kumo, the Hidden Village in the Land of Lightning. Surely any day that offered peace was a day to be celebrated.

However, not everyone had tended the festivities. The Hyugas were having a celebration of their own. It was Lady Hinata's third birthday and her cousin Neji, was to receive the Cage Bird Seal.

Unknown to Konoha, a silver haired jonin was watching from atop the Hokage monument, taking in the celebrations with a focused gaze. It had been three years since he'd 'gone on holiday', and it had been that long since he had laid eyes on his home. He still chuckled when he thought of the Onbaa he'd bought to the Kage council meeting. After those hawks had been dropping them from the sky like gift baskets, Konoha had gotten very much acquainted with how to deal with them. So he'd never really had an Onbaa as a pet but the other nations thought he did so that's what mattered.

Tonight then, he would act tonight.

* * *

**Extra (Kakashi in the Land of rice patties)**

Minato sighed as he took the report off of the messenger bird's foot. This was going to be interesting. This scroll was decorated in orange crayon scribbles. There was a minimal amount of blue and a speck of red as well, but mostly, it was bright eyeball burning orange. Where did one even find crayons like that? Naruto would love them.

Minato put it on his desk before poking it wearily. These reports had a habit of having strange surprises in them. Last time it had been an explosion of rice confetti. Kakashi's idea of announcing he was now in the Land of Rice Patties.

Rice had nothing to do with rice patties. But Kakashi seemed to think it did.

Nothing happened with this scroll so he carefully unravelled it.

Still nothing happened. Minato was starting to breathe a little easier now.

"_Sensei. I think I might be paranoid." _

Now there was an understatement if ever there was one.

"_The frog is back." _

Oh. So Jiraiya was still trying to get the Icha Icha books. Hmmm. Well in Minato's opinion, if Jiraiya spent more time writing and less time trying to steal the books then perhaps he would have published something by now.

"_Also, the people in the Land of rice patties have the strangest customs. I was sitting in the middle of the largest rice patty, the one I told you I was going to come see after seeing what the people in the Land of Rain did when there wasn't any rain. (Nothing special. They just don't wear their rain coats) and the people of the Land of Rice patties kept shaking their fists at me. So I thought it was a greeting of some sort and shook mine back at them. I was in the midst of eating my lunch when the frog appeared. I thought to hell with it and decided to ask you if it was indeed one of the summons. I captured it and enclosed it within the scroll."_ There was even a little smiley face here.

Minato on the other hand paled. He unfurled the scroll frantically, ignoring the rest of the report, looking for the seal that was supposed to contain a live frog. Kakashi! Sometimes he was an utter idiot.

Minato found it at the end of the scroll with a postit note attached stating _"I didn't know how long my report was going to be so I stuck the frog at the back, just in case." _

Minato expected to find a shrivelled up and panting for dear life little frog when he bit his thumb and swiped it across the seal. But his fears were put to rest when a jar of water appeared instead. Minato picked up the jar and walked over to one of his plants, tipping the water out into it.

When the little frog came swooshing out with it, Minato froze. Oh man this was priceless.

"So Sensei, what's it like being sealed into a jar and then into a report?" Minato asked cheerfully.

A puff of smoke latter and a haggard looking Jiraiya with spinning eyes greeted him, making Minato laugh harder.

"Why don't you give up on the chase, eh Sensei?" Minato suggested knowing that Jiraiya wouldn't give up any time soon.

"Never. I have to get those books." Jiraiya wheezed.

"Well so long as you're sure. Just try to use a different disguise next time, kay." Minato went back to the report where the previous postit note had fallen off to reveal a message on the other side. _"Tell Jiraiya the answer is still no." _

* * *

**Extra 1 (Swimming)**

Kakashi grinned widely when he thought about his personalised graduation exam. He'd managed to get Minato to agree that should his students pass this exam, their jonin sensei weren't allowed to give them a test afterwards.

For now though he was with Chibi.

They were sparring in the same rapid invested waters they had been practising in earlier. Only this time, not only did they have to focus on keeping their balance on the churning waters, but they had to stick leaves to their person, as many as they could manage while trying not to get their asses kicked.

With an evil grin Kakashi side stepped a hit aimed for his diaphragm and tapped his Chibi's shoulder lightly, just enough to disrupt the flow of his chakra. The poor ninja sunk into the water like a stone, leaves fluttering through the air, and found himself swept away by the current before he could catch himself only to be thrown through the air from the momentum of the rushing water when he went over the edge of the waterfall.

Kakashi went down to the edge of the water so that he could meet his spluttering Chibi with a wide grin.

"You're the biggest bastard I know. You make Ibiki look tame." Chibi hissed with a narrowed gaze.

"Well you did say you wanted to get right what I failed to do, so consider this pay back." Kakashi replied, his grin widening. "I find I learn faster when I fail anyways. Consider this a compromise. Rather me than on the battle field. I know your weaknesses better than you do. You're still fourteen and as much as you don't want to admit it, you're still arrogant. After all you're heading into ANBU soon, with promising potential to make it to ANBU captain almost immediately. I have to cool down that hot head. It's a hard lesson but someone has to teach it. How else are you not going to make my same mistakes?"

"Humbleness never suits a Hatake." Chibi replied looking away.

"True. But it's enough to know your weaknesses, to acknowledge that you have them and then work on fixing them." Kakashi said quietly.

"You're definitely not crazy. You think too much like me for that to be a possibility." Chibi sniffed before getting out of the water and pulling off his shirt.

"How do you know you're not crazy?" Kakashi asked seriously, holding back the grin.

Kakashi shot his hand out, lightly tapping the other ninja and sending a burst of chakra into the chibi. Since it was the same chakra, his chakra networks absorbed it but it also disoriented the ninja, enough so that he fell backwards into the water.

. . . But not enough that he didn't have the sense to grab Kakashi's shirt as he fell pulling the older Shinobi with him.

Kakashi flapped his arms uselessly, forgetting for a moment that he was a Shinobi and was supposed to appear to be graceful before he splashed into the water, a look of utter panic on his features. Well maybe not panic. Surprise was far more accurate.

When he resurfaced Chibi was laughing at him. CHIBI was laughing at him! That wasn't even registering correctly in his brain. He blamed it on the icy temperature of the water.

Kakashi pulled himself out of the water, glad that he'd left his jonin jacket at home today. As it was, one of his Icha Icha novels was probably soaking wet right about now. Ah well, not like that hadn't happened before. He was now infinitely more grateful that he'd asked Jiraiya to request that the books be made with ninja friendliness in mind. Flame proof and water proof were just some of the things that come to mind. Made the books a little pricier but it was worth it.

Kakashi shook the water from his hair, while Chibi's laughs died down to amused chuckles. "You should have seen your face!" Chibi told him mirthfully. "You really didn't expect that one. Where's your sense of fun?"

"I'm twenty years older than you Kakashi. What do you expect? Besides, I'm not going to let that one go. I'll think of something. Perhaps another hair colour change?" Kakashi suggested with a grin.

Instead of paling, the Chibi frowned. "You used my name."

"So?"

Chibi didn't reply but got out of the water as well. He stretched before methodically removing his clothing from the waste up. Kakashi did the same, leaving the mask in place though, dropping everything else into a neat pile.

"You know, I like water and all." Chibi grumbled, "But why does it have to be so wet?"

"Hmmmmm, perhaps because it's a liquid? I guess the molecules make it so hard to stand on when it comes to chakra control as opposed to tree walking, which is solid. I wonder how hard it would be to stand on air. It is possible. But I'm not sure if the Shinobi I saw doing it was using a jutsu to do it." Kakashi mused. Chibi just shook his head in exasperation. Sometimes, in times such as these, he was sure that his older self really was crazy.

As Kakashi dropped his last shirt onto the pile and stretched his arms over his head he heard the tiniest of rustles from the trees behind them and froze.

"Chibi." Kakashi stated calmly.

The younger Hatake removed his last shirt as well before looking to him. Chibi frowned slightly before commenting. "You have a lot more scars than what I'd like."

"Comes with being a Shinobi. Now I think it's time to move our training area." Kakashi replied hastily, picking up on more rustles. If one didn't know any better they'd shrug it off to the wind. As it was however, the older Hatake definitely knew better, having been exposed to these techniques before, far, far too many times.

Chibi could also sense it now and he paled before swiftly scooping up his clothing. Kakashi forced his frozen body to move, scooping up his own soaked items. "Kushina?" He offered to the Chibi who nodded hurriedly.

Kakashi grabbed his shoulder before teleporting them to the familiar front door. As they disappeared they heard the frightening scream of God like worship, one that the older Hatake was becoming quite intimate with and quickly beginning to fear. It just wasn't natural.

"What the hell was that?" Chibi asked, his visible eye wide.

Kakashi shivered. "_Fangirls._" He hissed in reply. "Now hurry up and go inside before they find us." Kakashi ushered the Chibi towards the door, not bothering to knock before entering.

Upon doing so, he froze.

No.

Oh no.

"Oh Kakashi, and uh Kakashi. Nice to see you two out and about. Did you go swimming? In your clothes?" Kushina asked looking up and smiling at them, the smile changing to amusement at their dilemma.

"Turn around and walk away very slowly." Kakashi whispered to the Chibi who nodded his head in acceptance of the plan.

"Leaving so soon? You just got here?"

The high pitched voice belonged to one of the more vocal kunoichi in the village. It seemed that Kushina was having some sort of gathering today. All of them with their own little bundles of future Shinobi in their arms.

Kakashi risked a glance over his shoulder and had to suppress a wince.

Every single kunoichi in the room aside from Kushina was staring at the two silver haired Shinobi who just happened to be shirtless and dripping wet. Their eyes were alight with a kind of ravenous delight, a small smile twitching on their lips while their faces slowly turned a rosy pink. Kakashi knew the expressions on their faces. He knew them well. After all he had had to endure Sakura and Sasuke on the same team together.

Why oh why was this happening to him?

"Stay a little, let those shirts dry off. Kakashi you haven't even said hello to Naruto properly." Kushina continued for the kunoichi, silently laughing at the two Hatakes' tense and frozen forms.

"Uhm, nah that's alright Kushina. I just remembered that I left the bath running and I really should go turn it off. I lost the top of the tap so Chibi here is going to help me look for it." The older Hatake said cheerfully with a grin over his shoulder before clamping a hand on the smaller Shinobi's shoulder and once again teleporting them out of there.

Before he had left completely Kushina yelled gleefully, "Remember Hatake, both of you, they're Shinobi TOO!"

* * *

**Extra (Genin graduation exam)**

Minato had just finished announcing who the graduating genin were from Kakashi's class when a sudden sense of foreboding tingled down his spine.

"Well I guess that concludes today's meeting. You're all free to go now." Minato stated cheerfully and waving at the same time.

"But, Lord Hokage we haven't fini–" Someone tried to protest but Minato was already gone from the room, having used that oh so handy Flying Thunder God technique of his to leave the room. That really should have been a warning in itself.

But as it was, the jonin had incorrectly assumed that since the little exam was over they were all save.

Chibi of course took his sensei's unstated advice and disappeared into the rafters where he noticed a certain other silver haired jonin.

They shared a look before grinning evilly and leaving the room but not before setting off the mission report he'd given Minato, who had conveniently left it behind. The entire room was doused in sparkly silver paint, leaving no question as to who was responsible.

"Just wait until they figure out that it sparkles like a disco ball the more you try to wash it off." Chibi chuckled.

"Nah, I'm more interested to see what they do when they learn that the glitter squeaks every time they move." Kakashi replied with a nostalgic sigh. "That one took me three months to develop and every time I use it, it gets better and better."


	15. Chapter 15 Hyuga Incident

**Wow this is a long chapter. Sorry about that. **

**Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites. **

**A huge thanks to my beta LilMissMorningstar. **

**On to the story.**

* * *

**The pain of a new day**

**Chapter 15**

The ninja slipped through the Village like a shadow, unnoticed by all except one. One lone silver haired Jonin watched as the Head Ninja of Kumo slinked and sneaked his way past the guards, carefully making his way towards the Hyuga compound.

He wasn't in a hurry. He had all night. So long as he succeeded he would do anything, even if it meant crawling along at a snail's pace. Some people put too much faith in speed.

The little Hyuga girl he'd seen earlier would be prefect. Heir to the clan but so shy she was impossibly weak. Easy prey. This mission could not fail. After all it was not something they had been planning for months. There was no way that Shinobi from the future could know about it. He wasn't even in the village. It had been a spur of the moment decision, barely thought through long enough to be plausible. All the things they could do with the Byakugan.

Kakashi watched as he slipped into the compound and into the main house. He didn't make a single move to stop the man but rather cast a genjutsu that would ensure his escape. He watched as little Hinata Hyuga was snatched from her bed before she was even fully awake and spirited away with a speed the Head Ninja had not previously shown.

Hiashi Hyuga could only watch helplessly as his daughter was stolen away. Shock faded to anger, a quick burning rage. Kakashi actually felt sorry for the Hokage. He was not getting any sleep tonight, but then neither was Kakashi.

* * *

"I don't care what you traitorous bastards say! You have my daughter and I want her back." Hiashi yelled getting to his feet.

"You have no proof! For all we know it could have been a rogue ninja that kidnapped your daughter. You have our sympathies, but we cannot help you."

Minato sat at the head of the discussion, yawning more than what he was paying attention. Sure the kidnapping of the Hyuga girl was troublesome but couldn't they have at least waited till morning. Better yet why hadn't Hiashi simply chased after the man and saved them all the trouble? However, this side of Hiashi, the frazzled angry barely in control side, now that was somewhat amusing to watch.

The representatives from Kumo were far too calm with the accusations so Minato had already decided that Hiashi wasn't lying. Besides that charming, smooth talking Head Ninja was nowhere in sight and somehow the excuse, he's tired from the negotiations just didn't seem to fly with Minato.

"Sympathies! You can take your _sympathies_ and shove them up your Raikage's nose for all I care! I know you have her and if you do not hand her over right this minute–"

"That's quite enough Hiashi." Minato interrupted.

He turned to the Lightening representatives and suppressed another yawn. "I'm sure you understand that these allegations are quite serious and should our recent peace treaty be nothing but a ploy to get your hands on the Hyuga girl then we'll be forced to take it as an act of war. Are you sure you didn't take the girl?" Act of war might have been pushing it but so was kidnapping a three year old child just for the secrets of their clan's Kekkei Genkai. Why didn't anyone ever try to learn the secrets of the Aburame clan? They were far more amusing to deal with than the Hyugas. Calmer too.

Minato could already imagine where this situation could go, what could come of it. As the Hokage his mind was several steps ahead of this tiny room. He could picture rallying all the Shinobi together giving his little speech . . . something with flare, drama and grace. Something a little like . . .

_The jonin and chunin currently in the village were gathered within an empty training ground on the Hokage's orders. A dull and hushed roar filled the field as those gathered talked among themselves, trying to predict what was about to happen. _

_Some had an idea but it was that, only an idea. They all knew without a doubt that it had something to do with the Hyuga Incident as it had been dubbed. _

_The talking died down as soon as the Fourth's blond hair was spotted making its way towards the gathered Shinobi. They all stood a little straighter, the lines more organised, becoming the very picture of discipline. _

_When Minato stepped up in front of them, he was faced with such serious determination that he was almost intimidated by it, but as it was he was proud. Proud to be the Hokage of such dedicated Shinobi. A village was only as strong as those who fought for it. _

"_As you all know, Hinata Hyuga was taken from her home last night. As a parent I'm horrified that another human being could ever do that to another as I can only imagine the anguish Hiashi is going through. As a Hokage I'm enraged that another village would use the pretence of a peace treaty in order to execute something that could potentially spark a war. Konoha is a peaceful village at heart but we do not take it lightly when those we protect are threatened. That is our strength. That is our WILL OF FIRE!" _

_A roar of agreement and approval greeted his opening statement. _

"_As much as I'd love to pay Kumo back in spades, we cannot allow this incident to cloud our judgement and cause us to make rash decisions. As such the next move we make could be the difference between the return of Hinata Hyuga, safe and sound, or the start of another bloody and chilling war." Minato changed his tone to be a gravely serious one. He did not need some fool playing patriotic hero and go charging off to Kumo in some rash act of righteous vengeance. _

_Again his words were greeted with nods and murmurs of agreement. _

"_As such I will be forming teams whose mission it will be to track down and bring back the Head Ninja of Kumo and Hinata Hyuga before they reach the Hidden Cloud." Minato continued, getting to the reason they were all there. "Death is not an option in this mission Shinobi of the Leaf! Due to the peace treaty we entered with Kumo, should anyone kill the Head Ninja from Kumo, I will be forced to kill them as an act of good faith so as not to start the next Shinobi war. As the treat states, a life for a life." _

_Shocked silence was his only reply but that was what Minato needed. He couldn't have his teams going out to kill the bastard either. He was about to call out the names of the Shinobi he'd be assigning to this mission when a blur in the trees made him pause. A good few of the Shinobi immediately began to get ready to go into battle. Minato did not. No enemy would be fool enough to try and kill Minato now, not with so many of Konoha's ninja standing right here and thirsting for vengeance due to Kumo's actions. _

"_Yo! Sorry I'm late." A figure in a cloak appeared directly in front of Minato but not too close. He was at a polite distance, enough to convince the ANBU guards to stay away for now. _

The day dream (night dream?) screeched to a halt and Minato frowned to himself. Where the hell had that come from? He was tempted to shake his head but that would give the impression he didn't care about the current situation, but he actually did because it really was quite serious.

"We had nothing to do with the girl's kidnapping." The Kumo nin stated adamantly, bringing a reluctant Minato back to the present.

"Positive?" Minato said around a yawn much to the Hyugas' anger.

"Absolutely. We don't know why this man believes it's us and we're quite insulted by his persistence and continued disrespect, however we'll let it slide due to the grief he is currently experiencing for the loss of his daughter."

"Oh, right. So that isn't your Head Ninja?" Minato asked pointing up with another yawn. He really had better things to do, like sleep.

Everyone in the room went quiet and immediately looked up. There were flares of chakra as Byakugans were activated and soft almost inaudible murmurs of confusion between ninja both Konoha and Kumo alike. Crouched on a ceiling beam, watching the whole thing unfold was none other than Kakashi Hatake.

He uncurled his fingers and the unconscious ninja in his grasp fell to the floor with a thump. Kakashi jumped down next to him and turned his head to whisper something. Slowly a small frightened figure climbed down from his back and ran to her father with a squeak of relief.

"The only reason he's not dead is because of your peace treaty. A life for a life, isn't that right?" Kakashi stated turning an uncovered Sharingan glare on the Kumo representatives.

"Were you planning to stay up there all night?" Minato asked looking sleepy but Kakashi knew he was wide awake. So much so that he'd been the only one to spot Kakashi as he'd slipped into the room and hid in the shadows and with his luggage at that.

"Why the hell are you here?" Hiashi hissed gesturing at Kakashi who was once again covering his Sharingan with his headband.

"What, no thank-you?" Kakashi replied with dry sarcasm. He hadn't expected it from the Hyuga. For one thing, he was too uptight right now. The relief would kick in later. He got a glare in reply.

"I was on my way back, and I saw something interesting. That's all." Kakashi shrugged, giving Minato a look that spoke volumes. He was indicating that he wasn't going to say much more with the Kumo nin in the room.

Minato coughed slightly before yawning once again, before getting to his feet and walking over to the unconscious Head Ninja and picking him up by the ankle. He then casually walked over to the rest of the Kumo nin and promptly dumped the ninja at their feet with a polite smile. "Well look at that, he did appear to be quite tired after all. I'm sure that this was all just a big misunderstanding and the Head Ninja just might have been returning Lady Hinata to her rightful home after encountered some _rouge ninja_. Even if he was going in the opposite direction. I suppose one can't blame him for getting a little lost, not being from around here and all despite being a highly ranked ninja." With that little speech he'd declared that he hadn't believed a word that had been spoken to him by the Cloud Ninja.

Kakashi hummed to himself as he pointedly ignored the wary glances and glares pointed his way. Looks couldn't kill so why did so many try? Lady Hinata smiled at Kakashi from her place in her father's arms.

"You know Lady Hinata, fighting isn't all bad, as long as you fight for the right reasons. Try not to think of fighting as hurting others but rather protecting those close to you." Kakashi said softly, leaning in close to her and avoiding a swipe aimed at his head from her father. She giggled at the antics before smiling and nodding.

"She's a powerful kunoichi. You just have to be patient and give her the right incentive." Kakashi said firmly giving a hard glare to Hiashi. "She and Neji are a good pair together."

Kakashi had never agreed with the way Hiashi treated Hinata. He hoped that would change this time around with that nice little scare. Perhaps he should have dragged it out a bit longer, watch the man sweat.

Kakashi watched in fascination as Minato shooed the Cloud representatives out, being polite but very clear at the same time. They were reluctant to leave, realising that Kakashi was about to say something important. Too bad for them its importance was more of a personal nature and not really a general one.

"Now then. I suppose I can explain." Kakashi said with a happy smile directed at Hizashi. "I'm here because of Neji. Originally I had no desire to interfere with this event, in fact I had all but forgotten about it. It's such a small event that really only effects the life of one person, Neji."

"Neji?" Up till now Hizashi had been utterly silent, remaining in the shadows.

Kakashi sighed before turning to Hiashi. "Originally, Hiashi would have prevented the kidnapping, killing the Head Ninja in the process. Naturally the Lightening Shinobi would deny all claims that they were involved but due to the peace treaty signed earlier that day, the Hokage was forced to comply with their demands. What they wanted was ultimately the Byakugan and they were determined to have it no matter the cost, so they demanded the body of Hiashi, a life for a life, while still gaining the Byakugan at the same time. Hiashi was willing to go, accepting his fate but Hizashi stopped him, saying it was his duty as a branch member to protect the main house and the secrets of the Byakugan. By Hizashi dying instead of Hiashi it meant that the peace treaty was intact and the Byakugan was sealed, it's secrets safe." Kakashi began sitting down by the low table and gesturing for the others to do the same. He gave a low whistle and smiled, "Man that's a tongue twister for you there. Try saying that six times fast." His humour was not appreciated.

"If all would have been fine, why interfere at all?" Hizashi whispered.

"Well you see, Hiashi didn't want you to go but you didn't give him a choice. All your life you had lived by the rule of the Branch family, and you unknowingly passed your bitterness of this fact to your four year old son Neji. With your death, it only heightens causing Neji to resent the Main House and fight against it. But what Neji didn't know was that for the first time in your life as a Branch member, you were content. You had chosen death, had not been ordered into it as Neji had believed." Kakashi explained. He saw the understanding in Hizashi's eyes but saw only confusion in his brother's.

"Neji's mastery of the Byakugan is amazing. Neji mastered techniques that were known only to the Main house, figuring them out and mastering them all by himself. By the time he was a genin he had fully grasped the extent of his Byakugan, even that of the blind spot. Neji is a true genius of the Byakugan but he is still a Branch member. His talents were never fully realised until it was far too late. His bitterness for the Main house was so great that during his first chunin exam, when they were randomly paired off during the third stage preliminary rounds, he very nearly killed his opponent. It took the Jonin in the room stopping the match to save her." At this Kakashi glanced pointedly at Hinata who was not quite but still awake in her father's arms.

"Why would Neji do that, he's supposed to protect her." Hizashi asked, his distraught at the thought clear in his voice.

"Neji developed a rather sour disposition after your death. He grew to believe that everyone is tied down to a certain fate, an unavoidable one. Due to Neji being the top genin of his year and his brilliance with the Byakugan he also grew arrogant. His personality was almost enough to win him the fight before it had even begun. He could've have become Ibiki's apprentice." Kakashi shuddered, thinking back to the harsh way he had treated Hinata, like she was nothing just because she didn't want to hurt him. His arrogance during that fight . . .

"So you played with my daughter's life just so some Branch member would be a bit better behaved?" Hiashi spat.

Kakashi was surprised by the other's venom. Did he not like hearing about Neji's brilliance? Too bad for him.

"No. It was during those same chunin exams, during the third stage that Neji was paired to fight with perhaps the one person who he could never hope to beat. See Neji was paired off against someone a year younger than him, someone who was a dead last, and someone who wasn't very smart in most cases. But this genin had an insurmountable determination and he believed that if you didn't like the hand that fate dealt you then you fought to change it which was the exact opposite of Neji's beliefs who thought that you should just accept what you got in life. Neji had also managed to piss this certain genin off with his harsh treatment of his last opponent and had vowed to make him pay. This genin had a strong belief in family and friends. He protected them no matter what. His friends were everything to him. He couldn't understand how Neji could be so cruel to someone who was family, even if it was the main house and the branch house." Kakashi paused so that he could think for a moment. He hadn't actually been there for the fight but he'd learned this from the other Jonin and chunin that had been there.

"Just who was this dense genin?" Minato asked and Kakashi winced. Of all the things to pick up on.

"Uh, well you see. Do I really have to answer that?" Kakashi sweat dropped. He really didn't want to answer that question.

"I'd really like to know. If my son is as you say he is then I'd like to know who this rival is. Perhaps they can be friends." Hizashi smiled but Kakashi only dropped further.

"Come on Kakashi. I haven't got all night." Minato complained.

"Uh, Naruto. Neji was to fight Naruto. Anyways long story short everyone believed that Neji would win. He was the best in his year and truthfully the best of the Leaf Genin. He was the most well rounded and the one most likely to win but Naruto is Konoha's number one unpredictable knucklehead ninja. He gave Neji a run for his money that was for sure. He literally beat Neji's beliefs right out of him. Naruto won the fight causing Neji to question his beliefs. It was only after that fight that Neji learned the truth of his father's death and Hiashi actually started training him, having finally realised the potential Neji had." Kakashi stated hurriedly, hoping to gloss over the admission.

"Naruto is a dead last!" Minato yelled in outrage but it was the fluffy kind, more like he was in denial than actual anger.

"One family problem at a time please. I'm not a councillor you know." Kakashi sighed.

He turned away from a moping Hokage to face the Hyugas. "I'm worried though. In my version of events Neji was driven to be the best by his intense dislike of the Main House. I would hate for his talents to go to waste."

"Do not worry. I will train him. After all it is his duty to protect Lady Hinata and he must be strong to do so." Hizashi assured with a smile.

"Do not forget about Hinata. Neji and Hinata really do work well together. If I may suggest train them together." Kakashi said carefully, weary of Hiashi's reaction. All the Hyuga did was tighten his mouth into a thin disapproving line but he also appeared to be considering the idea.

"We should go. Hinata is tired." Hiashi sighed getting to his feet, somehow making his tone sound clipped at the same time.

"Wait, one last thing. If Neji's attitude to life had been changed for the better when he was a genin, why did you still interfere?" Hizashi asked.

"Well I owe him a lot, including my life and he does not deserve that. No matter how a brief a time it was. No one deserves to live with such resentment and hatred. And I didn't want you to die needlessly." Kakashi replied. That was one less Shinobi for Kabuto to violate, as well as a personal fight that Neji would not need to have.

"Thank-you." Hizashi said with a bow before leaving with the Hyugas. What he was thanking Kakashi for could be any number of things but Kakashi just decided to take it as a universal one.

"So." Minato began with a sigh and stretching. He yawned once again before continuing his question, "Are you here merely for the Hyuga girl or are you here for good?"

"I'm here to stay. It's about time I got back. Naru and I ran out of places to visit since we were technically on holiday the last few months. I left him in charge of the destination. Needless to say, two year olds do not understand that when you're in Suna you can't just appear in Kumo the very next day. But the sightseeing was nice. You never really get a chance to appreciate a place when you're on a mission, concentrating on getting in and out while not being seen." Kakashi replied. Naru was now three, his birthday having been two months ago.

"So that explains the random sightings. You were sightseeing." Minato commented drily. "Well that peace treaty is null and void now." He lamented.

"It was only there as a ploy for the Byakugan. I wouldn't be surprised if they tried the Sharingan next." Kakashi replied quietly.

"Oh well. Too bad. I kind of liked A when I was at the Kage meeting. I don't think he's actually stupid enough to try the Uchihas, one lives in hope though." Minato sighed getting to his feet and shrugging out of his flak jacket. He draped it over his arm before yawning once again. His free hand grabbed Kakashi and they were suddenly standing outside of Minato's apartment.

It was getting close to sunrise and Minato crept into the apartment very quietly. Kushina must still be asleep. Kakashi supposed he was to follow the other into the apartment since he'd been teleported there in the first place.

Kakashi wondered if Minato wanted to talk to him. The possibility was certainly high enough. He wasn't ignorant of what had been discussed during the Kage meeting and all the unspoken but heavily implied messages. In fact he'd been there for the entire thing and Minato knew that. In truth it worried him that the other Great Nations felt so pressured by a single Leaf Shinobi but he knew that it was something he couldn't afford to consume his time. He had to focus on the Akatsuki. Wiping them out before they had a chance to really organise themselves would go a long way towards helping the Shinobi nations out.

He wondered briefly however on what the reactions would be like if they learned of Gaara's presence. As of yet Minato and Sarutobi hadn't seen fit to say anything about it. He knew that was Minato's doing. He also knew that Minato was trying his very best to keep everyone away from Kakashi, trying to get them to effectively continue on as normal.

For some reason the other Villages simply could not do that. Their own selfishness was their hindrance. They were far too concerned with their possible personal losses than the greater picture, such as the reason a Shinobi would ever be desperate enough to travel to the past with no possible or rather safe way back to their own time. Kakashi had been surprised when Sarutobi had suggested that they focus their attentions on a possible, much larger threat than one lone Kakashi Hatake due to a simple headband but he was grateful that someone had a brain.

"Would you like something to drink?" Minato asked very quietly as he made his way to the kitchen. Kakashi inclined his head in way of acceptance and Minato hummed to himself very quietly as he began to make the preparations for tea.

"So, where have you been hiding Naru?" Minato asked with a smile to show that it was meant to be harmless.

"Gaara. Suna." Kakashi replied, "I'd appreciate it if that didn't get out. Gaara likes his privacy. The Kazekage has yet to learn of Gaara's true identity."

"Is Naru coming back with you then?" Minato replied with an understanding nod. He placed the tea cup in front of Kakashi and Kakashi was suddenly struck by the normalcy of the act. The Hokage had just served him tea! Suppressing a chuckle he tugged down his mask, earning a raised eyebrow which he answered with an eye roll. Being surrounded by children mostly younger than five meant that the mask was a target, a popular one so he simply got over his aversion. Besides Minato wasn't likely to pull out a camera and start snapping away like mad.

"Yes. Later today, since I didn't want to interrupt his sleeping. He'll be quite upset by this since he and the Sand Siblings have grown quite close. That's another thing. You should strengthen your alliance with the Sand. When Gaara became the Kazekage he and the Leaf were very loyal to one another. We helped each other in many matters. It didn't hurt that Gaara and Naruto had a very strong relationship." Kakashi replied. "However the current Kazekage, Gaara's father, just might prove to be difficult to work with. He's a stubborn one but he has the best interests of his village at heart, so you could use that to your advantage. At the moment they're in need of business, any and all kinds. The Kazekage is soon going to start thinking that his village is wasting away, that is if he isn't already thinking that way."

"I see. So is this strengthening urgent? Or is it something I can work on?" Minato asked carefully, thoughtfully. He was taking any advice that Kakashi gave him seriously. He knew he could only benefit from it and he wasn't fool enough or stubborn enough to ignore it for the sake of pride or some other foolish trait.

"For now, it can be worked on gradually. It wouldn't do any good for the Kazekage to learn of my presence there. He'd take offense to it I think." Kakashi mused while sipping his tea in between his statements.

"Were you successful in your mission?" Minato asked with genuine interest.

"Yes. Quite. I learned a great many things, interesting things. For one thing, Tobi hadn't joined the Akatsuki yet and had been merely scouting it out, seeing how best to approach it and how best to manipulate it to his own desires. I wonder if this will affect the outcome of the organisations goals. Otherwise things are progressing as they should and things are progressing as they shouldn't." Kakashi hummed, once again giving an answer that said plenty but told nothing. It was very informative if one knew what the hell the jonin was going on about. However he was the only one in the world aside from Gaara who knew what to look for.

"I hope the Village did not meet any problems in my absence." Kakashi said with a smile. He knew full well the pressure Minato and Sarutobi were under and it was one of the reason's he'd returned to the village now. He'd have stayed away a little longer but he'd learned all he could from the surrounding Villages. The only place that he had left to look was in Konoha itself. People like Danzo came to mind.

"No. Nothing that isn't normal anyways." Minato smiled in reply. He was good. Kakashi could detect no visible signs of lying and would have actually believed him, had he not known the actual truth.

"That's good to hear. I'd hate to be the reason behind trouble." Kakashi said with his own smile but this was what he fondly like to refer to as his Sai smile. Fake and unrealistic, not that many, if any would notice the difference. Not even his Sensei would, since he hadn't been around for its invention.

There was a faint rustling sound that alerted them to the waking up of one of the house's occupants and Minato clarified that it was Kushina. Kakashi's glance slid to the window and saw the sun cresting the horizon.

"So do I have to go back to the Academy? I just want to get that out of the way, first thing." Kakashi asked setting his now empty cup aside and tugging the mask back up, mostly out of habit and to annoy Kushina.

"No. Your previous bout at the Academy sent the whole system into disarray apparently. There were supposed to be only a few genin graduating every test, so that the jonin could be properly assigned. Something about the careful construction of teams or what not. Anyway, your class was so far off the charts that I had to pull certain ANBU to train them." Minato replied with a worried frown as though he thought Kakashi actually wanted that silly job back. "Though not all of them passed first try. Little Iruka did graduate genin of the year though. He seems to really excel without that Mizuki person around, that or you really favoured him."

"No. Iruka always has had potential but circumstances in his life prevented him from reaching his full capabilities. I wonder if he'll continue on the same path as before." Kakashi replied just as Kushina shuffled in. He was nervous about seeing the Uzumaki since he didn't know how she'd react upon seeing him. She had after all promised him grievous injuries the last time they'd seen each other, something about not saying a word about the Kyuubi and she had yet to deliver on those promises.

Minato already had the coffee going for her. "Morning Minato, Kakashi. You're up early." She mumbled, clearly still asleep. She probably didn't even realise which Kakashi was sitting at her kitchen table.

"Hmmm, yes. I never went to bed. There was a kidnapping attempt on the Hyuga Heiress last night." Minato replied handing his sleepy wife a cup of coffee that Kakashi had watched being filled with generous amounts of sugar.

"Oh, alright."

"Can I have a kiss on the cheek?" Kakashi asked the shuffling red haired Uzumaki as she sat down next to him. He was rather amused by this subdued version of the usually loud and energetic woman.

He didn't get a kiss but he did get a smack upside the head from an angry blonde. "What? I just wanted to see how agreeable she is in the morning." Kakashi whined rubbing his head.

Minato gave him a strange look, not a negative one. More like he was presented with a puzzle and was trying to figure it out. "What, you never visited this early in the morning before?" he asked, voice still subdued due to Kushina resting her head on the table.

Kakashi didn't really want to tell him that he never got the chance because they had died. Instead he smiled and said, "Nah I sleep late most times and I usually go to the memorial stone. Hokages are busy people you know, and their families have a lot of paper work involved when it comes to visiting."

Well they would have, had Minato been living in the official Hokage residence. He'd only managed to get everyone off his back by saying, "Isn't it a little silly to live in the place where my enemies would look first to find me?" A very valid point indeed. So he managed to keep his apartment which he rather liked.

"Oh." Minato muttered while Kushina finally woke up enough to take a sip of coffee, sighing like it was the best thing ever. "Oh yeah, that's the stuff."

"Anyways, so if I'm not going back to the Academy, will I be going on missions?" Kakashi continued their earlier conversation. There were other things that should be discussed but now was neither the time nor the place.

"I could put you on a team, maybe. If you hid your appearance. Of course your team would know who you were but your enemies wouldn't which is rather nice." Minato mused, "In fact I could always just give you a–" Minato was cut off by Kakashi saying a little louder than the conversation had been stated thus far but still not loud enough to be considered at a normal level, "I'm not taking on another genin team. You already know my feelings on the last genin team I had. I should also let you know that the Hokage tried for years to get me to teach one, years! But I failed a lot of teams before finally accepting one. More because I was ordered to than originally wanting to and they did sorta stumble their way to the correct answer, with a lot of help, but you get the idea."

"I see. No matter. I have another idea and it's probably a better one anyway." Minato replied with a smile. "So this genin team, what were they like? I presume the pink haired kunoichi, Sakura if I recall correctly, she was part of that team?"

Kakashi suppressed the wince. "Yes. She later became an apprentice to Tsunade. She even managed to surpass the wicked witch, becoming stronger and deadlier than Tsunade could ever hope to be and that's saying something. The other two members also went on to be taught by the other members of the Sannin. Jiraiya's brat managed to single handedly save Konoha, with a book. The other learned from Orochimaru before deeming him no longer of use and killing him."

"I see. Would this 'learning from Orochimaru thing' be the reason why you don't want to take on another genin team?" Minato asked, far too perceptive for Kakashi's liking. Or perhaps he'd finally managed to learn how to read between his statements.

"Yes and no. I'm just used to the genin of my time. Strong brats. I just wonder if they'll turn out the same way." Kakashi replied, thinking of Guy's team and the Rookie 9. "It'll be a shame if they don't."

"I imagine you'll be pestering them from the side lines anyway, just to make sure they reach that potential?" Minato was sounding more and more amused with every passing comment.

"If I feel it's necessary. Like with Hinata. She'll never be as powerful as Neji but she will be strong in her own right. She'll just need a little incentive. In my time it was Naruto that gave that to her. He told her he believed in her and she took it too heart. She didn't even mind that Naruto pretty much told everyone that." Kakashi replied, getting his own digs in. "Hinata had the biggest crush on Naruto, but he never noticed until she came right out and told him. They were sixteen at the time."

"Really. Naruto is that oblivious?" Kushina asked finally having finished her coffee and was looking more awake.

"Well most boys are I've noticed, when it comes to that sort of thing." Kakashi replied tilting his head slightly.

Kushina laughed at that before playfully poking Kakashi, "Ya know I never figured you were one for genin teams at all. I always figured you'd end up in ANBU. Which little Kakashi seems to like so I can't be wrong there."

"Been there, done that." Kakashi shrugged.

"Really? You make it sound so casual." Minato replied with a raised brow. Younger Kakashi actually was currently in ANBU. And he was so grim about it. The difference was amazing.

"In comparison, it happened too long ago to matter much to me. ANBU was actually one of the quieter periods in my life. I don't care what anyone else says, genin teams take the cake. It's a health hazard I tell you. Half the time you're digging them out of the trouble they're burying themselves in faster than you can actually dig. Calls for getting creative." Kakashi replied darkly. "Somehow, be careful, he's one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist doesn't seem to mean much to them."

"What are you doing facing off against a Swordsman of the Mist with a genin team?" Kushina asked frowning and instinctively looking to Minato who, in her mind, would have assigned the mission.

"Mislabelled mission due to untruthful client." Kakashi almost snickered at the relief on Minato's face. Almost. The thought that it hadn't even been him to have potentially made the mistake kept his thoughts subdued. "I didn't mind much though. My team quit hounding me for a higher ranked mission for a solid month afterwards. Too bad a month was all it took to forget the danger they'd been in and they didn't even fully realise how much. One was too dense, the other was too arrogant and the third never really took part in much."

"What were the names of this amazing team of yours, the ones that became the next Sannin?" Minato asked with a knowing smile having been Kakashi's sensei.

"Not telling." Kakashi muttered. He really didn't want to tell Minato that he'd been calling his son dense this whole time. Minato may be a pretty calm Shinobi, level headed even in most situations. But Kakashi wasn't fool enough to believe he'd let that one slide without incident.

"Why? Is it important?" Kushina asked with a confused frown.  
"Oh, not overly much. It's more a case of you shouldn't know too much about your future. Isn't that the basic principle of time travel?" Kakashi grinned in reply. _Well that and I like living thank-you very much._ "Besides, I don't want to give you any ideas on team placement. In fact I find it rather amusing to see what you'll do this time around. I take it my younger self in still currently in ANBU?" Kakashi asked, directing the conversation to a new topic rather forcefully. He also had to report to the ANBU headquarters later that day to hand in his completely Bingo book.

"Yes. After you left he decided he liked the idea of wearing a mask. Didn't really wait to recover fully and joined the ranks despite my reservations to the fact." Minato muttered drily. "The mask part is also ironic since he already wears a mask."

"Ah, but people still know it's me. Doesn't help much." Kakashi said knowingly with a slight nod.

"So where's your brat?" Kushina asked suddenly. Kakashi gave her an odd look, wondering what bought the sudden change. Was she finally fully awake? The rising volume in her voice suggested that she just might be.

"I imagine I'll be told when he's awake. When that happens I'll bring him here." Kakashi replied, "Is that apartment still there?" he added as an afterthought.

"Yes. I figured you'd be back soon." Minato replied with a smile. Kakashi had known it was there. Had been there the previous day. He'd changed Naru's room around so that it no longer resembled a nursery but rather a room for a small child. Either way, he thought it might be best if he asked anyway.

"So what's the little tyke like? If he's anything like Naruto, then I pity you." Kushina asked grinning at her husband's startled frown. "Come on Minato, admit it. Naruto's a handful and a half." Kakashi was struck into silence at the irony of their words. Yet he couldn't say if Naru was anything like Naruto. He'd never known the boy when he was younger and there were just too many influencing factors involved.

"It certainly doesn't get better the older he gets. In fact I think it gets worse." Kakashi smiled at his former sensei who seemed to wilt a little. "Anyway, Naru has a remarkably developed intellect for one so young. I believe that it's due to the jutsu that made him the way he is. Since he's not a normal child, I hardly expected him to behave like one. He's more like a six year old than a three year old. It's quite amusing when he gets frustrated at what he refers to as a lack of physical growth. He seems to think time is against him." Naru had a point there. He was technically a full grown Shinobi, a powerful one at that and so it was reasonable to assume that he wasn't at his full potential.

"Sounds like a miniature you." Kushina teased playfully poking him again.  
"I did have a hand in his current upbringing so it's only natural that he takes after me in some aspects. Naruto takes after you an awful lot. Punch now, ask questions later. If he can find the time to sit still long enough to ask the questions." Kakashi verbally poked back. With Naruto though, it was also more a case of if he even realised that he had to ask questions in the first place.

"Sounds like my kind of kid." Kushina grinned.

"Jip. Try having that on a team. It's more than a headache." Kakashi sighed, thinking back to the first mission as Team Kakashi, when Gaara had been kidnapped. No matter how many times Kakashi told Naruto to slow down, wait, or calm down, the little blonde twit just wouldn't listen and kept on charging after Deidera.

"He can't be that bad?" Minato asked more than stated as his brows knit together in confusion.

"How did the other genin put it once, uhm with Naruto on your team, even the simplest D-rank mission can go wrong." Kakashi replied with a thoughtful tone before grinning. "It's not that he's a terrible Shinobi. Far from it. It's more like I said, he jumps right in and mouths off before actually assessing the situation. He's also a very emotional person. He believes there's good in everyone, no matter what. His innocence was quite, well, different. He became a Shinobi so that he could have the power to protect those precious to him. And become Hokage of course." Kakashi explained.

"Oh. Like Kushina." Minato said with a fond smile, that smile being the only reason he didn't get smacked on the head.

Minato leaned back and yawned. "I suppose we should get going. A Hokage never gets a break around here." Minato sighed.

"See any suitable replacements yet?" Kakashi teased. Minato frowned thoughtfully, "Well you would know better than I would." Minato shrugged and Kakashi really couldn't fault him there.

"If you're really that desperate, I suppose Tsunade is a good candidate." Kakashi suggested.

"Tsunade?!" Minato snorted, "Yeah right. Have you ever tried to find the woman, much less convince her to come back?"

"I know where she is right now, not sure how much longer she'll be there though. I suppose I could always just leave her be for now." Kakashi replied.

"Have plans for the Slug Queen, do you?" Kushina asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"No. It's just her medical expertise are the best and there's a student she'll be interested in, but not right now. A three year old just wouldn't cut it. And I'd have to find a way to knock that silly fan girlism out of her first." Kakashi sighed, staring at the ceiling while ignoring Kushina's teasing.

Minato stood, taking the three empty mugs with him. Kakashi knew that he would have to follow the blonde to wherever it was he was needed and wondered what the man had in store for him. He knew that Minato had a nasty sadistic streak in him and if Kakashi didn't know any better he'd say he'd seen it sparkling for a moment in the blonde's eyes when he'd mentioned team assignment.

This was bound to be fun though.

"Oh, Kakashi. I still owe you a beating for that Kyuubi incident." Kushina reminded sweetly from the kitchen as Minato and Kakashi headed out the door. Kakashi made a mental note to avoid a certain red head in the future while Minato bit his lip to hold back a snicker.

Minato was greeted with happy smiles and enthusiastic waves as he walked down the street. The silent, yet moving shadows suggested ANBU but they'd gotten better at hiding their presence. Kakashi was also surprised to see the cheerful waves directed at him and he awkwardly waved back, wondering why they hadn't gotten over their case of heroism yet.

He blamed the blond who grinned at him knowingly. Kakashi just glared at him, forced to cover the glare up and smile at another cheerful villager.

This would get annoying, fast. Unless people realised he was no different from anyone else and treated him like they used to.

It was a little unsettling at how quickly the people noticed just who Kakashi was. They were way to sharp for so early in the morning.

They were headed to the Hokage's tower it seemed, or more accurately the mission room. It seemed that the Hokage was going to take a more personal role today. Did he have days set aside for such things? Kakashi remembered that Sarutobi never had. The randomness was a security precaution as well as a way to terrorise the Shinobi population into behaving. One never knew when it would be the Hokage on the other side of the desk and not a chunin.

"Morning everyone. So glad to see you're all up so early." Minato said with a bright smile as he entered the semi full mission room. Everyone seemed to shift where they were standing, straightening their postures and smoothing their uniforms. Kakashi found it amusing and only further slouched into his lazy jonin persona. He even reached into his back pocket and pulled out an Icha Icha book, since they had by now gained a reputation. Jiraiya had managed to publish a few, having finally resigned himself to the fact that he wasn't getting his hands on Kakashi's books . . . for now anyways. Well the sannin had been suspiciously quiet for the last month or so.

He was profoundly glad that he hadn't allowed Jiraiya to borrow his collection since he'd been correct about the different storylines assumption. So far, there hadn't been a single one that was the same. He did have the small protest when it came to the perverted Sannin's writing ability. He still had a long way to go and Kakashi only noticed the mistakes because he had kept up with Jiraiya's books and the growth of his writing skills. Now it was like starting at the beginning again. Still, he was glad he had new material to read, since after Jiraiya's death nothing new would ever be published, meaning what he had was all he was going to get, but this opened up a whole new line of possibilities.

If possible, the room got even quieter. Kakashi ignored it in favour of reading his book. He hadn't actually managed to finish this one yet since it was the new one. Jiraiya had even sent it to him and signed it. How nice of him but how had he known where Kakashi had been at the time? No matter, it wasn't like he was trying to hide so he didn't really bother with trying to find out.

"Is that one of Jiraiya's books?" A deadly calm voice asked and Kakashi was too wrapped up in the book to actually register the tone before nodding. "It's the newest one. Hasn't even reached the stores yet. Jiraiya sent it to me." Kakashi added as an afterthought with a hint of gleeful pride to his tone.

"Now why would Jiraiya-senesi be sending _you_ first edition Icha Icha books?" Minato muttered something under his breath about now he was starting to understand what the big deal between Chibi, Kakashi and Jiraiya had been. Before he'd only been able to guess and he'd been pretty accurate in those guesses, having even joked about it with the sannin, but it was nice to have confirmation.

Kakashi sighed and snapped the book shut so that he could look Minato in the eye. "I showed him my collection before he left. I started collecting them when I left ANBU. It was a great way to get people to stop talking to me. Is this going to take long, I haven't read this one yet."

Kakashi still looked like the lazy yet impatient jonin that had just been interrupted in something rather dear to his heart, which he had. Inside he was observing his surrounding and his former sensei. All the Shinobi in the room seemed to have melted into the walls in their subtle haste to get out of the way.

Out of Minato's way.

Minato seemed to be struggling to keep a very calm, serene appearance but his chakra was babbling with an irrational rage.

"And why do you seem so surprised that I read Jiraiya's books?" Kakashi decided to press his luck a little more. "You were the one that introduced me to the series."

At that Minato began to splutter. His composure was completely lost and Kakashi wondered about this strange reaction. "I wouldn't touch that trash with a ten foot pole! Why on earth would I contaminate my own student with such drivel nonsense?"

"Trash? You loved them?" Kakashi was now genuinely confused. "You made me read them because you said my impartial attitude would allow me to comment on the quality of the writing without being bias to Jiraiya. You said I'd be completely honest about it." Kakashi was pouting now.

Minato looked like he was about to explode. What prompted this kind of reaction?

"Hang on. I think I understand now. His second book was later than originally, and it was different. Oh no, nonononononononono." Kakashi wailed the one syllable word over and over like saying it would make the situation better.

"Kakashi!" Minato snapped.

"No! My arrival changed the very Icha Icha foundations! Nooooooo. The horror of it all. I cannot allow this to happen. Three years of damage. NO nonononononononono." Kakashi continued oblivious to the enraged Hokage trying to get his attention.

Kakashi began to pat at his vest, looking for a very specific scroll. He knew that his actions had somehow saved him from a punch that now flew harmlessly over his head. Minato really hated these books and now Kakashi understood why. The first book of this series was terrible. Kakashi had written a letter to Jiraiya, very strongly worded one at that. After that the books humbled out a little, got better but none of them had even come close to the original book. Kakashi had discounted Tales of a gusty ninja. He was speaking of the book after that one, the first Icha Icha book.

Ignoring Minato's ranting (something about unholy load of trash that needed to be burned and was actually banned from Konoha. Banned from Konoha? HA! He was going to have a heart attack after this.) Kakashi swiped his thumb across the paper having already bit it. Kakashi's Icha Icha collection popped into existence and Minato went utterly silent.

"Now let's see. Here we are." Kakashi hummed as he searched the shelves for two copies of the second book Jiraiya had ever written. He had a few since he had had to buy a few. Some missions would get boring so he'd end up buying a book to pass the time and sometimes he'd end up buying the same book several times. It was only later, when people picked up on his attachment to the series did they start sabotaging them.

"Read this one. Jiraiya's original second book and it's the one you made me read." Kakashi shoved the book into Minato's hands, ignoring his quiet growling. "And don't destroy it. The only ones in existence are the ones right here."

"What are you planning to do with that one?" Minato managed to ask, glaring at the second copy in Kakashi's hands.

"Send it to Jiraiya." Kakashi replied putting his Icha Icha collection away and carefully tucking the scroll into its hiding spot. Kakashi grabbed a blank mission report and brush, quickly scribbling a note and stuffing it into the book. He then clasped his fingers together in a seal and the book vanished in a puff of smoke. "Instant messaging." Kakashi grinned.

"Lord Hokage?" One of the chunin asked uncertainly.

"Never mind." Minato replied waving a hand. "He doesn't know about the new rule."

"Ban Icha Icha. Over my dead body." Kakashi muttered under his breath as he reopened the book he'd been busy with earlier.

Minato signalled one of the ANBU guards by the door to come over to him just before he sat down at the Mission desk, putting the Icha Icha book gingerly into his kunai pouch. He gave the ANBU, Inu, whispered orders before the ANBU nodded and disappeared.

"Kakashi! Sit over there." Minato barked, gesturing to a chair in the corner of the room. Kakashi frowned at it but obeyed the order. It seemed Minato had yet to cool down. Kakashi thought back to the first book Jiraiya had written of the Icha Icha series since Tales of a gusty ninja wasn't a part of the Icha Icha series. The main character had had red hair. Long, fiery red hair with mischievous blue eyes. Kakashi snorted, but managed to hold the rest in by biting his lip. That character had nearly died, only to be saved by a mysterious and masked Shinobi. In fact Kakashi had thought the whole thing far too similar to what had happened with the Kyuubi attack, only slightly changed so that it was more exciting and not at all about the Kyuubi but the fundamentals were the same.

Another snort escaped Kakashi. He supposed that he had to be grateful to the perverted Sannin since that book was technically about him. What do you know. The only reason he'd never, ever, mentioned it to Jiraiya was because it had been complete and utter crap. He didn't know what had possessed the man but it was like that time Naruto chose to finish the ending of the book just to get Jiraiya to train him faster.

"Sensei!"

Kakashi found himself suddenly lying on the floor and in pain. It wasn't excruciating pain, but pain nonetheless. "When did you get back?" A happy, loud voice laughed from atop his chest. Kakashi blinked, staring at the ceiling while trying to figure out what he'd missed.

"Uh, yesterday, I think." Kakashi replied, still trying to get his thoughts in order.

"Oi, Umino, show some restraint. You're a Shinobi now." An irritated voice barked.

"Iruka?" Kakashi asked looking down. Brown eyes closed in a happy grin. "Well in that case." Kakashi grinned back before shifting suddenly, getting to his feet and tossing the boy so that he landed on Kakashi's back. "It's good to see you to. Now you don't happen to know where my book went?"

Iruka looked this way and that, not really sure what the book looked like but helping his sensei all the same.

"You mean this one? What's it about? Does it teach you about some cool taijutsu?" Another young voice asked picking up the bright orange book. He was just about to open it when Kakashi's suddenly snatched it from his hands.

"Uh yes, it's this one. Thanks for finding it." Kakashi laughed nervously before quickly shoving the book into a pocket.

"Whoa! Do that again!" Iruka yelled happily. He was still attached to Kakashi's back and the two had moved from one end of the room to the other in a matter of a second.

"You know, you're a lot lighter than the first genin I let ride on my back. Naruto did eat a lot more ramen I suppose." Kakashi commented, turning his head to look at the excited Umino.

"Meet your new team Kakashi. These three don't have a sensei, since you messed up the genin program, and Kotetsu and Izumo's sensei was sent out on a mission last minute. He'll be glad to know that he no longer has to teach, since you messed up the genin program." Minato suddenly interrupted. Was he really going to bring that up every single time? "Iruka Umino, age 13, genin.–"

"Kotetsu Hagane, age 14 the more laid back of the two. He's also the wild haired one with the bandage across his nose. Izumo Kamizuki, age 14 and the more responsible of the two." Kakashi completed for him. "And you're never going to let me live that down, are you?"

"Why did you introduce them as though they're two halves of the same whole?" Iruka asked causing Kakashi to not get his answer.

"Because one is never without the other. Haven't you noticed?" Kakashi replied.

"Yeah I did, but I always thought they were just really good friends." Iruka replied with an awkward shrug, not all that eager to remove himself from the jonin's back.

"They're not just good friends, they're best friends. And because of that, Minato, I would like to make a request." Kakashi continued swapping his line of vision for the brown haired genin to the blonde Hokage who raised a brow.

"I would like Itachi Uchiha for my squad as well."

Kakashi hadn't missed the fact that Minato had given him what amounted to a genin team all the same but it was Iruka so he really couldn't complain. He didn't know why but the little Umino was something of a soft spot for him.

He wondered vaguely if Tenzou was going to be shoved into the mix as well. Now that would really be a rag tag bunch of ninja.

"But, that would make your squad one too many." Minato frowned, having not yet refused.

"Yes, but having Kotetsu and Izumo on my squad is like having an Inuzuka." Kakashi replied, but continued when he saw the confused looks he was getting, "They never do anything apart, including training and jutsus. It doesn't exactly change with time, in fact they master their fighting style so that they effectively become two halves of one Shinobi. It's dangerous, since individually they're not as strong but they do embody the essence of teamwork. So like an Inuzuka and their ninken, there would be one extra on the standard four-man squad."

"Why Itachi?" Minato replied, nodding with Kakashi's explanation.

"Well as I recall, Itachi never had a sensei. He hopped through the ranks so quickly and there was really no one that could keep up with him. Who better than a Shinobi who did the exact same thing?" Kakashi asked with a tilted headed smile.

"I see. This has nothing to do with him being an Uchiha?"

"Why would it?" Kakashi frowned.

"Your anger towards the Uchiha clan is no secret. You made it very clear when you first got here." Minato reminded carefully.

"It's not the clan I have a problem with, just one of them." Kakashi replied as seriously as he could. In his mind he silently added that he had a problem with three of them but he'd killed one, the other wasn't a traitor yet and the other was likely dead from old age but he couldn't be completely sure. "He's like a miniature Madara Uchiha, and not even his own clan liked him." Kakashi added with his visible eye narrowing referring to Sasuke. They couldn't have liked him or not liked him either way since they'd all been killed.

"Alright then, sorry about this Inu. Guess you're going to have to find one more." Minato agreed quietly. The ANBU nodded once before disappearing again. They were standing off to one side, but Kakashi knew by the location that this team placement was no secret so it didn't really matter who saw or how softly they spoke. Any Shinobi worth his headband should've been able to read the conversation even if they couldn't hear it.

"Itachi Uchiha is a genius right, who's already mastered his Sharingan?" Iruka asked.

"Yes. He's also a very hard to understand person so try not to get too mad at him if he accidently offends you." Kakashi replied. Itachi had never had a real team. No bonds other than that to his Village and his younger brother. Perhaps Kakashi could change that.

"Since these aren't brand new Academy students, I'm going to give you a mission right off the bat." Minato continued while they waited for Itachi and handed Kakashi a scroll.

"Don't I even get time to assess their skill level?" Kakashi asked with a weary sigh. Only back a few hours and already he was under the Hokage's thumb. Kakashi opened the scroll, not expecting an answer and not getting one. "Oh, this is easy. Here I thought you were trying to be mean and give me something hard." Kakashi commented reading over the information. "Don't forget Minato, I have to pick up Naru at some point today." Kakashi added when he saw the estimated time. It wouldn't even take him half that, if he were going alone. With the addition of the four basic genin, it would take the estimated time, unless . . .

"Easy?! This is a B-rank mission." Iruka stuttered.  
"Have you been keeping up with my training routine?" Kakashi asked the spluttering genin.

"It's harder when you're not here but I do try." Iruka muttered darkly.

"Well then you'll be fine." Kakashi smiled at the genin. "However, if it worries you that much we won't go."

"Huh?"

Kakashi bit his thumb and bent down, gently touching his palm to the ground, no hand signs needed apparently. There was a puff of smoke and suddenly hostile growling filled the room. "At ease pack." Kakashi said and the growling quietened but did not stop.

"Were they always so violent?" Minato asked, "I'm sure they weren't this, uhm, spirited when I saw them the other day."

"This is _my_ pack, not Kakashi's of this time. I managed to pull them from the future as well and had to take two weeks just to recover. Not trying that again. Doing it the first time almost killed me. I don't know why I've used that jutsu three times now. It's almost asking to die every time I do." Kakashi explained before turning to attention to the waiting pug. "Mission, B-rank. Objective, espionage in nature. Find the missing scroll of the Nara clan. It will contain medicinal properties. You're to retrieve it and then return it to Shikaku Nara."

"That's it?" Pakkun asked with a raised furry brow.

"Jip, that's it. I figure Shikaku must be too busy to fetch his own scroll. Anyways, be back in time for dinner. I'd go with but I have a new team to assess. Move out." Kakashi ordered with a flick of his hand. The dogs were gone before Kakashi could even lower it again.

"You sent a bunch of ninken out on a B-rank mission and they think it's easy?" Iruka whispered in his ear.

"Not all of us are gone yet." Pakkun's voice interrupted. "Kakashi regularly sent us on S-rank missions when he had to do two at one time. The council got very unfair in their demands of Kakashi. In comparison, playing fetch isn't that hard."

"Did you have a question?" Kakashi asked the unblinking pug before he could say anymore.

"Yeah, why is there a little person on your back?"

"This is Iruka. Small, isn't he." Kakashi replied with a grin.

"Oh. Nice seeing you again, Iruka-sensei and all in one piece." Pakkun said, inclining his head to the wide eyed Umino in respectful greeting. "Let's try and keep it that way, ne Iruka-sensei. Naruto was painful enough to deal with the first time it happened."

"Alright Pakkun, you have a mission." Kakashi said loudly when the natural tan Iruka usually sported started to pale. Hopefully they wouldn't notice the sensei tagged on the end of his name, and hopefully no one would think too much of the fact that Pakkun had said the council had sent them on a lot of S-rank missions as the only reason why the council would send Shinobi on missions was if there was no Hokage.

"Is he talking about how I died?" Iruka asked very quietly.

"It wasn't an easy mission. I told the council that it was suicidal but they wouldn't listen. They wouldn't even let me go with you, and they gave me four missions with tight schedules just to make sure I didn't send my pack with you as a compromise. If I didn't know any better I'd have thought they were trying to get you killed. It was the one time I had wished I'd been wrong." Kakashi replied. "But it'll be different this time. I'm your team leader for one thing, so cheer up Umino, daylight's wasting." Kakashi added more brightly. "Urg, that was a decidedly Guy thing to do." Kakashi added with a droop of his shoulders causing Iruka to giggle.

"Who's Guy?" Kotetsu asked, trying to smoothly change the subject away from Iruka's death.

"A friend of mine. He's a fellow jonin now I presume?" Kakashi asked Minato who was watching with amusement. Minato nodded and Kakashi grinned. "Anyways, when he got his genin team he was all about the power of youth. Poor Neji. As arrogant as he was Guy was good for him."

"Power of youth?" Izumo asked just as confused as Kotetsu.

"Well, it's a little hard to explain. I'm sure you'll meet him soon enough." Kakashi replied, scratching the side of his head. "He always pops up sooner or later."

"You called Lord Hokage." The soft voice of Itachi Uchiha was not one easily forgotten. Kakashi mentally noted that he had four years to find a way to help this child, four years to stop the massacre. He'd already killed Tobi, but he knew that that hardly meant anything. He'd seen far too much to rely on that alone. Since Itachi wasn't the actual problem behind the death of his clan, it was Danzo and the Uchiha Clan's plans at a hostile takeover. Then again they had only wanted to take over because they were being so poorly treated after the Kyuubi attack. Was it still like that? Itachi would be able to tell him or he could just find out for himself. Urg, this was giving him a headache.

"Ah Itachi, I'd like you to meet your new team, you know, like a genin team." Minato said with a smile and pointing at the small waiting group.

"I resent that." Itachi pointed out with a small frown. At nine the boy could hardly complain about being a genin. Kakashi knew that by ten he'd a chunin, and by thirteen he'd be an ANBU captain. Clearly, genin was not satisfactory.  
"Well nevertheless, you're a team now. Kakashi is team leader so take it as he's your sensei." Minato smiled, used to Itachi since he spent a lot of time with the Uchiha family.

"What could he teach me?" Itachi asked, now looking at Kakashi. He didn't mean it in a rude way, only in curiosity. "Iruka, could you get down. I'd like to talk to Itachi. It's about Uchiha secrets so I have to talk to him alone." Kakashi asked the wide eyed Umino softly. Iruka nodded before simply stopping his concentrated chakra that kept him attached to Kakashi's back in the first place, allowing him to fall to his feet.

Kakashi took Itachi further away from everyone else in the room, not missing the curious stares. "I know you're smart Itachi, that's why I requested you, but don't forget that a Shinobi can always learn more. I learn new things every day. Also I got lucky with Minato sensei. I didn't have a sensei till I was a chunin and I graduated much earlier than you did. I don't think it's fair that you have to have that too. I want you to have a sensei, to have a bond with someone where you can come to rely on them and confide in them, like I did with Minato. It took me a while to get used to but eventually I developed a very close bond with Minato." Kakashi explained softly, not sure if his words would mean anything to the Uchiha. "Now for the Uchiha part. What do you know of the Sharingan, not the abilities but the types?"

"There are others?" Itachi asked with confusion. He was also respecting Kakashi's silent request to leave the previous part out of the rest of the discussion. It was something to address later.

"Yes. To my knowledge there are two others. However the third is not one you can obtain easily and it comes at a great price. The second also comes at a great price and should never be used lightly. In fact I recommend it to never be used unless absolutely necessary." Kakashi explained, his voice had lost the lazy drawl and the playful amusement. Itachi had known him before Obito's 'death' so he recognised the true personality of the copy-nin, the one that wasn't an act.

"You're willing to teach me this, if I am on your team." Itachi said with slight confusion, trying to clarify what Kakashi wanted.

"You're on my team whether you want to be or not but yes, I'll teach you. After all I owe your father." Kakashi replied tapping the section of his headband that covered his own Sharingan eye.

"This Sharingan you speak of, what is it called?" Itachi asked.

Kakashi leaned forward so that he his lips were right but Itachi's ear. This was so that he never had to speak louder than the barest of whispers. "Mangekyou Sharingan."

Itachi's eyes widened at the sound of what was considered a legend among even the Uchiha. He quickly schooled his features and nodded, "I understand . . . sensei. But that Sharingan is but a legend."

Kakashi stared at him for a moment before lifting his headband and opening his scarred eye. Over the years he managed to refine his Mangekyou, managing to activate it almost as easily as an Uchiha would but not quite as easily. Itachi gapped at him as the three toema in his Sharingan changed, merging together and shifting into the pattern that was his and Tobi's alone. "Each one is different. I'll explain it some more later, when we have more time." Kakashi stated letting the Mangekyou deactivate and covering his Sharingan. Itachi nodded in a somewhat gobsmacked fashion. "Oh and try not to tell the other Uchiha. They're touchy enough about my normal Sharingan." Kakashi added with a smile.

They walked back to the waiting group where Kotetsu and Izumo were playfully teasing Iruka about being the teacher's pet. Iruka was steadily going redder and redder but he didn't know how to fight off the teasing.

"Learn to live with it now Iruka. To my knowledge, even ten years from now you still haven't found a way to shut those two up." Kakashi advised.

"Really?" Iruka asked with a small frown. "It's harmless. I'll step in if they really get out of hand." Kakashi whispered to the near distraught genin.

There was a slight burn on Kakashi's wrist and he lifted his palm to read the message Gaara had sent him. "_He's awake._" Hmmm, by the time Kakashi got there he'd probably already be asleep again. Gaara wouldn't have contacted him if Naru hadn't at least had breakfast, brushed his teeth and gotten dressed. Still that didn't stop the kid from dropping right off again if he was given the chance. Gaara and Kakashi had decided that best way to wake him up, and was the only way apparently, was to throw him into a spar. He was grumpy for the first hour or so but he got over it real soon.

"Alright you lot, Itachi, Iruka, Izumo and Kotetsu head over to training ground 7. If it's occupied head to the memorial stone. I'll meet you there, something just came up. I won't be long." Kakashi said with a smile and a wave before he disappeared before anyone could protest.

When he opened his one eye again, Gaara was waiting.

"So, how did it go?" Gaara asked. In his hand was a sippy cup. Kakashi raised a brow at that but Gaara just rolled his eyes and walked out the room, heading towards Little Gaara's room.

"Everything went according to plan. Even the team assignment. I wish I'd thought of having suggestive jutsus before. I don't have to do nearly as much work." Kakashi replied. Suggestive jutsus were something of a genjutsu but weren't. They invaded the victims mind, without detection if done right, and 'suggested' the outcome the user wanted. You couldn't force anything though.

"Don't rely on those too much Kakashi. You know as well as I do that they don't work on strong willed Shinobi, or dim-witted ones. How many times did you use it and on who?" Gaara warned.

"Once, on Minato so that he'd give me that team that I wanted." Kakashi answered.

"I don't know why you want those two chunin. They're irritating." Gaara admitted. He walked into little Gaara's room and handed his ever awake younger self the sippy cup. Little Gaara smiled and said "Thank-you." But unlike other little children Kakashi had seen Little Gaara always meant it. He'd never say it if he didn't and he didn't always say it either.

"I can't get a really high powered team. It would raise too many suspicions. Besides they were the only ones truly available. Also it's my suspicions that they ended up chunin for so long because they were ignored for far too long." Kakashi shrugged, ruffling Little Gaara's soft red strands.

"Are you leaving today?" his small voice interrupted before Gaara could make that nasty comment that Kakashi knew he would've.

"Jip but we'll still visit." Kakashi replied.

"Promise?"

"Naru would tear me limb from limb if I didn't. Besides you guys have grown on me." Kakashi replied but when the boy only frowned more than his already there slightly uncomfortable expression Kakashi sighed. He hated making promises. "I promise." Little Gaara smiled, a little smile. The one-tailed beast truly was a heavy burden on his young mind but Gaara made sure to be around more often than was necessary and his bonds with his siblings were helping as well.

"You'd better take him. He's falling asleep already." Yashamaru's voice said with a smile from behind them. Kakashi turned to see the sleepy three year old hanging onto Yashamaru's hand as he shuffled along next to him. Yashamaru, Gaara's uncle, was the only one who knew of Gaara's true identity. He'd actually been relieved when he'd been told and Kakashi wondered at the relationship they'd had. He imagined it to have been much like Naruto and Iruka's only without the betrayal and blowing up part.

"Thanks Yashamaru." Kakashi replied lifting Naru so that the kid's head was resting on his shoulder, drooling on his jonin vest. "No problem. You'd better visit often Hatake." Yashamaru threatened with a wide smile showing that he meant nothing violent by it. He was still a bit afraid of Kakashi for some reason. "Gaara transported all your stuff earlier so you don't have to worry about that." He added.

"See you soon. I've got a team waiting for me." Kakashi saluted before disappearing, using Minato's chakra as his guide back to Konoha.

Minato was back to mission desk duty and he stopped the moment he saw Kakashi reappear, this time with a little person in his arms. "Come on Naru. It's really time to wake up." Kakashi said softly, amusement lacing his tone.

"Really Hatake. You managed to get the kid to wear a mask too?" Minato said with a chuckle.

"His idea." Kakashi shrugged, and that was partially true. They'd tried for ages to convince the kid to wear one all the while making him think it was his idea. It was to hide the tell tale whiskers on his cheeks. One look at Naruto and Naru together and his identity was blown.

Naru moaned childishly, his lips pouting when Kakashi continued to try and rouse him from his light sleep. The amazing this was Naru never slept deeply. The only time he even slept deeply enough to dream was after a hard day of training and those didn't come often. They were only three after all and most of the training was for Little Gaara. He needed to learn to control his sand. Naru just hated to feel left out so he joined by default.

Naru also tried not to sleep like Gaara did but it never worked, as a result the kid never slept deeply enough to be snuck up on. Right now, he was only being a pain because he was upset about leaving. No matter how many times Kakashi and Gaara had told him that he'd be able to come back Naru had still been upset about the thought of moving out. Truth of the matter was, now that Little Gaara was approaching an age where he could actually be trained, the Fourth Kazekage was going to be visiting personally and explaining Naru was more of a headache than what it was worth.

That and the fact that he really needed to get back to Konoha anyways.

"Alright kiddo, you asked for it." Kakashi said happily before tossing the three year old high enough for him to instinctively attach himself to the ceiling with chakra. It didn't last long, it never did. The action was too instinctive from his days as Naruto Uzumaki for him to consciously be aware that he was even doing it at all. Also, his chakra paths were nowhere near developed enough to start concentrating chakra.

So it really was no surprise to Kakashi when Naru came straight back down. Only Kakashi didn't catch him. Naru changed his own decent by trying to kick Kakashi who dodged. Naru landed in an angry crouch before glaring up at the smiling jonin.

"Morning Naru. Good to see you to." Kakashi said with a wave and a smile that the small boy did not return.

"You didn't even let me say good-by." He was accused of instead.  
"I didn't tell you to sleep through the farewells. You'll see them again, Naru." Kakashi sighed, dropping the happy attitude.

"He's grown."

Naru spun away from Kakashi to stare at the new voice. It wasn't as though the mission room was quiet, it was more like this voice had addressed them directly.

"Yondaime Hokage of the Leaf Village." Naru stated as though reading a fact. "Also known as the Yellow Flash of Konoha, and the only known Shinobi to ever get a 'flee on sight' order in the Bingo book. Most known Jutsu is the Flying Thunder God technique and to a lesser extent the Rasengan."

"Well, that's pretty good for a pipsqueak. What else can you tell me?" Minato laughed.

"Student of Jiraiya of the Sannin. Former sensei of Kakashi Hatake. Husband to Kushina Uzumaki. Father to Naruto Uzumaki." Naru rattled off.

"Close, it's Naruto Namikaze." Minato corrected with an amused chuckle.

"Namikaze." Naru repeated, as though testing the very word's fit in his mouth. "Sealer of the Nine-tailed fox." This was said very quietly which confused Minato but he didn't comment.

"Hay Kakashi, would you mind if I baby-sat Naru. He's interesting. Besides I'd like to see the psychological damage you put him through." Minato asked turning to a silent Kakashi.

Kakashi watched Naru, not responding to Minato at first. "Yes. The kind of training I'm thinking of isn't really a place for him." Kakashi replied distantly.

"You're leaving me alone again." Naru accused.

"What? I thought you wanted to meet the Yondaime. Now you get a whole day with him. You remember what we talked about though." Kakashi smiled but got serious at the last statement. Naru nodded, his black and blond spikes waving slightly in the wind that blew through the room. Kakashi watched his odd coloured eyes for a moment longer before ruffling his hair and disappearing.

"So Naru, where did you learn to kick like that?" Minato asked.

"Kakashi is a very adept teacher."

"Not even he would teach a three year old."

"No. He wouldn't and doesn't. It's just something I know how to do. I know a lot of things Kakashi says I shouldn't." Naru's voice wasn't cheerful, lively. It was more like he was a machine, spitting out answers. Did Kakashi do that to him? Minato also noticed how he didn't call Kakashi dad, or even father.

"Oh, like what else do you know how to do?" Minato started to lead them back to the desk where he could both talk to the child and do his job. He knew that the news of Kakashi's child would be everywhere by the time the jonin had finished his assessment of his new team and this thought cheered him up. Kakashi was going to have to deal with all sorts of interesting questions.

"I know more than what I can actually do. My chakra pathways are highly under developed, making even concentrating my chakra very difficult." Naru explained.

"So you know about chakra and how to concentrate it."

"I know how to manipulate it, bend it and use it to fight. I even know the theory behind the Rasengan, from watching Kakashi train with it, but I do not have the skills necessary to create it." Naru elaborated, choosing the Rasengan specifically because it was Minato's technique.

"Really? How would you describe the Rasengan?" Minato was fascinated with this child's intellect. At three Naruto could barely form coherent sentences. Yet this child was having a conversation with him, agreeing and disagreeing as he understood the conversation. Did he know enough to know when he was being manipulated? If not then he could potentially become a valuable source of information. However, Minato knew that Kakashi wouldn't have left the boy if he could be so easily used.

"It's a ball of tightly compressed chakra. Rotating towards a point in the centre, not to the left nor the right. Yet even this description is not quite right as the chakra is constantly moving yet it needs to remain in its compressed form in order to be effective, with an equal rotation of chakra throughout the ball. The tighter you compress it, the longer you hold it like that, the more destructive it is but the harder it is to control." Naru explained while his nose noticeably scrunched up through the mask as he tried to adequately explain how he saw it.

"Not bad." Minato said while smiling at a Shinobi and giving him a new mission.

"However, this Rasengan is in its most basic form. Actually the three stages of Rasengan training could be considered the most basic forms. After all a ball of rotating chakra could be useful, even if it is only moving to the left or to the right, just depends on how you use it." Naru added thoughtfully, "For a truly powerful Rasengan, one should add wind to it."

"Well that is something I have been trying to do for a while now, but Hokage duties do take time." Minato replied stunned that the child had seen this. Kakashi had said it was like Naru had the intellect of a six year old. Minato felt like he was talking to a chunin.

"Ask Kakashi. He knows how." Naru replied, his voice for once something other than robotic. He had sounded confident. "But he did say it takes a lot of chakra."

"I imagine it would." Minato replied handing over a mission with a small briefing. Some missions actually required that as well as lifted Shinobi moral. They liked the personal Hokage feel to it. Naru was silent as Minato talked, just observing.

"Hay Minato, who's the kid?"

"Kakashi's brat." Minato replied, looking at one of the Shinobi he'd once been a teammate of. Only he would address the Hokage so casually.

"You mean Kakashi actually settled down?"

"Apparently. Children don't pop out of nowhere you know." Minato smirked.

"So that's the kid Hatake brought with him from the future?" Shikaku asked as he walked closer. In his hand was the scroll Kakashi's team was supposed to go and fetch but Kakashi had sent his pack. They were done already? Creepy.

"Jip. We were just discussing the technical aspects of the Rasengan." Minato explained taking the scroll from the Nara and frowning at it.

"Technical aspects of the Rasengan. Heavy topic for a three year old. Not even Shikamaru bothers with talking. Hell, it's a drag just to get the kid to eat." Shikaku commented with surprise.

"He was raised by Kakashi." Inoichi offered, accepting the mission Minato was handing to them since Shikaku couldn't even be bothered to raise his hand. "That kid sure is going to be interesting."

"Ino-Shika-Cho." Naru commented thoughtfully, his eyes sliding over the members in front of them and the last one standing a little away from the rest. "Proceeded by Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi."

Inoichi laughed. "Not many people know of our team by that name. I didn't even think Kakashi knew it."

"He didn't tell me, it's just . . . there." The small boy was frowning, it was in his tone more than his features. He'd also said it very softly, too softly for the still laughing Inoichi to hear him. The two members of the afore mentioned team walked away, grabbing their last team member on their way out.

Minato found himself wondering just what Naru Hatake knew and just who he was before he had died because he didn't look anything like the toddlers in the village. Minato thought he'd notice those odd coloured eyes. He'd looked especially in his own son after Jiraiya's musings and he still couldn't decide whether he was glad Naruto didn't have them. Yet Kakashi had promised he was a Leaf Shinobi. So just who was Naru Hatake or had Kakashi lied?

* * *

**Extra 2 (Swimming continued)**

Minato nearly had a heart attack when two half naked Shinobi suddenly appeared right in the middle of his meeting.

"Oh sensei. You look kind of busy." Kakashi commented lightly with a smile.

The Chibi looked around with a slightly wide eye. "Uh Kakashi, I think he's a little more than busy. And really, stop teleporting me everywhere!"

"I see that Hatake is going to be returning to active duty soon." A deep voice grumbled from behind an ANBU mask.

"Yes. Boar meet Kakashi, Kakashi meet Boar." The older Shinobi grinned while Minato frowned heavily at the silver haired Shinobi. "We were just training down in that one training ground with the nice little river in it. You know, the one with the rapids and the logs and what not."

"Ah, yes, one of the more interesting ones." Boar agreed with a slight nod of agreement. His tone was actually quite pleasant and those present in the room, aside from the Chibi and Minato were gapping at the exchange.

"I'm thinking of going to the Konoha Maximum security prison next. Teach the Chibi how to walk on lava. There are some ninja out in the world with some pretty interesting Kekkei Genkai." Kakashi continued, oblivious to the looks or just ignoring them.

"I've heard about that but I don't recommend the lava training. There's a reason it surrounds the maximum security prison." Boar replied, his tone conveying regretful concern.

"Hmmm, yes, and that prison is quite easy to break out of you know. With Chunin guards as maximum security, it makes it seem almost contradictory. Just thought I'd point that out. After all we're supposed to be housing society's lowest of the low in there." Kakashi hummed, gaze growing distant as though seeing something else.

"Is there an incident we should know about?" Boar asked, tone growing serious.

"No. The one that instigated the breakout was none other than Mizuki. He's already been dealt with so I don't think it would be a problem. Do you have any other recommendations for a training ground then?" Kakashi shook his head slightly, as though returning to the room, mentally at least.

"Kakashi! I'm in the middle of a meeting." Minato snapped suddenly, his patience having finally worn thin.

"Yes, yes sensei. Changing the world one day at a time. Just don't forget to have fun." Kakashi replied, waving a hand at the seething blond dismissively.

"As for that training ground, I myself like the Forest of Death but it doesn't have much in it other than privacy and navigation. I believe the purpose of your training is to build chakra reserves, correct?" Boar continued as though there hadn't been an interruption at all.

"Precisely. Chibi here has such terrible reserves. Passes out from Chakra exhaustion far too often. Thought I'd address that problem while his body is still young enough to be mouldable." Kakashi grinned while Minato's eyebrow began to twitch.

An ANBU appeared in the room, interrupting whatever Boar was going to say next. The ANBU hesitated for a mere second, trying to decide whether he should approach Minato or Boar. He chose Boar deciding that the ANBU Head could then decide further if it was important enough for the Hokage.

"Hay, Kakashi-jiji I think you should come see this." Chibi said tonelessly, pointing out the window.

"Jiji?" Kakashi asked, holding back the amusement.

"Chibi." Plain and simple but telling him it was revenge.

"So I'm guessing those are yours." Boar had appeared next to the two Hatake, peering out the window just as they were doing.

Down below, hiding in every nook and cranny around the Hokage Tower were sinister pairs of eyes, the only things that could be seen of the enemy better known as _the fangirl_.

"I really do not want to go out there." Kakashi stated quietly, feeling a sudden foreboding.

"Well, I hate to break it to you," Minato started sweetly "but I'm IN A MEETING!" He growled before swiftly kicking both the silver haired jonin straight out the window, not a shred of mercy in his soul.

As for the Jonin, they hit the ground running, perhaps beginning the first whispered rumours of Konoha's Silver Flash.

* * *

**Extra 9 (Uchiha infiltration) chaos-bardock's suggestion.**

The three genin, one just so happening to be a Hyuga and rather biased towards their target, grinned in satisfaction as they watched from a safe distance as the rather popular tomato cart frequented by the Uchiha was suddenly set on fire.

The rather drastic action was followed by a chorus of 'Sacrilege!' and various other profanities none would care to repeat in polite company.

The cause for the Uchiha's great upset?

All the tomatoes had been jutsued to be bananas on the inside.

Uchiha first strike: Success.


	16. Chapter 16 Testing

**Sorry for the wait but I'm back at school now and that always eats away at ones time. XD**

**Also I decided I didn't like the first version of this chapter and rewrote the entire thing. **

**Beta-ed by the lovely Lil Miss Morningstar.**

**The Pain of a New Day**

**Chapter 16**

Kakashi hummed to himself as he headed over to the training ground that held his little genin. He wasn't oblivious to the fact that he had stated to Minato that he_ didn't_ want a genin team but had ended up with one all the same. It didn't really matter though because now he had Iruka and Itachi on his team and he was okay with that.

It wasn't that he didn't like Izumo and Kotetsu. It was more a case of he knew Itachi and Iruka far better and therefore knew how to handle them. The other two were as much a mystery to him as he was to them. Oh well he would just have to wing it.

He also had to keep in mind that he didn't have Academy genin on his hands who were all pretty standard and came with regularly updated files. These were sensei-less genin that had been out of the Academy long enough to develop several bad habits and what better way to get rid of them then by training them all into exhaustion for the first several weeks. They'd hate him but well they'd thank him for it later.

When the four came into view it was almost comical to the jonin. Itachi was standing to the side, arms relaxed by his sides as his eyes took in everything around them. His features were carefully schooled, blank. Iruka however had his fists scrunched up, face growing red as he glared at the two other genin who were laughing and teaching the poor smaller genin without mercy.

Kakashi chuckled to himself when he thought about Kotetsu trying and no doubt failing to tease Itachi. They'd probably tried too.

"Yo." Kakashi stated with a friendly smile as he stepped into the training ground.

Itachi had seen him coming but hadn't reacted. The other three, well, Kakashi liked to think that Iruka had been far too distracted to notice him.

"Sensei." Itachi greeted softly while Iruka looked just about ready to pounce on Kakashi in his relief.

"Maa, little Iruka, it's unbecoming of a ninja to pout so much." Kakashi couldn't help gut add his own teasing.

"Not you too Sensei!" Iruka squeaked indignantly. Kakashi hadn't really heard much of the teasing but he'd heard enough to know that it had mostly been about Iruka's size or rather lack thereof.

Kakashi chuckled lightly to himself while Kotetsu and Izumo grinned. Kotetsu and Izumo to Kakashi's knowledge had always ganged up on the Umino. Harmless fun that had been the start of their close friendship. Since all three never went on missions, were unappreciated chunin and were pretty much stuck on the beck and call of the Hokage, they had more than plenty in common.

Chunin were not uncommon in Konoha. In fact they were more often than not the majority of the Shinobi forces. Jonin were rarer only because Shinobi more often than not needed to be lucky to survive long enough to gain the skill needed to be a Special Jonin or an Elite Jonin. Sometimes, some ninja just didn't have it in them to progress further than a chunin and really, Kakashi had nothing against chunin. Some jonin however, really did.

Still, Kakashi planned to make this little team the best team of genin or chunin for their generation.

"What do you four say to becoming Chunin by the next chunin exam?" Kakashi asked with an eye smile. "I think I can get you guys ready for the next exams. I also think they're going to be held in Iwa and I don't think the Hokage was planning on sending any teams just because it's Iwa and things there have never been too chipper for Konoha. I just got back so I'm not one hundred percent sure so I'll ask him later. That is, if you guys feel up to being in the next chunin exams." Kakashi proposed as well as explained, cutting through the teasing and getting straight to the point.

He was greeted with one enthusiastic nod, two determined _yet arrogant_ smirks and one stoic indifferent look. Kotetsu and Izumo had a lot to learn.

Entering all four into one team for the chunin exams, however, was going to take some pretty crafty request forms. Unless . . . . . Tenzou and Anko. Were they chunin yet? He didn't trust taking anyone else. This was Iwa after all and that meant the genin he took with him had to have a sure chance of success. _Hehehehe_, their chances of winning had to be on par with Tsunade's losing rate.

He'd talk to the Yondaime about it later.

So with the obvious eagerness of his students, well obvious for at least three of them, Kakashi stated rather cheerfully. "Training is going to be just great. I've already got an idea for the four of you. Now we have the whole day for this and I really don't mind using the whole day. Minato-sensei offered to babysit, that poor deluded man." Kakashi cackled to himself as he thought about a three year old Naru with an intellect far greater than his age suggested with the Yondaime for the whole day. That poor blond had only ever been exposed to Naruto and that surely couldn't have prepared him for the terror that Naru could become within the blink of an eye.

As much as he like the kid, hell, probably even loved him, that boy just had waaaaay to much energy. Not even Naruto had been such a handful. Not to mention the bipolarish mood swings, ranging into the extremities. It wasn't Naru's fault, not by a long shot.

Kakashi knew that it was the warring chakra within Naru that usually made him cranky in a way no three year old should ever be. Add in the odd emotions and thoughts that he couldn't explain, that were not truly his then he wasn't just cranky, he was downright headache inducing.

But Minato didn't know that and the blond was far too nice to be firm with the kid. All it took was one very practised glare from Kakashi and Naru would stop his tantrum immediately. Kakashi never imagined that his infamous killer glare would be used to stop a tantrum, and wondered briefly what his enemies would think if they ever knew.

Kakashi's comparison of a six year old intellect was also not much based on what Naru said, but more on how he acted. He acted more like a child then what his mind really was, because he couldn't control his body any more than he could force his mind to elaborate on the emotions and slight memories he had of his previous life. Naru didn't know that he wasn't a normal three year old child but he did understand that he was different and not on the same way the little Gaara was from Temari and Kankuro.

So tantrums followed directly after by squeals of childish delight and the uncanny ability to never hear what Kakashi was telling him to do, or not to do, were all in order as well as his vehement desire to never go to bed no matter how much he was falling asleep in his ramen.

"Hey, I just realised something." Kotetsu stated also breaking Kakashi away from his thoughts, looking as though he'd just been smacked upside the head.

"Yes?" Kakashi dared to ask.

"Iruka was your pre-genin student!"

Kakashi could feel the sweat drop as it formed grow into something of ginormous proportions.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." Izumo groaned, smacking his forehead at his best friend's stupidity, shaking his head in mock disappointment.

Kakashi cocked his head to the side, narrowing his visible eye in contemplation. It seemed that there was another thing other than arrogance that he had to knock out of those two. Stupidity wasn't the correct word so he'd call it really, really bad habits.

"Who would he be babysitting?" Iruka asked, having caught that part from Kakashi's original statement, and taking the conversation away from Kotetsu and Izumo's antics.

"Kakashi's son." Itachi answered, making his first contribution to the conversation. He didn't know the truth about Naru but he was there when Kushina had been watching the child when Kakashi had first arrived.

Kakashi himself only just managed to suppress the flinch at Itachi's words. So far he had been in denial about the whole Naru was his son thing. He'd never openly stated it, always answering in a roundabout way that usually let most to believe that Kakashi was indeed Naru's father. Those that were smarter, realising that Kakashi wasn't claiming Naru as his son, were smart enough to realise that nothing more needed to be said.

"You have a son? Is he from the future like you are?" Kotetsu asked excitedly. Kakashi could see that they weren't going to get very far unless he answered at least some of their questions. They wouldn't focus on the task he gave them or they'd only focus half of their attention and that wouldn't help Kakashi in figuring out their skill level.

"Yes, he's from the future. In fact he was born the same day as I left so you can say he's as old as I've been here." Kakashi replied, really only answering one of the questions. But if Itachi noticed, because he was the only one that Kakashi really thought that just might, he never said anything.

Born? What that even the right word? But it didn't really matter. Not to Kakashi. The passing thought had been interesting.

"Anyways, let's get to it. I want to still complete this assessment today." Kakashi stated in a cheerful tone that was loud enough to let the genin know that there was no room for arguments.

The four of them immediately straightened, beginning to show a more serious interest.

"I have to give this report in at the ANBU headquarters, but you see, I have some other errands to run so you guys will have to do it for me since it has to be in by the end of today." Kakashi's smile widened and only Iruka had the experience to shiver.

"ANBU?" Izumo gulped.

"Don't worry, they don't bite. Really they're kind of fluffy actually." Kakashi stated in a tone meant to be reassuring but his genin didn't seem to feel reassured. "Look, it's not my fault I have so many things to do. Honest."

"A mission is a mission, Sensei." Itachi replied, holding out his hand for the report they were to give in to the ANBU headquarters.

"Thank you Itachi." Kakashi gave him an extra large grin before handing him the scroll he'd pulled out of his pouch with a flourish. Itachi merely gave him a blank look.

"Now remember team, work together and you just might get to earn the title of Team Kakashi." The jonin waved happily before disappearing before anyone there could actually realise that he hadn't told them were the ANBU headquarters were.

.0.0.0.

Kakashi took great delight in watching the four genin slowly, well in two cases, come to the realisation that they did not in fact know where the ANBU headquarters were. Itachi might have but that wasn't a certainty.

Iruka, out of the four, just might have had the best skill set needed in order to find their objective mainly because Kakashi had focused so much on seeing underneath the underneath during the Academy.

Couple that with Itachi's calm genius and they had a good chance at succeeding.

Now, it was all a matter of how they fared in teamwork. Throwing Itachi into the mix was like a wild card but the boy was a gentle soul. He'd try at the very least and maybe, just maybe, he'd grow to see them as the team Kakashi intended them to be.

Kakashi chuckled softly, something of a breathy puff of air then any actual sound when the four of them stood in the training ground for over fifteen minutes, trying to decide what to do. Itachi was mostly silent while Kotetsu and Izumo argued to no end. Iruka had his thinking face on so Kakashi wasn't too worried.

"Why do we not merely ask?" Itachi suddenly spoke up softly, interrupting Kotetsu and Izumo.

"Who would tell us?" Izumo grumbled.

"My father, but I hesitate to rely on his assistance." Itachi tilted his head to the side thoughtfully.

"Or, we could just stalk an ANBU." Iruka muttered, like he was still thinking this idea over.

"Are you crazy Iruka? We can't stalk an ANBU! Those guys are supposed to be really good at what they do!" Kotetsu yelled, almost waving his arms around in the air but restraining the urge to do so.

"But, that's just it. Sensei said that when there's supposed to be nothing but there's something, there usually is something. All we have to do is find one of those and I'm sure it'll be an ANBU." Iruka protested.

"Umino has a point." Itachi conceded. "ANBU, no matter how good, will at some point have to use their chakra. All we'd have to do would be to find the position most advantageous to an ANBU and wait."

"Wait, are we actually creating a workable plan here?" Izumo asked, his eyes wide in incredulity.

"Of course Zumo!" Kotetsu grinned, rubbing the other boy's head with his fist, ignoring the shouts of protest. "We're only going to be the greatest team this village has seen in a really long time." Kotetsu vowed loudly and dramatically making Iruka chuckle.

"I suggest we begin. We do have to complete our mission by the end of today and by the looks of it, a large portion of our mission will be spent waiting." Itachi suggested quietly.

The other three sobered up slightly and looked to Itachi, almost like he was the unofficial leader. The young boy wasn't bugged by the sudden responsibility and immediately jumped into the threes, leading them back to the village.

.0.0.0.

Itachi had led them to a spot that Kakashi knew for a fact would hold an ANBU within it. Itachi's thought process never ceased to amaze him. The boy had probably considered ANBU shift patterns before, merely for the challenge of figuring it out.

Kakashi appeared next to the ANBU that was stationed near the gate. The chunin gate guards were only there to lure enemy nin into a false sense of security. There was always an ANBU very nearby.

"My team is running an assignment and will be watching you. Don't react to them." Kakashi informed the ninja. Mostly he was having imagines of genin being skewered by a kunai. ANBU were paranoid bastards. "When does your shift end?"

"Wolf." Came the stoic reply of acknowledgement. "At eleven hundred hours."

There was no question about Kakashi having a team at all and there was no question about Kakashi's return to Konoha. ANBU would have already been informed.

Kakashi returned to his distant perch of watchfulness. Itachi had directed the four into a small out of the way alley where they could watch the ANBU's shadowy hiding place. He gave them points on how well they hid themselves, even Izumo and Kotetsu.

It was nine now so that was two hours of nothing but waiting, a test in the patience of his young team. Iruka looked focused, Itachi looked stoic, Izumo looked serious but Kotetsu looked a little bored. Would he act out?

By Itachi's semi expectant posture, Kakashi supposed that the boy already knew exactly where the ANBU headquarters were but he was obliging both his teammates and Kakashi by allowing some sort of team effort to happen.

Kakashi didn't react when the ANBU's partner approached him.

"Training exercise Wolf?"

"Yes." Would he always be Wolf to them?

"Do you wish for assistance?"

Kakashi tilted his head to the side as he considered what the ANBU was offering. Perhaps this was one of the ones that strangely still had a sense of humour.

"Perhaps some mild traps." Kakashi concluded with a grin. "It'll be good for them, and entertaining for us."

.0.0.0.

By the time the little genin had managed to get to the ANBU headquarters and only managing to do so because Itachi had lost his patience somewhere between the food stalls raining down on them and the suddenly angry swarm of bees chasing after them (No one was really sure when since Itachi was so stoic) and led them straight to the front door. He'd been muttering something about logical places and what not so Kakashi took that to mean that this, to Itachi, was the logical place to find the ANBU which meant it was time to move again.

Nonetheless, the four of them stumbled into the nondescript building about an hour before sunset.

Amusingly enough, Itachi was completely unscratched, not a mark of dirt on his person.

Iruka came a close second but he's dived in the way of a particularly nasty trap to save Kotetsu, who by that time had been hit so many times, one more just might have knocked him clean into the next year. The young Umino was now sporting a bright blue tinging to black bruise around his right eye.

Izumo looked exhausted and had slumped over slightly, trudging along behind Iruka. He had some cuts and scrapes, with ugly bruises forming here and there.

Kotetsu however, could've passed for a Christmas tree. The poor boy practically hid behind his teammates, jumping at every sound. He had attached himself to Izumo's shirt, clinging to it like a small child afraid he'd get lost. His hair was in even more of a disarray than before and his clothes were beyond saving.

Kakashi found it interesting to note that while Izumo and Kotetsu worked excellently together, Izumo was the more level headed of the two which somehow lead Kotetsu, the more hot headed one, to leap before Izumo and in doing so, triggering all the traps and taking most of the hits. Kakashi figured Izumo wasn't really complaining.

Kakashi found that Iruka, Izumo and Kotetsu naturally worked quite well together. Itachi, however, assessed the weaknesses of those around him and accommodated for that weaknesses. He would be able to work with just about any person he was paired with unless it was simply not compatible in any way. And even then he'd find a way.

However, the three others were not able to do the same for Itachi. They fumbled where he was calm. They faltered where he forged ahead. They grew confused as he grew enlightened.

It was something Kakashi was going to have to work on.

Mostly though, what bugged him was they smiled, while Itachi did not. The Uchiha did not know how to be a child and Kakashi did not miss the looks he sent to his fellow teammates, as though trying to find reason in their illogical actions of good harmless fun.

"Mission complete." Kakashi congratulated the four as they stopped in the small entry way. Itachi held out the scroll and Kakashi took it before handing it to the ANBU that materialised out of nowhere.

"You don't trust these kinds of documents with kids Hatake!" Boar scolded him. "Genin no less. I don't care if it's you or the bloody Hokage teaching them. Keep them away from my business."

"Yes sir." Kakashi smiled back at the man with a lazy salute.

As the man unrolled the scroll Kakashi had given him, he grumbled under his breath but he was mostly ignored as Kakashi returned his attention to his waiting genin. "You four rest up while I take care of the legal shenanigans."

"KAKASHI!"

The happy yell was the only warning the jonin got before he was bombarded with a small person. Arms snaked around his waist before squeezing, hard, and Kakashi oafed as the air was compressed from his lungs.

"You're back! I have so many things to tell you! And to show you! I can't believe that you're back! This is soooooooo awesome. Wait till I tell Wolf." The tiny person chattered away while Kakashi tried to ignore the fact that he was probably going blue by now.

"Tenzou." He managed to wheeze out. "Can't breathe."

"Oh! Oops, sorry." Tenzou replied with a sheepish grin and loosening his grip.

"That's ohkay Tenzou, I missed you too." Kakashi ruffled the boy's hair loving the way he protested and pouted. "Meet the team Tenzou. Team, meet Tenzou." Kakashi introduced airily.

Tenzou approached the genin cautiously, not really used to kids his own age or normal people at all. He lived in ANBU after all. Eyes became guarded and his stance shifted to show that he had gotten Shinobi training in Kakashi's absence.

Iruka was the first to come forward, perking up slightly as he offered the other ninja his hand with a warm smile. "Hi, I'm Iruka Umino and I'm a genin."

"Hello, my name is Tenzou and I'm a chunin." Tenzou ducked his head as he blushed, shuffling a foot slightly.

"Chunin!? Wow no way!" Kotetsu interrupted, suddenly gaining some life in his battered body.

Chunin? Already? But then, his kohai had always been smart. Then again they'd probably specially promoted him due to his Mokuton. Not everyone had to go through the chunin exam.

"Yeah. Officially I can actually join ANBU. But Senpai wants to wait till I'm older. I think he's a hypocrite." Tenzou raised a hand to the back of his head as he looked to the side with a fond smile when talking about his senpai. "Right now I'm just training."

Kakashi saw that Itachi was quietly observing, features politely interested in the little mokuton user.

"Maaa, Tenzou, you're too short to be an ANBU. Your enemies would look down and see ground, feet and you." Kakashi teased with an eye smile for added irritation.

"Senpai!" Tenzou protested with a glare that wasn't quite up to his ghoulish standards. He'd get there soon enough.

Instead Kakashi chuckled.

"You are his teacher, Sensei?" Itachi asked quietly.

"No. The other me is. But I did teach him in my past so I guess I am still his senpai." Kakashi replied, Itachi's attention never straying from him. It was slightly depressing to see such a young child act so seriously. "Perhaps the other me is open to some sparring among the five of you."

"I don't know senpai, he's pretty serious most of the time." Tenzou admitted in a small voice, the almost being mumbled into something inaudible.

"Where is Kakashi anyway?" Kakashi asked with an amused smirk. That never got old. Confusing, yes, old, never.

"Right behind you."

"Ah Chibi! I see ANBU is doing well by you. A little more training and you just might be able to sneak up on me." Kakashi informed the younger version of himself in an annoyingly cheerful tone.

He got a barely there scoff in reply, which only made his smile widen.

"Tenzou, you're late for our training session." Chibi continued, talking to his kohai and pretending the older Kakashi wasn't even there.

"Hold your horses Chibi. I just got back. I got a new team, meet Itachi Uchiha, Iruka Umino, Kotetsu Hagane aaaaaand Izumo Kamizuki, hopeful soon to be chunin. I was just saying I'd ask you if you'd let Tenzou spar with them." Annoying Chibi was so much fun and he really made it so easy.

"No. We have a strict time schedule to follow–" Chibi began, sounding exasperated but Tenzou cut him off.

"Pleeeeeeease Senpai? Pretty please with Icha Icha on top?"

"Yeah senpai, I really want to see what Tezou's got." Kotetsu agreed with an enthusiastic nod.

"I bet he hands you your ass, Ko." Izumo snickered.

"Feel the faith." Kotetsu moped.

"Theoretically, Tenzou would in fact be able to defeat even me." Itachi stated quietly.

"How do you figure Itachi?" Kakashi asked, really interested to hear this answer.

"He is already a chunin and he is trained by the ANBU of Konoha. This leads one to believe that he is perhaps more than what he seems, a bloodline maybe?"

Chibi sighed. "Any sparring would have to be done with in the ANBU headquarters themselves." He stated giving the older Kakashi _a look_. "I think Tenzou would work well with them, especially the young Uchiha."

"Itachi is not to be coveted and swapped around." Kakashi stated warningly. He wanted others to understand his student was not to be used. He wouldn't let the relatively gentle person be forced into such a life once again. Not if he could help it. He'd keep the boy as close as he could.

Which led him to wondering just what it was like for the Uchiha Clan. Were they being shunned once again? Would they start to plan a coup again? So many questions with no sure answer.

"That wasn't my intention, Kakashi. I just thought they'd work well together, that is all." Chibi answered softly as though trying to placate his older self and perhaps sensing that this was a sore topic for the jonin.

"Yosh! My External Rival Returns!"

"Team, would you look at that, you get to meet Gai today." Kakashi grinned, the slight tension between him and Chibi breaking with Gai's arrival.

Chibi sweat dropped, looking to Gai as the jonin entered the ANBU headquarters. "You do know that I never left, right Gai?" Chibi deadpanned.

"Of course, of course, my Younger Eternal Rival. You, most youthfully, are serving within our most gallant ANBU ranks. A position denied to me due to my unyouthful inability to be 'stealthy'." Gai nodded enthusiastically, not at all deterred by not being allowed in ANBU and quoting the words on his reply that was also his denial. "But this older version of you does present to me the opportunity to see where my skills will go. I am certain that I would have kept up with my Eternal Rival no matter what." Gai grinned, his teeth sparkling more than what they had any right to.

"Let me guess, you want to challenge me?" Kakashi asked, falling into more of a slouched posture.

"Yosh! I'll even let you choose the challenge." Gai gave him the thumbs up sign.

"Rock paper scissors." Kakashi replied immediately and he was sure everyone, _everyone_, in the room was shocked.

"I do not see how this proves anything." Gai stated a little quieter than he usually did, waiting for Kakashi to explain, like he usually had to.

"Maa, I think you said that the first time around. It proves our observational skills, which, as ninja need to be exceptional." Kakashi replied.

"Yosh! Then if I cannot beat you in rock paper scissors I will run a hundred laps around the village on my hands and if I cannot run a hundred laps around the village on my hands then I will do one thousand push-ups, NO TWO THOUSAND! And if I cannot do two–"

"Maa, maa, Gai, there's no need for that. Shall we begin." Kakashi interrupted the eccentric jonin with a cheerful smile. Chibi himself was surprised at the patience his older self was displaying, the way he endured and tolerated Gai being on a whole different level. It was almost like he enjoyed it.

Inevitably, Kakashi won the challenge and Gai ran off to do his self-imposed punishment with a bright grin and a cheerful wave.

Kakashi just smiled warmly at the jonin, giving him a genuine smile and not once brushing him off with anything even resembling 'cool' or 'hip'.

"Gai took on a genin team you know." Kakashi stated softly, his words meant only for Chibi. "And they became his whole world. He was good for them and they were great for him. One student of his in particular, did not have the ability to use ninjutsu or genjutsu."

"So he became a taijutsu specialist." Chibi guessed.

"Yes. Those two were like two of the same whole. The student emulated Gai so much that it was like talking to Gai himself, seeing a mini Gai. That student became Gai's life. And when he died . . . . . You never know_ exactly_ what you have till it's not there anymore. I realised that very early in my life but it's one of those lessons in life that just keep hitting you over and over again. Gai's challenges were like that for me." Kakashi's tone was soft, saddened but when he spoke of the green clad Shinobi there was a fondness as well.

"You genin do look awfully tired. It is my suggestion that we head on home and get some rest." Kakashi said brightly and smiling at the groaning genin that were indeed more than a little tired.

Izumo, Kotetsu and Iruka shuffled out the headquarters automatically but Itachi did not.

"If I may, sensei, where are you headed now?"

"Hokage Tower. I must speak to the Yondaime." Kakashi replied and the Uchiha nodded to himself. "Then I shall accompany you." He added thoughtfully.

"Tenzou, I'll see you a little later. Chibi and I will need to co-ordinate some times for joint training and I also need to attend to some ANBU business." Kakashi stated to the chunin who grinned at him and nodded. "See you around, Chibi." Kakashi smiled sweetly at his other self.

Later on, he was actually planning to come back to ANBU so that he could attend to the Bingo book he had been given.

But he also planned on employing Iruka's help in order to let the village know he was back, Kakashi style.

He walked out of the ANBU headquarters with little Itachi trailing along behind him. The young boy sped up just enough to catch up to Kakashi. "Sensei, you do know that you have to meet with my father and inform him that you are now training me." It wasn't a question.

"I'll get there." Kakashi assured the boy. "I'll just have to clear a few things first. Being back in the village means I'm a little busy. Tell me Itachi, how are things for the Uchiha. In my time, life after the Kyuubi attack . . . was not pleasant for your clan."

Itachi looked away thoughtfully as he contemplated the jonin's words. "Life is as life is to be expected." He stated with something that could almost be considered a shrug.

Kakashi wasn't sure how to translate that so he left it for now. They were almost at the Tower anyway and in the middle of Konoha's streets was not really the place to be discussing such matters.

The air around the Tower was tense, making the jonin immediately go on edge. He stretched his senses towards his sensei's office and his heart sank.

"Did you accompany me to talk to the Hokage, Itachi?" Kakashi asked the young genin who had also tensed, noticing the tension in the air as well.

"Yes." Itachi replied wearily.

"Well then, just wait outside. There's something I need to attend to first."

The moment Itachi nodded his understanding Kakashi left his side and shunshined into the Tower and right outside the Hokage's office. He could hear those wails already and it didn't make the weight in his chest any easier to bear.

He opened the door without knocking and those wails grew to frightening decibels, no longer having the slight barrier of the door.

There was Naru, cowed in a corner of the room, sobbing his heart out, wailing in anguish to people who'd never understand. Tears were streaming down his face and soaking into his mask, with frightening speed and volume. What was visible of his face was puffy and swollen, eyes red and bloodshot. Small hiccups disrupted his cries of pain and Kakashi was beside him in an instant.

Those eyes, so confused, so filled with pain. He hated seeing that pain knowing there was nothing he could do.

"Kakashi." A breath of relief.

The Yondaime had been kneeling in front of the boy, trying to coax him into calming down. He'd tried to be as friendly and as comforting as he could but it didn't work. Every tiny move he made, caused the boy to flinch, sob even harder and try to curl into a smaller ball.

He had tried to employ the help of his secretary, hoping someone of the female gender would help but if possible the boy trusted her even less. His ANBU had rushed in after some point and Minato had been forced to order them to stay at one end of the room because Naru had ceased his sobbing only to scream in terror so heart wrenching it felt like someone had thrust a knife into the Yondaime's chest and twisted it viciously.

As a father himself to a boy the same age, it had been the most torturous thing to watch. He had felt so utterly helpless and it terrified him.

Now though, the moment Kakashi was there, Naru flew into the jonin's arms and the boy buried his head into Kakashi's vest. His sobs lessened and the strain that they had put on his vocal cords became evident in how hoarse his voice sounded. Soon he was hiccupping and sniffling, still hiding his face in the crook of Kakashi's neck.

Kakashi was rubbing the boy's back in smooth slow circles, instinctively rocking his body slightly. His tone was low and deep as he murmured those senseless niceties that people felt compelled to say when faced with a traumatised individual. Only Kakashi never once said "Everything's alright." It felt too much like lying.

Instead he said that the boy was safe, because in that moment, he was. He told the boy that he was there for him, because in that moment, he was. He told him he'd protect him and he always would.

"Kakashi . . ." Minato seemed lost for words. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened."

"Don't worry about it." Kakashi replied quietly, still rocking back and forth.

"Don't worry? How can I not?" Minato's frowned in confusion, eyes swimming with regret.

"It's not your fault Minato. He was sleeping wasn't he, just before the episode started?" Kakashi had decided to use his sensei's name to impress upon him the seriousness of what he was saying.

"Yes. He was taking a nap and everything was fine and then he just started to scream." Minato ran a hand through his hair and sighed in frustration. "It was the scariest thing I've ever seen." He admitted and felt like it was the understatement of the year.

Kakashi took note that the ANBU had retreated to their posts and the secretary had exited discreetly, giving Kakashi and Minato the room.

"It relates to his true identity." Kakashi stated lowly, knowing that Naru was just moments away from nodding off and he didn't want the boy to hear what he said to Minato.

"There are essentially three kinds of pain that he is forced to endure. The physical pain of the warring chakra within his body. The emotional pain of the life he no longer has. And the pain of having to endure the first two reasons at all." Kakashi stated, looking down at the black and blond spikes of hair. The blond was so light it could almost be mistaken for white, and against the black, that's exactly what happened in most cases.

"Does he remember anything?" Minato asked sadly.

"No. Just emotions and sometimes brief flashes of the war. Usually those flashes only happen in his dreams. The emotions are never connected to anything. He just has these moments, episodes, where he'll completely break down. He can't explain it so he gets confused. He knows that in this regard he is different and it pains him. As for if he'll ever remember anything, well that remains to be seen." Kakashi explained, tone growing distant.

What he hated the most was that he couldn't explain to Naru what was happening to him without destroying his innocence, his sense of self. He would cease to be Hatake Naru and instead try to be Uzumaki Naruto. But that boy was dead and he was no longer the same. He would never be the same.

He wished he could help Naru but there wasn't much he could do. It was an internal battle that would take years to stabilise, a slow painful process whereby Naruto's chakra tried to merge with Sasuke's. The chakra's themselves were completely opposite in nature and therefore the process was harder than what it had any right to be. It was uncertain if it would even ever complete itself.

Naruto had been carefree and protective of those precious to him, to say the least.

While Sasuke had kept everything tightly coiled within, and his interests lay only in bettering himself.

Complete opposites so it was hardly surprising that the process of merging wasn't going to well.

Then there were the physical aspects to consider. Wind affinity with Lightning. That was almost laughable. Naruto's raw, dense power mixed with Sasuke's malicious potency?

How had that council of fools ever thought that this was a smart idea?

If the process was this traumatic and damaging _given time_, what would have happened had phase two been initiated. He didn't even want to think about the possibility of having created just another insane and powerful maniac, hell bent on destruction.

"Sometimes though, his episodes can be predicted. Certain things from his previous life do affect him and I wonder what in Konoha will trigger them." Kakashi muttered, lost in his own thoughts.

"How often do they happen?" Minato asked quietly.

"Hard to say. There isn't a set pattern. It just hits. But I have noticed an increase. And quite frankly, it worries me." Kakashi sighed. "But that's something for a later time. Itachi wishes to speak with you. I believe he's waiting outside." Kakashi changed the topic before moving to the couch and sitting down carefully. Naru was fast asleep and he didn't want to wake the boy up anytime soon.

Minato nodded and went to the door. He composed his features so that he was smiling once again before he opened the door and poked his head out to invite Itachi in.

Kakashi listened with only half an ear as the young Uchiha asked Minato if he was able to attend a small dinner at the Uchiha compound with the clan head. His wife Kushina had already been informed and had asked Itachi to tell Minato that she planned on being there and had taken Naruto as well.

Itachi however, turned his attention to Kakashi.

"You, of course, will come as well Sensei. After all you must follow the clan tradition." Itachi stated softly.

"Yes. To inform your father that I am now teaching you." Kakashi sighed. "I suppose it has to be done some time." And now was as good a time as any because Naru was completely and utterly asleep. If there was one thing that was bound to set the boy off, it was sure to be Sasuke.

This dinner could prove informative. He needed to know if the possibility for the coup was still there. And he also needed to know who was doing what with the Uchiha. There were so many that would seek to plan upon the Uchiha's pride to bring about destruction and unrest within the Uchiha.

Then there was Minato. What kind of element would he play in all this?

Gaara's warning from some time ago did flash through Kakashi's mind. The red haired Suna nin seemed adamant that what will be, will be. Unless the circumstances were so drastically changed that it could no longer find purchase to take place.

So Kakashi tried to sum it all up. Tobi was dead so he wasn't going to be helping there.

Tobi had officially been tried and found guilty for his involvement in the Kyuubi attack, so no one should be blaming the Uchiha.

Minato was no longer dead and had had far better relations with the Uchiha then what Sarutobi had had. They were friends after all.

So by all rights, the Massacre should not happen.

But Gaara's words still made him pause.

They were ninja and ninja meant anything was possible. After the Fourth Shinobi War, Kakashi would believe anything.

So Kakashi walked with Itachi and the Hokage to the Uchiha compound, a drooling and snoring Naru still held comfortably within his arms.

"I saw Tenzou today." Kakashi began, noticing that a silence had fallen upon the group. "Proudly told me that he's a chunin now."

"Yes. The boy has grown quickly under training. He's intelligent and hard working. He works well with Wolf." Minato agreed. "I'm hesitant to accept his request to formally join the ANBU ranks however, just for a little longer. He's still so young, no matter how skilled. Besides, with Wolf training him, it gives me an excuse to keep Wolf in the village longer. I hate sending him on missions." Minato frowned and Itachi politely looked interested in the passing civilians.

"Don't worry about him, Sensei. He'll be alright." Kakashi smiled warmly. And Chibi would be fine. Kakashi knew that better than anyone. His time in ANBU had been needed. He'd bottled up a lot of anger in his young life and while in ANBU he'd released that anger. It had been a good thing actually.

However, the Sandaime had pulled him out just in time. He'd almost lost it the last time, almost given in to the bloodlust.

Minato sighed but smiled weakly in reply anyway. Kakashi was surprised at how much it pained his sensei to see him in ANBU. It certainly never occurred to him that Minato would see it that way, that he was sending a child out on missions meant for much older men, no matter how capable one was.

"Cheer up sensei. We'll be seeing Naruto soon." Kakashi decided to move the topic to safer ground, happier ground.

The Yondaime visibly brightened and a large silly grin donned his features. "Man I love that kid. Takes after his mother so much."

"He sure does. But he's got your battle smarts." Kakashi added but mentally he wondered '_At least I think he does. Sometimes I'm still trying to work out if it was sheer dumb luck, foolish determination, or actual intelligence._'

"How is Sasuke?" Minato asked, bringing Itachi into the conversation.

"My younger brother is doing well. Thank you for your concern Lord Hokage." Itachi replied formally.

"Do those two get up to piles of mischief yet?" Kakashi snickered.

"Well, they try. But they are not very skilled just yet." Itachi admitted, tilting his head to the side slightly.

"Just wait, they'll get there and then you'll be joining them just to stay safe." Kakashi outright chuckled now.

"Sasuke?" Itachi questioned, not at all sure in Kakashi's warning. The boy was so serious, always trying to get Itachi to train him.

"Where do you think I learnt how to do half the pranks I pulled three years ago?" Kakashi quirked his visible brow in amusement. Itachi looked like he was trying to match the image of his baby brother with a vicious prankster and by the slight frown on his face, he was having a hard time of it.

All in due time he wouldn't have to try picturing it, he'd witness it first-hand. While their time as Team 7 had been brief by most's standards, Kakashi had noticed that Naruto had a nasty habit of being able to convince Sasuke into doing things he wouldn't normally do. Such as that time he'd convinced the boy to help try and unmask Kakashi.

It was amusing to say the least, until the brats had begun succeeding.

Sakura would tag along with whatever Sasuke did and between Naruto's crazy ideas, Sasuke's skills and Sakura's smarts, they pretty much accomplished a lot of impossible things. Sometimes Kakashi found himself wondering what Naruto would be capable of if he just applied those prank planning skills to his everyday ninja life.

Kakashi's thoughts were shoved to the back of his mind when he noticed that they were in front of the Uchiha Clan Head's house. Itachi stepped up to the door first and knocked on the door to politely let the occupants know that they were about to enter and not to throw any kunai at them.

The faint sounds of conversation travelled through the open door as Itachi and Minato entered, already preparing to remove their shoes.

Kakashi waved them ahead when they looked at him questioningly. "I'll be right behind you. I just want to make sure Naru's comfortable. Looks like he's going to be out for a while."

No. He was going to place a genjutsu on the boy to ensure he didn't wake up through the duration of this visit. It would be all he needed to have Naru start screaming murderous rage when faced with an innocent and unprepared Sasuke. Or even Itachi. Hell, Kakashi couldn't even be sure what would happen if he had to meet Naruto.

He was going to have to find a way to fix this and soon. Now that they were back in Konoha things were sure to start shaking up, his episodes bound to be more frequent. Kakashi could only successfully explain away maybe a very small handful of them but it would grow more and more difficult do to the pure agony within those cries.

With a hand already on Naru's back, Kakashi began channelling the smallest amount of chakra into the boy, strengthening his state of unconsciousness, and ensuring that he's be asleep that much longer.

Only when he was satisfied that the young boy would not be waking up anytime during this dinner, so long as it didn't drag on forever, Kakashi entered the Uchiha household. He carefully toed off his shoes and pulled the door closed behind him.

It appeared that Minato had thoughtfully warned everyone ahead of them that Naru was sleeping and perhaps even that the boy needed the sleep because when Kushina rounded a corner to greet him she was very quiet about it.

"Kakashi!" She whispered loudly. "I'm so glad you're back. I didn't really get a chance to tell you that this morning. Your absence as giving poor Minato grey hairs." Kushina giggled.

She walked closer and peered at the sleeping child within Kakashi's arms and smiled warmly. "He reminds me so much of Naruto." Kakashi bit back the snort at the irony but his slightly pinched expression was not missed by Minato who was standing in the doorway.

That blond was far too efficient at reading his nearly non-existent facial features.

"He's cute now," Kakashi agreed. "But when he's awake and bored, not so much. He makes Naruto look like a breeze in comparison with some of the pranks he can pull." Kakashi chuckled very softly.

"Oh Kakashi." Mikoto elbowed past the Hokage to smile at said ninja. "Isn't he a dear? It's too bad that he's so tired. Sasuke and Naruto would have loved to meet him. They'd have tried to corrupt him." She added wistfully but no one would willingly wake a child, at least no one in this house. "Come on, you can put him down in Sasuke's room. I'm sure he won't mind sharing."

"If it's not too much trouble, I'd prefer to keep him close." Kakashi muttered, cheeks going slightly pink.

"Daddy!" A loud shriek of excitement had Naru stirring but he did not wake.

Minato quickly bent down to scoop up the blond ball of energy as Naruto raced over to them. Naruto immediately snugged into his father's embrace, closing his eyes as he smiled in pure bliss. "I missed you Daddy."

"I missed you too, Naruto." Minato answered with just as much warmth and love. "But you and Sasuke have to remember to keep really quite. Naru, you know the one I told you about, he's sleeping. See over there, with Kakashi."

Minato walked closer to Kakashi, Naruto's eyes opening in curiosity. Those sparkling blue depths caused a painful throb to tear at Kakashi's heart but outwardly he didn't react.

"He's small, like me." Naruto breathed, stretching out a hand towards the sleeping child. Kakashi kept still, smiling softly. Inwardly he wondered just what might happen if they should touch but brushed it off as him being paranoid.

"He wears a mask, like Kaka." Naruto pouted.

"Well he is Kakashi's son, so doesn't it make sense that he should wear one as well? Kakashi has been wearing a mask for as long as I've known him." Minato chuckled softly. "And I've known him for a really long time."

"Did you know him when he was this big?" Naruto ask, turning those wide blue eyes to his father who chuckled again and stated. "Close enough. He was five, maybe six when I first met him.

"Wow!" Naruto turned to look back at Kakashi who wasn't sure how to react. This moment seeming like something he'd only intrude upon so he continued to remain quiet, standing as still as he could. Naruto didn't really expect him to talk much because Chibi didn't. "Kaka was _ever_ that small?" Naruto seemed amazed by this simple fact.

"Come on Naruto. Let's leave Kakashi to sort a few things out with your mother and Mikoto, alright." Minato said with a wide grin of amusement as he took the boy who had steadily been growing louder back to the room he'd raced from.

"That kid just has all the energy in the world." Mikoto laughed. "Poor Sasuke tries so hard to keep up sometimes."

"He sure does. It's an Uzumaki thing and I think it's adorable." Kushina gushed, her entire chakra buzzing with her happiness. "Maybe we could put a futon in the room so that Kakashi can still have Naru close by." She added thoughtfully and Mikoto nodded before disappearing from the room to go and get the futon.

Kushina grabbed Kakashi's sleeve and dragged him into the room Minato had taken Naruto and Kakashi saw that it held most of the house's occupants.

Itachi was sitting with Fugaku in one corner, quietly conversing. Sasuke and Naruto could be seen out in the garden with a laughing Yondaime chasing after them.

The whole picture, it was so surreal that Kakashi very nearly tried to dispel an imagined genjutsu.

Mikoto came back into the room just before Kakashi could really start to panic and the distraction of having something to do was enough to keep him sane for that much longer. It was all too normal, too peaceful.

At any moment he expected it all to fall apart, for something to come along and rip this all away from him.

He had to keep reminding himself that it wasn't going to happen, that this was his reality now.

Carefully laying the sleeping child down onto the futon, Kakashi couldn't help but watch him silently for a few moments. His life wasn't going to be easy, and most things would almost always be a struggle for him while his chakra warred so horribly with itself.

But Kakashi planned to be there to help him as much as he could. After all, Kakashi was the only one that truly understood.

"Sensei?" Itachi asked quietly, approaching the jonin.

"Itachi." Kakashi replied, stepping away from the child and turning towards the Uchiha.

"My father wishes to speak with you now." Itachi gestured to where Fugaku was waiting and Kakashi mentally sighed before walking towards the older Uchiha.

"Fugaku." Kakashi inclined his head respectfully towards the Uchiha as he sat down in front of him.

"What are your intentions with my son." A demand that was immediate, crisp and suspicious.

Kakashi had expected this yet he did not answer right away. Instead, he paused, looking as though he was thinking it over before replied in a soft thoughtful tone. "I know what it's like to be someone who others consider a prodigy. I know what it's like to be someone without a sensei because you are simply an anomaly among your peers. I know what it's like to have a lot expected from you, no matter what your true capabilities or desires are." Kakashi paused again before continued. "I know what it's like to be in Itachi's shoes and I don't envy him for it. I have grown used to it, and it's all he'd ever known but I hope to change that. I hope to help him."

"Help him? How?" Fugaku's mind had narrowed in on the one thing Kakashi had hoped he wouldn't.

"I will be his sensei." Kakashi replied quietly.

The answer Fugaku wanted was not the one Kakashi would give him. The Uchiha wanted Kakashi to say that he would help Kakashi advance through the ranks as quickly as he himself had but Kakashi wasn't planning on doing that. Not to Itachi. The boy didn't deserve that.

Fugaku's lips thinned but he didn't press the issue. "I did not take you for one who was particularly eager for genin." He muttered instead.

"I'm not. But then Itachi is no ordinary genin and Iruka is my cute little student. The other two Kotetsu and Izumo. Well they're pretty talented themselves." Kakashi chuckled.

The Uchiha clan head merely raised a brow but that was all.

"How is the Uchiha's standing among the other clans and Shinobi?" Kakashi asked instead, disregarding subtly.

By the slight thinning of the man's lips and the quick flash of displeasure, Kakashi was left to conclude two things: Fugaku was not pleased with Kakashi's question or the situation, for some reason or other, was degrading again.

That was something to consider.

What would be making the Uchiha unpopular?

Was their position as the Police Force really meant to contain and control them? Kakashi didn't like to think that perhaps it was.

But then it didn't matter what Kakashi thought. What mattered was what the Uchiha elders thought. Kakashi was going to need to do some more digging.

Kakashi gotten a sudden sense of foreboding, and he looked up at the other occupants of the room to see Kushina glancing in his direction, cracking her knuckles menacingly. Her eyes promised pain and Kakashi gulped, remembering Kushina's promise to make him pay for not mentioning the Kyuubi.

He bowed his respect to Fugaku before shuffling away and over to Naru which just happened to be just a little further away from Kushina.

.0.0.0.

Kakashi was actually enjoying the loud, almost wild dinner they had that night. Between Kushina, Naruto and Sasuke, things were tossed and things were stolen. Shouts of protest were made known and displeasures were more painfully announced, usually an elbow to the ribs.

Minato was undisturbed, even humming to himself absently as he passed along the beans or the salt or the sauce.

Kakashi was pleased as hell when Kushina had whined about his mask, again. And this time Naruto joined in followed by Sasuke. So Kakashi concluded it was an Uzumaki thing. They really didn't do well with curiosity did they?

Still it was fun and he actually found himself enjoying it.

He hardly noticed the amount of time passing and only realised it when a soft shuffling alerted him to Naru waking up and rubbing sleepily at his eyes.

Kakashi was by his side in an instant, one moment laughing quietly next to Minato at Kushina's story and by Naru's side the next. He snatched the boy up and into his arms, so that his line of view did not and could not involve Sasuke.

"Kakashi? Where are we?" Naru mumbled sleepily. The boy was still heavily exhausted but he'd still managed to wake up all the same. Kakashi considered his options for a moment.

It could be an enormous risk letting the boy stay semi-awake now and let him slowly get used to Sasuke because he really wasn't aware enough to react to him. Or so Kakashi theorised.

On the other hand he could put Naru into another genjutsu induced sleep but that really wasn't healthy for the boy.

So it was with some reluctance that he took the boy back to the table with him, resting the sleepy boy on his lap as he sat down again. Naru immediately leaned back, eyes drifting closed but still aware enough to listen to what was being said to him.

"We're at the Uchiha Clan Compound, with the Clan Head's family and the Yondaime's family." He informed the boy quietly, ignoring the looks of interest and smiles of adoration he was receiving. Expect Fugaku and Itachi. The Clan head had a mix between interest and blank indifference. Itachi seemed mildly curious.

It seemed as though Kakashi's early musings were for naught because the small boy had nodded off again, this time using Kakashi as his bed.

"Do you think it's possible for the boy to possess the Sharingan?" Itachi asked and suddenly the conversations around the table died away. "It's just that Kakashi-sensei has the Sharingan and his body did not reject it and I was wondering if the Sharingan has not been imprinted into his DNA" Itachi elaborated.

"Don't know, Itachi." Kakashi answered with a shrug.

It certainly was something interesting to consider but it was also something that Kakashi hoped never happened. It was all that poor boy needed on top of everything else. A fricken Sharingan.

So with Itachi and the Uchiha clan formalities taken care of, Kakashi merely needed to learn what the situation with the Uchiha and the rest of the village was like.

He had a genin team to train.

He had a 'son' to raise.

And he had to keep the Fourth Shinobi War from happening.

All the while making sure Sasuke didn't go bonkers.

Sounded like fun.

Had he missed anything?

He was sure that if he had, he'd find out soon enough anyway.

**Extra 3 (Swimming continued – No longer swimming? Perhaps running?) Fangirl escapades **

"Hay, Kakashi-jij?" Chibi asked as they ducked into an alleyway only to end up ducking straight out of it again as gleeful giggles echoed from within its dark depths.

"Yeah?" Kakashi replied, dashing up the side of the building.

"How did you get rid of the fangirls in the future?" Something akin to desperate hope shone in the fourteen year old's eye and Kakashi chuckled.

"Even fangirls get fed up if you do nothing but read porn all day and show up late to everything. Besides, mine were never this bad and entering ANBU helped. They stared to think I had only ever been a figment of their imagination."

"Porn?" Chibi cocked his head to the side. They were sitting down on the roof, ducking below a small ledge that sort of hid them from view . . . for now. Kakashi's next suggestion had been to put their sort of dry clothes back on but the sudden chance to corrupt his younger self early was just too good to pass up.

Chibi's eye lit with recognition when Kakashi pulled out a familiar orange book and handed it to him. "These are Jiraiya's books."

"Yeah. They're quite popular in my time." Kakashi grinned. "Everyone knows what they are so reading them in public is considered rude."

"I see." Chibi muttered thumbing through the book. Mentally he saw this as a chance to complete at least a part of the mission Jiraiya had given him earlier.

"Darn, we've been spotted. Read on the run, time to go." Kakashi sighed before grabbing Chibi's arm and yanking him off the roof. Chibi took the moment to stealthily lift his headband ever so slightly, just enough to see the words on the page in front of him, and began to copy the book into his memory.

He was actually enjoying it as he did so. Jiraiya wasn't half bad at this stuff.

Somewhere else in the village, most probably somewhere very near the woman's section in the Hot springs, a suspicious looking bush sneezed. The bush wiped its nose before grinning. "_A pervert was born today._" He thought to himself right before his fight or flight instincts began to tingle.

Looking back to his 'research' the bush found that perhaps it would be more educational, or perhaps inspirational and maybe, just maybe overall better for his health to come back at a later date.


End file.
